El protector de los heroes
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Gohan ha caído en un mundo lleno de humanos con super poderes ¿que pasara con Gohan en este nuevo mundo?
1. Chapter 1 la llegada de un protector

**Bueno aquí traigo una de las historias que planeo hacer relacionadas a mi fic "el inicio de todo" como una de las rutas continuación.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtitulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada de un protector**

Gohan se encontraba viajando atreves del portal en el que había entrado, este estaba solo un poco herido, solo unas raspaduras y quemaduras leves, debido a que cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Buu este fue curado para que Buu pudiera usar todo su poder; y cuando salió de su cuerpo fue dañado un poco por la explosión que lo metió en el portal en que se encontraba.

 **Dimensión de los héroes mutantes (solo le diré universo quirk)**

Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, con cuerpo delgado pero algo fornido debido a su entrenamiento, de pelo rizado y de color verde llamado Izuku Midoriya, se encontraba frente a su más grande ídolo de héroe aquel conocido como "ALL MIGHT" un sujeto de complexión musculosa, de piel morena, con cabello rubio, ojos color negro con corneas azul turquesa intenso y esbozando una sonrisa.

All Might: Muy bien, joven Midoriya, ahora que has aprobado el examen de la UA, tienes que ingresar en ella y hacerte el número 1, y decirle a todo el mundo con un gran grito "ESTOY AQUÍ el nuevo símbolo de la paz" - le exigió a su joven discípulo y sucesor.

Midoriya: A...ALL... All Might, muchas gracias, claro que lo hare, hare mío el "ONE FOR ALL" y me convertiré en el más grande héroe del mundo – le dijo el joven a su mentor.

All Might: Bughhh! – Escupiendo sangre de la impresión - ¿pero qué haces gritando acerca del ONE FOR ALL chico? Recuerda que es un gran secreto y de ello depende la paz del mundo.

Midoriya: Ah! Es cierto, lo lamento All Might es solo que me excite por la emoción de al fin poder realizar mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe.

Repentinamente en el cielo, justo por encima de ellos, a kilómetros del suelo se generó repentinamente un círculo extraño que pareciera cortar el cielo, creaba una gran sacudida en todo el lugar, como si una gran presión los aprisionara e hiciera temblar la tierra.

All Might: ¿Qué rayos es eso? – exclamó preguntando sobre lo que veía, poniéndose en modo de defensa esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de ese extraño agujero.

Midoriya: ¿Pero qué está pasando? Es como si el mundo estuviera siendo estrujado por una gran presión – decía mientras se cubría por la presión que se sentía y el viento que soplaba fuertemente.

Dentro del portal, habían pasado varias horas y Gohan había recuperado la conciencia preguntándose en ¿qué lugar? se encontraba y ¿Dónde? se encontraba Majín Buu y su padre.

Gohan: ¡Que rayos! No sé dónde estoy ni como llegue aquí, pero es obvio que me está dirigiendo hacia una parte, tengo que estar preparado para lo que sea que esté, cuando salga de este lugar.

Como prediciendo lo que inmediatamente pasaría, Gohan vio una luz y en ella se veía algo que reconocía como una ciudad con una playa, decidiendo que era mejor idea aterrizar en la playa para no llamar aún más la atención y provocar que algo de ese lugar lo descubra, pero sin bajar la guardia esperando por cualquier cosa que se presente.

Con All Might y Midoriya – All Might: ahí viene joven Midoriya, viene directo hacia nosotros, espero que no sea un villano que me haya descubierto, _o aún peor que se trate de él_ – pensaba All Might pensando en alguien que conocía hace tiempo.

Gohan aterrizó sin darse cuenta justo frente a los dos mencionados creando un cráter por el impacto.

All Might: ¡Gughh! – Cerrando los ojos por el impacto y el polvo levantado – _entonces si es un villano, viendo cómo se dirigió directo hacia mí y creando ese gran impacto_ – rápidamente All Might viendo la silueta de una persona frente a él se lanzó a atacarlo para derrotar aquella persona que pensaba era un villano.

Gohan sin esperárselo alguien apareció frente a él a punto de golpearlo, pero este con su guardia en alto bloqueo el golpe con una mano y regresándole uno con igual intensidad a su atacante.

All Might: ¿Qué? _¡Logro detener mi golpe con solo una mano!_ _Supongo que no me puedo confiar con este sujeto_ – pero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la silueta que estaba frente a él desapareció de su vista dejándolo impactado por este hecho, pero sin poder reaccionar recibió un golpe justo en la cara – _rayos, es muy fuerte, tendré que dar todo de mí para derrotarlo_ – rápido All Might se reintegró a la pelea empezando un intercambio de golpes con aquel sujeto, lo que no esperaba All Might, era que aunque estuviera dando TODO y MÄS de sí mismo no podía derrotarlo y es más, aquel sujeto estaba ganando terreno con cada golpe que se daban.

Gohan: _No se quien sea este tipo, su poder es igual al de Raditz cuando llegó a la Tierra… como me ataco rápidamente supongo que es alguien malvado… tengo que derrotarlo en este instante e interrogarlo sobre quién es y donde me encuentro_ – pensaba Gohan mientras expulsaba un mínimo de poder más para poder derrotarlo sin problemas.

All Might: _¿Qué rayos? ¡Aumento su poder aún más! A este paso me va a derrot.._ buajjjjj– dejó de pensar All Might escupiendo sangre y quedando noqueado y perdiendo su transformación cuando recibió un golpe justo en el torso, en donde se encontraba su antigua herida que lo había debilitado bastante, y solo lo dejaba utilizar su poder por 3 horas al día.

Midoriya: ¡All Might! – gritó exaltado al ver como su héroe caía derrotado en frente de él - ¡MALDITO! ¡No sé quién seas pero como te atreves a hacerle eso a All Might! – gritó lanzándose contra el sujeto que anteriormente derrotó a All Might con mucha furia y a la vez miedo ya que sabía que si All Might no pudo contra ese sujeto, él tenía muchas menos probabilidades de hacerlo, siendo que este no controlaba ni siquiera el 5% de su poder heredado por All Might.

Gohan al ver esto regresó a su pose de batalla, pero cuando realizó otro escaneo de energía, se dio cuenta que el chico que aparentaba una edad parecida a la suya y estaba a punto de atacarlo no tenía un ki maligno, así que solo pensó en que hubo un malentendido, pero en el estado actual del chico no le prestaría atención, así que se decidió a desmayarlo de un solo golpe sin causarle algún daño. Cuando el joven se dirigió hacia Gohan, éste solo desapareció de la vista del joven, apareciendo detrás de él, desmayándolo de un golpe de karate justo en el cuello.

Cuando los dos sujetos el Joven y el señor que derribó estaban en el suelo inspeccionó delicadamente sus ki y se dio cuenta que el señor tampoco tenía un ki malvado, a lo que solo pudo ir a checar el estado del señor a quien había golpeado más fuertemente y estaba seguro de que lo lastimó. Gohan observo que lo dejó muy herido, más aparte, notó una herida en su costado izquierdo que parecía tener algún tiempo y estaba sangrando por el golpe que éste le propinó en ese sitio; rápidamente Gohan recogió a los dos y los llevó por la ciudad, buscando algo que parezca un hospital o algo parecido (ya que este no conoce el mundo no sabe si los hay y si los hay, en dónde se encuentran), saliendo disparado a una velocidad hipersónica, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más al señor que ya estaba golpeado.

Cuando encontró lo que parecía un hospital, rápidamente entró y dejó frente a un médico el cuerpo del señor, el médico solo pudo estar sorprendido al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el señor que aquel joven trajo frente a él. Fue llamado todo un cuerpo de médicos; doctores y enfermeras se presentaron para atender las heridas del señor, pasaron horas en lo que Gohan por preocupación se quedó esperando para saber el estado del señor; al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana y tras un duro trabajo de todos los doctores, salieron de la sala de rehabilitación, y uno fue a hablar con el joven que trajo aquel señor, encontrándolo platicando con el chico de pelo verde.

 **Flash back**

Gohan entregaba a All Might al cuerpo de médicos, mientras al joven lo dejaba descansar en una de las bancas de espera, hasta que éste despertara y pudiera hablar tranquilamente con él.

Gohan: _Espero que pueda hablar tranquilamente con él, no quiero tener la necesidad de volverlo a desmayar_ \- pensando esto para él mismo, se quedó sentado junto al chico esperando a que reaccione.

Midoriya: Ahh... ¿Qué paso? Estaba con All Might, cuando de repente… – una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente, a lo que se levantó rápidamente para observar el lugar en que se encontraba, dándose cuenta que era un hospital y preguntándose cómo llego ahí.

Gohan: ¡Veo que al fin despiertas! Espero que te encuentres mejor.

Midoriya: Eres ¡tú! – Gritó exaltado al ver que junto a él se encontraba su atacante y aquél que derribó a All Might – dime, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Gohan solo pudo sorprenderse y ponerse nervioso por todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo el joven, a lo que simplemente se dirigió al techo del edificio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Midoriya: ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Explícate! – exigió interrogativamente, con algo de preocupación y acusación en su voz.

Gohan: Bueno no sé cómo decir esto, pero primero, te pido que te calmes… _creo que aún está sobre-exaltado por lo de antes, tengo que calmarlo para explicarle mi situación y me diga en qué lugar me encuentro ,_ bueno, pues, primero te pido disculpas por atacarte a ti y a ese señor, solo fue una reacción mía en defensa propia – dijo tratando de disculparse sinceramente.

Midoriya: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tú nos atacaste primero cayendo hacia nosotros de esa forma! – exclamó acusadoramente.

Gohan: Bueno, para ser honesto, yo solo quería aterrizar en el lugar menos poblado posible jeje – dijo sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza - pero parece que terminé asustándolos a ustedes; como dije, lo lamento.

Midoriya: _Eso no es nada creíble… aunque haya hecho lo que dice, eso no explica cómo fue capaz de vencer a All Might; y el por qué justamente apareció junto a nosotros… tengo que averiguarlo…_ si lo que dices es cierto, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿de dónde vienes?

Gohan: Bien, mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puedes decirme solo Gohan; y mmmm no sé qué decirte sobre de dónde vengo – se puso a pensar Gohan sobre que decirle mientras tenía una mano en su mentón – bueno, digamos que vengo de un lugar entre las montañas jeje… pero me podrías decir ¿en qué lugar me encuentro?

Midoriya: _Lo que está diciendo es muy raro, definitivamente es sospechoso, tengo que tener cuidado sobre lo que le digo a este sujeto,_ ya veo, así que te llamas Gohan, pues nos encontramos en Japón – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Gohan: ¿Japón? ¿En qué capital se encuentra eso? _Diablos, espero que el lugar en el que estaba no haya sido un agujero de gusano, si es así, podría no estar en la Tierra, solo espero que no sea lo que pienso..._ – pensó algo preocupado al escuchar la respuesta del chico de cabello verde.

Midoriya: ¿Capital? ¿Qué dices? Japón es un país… _definitivamente este sujeto es extraño, tengo que tener cuidado sobre lo que revelo, de no tener cuidado podría ponernos a todos en peligro._

Gohan: _¡Rayos! estoy casi seguro de que mi suposición es correcta, pero tengo que confirmarlo_ dime, ¿sabes algo sobre Majín Buu? – preguntó intentado confirmar su teoría.

Midoriya: ¿Majín Buu? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién o qué es Majín buu? – preguntó confundido.

Gohan: _Como lo sospechaba, no estoy en la Tierra, por eso es que hay gente aun cuando Majín Buu exterminó a todos los humanos; y que no sepan sobre las capitales en las que se divide mi mundo; ¡rayos! también veo que no me está tomando confianza, supongo que tendré que contarle sobre mí para que pueda confiar en mí,_ bueno, supongo que no me estas tomando mucha confianza, así que supongo que tendré que contarte mi historia para que me creas – dijo tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

Midoriya: ¿Tú historia? A mí ¿en qué me concierne eso? – preguntó algo disgustado.

Gohan: Sólo quiero que entiendas que no soy una amenaza, ni para ti, ni para el señor que dejé en este hospital – dijo tranquilamente, así, Gohan empezó a relatar toda su historia al joven frente a él, partiendo desde cómo su padre lo fue a presentar con sus amigos a la edad de 4 años, pasando por la muerte de su padre a manos de su maestro contra su tío malvado, la pelea con los Saiyajin, contra Freezer (cada vez Midoriya le creía menos a sus palabras, pero también se fascinaba por el relato que le estaba contando aquel joven frente a él), cómo su padre desapareció contra Freezer, que regresó cuando un joven del futuro extermino a Freezer y el padre de éste, su entrenamiento por esos 3 años esperando por la pelea con esos androides que les advirtió el joven, Cell, el cómo su padre se sacrificó para evitar que Cell destruyera la Tierra y como lo derrotó con ayuda de su padre, el tiempo de paz que hubo y finalmente sobre lo sucedido con Majín buu y cómo llego ahí. Está por demás decir que Midoriya estaba incrédulo sobre lo que le contó el joven, pero en su interior estaba fascinado por aquel relato.

Midoriya: ¿Cómo supones que crea esa historia tan alocada? – preguntó con dudas, y cierta pizca de emoción.

Gohan: Bueno, yo te dije sobre nuestros poderes que lanzamos como energía ¿no? – preguntó inquisitivamente creando una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y lanzándola hacia el cielo – no la hago estallar porque no quiero llamar la atención, pero supongo que eso lo demuestra.

Midoriya: Sigo sin poder creerte – dijo sagazmente - en este mundo donde la mayoría de la gente tiene quirks, lanzar energía no es del todo extraño – pensando aun que Gohan era de este mundo y recordando que muchas personas pueden expulsar cosas similares con sus llamados quirks.

 **En el universo de Dragon Ball**

Todo lo sucedido con Majín buu fue de la misma manera que en la historia (en el anime Buu siendo derrotado por una genkidama con el poder de todos en la Tierra).

Pidiendo los mismos deseos que en el anime, Majín buu fue derrotado, deseando al Dragón que reviviera a todos los asesinados desde la aparición de Babidi en la Tierra y reconstruir todo el daño hecho a excepción de los malos, pero cuando buscaban a Gohan éste no aparecía, a lo que le pidieron una respuesta al Dragón Shenlong.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿por qué no reviviste a Gohan? – preguntaron, a lo que el Gran Dragón solo les pudo responder.

Shenlong: El mitad saiyajin llamado Son Gohan no lo puedo revivir debido a que se encuentra con vida, pero ya no forma parte de este plano astral, él fue llevado a otra dimensión por medio de un portal cuando estaba a punto de estallar la Tierra – los amigos de Gohan estaban impactados por lo dicho, a lo que solo le preguntan al Gran Dragón.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿puedes traer de regreso a esta dimensión a Gohan?

Shenlong: Como dije hace un momento, él pertenece ahora a esa dimensión y como tal yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre ella, y mi poder no dejaría traerlo de regreso, ¡ahora, pidan sus deseos! – ordenó el Gran Dragón a sus invocadores.

Goku: Shenlong ¿por lo menos puedes concederme el deseo de hablar unos momentos con él?

Shenlong: Está bien, ese deseo si lo puedo cumplir – contestó, a lo que Shenlong tardó unos momentos en localizar el paradero del Saiyajín en su nuevo universo – muy bien ya pueden hablar con él, pero por un límite de 2 minutos -exclamó Shenlong.

Goku: ¡Gohan! ¿Puedes oírme?

 **Universo quirk**

Repentinamente cuando Gohan le iba a contestar nuevamente al joven frente a él, una voz familiar que reconocía perfectamente dijo su nombre.

Goku: ¡Gohan! ¿Puedes oírme?

Gohan: ¡Papá! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con dicha.

Goku: ¡Si Gohan! estoy hablando por medio de Shenlong, parece ser que te encuentras en un universo diferente al nuestro – dijo con un dejo de tristeza - le preguntamos a Shenlong si podría traerte de regreso, pero lamentablemente dijo que no podría traerte.

Gohan: ¿cómo están todos? ¿Qué paso con Majín Buu?

 **Contestando desde el universo de dragon ball**

Goku: ¡Tranquilo! derrotamos a Majín Buu y ahora todo ha regresado a la normalidad… Gohan – dijo cortadamente Goku con tristeza – la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, solo quería decirte que haré todo lo posible para traerte de regreso…

Milk: Dile a mi Gohan que no descuide sus estudios, no importa el lugar en el que se encuentre…

Goten: Hermano por favor cuídate, yo seré fuerte, te superaré y me haré el más fuerte para proteger la Tierra…

Vegeta: ¡Insecto! si vuelves a confiarte y a deshonrar la raza Saiyajin yo mismo iré a ese lugar y te haré trizas…

Picoro: Gohan, eres como un hijo para mí, desde que te entrené cuando eras un mocoso que no sabía ni valerse por su cuenta, poco a poco fuiste rompiendo el hielo que me tenía atado a querer ser alguien malvado y me enseñaste el sentimiento de la amistad y la bondad, escucha Gohan, no descuides tu entrenamiento, ahora tienes el deber de proteger ese nuevo lugar en el que te encuentras y sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, porque eres hijo de Goku, mi alumno y más que nada mi mejor amigo...

Goku: Todos los demás dicen que protejas aquel lugar, y que si algún día encontramos la manera de traerte de vuelta aquí tienes una gran familia que te espera con los brazos abiertos, no te confíes como lo hiciste con Cell y con Buu, supongo que en ambas ocasiones estuvimos a punto de morir por un descuido y exceso de confianza tuyo, para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir aquello tienes que entrenar duro y darlo todo contra lo que sea que te enfrentes...

Gohan: ¡Amigos! Papá, diles que me esforzaré mucho por proteger este mundo y a Mamá que estudiare mucho, también buscaré una forma de volver a casa y también entrenaré muy duro para ser más fuerte de lo que soy…

Goku: ¡Gohan! Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, tú eres el hombre más fuerte del universo y recuerda… cuando te topes con alguien más fuerte que tú… ¡Enfádate! Esa es la clave de tu poder, si te enfadas no hay nada que no puedas lograr; Gohan solo quiero decir… ¡que te quiero hijo!

De repente la conexión para hablar se cortó y Shenlong les dijo – Shenlog: se acabó el tiempo, ahora, ¡¿cuál es su último deseo?! – exigió el Dragón.

Goku: ¡Shenlong! ¿Podrías enviarle algunas cosas a Gohan? – preguntó Goku con algo de esperanza de poder ayudar a su hijo aunque sea mínimamente.

Shenlong: Podría si mi creador tuviera un poco más de poder, para que me lo confiera y realizar el deseo - dijo el dragón sabiendo que si Goku o cualquiera de los demás "Guerreros Z" le dona un poco de poder a Dendé, podría mantener su forma más tiempo y tener el poder conceder el deseo.

Dendé: ¡Excelente! si es así, con el suficiente poder podría modificar por esta vez las esferas para que Shenlong nos conceda un deseo más **(esto se me antojo, puede que sea forzado, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacer lo que quería, de lo contrario tardarían un año en hacerlo)** – dijo con alegría Dendé sabiendo que si Goku o Vegeta le dan una buena cantidad de poder podría hacer lo ya mencionado.

Goku: Muy bien Dendé, entonces yo te donaré mi poder – afirmó Goku empezando a transferirle su poder a Dendé, que sentía sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía.

Dendé: Muy bien, ya está listo, ahora tenemos dos deseos más y le podremos enviar las cosas que queramos a Gohan – dijo el dios de la Tierra con felicidad.

Shenlong: Entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos? – exigió con algo de aburrimiento por la espera.

Goku: Shenlong deseo que crees un saco de semillas del ermitaño que sea inagotable – pidió al Gran Dragón.

Shenlong: Está bien, ese deseo sí lo puedo conceder – exclamó, comenzando a brillar sus ojos en un rojo escarlata – bien, su deseo fue cumplido –apareciendo en manos de Goku dicho saco de interminables semillas - ¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo? – exigió el Dragón a los Guerreros Z.

Goku: Bueno chicos, todos rápido vayan por cualquier cosa que le quieran enviar a Gohan – todos fueron rápidamente por alguna cosa que le sirva a Gohan y poder enviársela.

Goten y Milk fueron a su casa rápidamente, gracias a Goten que voló lo más rápido posible – Milk: bien con estos libros Gohan podrá estudiar correctamente – dijo encerrando una montaña de libros en una cápsula, mientras Goten llamaba a la nube voladora para enviársela a su hermano.

Picoro creó con sus poderes muchos trajes de batalla para que Gohan pudiera entrenar junto con ropas extra pesadas, cada ropa que hacía era mucho más pesada que la anterior recordando como son los saiyajín y pidiéndole a Bulma una capsula para poder enviársela en un modo compacto.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks entraron a su casa y buscaron algo útil para Gohan, Vegeta decidió darle una máquina de gravedad infinita que había creado Bulma y utilizaba para entrenar; Bulma decidió darle un gran tesoro de monedas de oro y enviarlo en una capsula; Trunks al no saber que enviarle, le preguntó a su Mamá y esta le dio un reloj con el traje de Gran-Saiya-man para que se lo dé de su parte, a lo que Trunks con una gota de sudor en su nuca solo sonrió algo avergonzado pero feliz de darle algo.

Dendé solo pudo pensar en darle un pequeño frasquito con contenido sospechoso.

Videl, quien también estaba presente, solo pudo hacer una carta dedicada hacia Gohan, ya que no tenía nada que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Goku solo pudo ir por el báculo sagrado, mientras le seguía proporcionando poder a Dendé para que Shenlong no se fuera.

Todos regresando con las cosas que le querían enviar a Gohan, las metieron en un maletín y las capsulas en una cajita que también iría en el maletín, a excepción de la nube voladora sobre la cual pusieron el maletín con las cosas,

De último momento llego el maestro Roshi con un enorme saco sobre su espalda diciendo – Roshi: ¡esperen! aquí está lo que le quiero enviar a Gohan – Bulma y Milk inspeccionaron lo que el viejo le iba a enviar a Gohan, sabiendo cómo era el Maestro de artes marciales, enojándose marcándose las venas en sus frentes y aporreando al viejo Maestro, todos los Guerreros Z observando el acto que sucedía por el Maestro Roshi solo se rieron.

Goku: Bueno, creo que es hora de enviarle esto a Gohan – dijo poniéndose serio para pedir su deseo que probablemente sería el último contacto que tendrían con Gohan, siendo por medio de un deseo y unos cuantos regalos – ¡Shenlong! Por favor envía estos regalos a Gohan en el lugar que se encuentra – pidió algo triste Goku sabiendo que aunque haga todo lo posible por traer de regreso a su hijo probablemente no podría.

Shenlong: Ese deseo es complicado, Necesitaré mucho más poder del que le están confiriendo a Kamisama ahora – exclamó indicando que el poder que le estaba siendo conferido no era suficiente.

Goku: Que remedio, supongo que tendré que darle mi poder transformado en Súper Saiyajín – dijo transformándose en Súper Saiyajín fase uno – ¿ahora si puedes Shanlong? – preguntó transfiriéndole su poder a Dendé.

Shenlong: ¡Sigue sin ser suficiente para conceder ese deseo! – indicó al recibir el poder del Saiyajín.

Goku: ¡Veamos qué tal ahora! – Exclamó transformándose en el Súper Saiyajín fase dos - ¿ya es suficiente? – preguntó esperanzado.

Shenlong: ¡Aún no hay suficiente energía para hacer la conexión y pasar por ella los objetos! – indicó al Saiyajín.

Goku: ¡Vaya, este deseo sí que pide mucho poder! – Dijo sobándose su cabeza - No se puede evitar – se dijo colocando sus manos a sus costados - ¡tendré que usar el poder del Súper Saiyajín tres! – Gritó comenzando a expulsar toda la energía posible que tenía – Aaaahhhhh ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gritó convirtiéndose en el Súper Saiyajín fase tres aventando a sus amigos por la expulsión de energía - ¡Esto es todo lo que puedo dar! – gritó proporcionándole el poder a Dendé.

Dendé: Es demasiado poder… duele – musitó resistiendo el poder solo porque era inmediatamente conferido al Dragón de los deseos.

Shenlong: ¡No es suficiente poder! – exclamó el Dragón preocupando a los presentes.

Goku: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya no tengo más! – dijo preocupado, comenzando a agotarse por la expulsión constante y alta de todo su poder.

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto, recuerda que no solo eres tú el único guerrero! – Dijo acercándose a él y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – toma todo mi poder si eso necesitas – dijo transformándose en Súper Saiyajín fase dos.

Shenlong: ¡Ya casi es el poder suficiente! – indicó el Gran Dragón.

Picoro/Ten Shin Han/Krilin/Yamcha: ¡Toma todo nuestro poder también! – gritaron confiriéndole su poder a Goku también…

Maestro Roshi: ¡Supongo que aun necesitan del Gran Maestro Roshi! – Dijo también alzando su mano hacia Goku – ¡toma mi poder y cumple nuestro deseo, Shenlong! – gritó dando su poder.

Shennlong: ¡Ahora puedo concederles su deseo! - Rugió el Dragón mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba por todo el poder que necesitaba para poder enviarle dichos objetos.

 **Universo quirk**

Gohan estaba soltando lágrimas al saber que posiblemente jamás volvería a ver a su familia y amigos; algo que hizo al joven de cabellera verde dejar de dudar por completo, debido a lo que presencio más las lágrimas que soltaba el chico enfrente de él.

Midoriya no podía hacer nada solo sentirse mal por aquel chico que lo había perdido todo, pero los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de la nada junto a Gohan apareció una nube con un maletín y una nota que decía:

"Gohan estos son regalos de parte de todos para ti, esperamos que te sean de utilidad; te enviamos la nube voladora, el báculo sagrado, un saco de semillas del ermitaño que es inagotable y varias capsulas con el nombre de quien te la envió.

PD: No las abras en cualquier lugar ya que las capsulas están repletas de cosas, Bulma dijo que la cápsula que tiene su nombre la abras en un lugar que sea seguro y privado por su contenido.

Atte: Familia y amigos"

Gohan dejo de soltar lágrimas para esbozar una ligera sonrisa de alegría al ver lo que sus amigos le habían enviado.

Midoriya no sabía que decir por lo que acaba de pasar solo pudo esperar lo que diría Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Muchas gracias chicos! – Dijo levemente mirando al cielo — bueno, lamento que hayas visto esta escena, pero continuemos con nuestra charla.

Midoriya: ¡Está bien! Ahora te creo y lamento lo que te ha pasado… - dijo algo triste por Gohan - por cierto mi nombre es Izuku… Izuku Midoriya – le dijo a Gohan con una ligera sonrisa.

Gohan: Está bien, mucho gusto Izuku, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora – dijo aun secándose las lágrimas – pero creo que tenemos que regresar a la sala de espera por aquel señor que lastimé – le recordó a Izuku que se había olvidado por completo de All Might.

 **Fin flash back**

 **En la sala de espera**

El médico se dirigía hacia el joven de pelo negro.

Medico: Joven, le tengo noticias sobre el señor que nos trajo el día anterior.

Midoriya: Dígame, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó muy preocupado al doctor.

Gohan: ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? – preguntó haciendo parecer como si lo conociera.

 **Fin XDXDXD recién lo reedité porque quiero continuar con el fic lo más pronto posible, ya los hice esperar más de un año, aparte de que me di cuenta de varias faltas ortográficas que cometí; y puff que feas estaban unas XD. Espero que los que lo traducen de inglés ahora lo entiendan mejor.**


	2. Chapter 2 disculpa y gratitud

**Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo 2 del fic espero lo disfruten,**

 **Saludos:**

 **Darcksoul: tranquilo viejo, voy a terminar todos mis fics, solo que no puedo hacerlos tan rápido XD me tardo como un día entero en cada cap de cada capítulo, pensando en cómo me gustaría que se desarrollara y que me guste como pasa.**

 **Jesus 980: espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Bartman91: eso hare viejo.**

 **Victor0606: yes, i wanna do write my fic, :v por que en otros comentarios lo haces en español y este lo hiciste inglés :v**

 **Historia1: pues no sé qué salga, lo que si se es que a mí me gustara, si les gusta a los demás me daré por más que satisfecho.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 2 internamiento**

 **Hospital**

Medico: ¡Joven, tengo que informarle que lamentablemente, se ha ido! – dijo con una cara seria, cosa que hizo que Gohan se sorprendiera y comenzara a inspeccionar las energías en el sitio para ver si era cierto.

Midoriya: ¿Se ha ido? ¿Quiere decir que… - preguntaba empezando asacar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Medico: ¡Si, lamentablemente! Se fue el que vende desayunos en la entrada, y probablemente tienen hambre por estar desde el día de ayer esperando aquí – dijo con cara calmada a los chicos, cosa que hizo a Gohan dejar de inspeccionar el edificio y cayera al suelo muy sorprendido **(el medico es un trolaso, es como si yo lo hubiera dicho a propósito).**

Midoriya empezaba a soltar lágrimas, y cayendo de cara al suelo al igual que Gohan.

Medico: jajaja ¡Creo que entendieron mal lo que dije primero! ¡El señor que trajo, ya se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro! - dijo viendo la reacción de los dos jóvenes - Aunque no puedo decir que esté del todo bien, después de todo, no posee gran parte de sus órganos internos y esa área fue afectada por la cosa que lo dejo en ese estado, es como si hubiera sido golpeado por algún animal muy fuerte o un vehículo.

Gohan: _¡Rayos, eso fue culpa mía! De no haberlo golpeado así, no se encontraría en ese estado_ – pensaba mientras recordaba como lo golpeo en el torso para derribarlo.

Midoriya: ¡Disculpe! ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Medico: ¡Claro! Solo que no hagan que se exalte o intente hacer algún movimiento excesivo, de lo contrario su estado va a empeorar.

Midoriya: ¡Muchas gracias! Con su permiso iremos a verlo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de All Might - ¡Ahh! ¿Cuál es su habitación?

Medico: _Ahora el me engañó_ es la habitación número 24 – le contestó mientras se levantaba, ya que él también cayó al suelo por el comentario del chico de pelo verde.

Midoriya: ¡Bien, vamos Gohan! – dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Gohan: ¡Espera Izuku! Creo que lo más razonable es que primero entres tú y puedas explicarle que fue un error de ambos al pensar que éramos enemigos - dijo sabiamente al recordar que el médico recomendó que no se sobresaltara.

Midoriya: ¡Tienes razón! Supongo que yo seré el primero en entrar y te diré cuando puedas entrar Gohan – dijo razonando e imaginando que si All Might despertaba y veía a la persona que lo dejó en ese estado, se pondría muy mal por esa impresión.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de All Might Midoriya tocó la puerta.

All Might: ¡Pase! – contestó desde su cama.

Midoriya: ¡All Might! Me alegra que te encuentres bien - dijo entrando a la habitación y saludando a su héroe y mentor.

All Might: ¡Bueno, si por bien te refieres a no estar muerto! Entonces sí – dijo mientras observaba a su sucesor acercarse y tomar asiento junto a él.

Midorira: ¡Bueno si, me dijeron que estabas en mal estado, y también me dijeron acerca de que tu herida fue dañada bastante! – dijo agitadamente.

All Might: ¡Midoriya mi chico! ¿Cómo es que logramos llegar hasta aquí? ¿Acaso venciste al sujeto? ¡No, no lo creo, era demasiado fuerte, incluso me derrotó fácilmente! ¿Acaso nos perdonó la vida? - preguntaba conjeturando sus ideas - Si solo quiso demostrar su poder, para infundir el terror, ¡como sea, creo que tenemos suerte de estar vivos! Aunque no sé qué vamos a hacer contra ese enemigo que logró derrotarme sin esforzarse un poco – decía sin parar de especular cosas.

Midoriya: ¡All Might! La verdad… es que fue un error de nosotros el creer que era un villano… él solo se defendió cuando lo atacaste y él fue quien te trajo al hospital, ¡ah! y también estás hablando mucho igual que yo jeje – decía interrumpiendo a All Might y pensando que talvez al juntarse tanto se le había pegado su hábito de hablar demasiado.

All Might: ¿Qué? espera, ¡Talvez se me pegó algo de ti, al pasar tanto tiempo conviviendo! ¿Pero por qué dices que fue un error y que me trajo al hospital? Claramente llegó con un ataque hacia nosotros – decía empezando a hablar demás como Midoriya usualmente lo hace.

Midoriya: ¡Primero quiero que te calmes All Might! Y te explicaremos todo – decía interrumpiendo a All Might.

All Might: ¿Me explicaran? – preguntó confundido al no saber por qué el chico habló en plural.

Midoriya: ¡Si, la verdad es que él está afuera, esperando a que le diga que entre! Para poder hablar contigo – decía tratando de que no sorprendiera a All Might.

All Might: ¿QUÉ? ¿Ese sujeto está aquí? – dijo sobresaltándose.

Midoriya: ¡Espera All Might! Tan solo relájate y deja que él te explique las cosas, veras que él no quería hacerte daño, él solo actuó en defensa propia – decía tratando de relajar a All Might.

Pasaron unos minutos con la misma conversación y Midoriya calmando a All Might para que aceptara que entrara Gohan.

All Might: ¡Está bien, Midoriya mi chico! Dile que pase, ¡espero que no sea un error que lamentemos! – Decía relajándose pero preocupado porque aquel sujeto haya engañado a su discípulo para asesinar al símbolo de la paz cuando estaba débil – _bueno, creo que eso no tiene sentido, si él hubiera querido asesinarme lo hubiera podido hacer sin problemas en el momento que me derrotó_ \- pensó reflexionando que era tonta su duda.

Midoriya: ¡Puedes pasar, Gohan! – le dijo al chico que estaba afuera esperando su aprobación para entrar.

Gohan: ¡Con su permiso! Buenos días señor, lamento lo ocurrido – decía entrando con una reverencia.

All Might: _¿Así que era un joven de edad similar al joven Midoriya?_ Buenos días joven, por favor pase y tome asiento, por favor Midoriya mi chico cierra la puerta.

Gohan: Umm ¡le pido disculpas por lo que hice ayer! Sé que me atacaron porque pensaban que yo los ataqué primero, y yo reaccioné a esto, ¡por favor perdóneme! – dijo inclinando la cabeza pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido y el estado en el que dejó al señor.

All Might: ¡Está bien! Podrías explicarme ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó tratando de averiguar cómo lo venció aquel joven.

Gohan: ¡Bien, primero que nada, debo presentarme, yo me llamo Son Gohan! Y antes de poder decirle mi origen si no es alguna molestia, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo me refiero a usted?

All Might: Bien, ¡Puedes decirme All Might! Y soy un héroe, ahora, ¿me podrías decir cómo fue que me venciste y eres tan fuerte?

Gohan: ¡Está bien! Pero antes que nada tengo que decirle, que yo no soy de este lugar, a lo que me refiero es que no soy de este mundo.

All Might: ¿Qué? ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

Gohan: ¡Bueno, en parte, se podría decir que sí! Pero lo que quiero decir es que no pertenezco a esta dimensión.

All Might: ¿Cómo? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor joven Gohan?

Gohan: ¡Bien, cuando tuvimos nuestro pequeño encuentro, yo salí de un portal dimensional, el cual me tragó cuando yo estaba inconsciente después de luchar contra un demonio! Así es como yo llegué aquí, dentro del portal yo recuperé la conciencia y al ver una ciudad decidí aterrizar en la playa que vi desde el cielo para no llamar la atención, después de eso fue sucedió nuestro encuentro, en el cual lo derroté sin saber lo que pasaba con usted y a Izuku lo desmayé de un golpe, por que vi que no eran malas personas y era un malentendido, así que al examinarlo a usted decidí traerlo a un hospital, aunque no estaba seguro de si existían en este mundo, de ahí lo entregué a los médicos; cuando despertó Izuku hace algunas horas le conté mi historia, hasta que volvimos y nos dijeron que ya se encontraba mejor y podíamos pasar a verlo.

All Might: ¡Entiendo! Ahora, podrías decirme ¿por qué eres un extraterrestre de otra dimensión? – estaba ya impresionado por lo que dijo, pero lo siguiente que le iba a decir Gohan era aún mayor.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, más concretamente diría que soy un híbrido! entre una raza extraterrestre y humano, ambos de mi dimensión.

All Might: ¿Un híbrido? y ¿Cuál vendría siendo tu otra mitad?

Gohan: ¡Sí, soy un Híbrido entre humano y Saiyajín! – contestó a la pregunta del héroe recostado, y antes de que preguntara sobre los Saiyajines decidió explicarlo - Los Saiyajínes son una raza alienígena muy similar en apariencia a los humanos, se diferencian por varias cosas, la primera es que los Saiyajínes poseen una cola de mono, con la cual se pueden transformar en simios gigantes para aumentar su poder, la otra es que a diferencia de los humanos son una raza guerrera, que se vuelve más fuertes con cada pelea, esta raza se dedicaba a invadir planetas por todo el universo, en los cuales arrasaban con las razas existentes, si el planeta invadido tenía un ambiente agradable estos procedían a venderlos a otros alienígenas, por el contrario si no tenían un ambiente agradable estos simplemente lo destruían e iban en busca de otro planeta, los Saiyajín estaban sometidos al mando de un tirano malvado en extremo poderoso, al cual obedecían fielmente, pero este tirano llamado Freezer, al temer que estos se revelaran en su contra al dar nacimiento a un Saiyajín de leyenda que se decía invencible, optó por destruir todo su planeta junto con todos los Saiyajins en este; parece ser que el padre de mi padre predijo esto, por lo que optó a mandar a mi padre a la Tierra, un planeta débil en cuanto a guerreros y tecnología se refiere, cuando mi papá llego a la Tierra su nave cayó en unas montañas en las cuales un anciano lo adoptó como su nieto y lo crió, un día como mi padre era muy hiperactivo y violento terminó cayendo por un barranco en el que se golpeó la cabeza, y cambió su personalidad a la de alguien completamente puro de corazón amable e inocente, un día conoció a su mejor amiga la cual hizo que mi padre saliera de las montañas y poco a poco fuera conociendo gente fuerte, que se convertían en sus amigos y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte; años después conoció a mi madre con la cual se casó por una promesa que hicieron de niños - Así siguió contándole la historia a All Might sobre como derrotaron al emperador del mal del universo, a los Androides y Cell, y finalizando con su pelea con Buu en la cual fue absorbido y por azares del destino terminó en ese lugar.

All Might cada vez parecía más incrédulo y sorprendido, sintiéndose impotente de hacerle frente siquiera en sus sueños a alguno de los villanos que ha enfrentado el joven frente a él.

All Might: ¿Me estas engañando? estas inventando esa historia ¿cierto chico? – dijo mirando a Gohan y Midoriya a la vez - ¡es completamente absurdo e ilógico que existan seres que puedan destruir planetas con expulsar su energía!

Gohan: ¡Sé que es algo poco comprensible para cualquier persona! Después de todo, esa era una de las razones del porque nunca le revelamos al mundo nuestras identidades – dijo pensando en su planeta Tierra - pero la verdad es que yo mismo de quererlo ¡puedo destruir el planeta utilizando una mínima fracción de mi poder! – afirmó mientras creaba una esfera de energía en su mano.

All Might y Midoriya estaban totalmente aterrados por aquello dicho, aun cuando Midoriya ya había escuchado la historia y visto que Gohan podía crear esferas de energía, no significaba que dejara de impactarlo al verlo por segunda vez.

All Might: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, por favor, si estoy dormido, que alguien me despierte! No puedo creer esto, por favor dime que no eres un villano.

Gohan: ¡Claro que no lo soy! – Respondió sagazmente - Como acabo de relatar, yo protejo la Tierra de los malvados que quieren hacer de las suyas, y como dije, de ser malvado ya habría destruido la Tierra con un mínimo de poder – dijo para tranquilizar a los dos que estaban junto a él.

All Might: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – seguía diciéndose al no poder imaginarse a un ser con tales capacidades, solo atinando a imaginarse a un solo ser capaz de todo eso, DIOS – ¿acaso son seres divinos ustedes?

Gohan: Bueno, jejeje en realidad como dije, si conozco a los dioses jejeje aunque de mi universo, y también al Gran Dragón Shenlong del que les hablé.

Midoriya: _¡Esto es increíble! ¿Dios? ¿Gohan es más fuerte que un Dios?_ sigo sin poder creer por completo lo que dices, pero no puedo dudar después de que tus amigos te enviaron esas cosas que aparecieron de repente junto a ti – decía Midoriya más controlado que All Might.

All Might estaba en un completo trance sin tener palabra alguna.

All Might: ¿Te enviaron cosas de tu mundo? ¿Qué te enviaron? – preguntó pensando que debía ser una broma o que podían destruir planetas con armas y le enviaron alguna de estas.

Gohan: mmm ¡pues no lo sé exactamente! Ya que no he abierto las capsulas… ¡ya sé! – Respondió pensando en la pregunta - Como disculpa por favor coma una semilla – dijo sacando la capsula en la cual guardó la nube voladora, el maletín y el báculo sagrado.

All Might: ¿Semilla? ¿Te refieres a esas semillas mágicas que pueden curar milagrosamente a cualquiera que las coma? – dijo mientras recordaba la historia de Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Exacto! Si come una se recuperará por completo – dijo abriendo el maletín y sacando su bolsa de semillas del ermitaño.

All Might: ¿Qué es ese algodón dorado? – pregunto al ver la nube voladora.

Gohan: ¡Ésta es la nube voladora! Es una nube que permite volar a la gente por los cielos, pero con la única condición de que sean puros de corazón.

All Might: ¿Puros de corazón? ¿A qué te refieres en específico joven Gohan?

Gohan: ¡Pues para ponerlo simple, que no posean pensamientos negativos como malas acciones o pervertidas! Así fue como me dijo mi padre cuando me la mostró por primera vez de pequeño – dijo subiéndose como si nada a la nube voladora – lo ven.

Midoriya: ¡Vaya, pero que increíble nube es esa! ¿Crees que yo pueda subir? – preguntó con estrellas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

Gohan: ¡Claro, como dije, el único requisito es que seas de corazón puro! Y yo creo que lo eres Izuku – dijo mientras se reía.

Midoriza: ¡Está bien, lo voy a intentar! – Dijo dando un salto para subir en la nube – wooow es muy blandita, es increíble que pueda estar sobre una nube.

Gohan: ¡Te lo dije! Jejeje ¿verdad que es genial?

Midoriza: ¡Claro que lo es!

Gohan: Bueno, volviendo al tema en el que estábamos, por favor coma la semilla All Might – dijo extendiendo su mano con la semilla al héroe.

All Might: ¡Lo siento! Pero no estoy seguro de eso – dijo apartando la mano de Gohan rechazando la semilla - a decir verdad no puedo confiar por completo aunque me hayas contado tu historia y mostrado esa esfera de energía e incluso esa nube tan extraña, por lo que no puedo comer esa semilla.

Gohan: ¡Vamos cómala, ya verá que se pondrá mejor si la come! ¡Tengo entendido que usted no posee la mayoría de sus órganos internos! ¿Cierto?

All Might: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso se lo dijiste tú, Midoriya mi chico? – preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba a su sucesor.

Midoriya: ¡Para nada! No, jamás haría eso – dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

All Might: ¿Entonces cómo? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

Gohan: ¿Olvida que está en un hospital? – le recordó con gracia al héroe.

All Might: Ahh ¡es cierto! – respondió recordando ese hecho.

Gohan: ¡Vamos, si la come le aseguro que es tan efectiva que no solo recuperará sus fuerzas y curará sus heridas, le aseguro que también podrá regenerar sus órganos ya que actualmente están heridos y con heridas abiertas! Lo cual es beneficioso para las semillas ya que si estuvieran cerradas sus heridas, no regenerarían los órganos y solo curaría sus heridas, restableciendo su energía – explicó alegremente mientras le daba una semilla a All Might.

All Might: ¡No puedo! Sigo sin estar seguro, aunque me digas todas esas cosas milagrosas, no puedo creer en que exista algo tan milagroso.

Gohan: ¡Vamos, acabo de decirle que conozco Dioses en mi dimensión! ¿Por qué mentiría acerca de las semillas del ermitaño? ¡Vamos, no se preocupe tanto! – Dijo mientras tomaba 2 semillas más - ¡toma Izuku! ¡Mire, para que confíe en mí me comeré una y vera que no me pasará nada! – dijo mientras entregaba una semilla a Midoriya y se comía la otra.

All Might: ¡pero es que… - fue interrumpido repentinamente.

Gohan: ¡Lo siento! Pero no me dejo otra opción, así que usé mi velocidad para hacer que comiera la semilla aventándosela a la boca jejeje – se disculpó tranquilo esperando a que la semilla hiciera efecto.

All Might: ¿Qué, por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó empezando a tratar de vomitar la semilla, inseguro de lo que pasaría, pero lo que sentía era doloroso y a la vez extraño - ¿Qué pasa? Siento como si me estuviera muriendo, como si volviera a experimentar la sensación de la perdida de todos mis órganos ¿entonces si era algo malo? Ugggh – decía, mientras transformado y sin heridas superficiales se tomaba con fuerza su costado donde estaba su herida antigua.

Midoriya: ¡Gohan! ¿No mentiste respecto a esas semillas? – le preguntó preocupado mientras observaba a All Might.

Gohan: ¡Relájense, al parecer tu tampoco lo notaste Izuku! Pero All Might está en su forma que luchó contra mí y sin heridas, aunque dudo que puedas notar que ya no las tiene por esas vendas, pero yo siento su energía regresando a como estaba antes e incluso aumentando más que cuando nos enfrentamos.

Midoriya: ¿Cómo? ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no noté que tomo su forma musculosa? Al parecer al regenerar sus órganos, está experimentando ese dolor por que sus órganos están regresando y siente lo mismo como cuando aún los tenía y fue lastimado de gravedad.

Gohan: ¡La verdad no sé ya que nunca hemos perdido nuestros órganos específicamente, solo éramos heridos o en casos como Krilin morían, pero sin perdidas específicas de algún miembro! Jeje pero debe ser eso, así que relájense por favor. **(Pequeña broma negra de parte de mí)**

All Might ya no soportó más el dolor y terminó por desmayarse mientras se completaban de regenerar sus órganos.

Midoriya: ¿Gohan estás seguro de que se encuentra bien? – dijo viendo como All Might se desplomó en su cama pero manteniendo su forma musculosa.

Gohan: ¡Claro que sí! Puedo sentir como su energía sigue restableciéndose, al parecer su energía es algo mayor que cuando nos enfrentamos en la playa, solo tenemos que esperar a que recupere la conciencia – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Midoriya: ¡Está bien, Gohan! _Al parecer All Might regreso a tener su forma musculosa, ciertamente él había dicho que su otra forma es lo que quedó al pasar por tantas cirugías, entonces, eso significa que ha vuelto a su figura original, ¡bien, ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por que lo vean en su forma debilitada!_ – dijo mientras seguía sobre la nube voladora.

 **(Por si tienen alguna duda de por qué no pasó nada cuando All Might se exaltaba y se desmayó teniendo esos dolores, es porque no está conectado a ningún aparato, solo está totalmente vendado y con suero)**

Pasando 1 hora después de que All Might se desmayó, éste recuperó la conciencia volteando a ver a Midoriya y a Gohan sentados a su lado platicando tranquilamente.

All Might: ¡Joven Gohan! ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Sentí que iba a morir! – reclamó recordando el dolor que sintió al comer la semilla, igual al que tuvo cuando fue herido hace años.

Gohan: ¡Ya despertó! Qué bueno – dijo con una sonrisa.

All Might: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Dijo señalando a Gohan recriminándolo - _¿Qué? ¿Porque estoy en mi forma heroica? Si no he activado el One For All_ \- pensó para sí mismo deteniendo sus quejas hacia Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Veo que ya lo notó! Señor All Might, parece ser que regresó a su forma original, eso me alegra, como dije ¡está como nuevo! Sin todas esas heridas y con sus órganos nuevamente, ¡y también parece que es más fuerte que cuando nos enfrentamos en la playa! – le dijo sonriendo al símbolo de la paz.

All Might: ¿cómo? ¿Acaso esto es a causa de esa extraña semilla que me hiciste comer? – preguntó completamente asombrado de su estado actual.

Gohan: ¡Claro que sí! Ya se lo había dicho, ¡ahora es un nuevo y recuperado All Might!

All Might: ¡Lamento haber dudado de ti joven Gohan! ¡No se cómo podría agradecértelo! Te estaré eternamente agradecido por este regalo que me has hecho – dijo soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad, algo que nunca habría mostrado de no ser por la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Gohan: ¡No hay nada que deba agradecerme! Solo es mi disculpa por haberlo golpeado el día de ayer jeje – dijo sobándose la cabeza de la vergüenza.

All Might: Entonces dime, ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? Dices que acabas de llegar, así que no tienes un lugar dónde quedarte, por lo menos déjame ayudarte en eso joven Gohan – decía mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer poses sintiendo sus músculos y cuerpo recuperados.

Gohan: Bueno, la verdad, quisiera encontrar un lugar para quedarme y buscar una escuela para continuar con mis estudios.

En ese momento una chispa se encendió en la cabeza de All Might al ocurrírsele una idea.

All Might: ¡Joven Gohan! ¿Qué te parecería que yo te recomendara en el mejor instituto del país? para que puedas estudiar en él ¡y claro, tendrás un cuarto dentro de él! – le dijo astutamente a Gohan, al saber que Gohan era más fuerte que él mismo y podría entrar fácilmente aunque le pusieran una prueba demasiado difícil.

Gohan: ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder entrar? – preguntó muy feliz por la proposición de All Might.

All Might: ¡Bueno! Primero tenemos que salir de aquí y tenemos que hablar con el director de la escuela – aseguró mientras seguía admirando su cuerpo rehabilitado y musculoso mientras se reía.

Gohan: ¡Excelente! Vamos entonces – pero antes de poder avanzar el estómago de Gohan resonó por toda la habitación.

All Might: ¡Bueno, creo que antes de ir a la escuela, tendremos que ir a que comas algo joven Gohan! Jajaja – dijo con su típica sonrisa heroica.

Gohan: jejeje ¡creo que sí! – secundó un poco avergonzado.

All Might: JAJAJA JAJA JAJAJA JAJA ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN! ¿Por qué? – Exclamó fuertemente - ¡porque aquí está mi billetera!

All Might se quitó todas las vendas que tenía, se puso la ropa que le habían dejado en reemplazo de la que llevaba puesta y salió de la habitación junto a Gohan y Midoriya, cuando salió de la habitación todos los médicos y pacientes que estaban afuera se le quedaron viendo con caras de asombro e incredulidad de que el héroe número 1 All Might estuviera en ese hospital.

Gente: ¡ALL MIGHT!

All Might: JAJAJA JAJA ¡No pasa nada humildes ciudadanos solo vine a visitar a un viejo amigo mío, pero aparentemente su quirk lo hizo recuperarse muy rápido y se fue sin avisar! JAJAJA JAJA – dijo mintiendo para que no sospecharan que él era el sujeto que trajo Gohan el día anterior.

Gente: ¡All Might! Por favor danos tu autógrafo.

All Might: ¡Lo siento señores! Pero la justicia me llama, escucho que alguien pide ayuda a lo lejos, tengo que ir a salvar el día JAJAJA JAJA – dijo volviendo a mentir y salir con Gohan y Midoriya.

Gohan: ¡No sabía que All Might era tan famoso! - decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Midoriya: ¡Claro, es el mejor héroe de todo el mundo! - decía admirando a All Might y feliz al saber que estaba en plena forma, a excepción de que ya no posee el One For All y poco a poco perdería su poder – _es cierto, aunque ya no esté en ese estado tan deplorable, él ya no posee el One For All_ \- pensó con mucha tristeza y algo de culpa al ser él quien poseía el One For All en esos momentos.

Todos, salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano para que pudieran comer, ya que también ellos no habían comido nada desde lo sucedido el día anterior. **(All Might va a comer ya que toda la energía de la semilla del ermitaño se consumió en sanarlo)**

En el restaurante, All might observaba su billetera con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro al ver como Gohan había comido 100 platos de comida y seguía pidiendo más.

All Might: ¿Esta es otra diferencia de tu raza? Joven Gohan – preguntaba consternado al ver que su billetera se quedaría vacía por todo lo que consume Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Si, mi padre y el Señor Vegeta, incluso mi hermano comemos una cantidad similar de comida! Es por nuestro metabolismo más acelerado – decía mientras seguía comiendo como si no tuviera fondo.

All Might después de pagar con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, se fue dejando a un dueño más que feliz por vender tanta comida y por qué tuvo al símbolo de la paz comiendo en su restaurante.

Una vez alimentados, los tres se dirigieron a la mejor escuela para héroes de todo el país, listos para hablar con el director de esta y que aceptara a Gohan como uno de sus nuevos estudiantes.

All Might: ¡Bueno, joven Gohan! Aquí es, ¡la preparatoria UA! El instituto en el que vas a entrar y estudiar junto al joven Midoriya.

Gohan: ¡wow! Es muy grande, nunca había visto una escuela como esta.

All Might: ¡Bien, entonces vamos joven Gohan! Aunque temo decir que el joven Midoriya no puede entrar, ya que aunque fue aceptado, no tiene permitido entrar al instituto antes de que inicien las clases.

Midoriya: Ahh ¡es verdad! lo había olvidado, en nuestros papeles decían que no podíamos entrar a la escuela hasta iniciadas las clases por cuestiones técnicas, bueno, supongo que esperare afuera viendo si hay algún crimen por aquí cerca, ¡en lo que salen y me cuentan cómo te fue Gohan! – dijo marchándose en busca de algo interesante que hacer, como ver a un héroe peleando contra algún villano.

All Might: ¡Bien! ¿Estás listo joven Gohan? – le preguntó con una sonrisa al futuro estudiante de UA.

Gohan: ¡Claro que sí! – respondió con decisión.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten, y que sepan que todos mis fics, los voy a terminar sí o sí, aunque no sé cómo iré sacando los capítulos, los sacare según este inspirado en el momento para cada fic, sin más me retiro.**


	3. Chapter 3 prueba e ingreso

**Bueno aquí tengo el capítulo 3 del fic**

 **Único saludo:**

 **Copiar y pegar plantilla saludo a victor0606: saludos eres como una sombra detrás de cualquiera de mis historias, jaja pero me gusta gracias a ti siento el apoyo en algunas historias como esta que nadie deja sus reviews.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ _*_

 **Capítulo 3 prueba e ingreso**

 **Instituto para héroes UA**

¿?: ¡All Might, sabes que las pruebas para ingresar al instituto ya fueron realizadas, tanto las generales como las de aquellos que tuvieron recomendación!

All Might: ¡Lo sé director, pero le aseguro que el joven que le traigo tiene demasiado potencial para entrar a la escuela! – dijo pidiendo una oportunidad.

Director: ¡Aunque digas eso All Might, eso sería algo injusto para los demás postulantes que aplicaron el examen en ambas pruebas! – le decía un roedor peliblanco de tamaño humano, que tenía la particularidad de tener un IQ súper evolucionado igual o más que un humano.

All Might: ¡Eso lo sé, pero este chico es único, de hecho, el bien podría obtener su licencia de héroe en este instante si alguien evaluara sus habilidades!

Director: Entonces, ¿por qué no aplico para las pruebas pasadas All Might-sensei?

All Might: ¡Bueno, eso fue porque él no se encontraba en este lugar!

Director: Entonces ¿dónde se encontraba?

All Might: Bueno, eso es algo difícil de describir… -dijo sin saber si contar la historia de Gohan - ¡solo estoy pidiendo que le dé una oportunidad!

Director: ¡Lo siento All Might, aunque se trate de ti quien me lo pide y de una recomendación, no puedo hacerlo!

All Might: ¡Señor director, por favor mire esto! – dijo levantándose la camisa y mostrar su torso.

Director: Pero, ¿qué? ¡Tú herida, ya no está! No me digas que ese chico… – exclamó el roedor bastante sorprendido.

All Might: Y eso no es todo, ¡gracias a él, ahora poseo de vuelta todos mis órganos!

Director: Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Ni siquiera el quirk de "Recovery Girl" podría lograr algo así! – dijo desconcertado.

All Might: ¡Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por el tiempo del One For All! Me ha regresado a la normalidad, es decir, ¡a mi verdadera forma! - afirmó seriamente al director, que era uno de los pocos que sabían de su herida y el One For All.

Director: ¡Pero esto es increíble, ese chico posee un quirk increíble si es capaz de eso! ¿Dime qué clase de quirk tiene? – preguntó muy curioso.

All Might: Bueno, eso es algo difícil de decir… solo digamos que él merece entrar a UA.

Director: ¡Si ese es el caso! ¿Aun piensas que es buena idea haber cedido el One For All? – dijo especulando que sería una mejor idea que All Might regrese a ser el símbolo de la paz completo.

All Might: ¡Claro que sí! El chico que elegí para ser mi sucesor merece completamente el poder, y también sería muy cruel cortar su sueño una vez que yo lo hice iniciarlo.

Director: ¡Pero All Might, puede que ese chico no sea capaz de resistir el poder del One For All, ya viste cómo quedó al usarlo una vez! – dijo tratando de que All Might se retractara.

All Might: ¡Lo siento, pero ya tome mi decisión, ahora él es el poseedor de One For All!

Director: ¡Entiendo All Might! Por favor dile al chico que entre, quisiera hablar con él – indicó para que fuera por Gohan.

All Might: ¡Genial, entonces podrá entrar a la escuela! – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde se encontraba Gohan - ¡joven Gohan, por favor entra! El Director quiere hablar contigo.

Gohan: ¡Está bien! Con su permiso – dijo pasando a la oficina del director.

Director: ¡Buenos días joven! Por favor tome asiento – indicó el roedor.

Gohan: ¡Buenos días! – dijo tomando asiento.

Director: ¡Bueno, All Might ya me contó un poco sobre ti! y me pidió que pudieras entrar a este instituto.

Gohan: ¡Si, me gustaría estudiar en esta escuela! Ya que mi madre me dijo que debía continuar con mis estudios.

Director: ¿Continuar? ¿Acaso ya has sido entrenado en escuelas para héroes?

Gohan: ¿Escuelas de héroes? ¡Nunca he oído hablar sobre ese tipo de escuelas! – respondió un poco confuso.

Director: ¡All Might! ¿Acaso no le dijiste que tipo de escuela es UA?

All Might: ajajaja ¡la verdad es que yo solo le ofrecí al joven Gohan estudiar en un instituto muy reconocido en el país, pero nunca le dije que tipo de instituto! Jajaja – decía nervioso tratando de disimular su intención.

Director: ¡Ya veo, bueno, lo raro es que no conozca este instituto! Joven, ¿nunca ha escuchado de UA? ¿Acaso ha vivido aislado de todos?

Gohan: ¡Bueno, digamos que no se mucho acerca de todo este sitio! – respondió algo nervioso.

Director: Y ¿qué sabes sobre tu habilidad? ¿Sabías que el mundo está lleno de personas con habilidades sorprendentes como la tuya? – preguntó para saber la condición del chico, en cuanto a conocimiento.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, la verdad es que solamente sé que estoy aquí, y que la mayoría de la gente tiene más poder del que un humano normal tendría!

Director: ¿Humano normal? ¿All Might está seguro sobre esto? – cuestionó, ahora con intriga sobre si debería aceptar al chico.

All Might: ¡Completamente, solo deje que ingrese a la escuela y se lo demostrará! – contestó con total convicción en sus palabras.

Director: ¡Bueno, está bien, joven Gohan, si quieres entrar a este instituto tendrás que pasar unas pruebas para ver si eres lo suficientemente apto! ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Gohan: ¡Claro! – dijo aceptando la propuesta.

All Might: ¡Por cierto director, el joven Gohan no tiene un lugar dónde quedarse, así que me gustaría que le dieran algún dormitorio dentro de la escuela para que pueda alojarse! – le pidió al director.

Director: ¡All Might, te estás adelantando demasiado! Pero está bien, si el joven Gohan logra pasar las pruebas, procuraré darle un buen dormitorio en el que pueda hospedarse, así que vamos al lugar de la prueba – indicó haciendo que ambos lo siguieran para la prueba.

Gohan: Disculpe, ¿Qué tipo de prueba va a ser? – preguntó curioso.

Director: ¡Te lo explicare una vez estemos en el lugar, así que por ahora mantente relajado! – contestó tranquilo.

All Might: ¡Tranquilo joven Gohan, es seguro que vas a pasar, no importa la prueba que sea! – afirmó calmadamente dirigiéndole la palabra a Gohan.

Director: ¡All Might, tienes muchas esperanzas en el joven Gohan! ¿Verdad? ¡Espero que cumpla con todas esas expectativas y logre entrar a la academia!

Todos se dirigieron a un campo que era una ciudad abandonada, o mejor dicho un campo de entrenamiento de simulación.

Director: Bien, joven Gohan, aquí es tu prueba número 1, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo desde la entrada a Gohan - solo tienes que conseguir la mayor cantidad de puntos que puedas de los enemigos que están repartidos por la ciudad, ¿entendiste?

Gohan: ¡Creo que sí!

El director y All Might entraron en una cabina en la que hay cámaras de vigilancia que muestran toda la ciudad.

Director: ¡Bien joven Gohan, tu prueba comienza en 10 segundos, tendrás un límite de 10 minutos, así que consigue la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles! – le indicó a través del micrófono.

Gohan: _Entiendo lo de conseguir puntos, pero… ¿Cuál es el punto de esta prueba?_

Director: ¡Empieza! _¿Me pregunto que hará ante los robots si su particularidad es la de curar?_

Gohan empezó a adentrarse a la ciudad con total tranquilidad. Cuando repentinamente apareció un robot frente a él.

Robot: ¡Objetivo localizado! Destruir… – expresó la máquina avanzando hacia Gohan, a punto de darle un golpe con su brazo de metal.

Director: ¿Acaso ese será el final de ese chico? ¡O es una estrategia para usar su quirk de curación! – decía curioso.

Gohan: Señor director, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para obtener sus puntos? – dijo tranquilamente con el puño del robot en el rostro.

Director: ¿Qué? ¿No le hizo nada? ¡Pero si su quirk supuestamente es de curación, no de armadura!

All Might: ¡Joven Gohan, para conseguir los puntos solo tienes que destruir a todos los robots que te encuentres! ¡Así que no te preocupes y no te contengas, destruye a todos! De lo contrario no podrás entrar… – le respondió confiado a través del micrófono.

Gohan: ¡Ya veo! ¡Gracias All Might! – dijo mirando hacia alguna cámara, dirigiendo sus palabras hacía los que lo observaban.

Gohan tan pronto como dio las gracias a All Might, destruyó al robot de un golpe, y en un estallido sónico que sorprendió al director empezó a recorrer la ciudad destruyendo a todos los robots que se encontraba.

Director: ¡All Might! ¿Su quirk no era del tipo curación? – llamó la atención del héroe, buscando una respuesta.

All Might: JAJAJA JAJA ¡Yo jamás dije eso! Solo dije que él fue quien me alivió de mi herida por completo, jamás especifique como lo hizo AJAJAJA JAJA – respondió riéndose ya que pasaba justo lo que tenía previsto – bueno, director, ¿Qué le parece si liberamos al grande para que vea como lidia con él?

Director: ¡Está bien! Libéralo – aceptó curioso.

Gohan seguía recorriendo toda la ciudad buscando y destruyendo robots, cuando sintió un gran temblor que provenía del centro de ésta.

Gohan: ¡Vaya, uno gigante! – expresó asombrado por ver aquel robot gigante.

Pero Gohan no demoró nada en poder derrotar al robot, ya que, cuando fue hacia él, solo le dio un golpe atravesando por completo al robot y haciendo que se destruya.

Director: ¡Esto es impresionante, el joven Gohan acaba de destruir a todos los robots en tiempo record, solo le tomo 2 minutos desde que comenzó la prueba, pero lo mejor fue que la mayoría de ese tiempo fue porque no sabía cómo conseguir los puntos! – aseveró impresionado por el logro del chico que veía en la pantalla.

All Might: AJAJAJA JAJA ¡lo ve, director! Yo le dije que este chico es excepcional.

Director: ¡Tenías razón All Might! Aún tiene que completar la otra prueba, pero por lo que acabo de ver no será problema alguno para él.

Gohan: ¡Ya no encuentro a ningún robot! ¿Acaso ya terminé con todos?

Director: ¡Bien hecho joven Gohan, terminó perfectamente la prueba 1! Ahora dirígete al lugar por donde entraste para ir al siguiente sitio de prueba – anunció por medio del micrófono.

Gohan: Está bien – confirmó caminando hacia la entrada.

Una vez todos en la entrada, se dirigieron hacia el próximo lugar de prueba.

Director: ¡Bien joven Gohan! éste es el lugar de la prueba, solo tiene que recorrer esta pista de obstáculos en menos de 5 minutos.

Gohan: ¡Está bien! ¿Solo tengo que correr? – preguntó, por si había algo más implicado en ello.

All Might: ¡Si joven Gohan, solo tienes que llegar a la meta! – le confirmó sin preocupaciones.

Gohan: ¡Vaya, entonces es muy simple! – dijo poniéndose en el punto de salida.

Director: ¡Bien, empieza! – dijo dando un disparo al cielo, haciendo que Gohan saliera disparado en otro estallido sónico y llegando a la meta de 1 Km en menos de 5 segundos – sabía que no sería necesario que nos moviéramos de lugar.

All Might: JAJAJAJA ¡bueno, yo lo dije desde el comienzo, que ese chico merecía entrar a UA! – aseveró risueñamente.

Director: ¡Joven Gohan, por favor regresa! – le dijo a través de otro micrófono.

Gohan: ¿Esas fueron todas las pruebas? _Ajajaja este mundo es muy emocionante, no tengo que preocuparme de mostrar mis habilidades, siendo así, creo que me gustará estudiar en ésta escuela_ \- pensaba emocionado por entrar a esa escuela en la que no tendría preocupación de sus poderes.

Director: ¡Bien, joven Gohan, está claro que mereces pertenecer a la preparatoria UA!

All Might: ¡Entonces, todo está dicho joven Gohan! ¡Ahora UA es tu nueva escuela de héroes, PLUS ULTRA!

Gohan: ¡Muchas gracias, Señor Director, All Might! Pero tengo una duda – les dijo a los dos adultos.

All Might: ¿y cuál sería joven Gohan? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Gohan: ¿Por qué gritó "PLUS ULTRA"?

Tanto el director como All Might cayeron al suelo, ya que la pregunta del chico había quebrado por completo lo épico del momento.

All Might: ¡Joven Gohan! Pudiste preguntar eso en otro momento, arruinaste este bello momento – expresó queriendo escupir sangre como lo hacía antes de ser curado.

Director: jajaja ¡veo que el joven Gohan también es muy gracioso! ¡Bueno, el punto es que ahora tienes acceso completo a las instalaciones de UA, así como un dormitorio que te será asignado tal y como dijo All Might-sensei! – afirmó feliz de que su nuevo alumno fuera así de divertido.

Gohan: ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy agradecido – dijo dando una reverencia.

 **Fuera de UA**

Midoriya al no encontrar ningún tipo de desastre simplemente, optó por esperar fuera de la escuela y esperar a que salieran All Might y Gohan para que le informen sobre lo sucedido.

Gohan y All Might estaban saliendo del instituto dispuestos a encontrar a Midoriya y festejar por el ingreso de un nuevo alumno.

Midoriya: ¡All Might, Gohan! ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Gohan pudiste entrar a UA? – preguntó ansioso.

Gohan: ¡Claro, es un gusto que seamos compañeros! Izuku jajaja – declaró alegre a su amigo y ahora compañero.

Midoriya: ¡Eres increíble Gohan! Apuesto que fue difícil que aceptara el director.

All Mgith: ¡Bueno, todo se solucionó porque yo hablé con el director! Así que todo está bien ¿Por qué? Por qué yo estoy aquí JAJAJA JAJA – dijo en broma a sus dos nuevos alumnos.

Midoriya: ¡All Might siempre tan genial! – comentó alagando mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, que dicen si vamos a comer para celebrar! Ya es tarde y tengo hambre – dijo a los dos informando de su apetito.

All Might solamente se quedó congelado por el comentario de Gohan.

All Might: ¡Joven Gohan, no me digas que tienes hambre! – musitó consternado al recordar que su cartera quedó vacía por invitar a Gohan a desayunar.

Midoriya: ¿Ya tienes hambre Gohan? Pero, si desayunaste lo mismo que 100 personas.

Gohan: jeje ¡Si, como dije, mi metabolismo es muy acelerado en la digestión! Por lo que puedo comer toda esa cantidad en cada comida – aseguró refutando las palabras de ambos.

All Might: ¡Bueno, joven Gohan, lamento decir esto, pero me quedé sin dinero al invitarte a desayunar! – expresó triste.

Gohan: ¡Está bien, All Might! Supongo que iré a pescar algo en el océano.

All Might: ¡Qué buena idea joven Gohan! – expresó aliviado por su cartera y con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Midoriya: Gohan ¿puedo acompañarte?

Gohan: ¡Claro, pero iré volando! Así que supongo que tendré que llevarte cargando – dijo pensativo.

Midoriya: ¡Tengo una mejor idea, tu ve volando y préstame tu nube dorada! – exprasó con total ilusión y brillo en sus ojos para que Gohan lo dejara montar en su nube voladora.

Gohan: ¡Tienes razón, es una mejor idea! – Secundó sacando la cápsula en la que estaba la nube voladora – vamos, rápido que tengo hambre Izuku jejeje espero que la nube voladora pueda seguir mi paso.

Midoriya: ¡Sí! – Le contestó subiéndose en la nube muy emocionado – ¡All Might! ¿No quieres venir?

All Might: ¡No Midoriya mi chico, tengo que ser el Símbolo de Paz, y más ahora que estoy completamente recuperado de esa maldición que me tenía atormentado desde hace años! – contestó dirigiéndose a su sucesor, mientras hacía varias posiciones para denotar sus músculos.

Midoriya: ¡Es cierto, All Might! ¿No crees que sería lo mejor que tú tengas de nuevo el poder? – preguntó con algo de preocupación.

All Might: ¡Claro que no, mi chico! tú mereces tenerlo, yo te lo concedí y ahora es tu turno, ahora yo solo serviré de tu apoyo y para mantener la imagen del Símbolo de Paz, hasta que tú le grites al mundo "AQUÍ ESTOY, EL NUEVO SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ".

Midoriya: ¡All Might! – dijo sacando lágrimas por lo dicho por su héroe.

All Might: ¡Todavía tienes que crecer bastante mi chico! y tienes un largo camino que recorrer, yo no te quitaré ese destino solo porque ahora estoy de vuelta a la normalidad.

Midoriya no dejaba de sacar lágrimas por las cosas que le decía su más grande ídolo.

All Might: jaja ¡aunque la verdad la tendrás imposible para superar al joven Gohan que logró derrotarme sin esfuerzo, y según lo que dijo no es ni una pizca de su poder! JAJAJAJA.

Midoriya: Ah ¡tienes razón All Might! – decía cayendo en la realidad de que Gohan era abismalmente superior a All Might y por ende a él también - ¡Pero, no me voy a rendir! sé que no puedo ser tan fuerte como Gohan, pero estoy seguro que algún día seré igual de fuerte que tú, y dominaré por completo el One For All.

All Might: ¡así se habla Midoriya mi chico! ahora váyanse a conseguir su comida – y así se fueron, Gohan volando y Midoriya en la nube voladora - _¡Midoriya mi chico, sé que algún día podrás superarme y serás mucho más fuerte de lo que yo llegué a ser, ¡estoy seguro que el joven Gohan será una gran influencia que te ayudará a llegar a metas más altas que las que yo crucé! Así que toma con calma el recorrido que estás llevando, mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que frenes tu crecimiento, y te alentaré para que sigas cada vez más arriba_ \- pensaba hacia su sucesor, dirigiéndose a la ciudad, feliz de poder combatir el crimen sin problemas ahora que ya no tenía la herida que se lo impedía.

Grupo de chicas: ¡All Might! Que guapo y musculoso.

All Might: _¡Bueno, creo que no hay ningún crimen! Y si llega a suceder alguno, por ahora los demás héroes lo podrán manejar_ \- pensó dirigiéndose hacia sus fanáticas y lucir sus músculos.

 **Con Gohan y Midoriya**

Midoriya: ¿Gohan, como vas atrapar a los peces?

Gohan: ¡Fácil, solamente me voy a zambullir y los sacaré del agua, después tú los atrapas y listo!

Midoriya: ¿Qué? yo no creo poder atrapar los peces, ¿por qué mejor no piensas en otra forma de hacerlo? – anunció nervioso.

Gohan: mmm ¡ya sé! Cacha esto Izuku - le dijo aventándole la cápsula que tenía el maletín con todas las cosas.

Midoriya: ¿Qué vas a hacer con este maletín? ¿Tienes alguna cosa útil en él? – le preguntó curioso a su amigo.

Gohan: ¡Claro que sí! – dijo tomando el maletín y sacando de él un bastón de color rojo.

Midoriya: ¿Un palo? ¿De qué te va a servir ese palo? – preguntó al no saber que uso le daría al bastón que saco.

Gohan: ¡Esto no es un palo, es el Báculo Sagrado! con el podré empalar todos los peces que quiera.

Midoriya: ¡Pero, si solo es un pequeño bastón no mayor a cuarenta centímetros!

Gohan: ¿Eso piensas? ¡Crece Báculo Sagrado! – exclamó haciendo que el báculo crezca, aumentando su tamaño mucho más.

Midoriya: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – decía impresionado al ver que la pequeña vara ahora era tan grande como una lanza o alabarda.

Gohan: ¡Te lo dije, es el Báculo Sagrado, puede crecer hasta donde uno quiera! Ahora toma, guarda mi ropa, ya que no quiero que se moje, ni tampoco mis cápsulas.

Midoriya: ¡Está bien Gohan! – dijo tomando la ropa de Gohan junto con todo lo demás encima de la nube.

Gohan estaba atrapando muchos peces, los cuales empalaba en el Báculo Sagrado cuando los atrapaba; así atrapando varios peces de gran tamaño. Poniéndose su ropa, mientras su amigo solo se quedó viendo todos los peces que capturó Gohan.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia algún lugar donde Gohan pudiera cocinar y comer su comida recién capturada. Una vez que Gohan terminó de comer, guardó todas las cosas en la cápsula que tenía, y se dirigió de regreso a la escuela que le proporcionaría un cuarto donde dormir.

Gohan: ¡Por cierto Izuku! ¿Qué es eso de que ahora tú posees el poder que dijo All Might?

Midoriya: ¡Gohan, esto es un secreto, así que te lo contaré, pero prométeme que nunca se lo revelarás a nadie!

Gohan: ¡Está bien! No hay problema.

Midoriya: Bueno, entonces, te explicaré desde el principio de todo esto, hace bastantes años en China se dio a conocer la existencia de un bebé que siempre desprendía luz, al principio fue algo extraño, pero tan pronto como eso en muchas partes del mundo se estuvieron descubriendo más y más personas con habilidades especiales, esto hizo que muchos al tener poderes pudieran cumplir sus sueños de convertirse en héroes que luchan por la justicia, así como algunos otros en villanos; así que se fueron creando escuelas dedicadas a formar el crecimiento de los nuevos héroes que en futuro repartirían justicia, hoy día cerca del 80% de la humanidad tiene poderes conocidos como "quirks" y estos son tratados de manera especial; varios años atrás un héroe dio su Gran debut en un incidente en el que estuvieron involucradas cientos de personas, este héroe es conocido como "All Might" y tras su aparición las tasas de criminalidad, en todo el mundo, con su simple presencia hizo que disminuyeran, tras esto fue nombrado "héroe número 1" Y "Símbolo de la Paz".

Gohan: ¡Bien, comprendo todo hasta ahora, ya sé que All Might es el número 1! Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con darte su poder?

Midoriya: Viste la herida que gracias a ti ya no tiene ¿cierto? esa herida la recibió cinco años atrás en una de sus luchas contra el mal, gracias a eso quedó en un estado deplorable, tal y como lo conociste en el hospital; tras esto All Might fue perdiendo más y más tiempo del que podía mantener activado su poder, y esto hizo que decidiera buscar un sucesor; ese fui yo, que gracias a un incidente, All Might me eligió y me entrenó por 10 meses para ser un recipiente digno de tener su poder, el "One For All" la fuerza descomunal que muchos han juntado a través de portador a portador, y así fue como yo obtuve el poder de All Might, pero esto hará que All Might pierda el suyo poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Gohan: ¡Vaya, eso es algo raro! Pero, ahora comprendo las palabras que te dijo All Might… ya que si él desaparece, este mundo necesitará un nuevo Símbolo de la Paz ¿correcto? Es por eso que estás dentro de UA, una de las supuestas mejores escuelas de este país ¿verdad? – dijo especulando correctamente.

Midoriya: ¡Exacto, Gohan! Así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo dentro de la escuela para ser en número 1 igual que All Might.

Gohan: jajaja ¡pues suerte con eso Izuku, por que no te lo dejaré tan fácil! Jajaja – decía jugando con su amigo.

Midoriya: ¡Si, Gohan, daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡PLUS ULTRA! – dijo muy emocionado por la plática con su nuevo amigo.

Gohan: jajajaja ¡bien, esa es la actitud Izuku! Pero, yo me sigo preguntando algo – dijo a Izuku que estaba muy emocionado.

Midoriya: ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Gohan: ¿Por qué All Might y tú gritaron "Plus Ultra"? – Midoriya cayó al suelo por el comentario de Gohan.

Midoriya: Bueno, eso es porque es el dicho, frase y recordatorio de la preparatoria UA.

Gohan: Ah ¡ya comprendo!

Midoriya: ¡Bueno, gracias por dejarme subir en tu nube Gohan! ya me tengo que ir y tú tienes que entrar a UA para que te den tu recamara.

Gohan: ¡Tienes razón! Bueno, te veré después Izuku, espero que las clases inicien pronto.

Midoriya: ¡Claro, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo! ¡PLUS ULTRA! – gritó mientras corría hacia su casa

Gohan: jajaja No lo entiendo muy bien, pero, está bien, ¡plus ultra! – le gritó apenas audible, ya que no entendía muy bien el significado de la frase y le daba algo de pena gritar así.

Gohan: ¡Bien, es hora de entrar para que el director me asigne un lugar dónde quedarme! – se dijo, así dirigiéndose a dentro de la escuela.

Pero tan pronto como quiso dar un pie dentro de la escuela sonó una alarma y las puertas se cerraron, sorprendiendo a Gohan por esto.

Gohan: ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó confuso por lo sucedido.

Director: ajaja ¡lo siento, joven Gohan! Es solo que aún no están tus datos ingresados en el sistema de UA, deja voy por ti para ingresarlos – se escuchó por un micrófono en la entrada de UA.

Gohan: Sí, muchas gracias.

Así el director fue a la entrada dejando pasar a Gohan y entregándole una tarjeta de identificación para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando él quiera.

Director: ¡Bueno, joven Gohan, si no te incomoda, ese lugar será tu nuevo departamento! – Señaló mostrando un gran edificio, que habían sacado de un campo de pruebas y lo colocaron en un lugar más cómodo - lo pintaron y arreglaron de igual forma, poniendo algunos muebles, servicios y cosas básicas para tu estancia aquí, joven Gohan – explicó.

Gohan: jajaja muchas gracias señor director.

Director: ¡Descuida joven Gohan, esto es UA, podemos hacer cualquier cosa!

Gohan: Bien, entonces, con su permiso voy a ver qué tal está – dijo entrando al edificio enorme que sería su departamento.

Director: ¡Claro, joven Gohan, después de todo es su departamento! Si necesita algo, solo dígalo – dijo el director retirándose del lugar.

Gohan: jajaja ¡genial, está perfectamente amueblado, tiene alfombra, un baño bastante amplio, creo que es demasiado bueno! jeje y lo mejor, ¡tiene un amplio espacio en la parte baja! así podré ver las cosas que me enviaron mis amigos – dijo para sí mismo.

Gohan estuvo viendo hasta la noche las cosas que sus amigos le enviaron, sorprendiéndose por el tesoro de monedas de oro que le envió Bulma y la máquina de gravedad que le entregó Vegeta.

Gohan: jajaja después de todo, Vegeta es una buena persona, bueno, supongo que mañana podría ponerme a entrenar y probar las ropas del Señor Picoro y la máquina de gravedad, también debería pagarle a All Might lo que gastó en mí comida en la mañana, supongo que le daré el dinero correspondiente con estas monedas de oro – decía alegre mientras agarraba unas monedas de oro - Me pregunto ¿qué clase de compañeros tendré en esta escuela? ¡Estoy ansioso por que inicien las clases! – diciendo esto, se fue a tomar un baño para poder descansar.

 **Casa Midoriya**

Midoriya: ¡Ya quiero que inicien las clases! Me pregunto si me tocará en el mismo salón que Gohan y la chica amable, espero que me toque con ellos, ¡si no fuera por la chica amable puede que no haya entrado a UA! Se lo debo de agradecer cuando la encuentre – decía preparándose para dormir.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, también quiero decir que probablemente abreviare al nombre de "All Might" a solo "A.M" pero todavía no lo decido, pero si ven que ya no aparece el nombre completo y aparece esa abreviación ya saben a quién me refiero, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 primera prueba

**Bien otra vez aquí está el 4 capítulo del fic.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Victor0606: eso es porque el universo DxD es más lascivo xD jajaja.**

 **GokuSuper117: gracias intentare que no sea aburrida en algún momento.**

 **Historia1: nah, xD es el único con esas siglas a menos que lo confundas con 4ª.m. de la mañana :v**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 4 primera prueba**

 **Departamento Midoriya**

¿?: ¡Izuku asegúrate de que lleves todo!

Midoriya: ¡Si, mamá llevo todo!

¿?: ¡Izuku!

Midoriya: ¿Qué?

¿?: ¡Eres genial hijo! – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Midoriya: ¡Me voy mamá! – dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su madre orgullosa.

Midoriya se dirigía a su primer día de escuela en la preparatoria de héroes número 1 de Japón, una escuela que solo acepta a unos cuantos aspirantes con los dotes necesarios para pertenecer a ella, en esta hay varias ramas; la rama principal, es el curso de héroes, que se dividen en dos clases de 20 alumnos; la segunda rama son los de la clase común, que aspiran poder pasar a las clases de héroes; la tercera, la de apoyo que se dican a fabricar artilugios con sus grandes mentes científicas; la cuarta, la clase de economistas los cuales a pesar de tener quirks solo se dedican a hablar de finanzas y mercadotecnia.

Midoriya: _Espero que no esté junto a Katchan, ni el sujeto del examen que da miedo…_ – pensaba al entrar a su salón el grupo "1-A de la clase de héroes"

Como si fuera un castigo por sus pedidos, al abrir la puerta Midoriya se encontró con ambas personas que acaba de imaginar.

¿?: ¡Baja tus pies de la mesa! es irrespetuoso para los alumnos, la escuela y los que la fabricaron.

¿?: Claro que no, ¿de dónde vienes bastardo?

Midoriya: _Los dos chicos aterradores…_

¿?: ¡Soy Ida Tenya! Vengo de la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Somei – le contestaba un chico alto de pelo negro y lentes.

¿?: ¡Un maldito elite! ¡Voy a disfrutar aplastarte! – decía un chico de cabellera rubia opaca, alborotada y abundante, con pupilas de color rojo.

Ida: ¿Qué? eso es algo cruel, ¿seguro que tu aspiras a ser un héroe?

Midoriya: _No puede ser los dos están en mi clase_ \- pero dejó sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo llamó por la espalda.

Ida: Tu eres… - dijo interrumpiendo su conversación al mirar que un chico de cabellera verde entró al salón, haciendo que también la clase entera volteara a ver al chico que recién entró.

Midoriya: Ahh esto… - exclamó nervioso al notar ese hecho.

Ida: ¡Buenos días, soy e la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es… - decía caminando directamente hacía Midoriya.

Midoriya: ¡Lo escuche! – exclamó interrumpiendo al chico y haciendo que detuviera su paso – soy Midoriya, un gusto conocerte, Ida-kun.

Ida: Midoriya-kun, ¿tú descubriste que había más de un examen práctico, verdad? – dijo en voz más calmada, sorprendiendo a Midoriya – yo no tenía idea, ¡te juzgué mal! Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo.

Midoriya: _Lo siento, yo no me di cuenta de nada_ – pensó con una gota de sudor nervioso en su nuca.

¿?: Oh ¡Cabello rizado, justo a ti te estaba buscando! ¡Qué bueno que pasaste como dijo el profesor! Aunque era obvio después de ese increíble golpe – decía alegre una chica de cabello castaño, ojos de igual color con cara redondeada y mejillas chapeadas.

Midoriya: _¡La chica amable!_ Mucho gusto soy Midoriya Izuku – le decía demasiado nervioso y sonrojado que no la podía mirar a la cara.

¿?: ¡Yo soy Uraraka Ochako! Es un placer que seamos compañeros de clase, espero hacer muchos amigos.

Todos en la clase se les quedaron viendo a las tres personas que estaban en la entrada del salón. Pero la plática de estas fue interrumpida por las palabras de algo que venía de atrás de ellos.

¿?: ¡Si quieren hacer amiguitos mejor vayan a otro lado!

Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver una especie de gusano con cara de humano tirado en el suelo.

¿?: ¡Esta es una escuela para futuros héroes!

Los tres presentes quedaron impactados al ver que aquel gusano en realidad era una bolsa de dormir con alguien dentro.

¿?: Se tardaron 8 segundos en reaccionar, ¡en serio, los alumnos no son razonables! ¡Soy Aizawa Shota y soy su nuevo maestro! – dijo saliendo de su bolsa de dormir.

Toda la clase quedó impactada por lo que aquel hombre extraño acababa de decir.

Aizawa: Es repentino, pero ¡pónganse estos y vamos al campo! – dijo con voz antipática, sacando ropas de deporte con la insignia de UA.

 **Recámara de Gohan**

Gohan: AAAAAHH ¡Me quedé dormido! Tengo que darme prisa para llegar a la clase – gritó despertando, corriendo y poniéndose ropas de entrenamiento que pesaban 2 toneladas cada una, en total estaba cargando 10 toneladas, después poniéndose encima el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía de un saco color gris, corbata color rojo y un pantalón color verde - ¡rayos, es mi primer día de escuela y llego tarde aun cuando vivo en ella!

 **Campo de UA**

Aizawa: ¡Bien, hoy evaluaré sus habilidades con sus quirks! – dijo con una voz muy apagada.

Uraraka: ¿Y la ceremonia de entrada y la orientación?

Aizawa: ¡Si quieren ser héroes no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles! UA tiene sus propias tradiciones de educación, así como también la libertad de que los profesores impartan sus clases como mejor les parezca; ustedes han estado haciendo pruebas físicas desde pequeños y el gobierno ha registrado esos datos, inútiles ya que no usan sus quirks – explicó con su voz antipática.

¿?: Esperen, ya estoy aquí – exclamó un chico que estaba llegando al sitio.

Aizawa: ¿Quién eres? – preguntó confundido.

Todos los chicos voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de alguien, interrumpiendo a la de su profesor, cuándo voltearon para ver quién era, se trataba de un chico alto, de cabello ónix y ojos de igual color.

Gohan: Mucho gusto, ¡soy Son Gohan, un alumno de la clase 1-A! – anunció ante la pregunta del tipo de ropa negra y cabello negro largo desalineado.

Aizawa: ¿Un vigésimo primer estudiante? Siendo así ¿Por qué no llevas puesto un uniforme de deportes? y también ¿por qué llegas a esta hora?

Gohan: Bueno, la verdad es que me quedé dormido y no sabía que tendríamos clase en el campo – respondió bastante apenado - ¡Pero, puedo cambiarme en un instante si gusta profesor!

Midoriya: ¡Gohan, estas en mi misma clase! – exclamó el chico de cabello verde, haciendo que el mencionado volteara a verlo.

Gohan: ¡Hola Izuku! Al parecer sí – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Aizawa: ¿Qué esperas para irte a cambiar? – indicó con una voz antipática, cansada y con algo de molestia.

Cuando Gohan se retiró, dejó a toda la clase un poco impactados, por aquel chico que vino de repente y afirmó ser un alumno, rompiendo con la regla de que en cada clase solamente hay 20 alumnos.

Una vez Gohan regresó con su uniforme de deportes de UA, toda la clase volteó a ver a Gohan, las chicas obtuvieron un sonrojo pequeño al ver que aquel chico era bien parecido y con ese uniforme se notaba muy bien que estaba en excelente forma.

Gohan: ¡Ya regresé profesor! Disculpe las molestias.

Aizawa: ¡Como sea, de todas formas hablaré con el director después, para ver cómo es que hay un alumno de más! Bueno, continuando en donde me quedé, les estoy diciendo que evaluaré sus quirks, tienen que mostrar todo su potencial en cada prueba; Bakugou tú fuiste el primero en el examen de ingreso ¿cierto? ¿Cuál fue tu récord de lanzamiento de softball sin tu quirk?

Bakugou: 64 metros.

Aizawa: Pasa al frente y lanza utilizando tu quirk, ¡puedes hacer lo que sea mientras no salgas del círculo marcado en el piso! – dijo entregándole una pelota de softball con una diadema que puede medir la distancia gracias a un dispositivo.

Bakugou: Entonces, lo haré estallar muy lejos – dijo preparando su brazo para lanzar - ¡MUERE! – gritó lanzando la pelota con una gran explosión de sus manos.

Midoriya: ¿Muere? – preguntó musitando apenas audiblemente, con una cara de estupefacción.

Aizawa: Primero conoce tus límites con tu quirk ¡así es como inicia la base de ser un héroe! – anunció mostrando un resultado de 705 metros de distancia.

Clase: ¡Increíble! – exclamaron todos a la par.

¿?: ¿Setecientos cinco metros? ¿En serio?

¿?: ¡Genial parece divertido!

¿?: Como se esperaba de UA, podremos usar nuestros quirk cuanto queramos.

Aizawa: ¿Divertido? Tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes, ¿tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo? ¡Muy bien, aquel que quede en último lugar entre todas las pruebas, será juzgado de no tener potencial, y será castigado con la expulsión! - dijo asustando a toda la clase y en especial a Midoriya.

Midoriya: _¿Castigado con expulsión? Esto es muy malo, yo no puedo controlar ni el 0% del One For All y si me lastimo en una de las pruebas ya no podré seguir, ¿Qué hare?_

Aizawa: ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes! – decía sonriendo con malicia.

Ochako: ¿Castigado con la expulsión? ¡Es demasiado injusto siendo el primer día! No, aunque no fuera el primer día, es demasiado injusto…

Aizawa: Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y villanos molestos; calamidades que no pueden ser previstas, Japón está lleno de injusticias, los héroes son quieres voltean esas situaciones, si quieres hablar con amigos, que mal; por los próximos 3 años, UA les hará difíciles pruebas una tras otra. Ve adelante, PLUS ULTRA; Vengan con todo lo que tengan – incitó con una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¡Demos lo mejor Izuku! – le dijo despreocupadamente a su amigo, quien cabe mencionar que estaba muerto de preocupación.

 **Prueba de 50 metros**

Robot: Preparados, listos ¡Fuera!

"Ida Tenya-3.04s-quirck: Engine, piernas impulsadas con un poderoso motor" – para cincuenta metros solo pude usar equipo 3.

Asui Tsuyu-4.05s-quirck: frog, tiene todas las capacidades de una rana.

Aizawa: _¡Bueno es como un pez en el agua! Veamos que tal los demás._

Uraraka Ochako: Aligeraré mis ropas y mis zapatos—"quirk: zero gravity, como lo dice, nulifica la gravedad de los objetos que toca, pero si se excede se marea"-7.15s

Mashirao Ojirou-5.4s-"quirk: cola, posee una musculosa cola que le sirve para gran variedad de cosas".

Mina Ashido-5.2s-"quirk: ácido, ella puede secretar un ácido capaz de derretir cosas fácilmente, ella puede controlar su acides y solubilidad".

Yuga Aoyama: Parece que no tienen mucho ingenio, les mostraré cómo se usa—"quirk: navel laser, puede disparar un potente láser de su ombligo, pero si lo dispara por más de 1 segundo le dan dolores estomacales"—5.51s.

Aizawa: _La creatividad puede ayudarlos a mejorar en aspectos que no lo son._

Bakugou Katsuki-4.13s-"quirk: explosión, su sudor es una sustancia parecida a la nitroglicerina, entre más sude más poder tiene".

Midoriya Izuku—7.02s-"quirk: desconocido" – _estoy seguro que todos utilizarán sus quirks para producir resultados increíbles, y yo tengo este poder que destruye mi cuerpo si lo uso…_

Aizawa: _¡Veamos, ese alumno 21, me pregunto de que será capaz! y ¿Qué quirk poseerá?_

Son Gohan-0.5s-"quirck: desconocido".

Aizawa: _S u quirk puede que sea de velocidad, ¿o será algún tipo de refuerzo?_

 **Prueba de fuerza**

Midoriya Izuku: _Tengo que controlar el poder_ -56kg

¿?: wow 540kg, ¿eres un gorila? Oh ¿un pulpo?

¿?: Los pulpos son eróticos ¿cierto?

Mezo Shoji-540kg-"quirck: duplicación de brazos, puede replicar partes de su cuerpo muy desarrollados en la punta de sus tentáculos para adaptarse a cualquier situación".

Aizawa: _¡Veamos al 21!_

Son Gohan-capacidad máxima de la maquina "que locura"

 _Aizawa: Creo que su particularidad si resultó ser de refuerzo_

 **Prueba de salto**

Bakugou Katsuki-25m-usa sus explosiones para impulsarse.

Aoyama Yuga-25m-se impulsa gracias a su laser.

Gohan: _Creo que Izuku no lo está dando todo, ni siquiera ha activado su poder, seguro no quiere lastimarse, no tengo más remedio que ayudarlo..._ – cuando Midoriya saltó, esperó el punto exacto para lanzarlo más lejos con su telequinesis. **(Si no lo saben, Picoro posee telequinesis, esto queda demostrado cuando es la muerte de Raditz y Picoro se lleva a Gohan, levantando pirámides, creando un mega terremoto con su poder y creando un mega tornado [tal vez categoría 6+ :v ya que fue capaz de mover varias rocas/montañas del tamaño de un edificio], así como también Goku después de la pelea con Vegeta, Gohan también puede usarla como cuando detuvo un misil de bazooka con su telekinesis)**

Midoriya Izuku-40m - _¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo di ese salto, sin utilizar el One For All?_

Aizawa: _¿Pero qué ocurrió? no quedó deshecho y dio un salto bastante amplio, ¿acaso alguien lo ayudó? No puede ser, nadie podría ayudarlo en estos momentos._

Gohan: _¡No puedo dejar que Izuku se quede atrás de todos los demás! sé que está mal ayudarlo, pero de lo contrario no podrá seguir adelante._

 **Prueba de salto de lado**

Minoru mineta- puede rebotar gracias a su quirk, "puede formar bolas de pegamento que se adhieren a cualquier superficie y también pueden rebotar".

Son Gohan-saltos rápidos, casi destruye el piso "este chico es una locura"

Gohan: _No podré ayudar a Izuku en esta prueba, ya que involucra movimientos rápidos y no solo uno_ – pensó preocupado por su amigo.

Midoriya cada vez estaba más impactado con los resultados de sus compañeros, y espantado por los suyos propios.

Gohan: ¡Izuku! – Llamó a su amigo – escucha, quiero preguntarte si te parece bien, o no debí hacerlo – le dijo susurrando.

Midoriya: ¿A qué te refieres Gohan?

Gohan: El salto que diste, saltaste más de lo que esperabas sin tu poder ¿recuerdas?

Midoriya: Si, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No me digas que tú?

Gohan: Si, fui yo, no quiero que te vayan a expulsar, tienes una meta que cumplir, pero también me siento mal haciendo trampa, por eso quiero saber si a ti no te molesta.

Midoriya: Gracias Gohan, pero no puedo aceptar que todos me ayuden siempre, si voy a ganarme el derecho de estar aquí, prefiero que sea por mis méritos, así que por favor, te pido que no intervengas en las más pruebas.

Gohan: Está bien, ten suerte, esperaré que obtengas por lo menos 1 resultado impresionante con tu poder – término de decir susurrando, con mucho orgullo por las palabras de su amigo.

 **Prueba de lanzamiento**

Uraraka Ochako-infinito-"gracias a su quirk la esfera nunca se detendrá hasta que choque con algún objeto".

Aizawa: _¡Muy bien, veamos a Son Gohan! Seguro su quirk es de refuerzo, así que debe de poder lanzarla bastante lejos._

Son Gohan-infinito- "maldición, este chico es una bestia, sacó la pelota de la atmósfera".

Toda la clase estaba impresionada con todos los resultados que dejaba a la vista su compañero número 21 Son Gohan, excepto una persona, que estaba celoso y se enojaba cada vez más contra Gohan por los resultados que este daba, esa persona es Bakugo Katsuki.

Midoriya: _¡Esta es mi única oportunidad para mostrar un resultado impresionante! Ese salto en el que me ayudó Gohan no me va a servir de mucho._

Aizawa: _¡Ya es la hora, seguro lo usará en esta prueba!_

Gohan: _Bien, como veo las cosas, Izuku probablemente usará su poder aquí, pero eso terminará por lastimarlo si no es capaz de controlarlo… te deseo suerte Izuku_

A la distancia, se podía ver a All Might viendo las pruebas, vigilando que todo vaya bien para su sucesor,

All Might: _Tenía que tocarle Aizawa, ciertamente la tiene difícil desde un principio, da tu mejor esfuerzo Midoriya mi chico._

Midoriya: _Definitivamente seré un héroe, también conseguiré un resultado increíble, ¡SMASH!_ \- pensó lanzando la pelota con todo su poder-46 metros - _¿Qué? Estoy seguro de que utilicé todo el poder del One For All_ – pensó asustado, confundido y decepcionado de su resultado.

Aizawa: ¡Yo eliminé tu quirk! ¡Escucha Izuku Midoriya! El salto que diste fue seguramente un golpe de suerte, pero tu quirk no te servirá para ser un héroe, aunque tú quieras salvar a alguien, sólo terminaras lastimado tú y no servirás para nada – decía cerca del chico mientras lo miraba fieramente, con los ojos encendidos en rojo por su quirk.

Midoriya: ¡Esos googles! ¡El héroe borrador Eraser Head!

Aizawa: Prepárate, tienes una segunda oportunidad – dijo separándose del chico.

Ida: ¡Parece que Midoriya-kun tiene un problema!

Bakugo: ¡Claro que tiene un problema, ese idiota no tiene quirk!

Ida: ¿Sin quirk? ¿No sabes lo que hizo en el examen de ingreso?

Aizawa: _No importa que elijas, no utilizar tu poder o utilizarlo y destruirte, no sirves para ser un héroe, ¡tú potencial es cero!_

Gohan: _Supongo que tendré que intervenir si no utiliza su poder, o de lo contrario será su fin, perdóname Izuku… pero es por tu bien._

 _Midoriya: Definitivamente… seré un héroe… es como Aizawa-sensei lo dijo, si quedo lastimado no podré salvar nunca a nadie, así que simplemente no tengo que romper mi brazo_ \- pensaba con decisión - _¡SMAAAAAASHH!_ – gritó en su mente utilizando en un solo dedo todo el poder del One For All—750metros.

Esto impactó a toda la clase, pero sobre todo a Bakugo que desde pequeño pensaba que Midoriya no poseía ningún quirk; también alivió a Gohan por no tener que intervenir.

Midoriya: ¡Profesor… aún me puedo mover! – decía apretando su puño con un dedo totalmente roto.

Aizawa: ja ¡Este chico! – dijo sonriendo asombrado, pensando que retiraría lo que dijo sobre no tener potencial.

All Might: _Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado… pero tú al no poder incapacitarte… lo resolviste… enviando todo el poder de One For All en el último punto de contacto… maximizando el poder y disminuyendo los daños… jaja ¿Qué demonios chico? ¡Eres genial!_

Bakugo: _¿Qué demonios fue ese poder?_ – Pensaba con total asombro y la mandíbula en el suelo – _e l quirk de una persona se manifiesta a los 4 años, ¡esto es imposible!_ \- pensaba impactado por lo que vio - ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dime qué está sucediendo, Deku bastardo! – gritaba lanzándose con la intención de hacer hablar a Midoriya a punta de explosiones, pero fue interrumpido por las cuerdas de captura de su sensei.

Aizawa: ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces me van hacer utilizar mi quirk? ¡Tengo los ojos resecos! – les reprochaba a sus alumno teniendo sus ojos rojos en sangre.

Clase 1-A: _¡Que desperdicio, su quirk es genial!_

Aizawa Shota-"quirck: Eraser, él puede borrar los quirks de aquellos a quienes mira, pero el efecto desaparece cuando deja de ver a la persona en cuestión".

Bakugo: _Ese maldito Deku, hasta hace poco él solo era una pequeña piedra en el camino._

Así siguieron las pruebas, Midoriya aguantando el dolor de su dedo, todos dando resultados buenos y sobre todo Gohan; Bakugo estaba cada vez más furioso por culpa de Midoriya y por envidia a Gohan.

Aizawa: ¡Bien, es un desperdicio de tiempo decirles sus resultados, así que chequen su resultado! – dijo mostrando un holograma con los nombres de todos y su posición en la tabla.

Gohan: ¡Genial, estoy en primer lugar!

Clase: ¡Increíble, Gohan es genial!

Midoriya: _El que tenga el menor resultado será expulsado, y yo solo tuve 2 resultados buenos, uno en lanzamiento y el otro fue gracias a Gohan; para el resto de las pruebas lo hice terrible por el dolor…_ \- Midoriya pensó abriendo los ojos, buscó su nombre en toda la lista, terminando por encontrarlo al final de ella – _¿el último será expulsado?_

Aizawa: ¡Por cierto, era broma lo de expulsar al último! – Decía impactando a toda la clase - ¡solo era un poco de presión para que todos dieran su máximo esfuerzo! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de malicia y burla.

Clase: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

¿?: ¡Por supuesto que era una mentira! ¡Era obvio si lo pensabas!

Clase: _¡No me di cuenta!_ – pensaban con cara de estupefacción por el comentario de su compañera.

Gohan: _Pero… creo que esa chica se equivoca, hasta hace poco podía sentir un aura que desprendía el profesor, que decía que no bromeaba… seguramente después de ver aquel lanzamiento se arrepintió y decidió no expulsar a Izuku ¡pero es algo bueno, Izuku no será expulsado gracias a eso!_

Se pusieron a pensar, todos dándole la razón a la chica que había dicho esas palabras, excepto Gohan; ella era una chica alta, de cabello color ónix largo amarrado en una coleta alborotada y un flequillo que llegaba hasta su cuello, ojos algo afilados y pequeños de color gris obscuro, con un cuerpo bastante bien formado y de atributos generosos, una cara un poco afilada con rasgos muy delicados y bellos, ella se llama "Yaoyorozu Momo", una hermosa jovencita que desprendía un aura de mucha elegancia, inteligencia y serenidad.

Aizawa: Eso es todo, en el salón hay folletos y cosas sobre el plan de estudios, ¡Midoriya ve a que la anciana te cure! – dijo mientras se retiraba del campo y dejaba a sus alumnos en él.

Midoriya: _Me salvé por poco, pero hay mucho que no pude hacer, todo lo contrario a Gohan que está por encima de todos… yo empezaré desde abajo, pero lo haré para alcanzar mi sueño._

Bakugo: _¡Maldición, estoy en cuarto lugar! No dejaré que nadie este por delante de mí, solo espera maldito bastardo_ \- pensaba con rabia observando a Gohan bastante feliz y por encima de él en la tabla de calificaciones. **(Aquí hice la corrección correspondiente, ya que originalmente las posiciones son con Momo 1°, Shoto 2° y Katsuki 3°, por lo que al estar Gohan, todos se recorrerían un lugar)**

¿?: Oye ¿Gohan, verdad? ¡Eres impresionante! ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

Gohan: jeje ¡gracias, pero no es nada! Sera mejor que vayamos al salón.

Así todos los chicos se dirigieron a su salón, a excepción de Midoriya que fue a la enfermería para ser curado.

 **Atrás del gimnasio**

A.M: ¡Aizawa-kun, mentiroso!

Aizawa: ¡A.M-san! ¿Estabas viendo? ¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes?

A.M: ¿Dijiste que una pequeña presión? ¡El día de los tontos ya paso! Tú castigaste a una clase del año pasado con la expulsión, tú quitas a aquellos sin potencial sin dudar; para que un hombre así retroceda a su palabra ¡significa que también viste el potencial de ese chico! ¿Cierto?

Aizawa: ¿También? Parece que lo apoyas un poco, ¿así debe de actuar un profesor? ¡Su potencial no era cero! Eso es todo, ¡siempre quitaré a aquellos sin potencial! No tiene nada de malo cortar un sueño a la mitad – dijo retirándose del lugar.

A.M: ¡Eres amable a tu manera Aizawa-kun! Pero, realmente, no nos llevamos bien – dijo para sí mismo.

 **Entrada de UA**

Midoriya: ¡Estoy cansado! _Recovery Girl dijo que si me sigo lastimando de esta manera, podría llegar a morir por usar tanta energía en curarme, ¡tengo que darme prisa y controlar pronto mi poder!_

Ida: ¡Midoriya-kun! ¿Tu dedo está curado?

Midoriya: ¡Si, gracias a Recovery Girl!

Ida: ¡Aizawa-sensei realmente nos engañó! Nos dijo una mentira para que nos esforcemos al máximo.

Midoriya: _Pensé que Ida-kun era aterrador, pero es muy buena gente y alguien muy serio._

Uraraka: ¡Oigan, espérenme! ¿Van a la estación también? Vamos juntos.

Midoriya: ¡Uraraka-san!

Ida: ¡La chica del infinito!

Ochako: ¡Soy Uraraka Ochako! Y ustedes… Ida Tenya-kun y Midoriya Deku-kun ¿verdad?

Midoriya: ¿Deku?

Ochako: Si, ese chico Bakugo te estaba diciendo Deku en la prueba, aunque también el chico impresionante te decía Izuku.

Midoriya: ¡Bueno, la verdad es que mi nombre es Izuku! Deku es un apodo que Katchan usa para molestarme desde hace mucho.

Ida: ¡Un insulto!

Ochako: ¿Enserio? – Dijo con una expresión de disculpa - ¡Pues a mí me gusta suena a "puedes hacerlo"! – dijo sonriendo mientras se tomaba su brazo como si estuviera midiendo su músculo.

Midoriya: ¡Soy Deku! – respondió rápidamente algo rojo.

Ida: ¿Midoriya-kun? ¡Aceptaste eso muy fácil! Acabas de decir que es un insulto.

Midoriya: Es como una revolución Copernicana – musitó cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza.

Gohan: jajaja ¡eso no está bien Izuku, deberías hacer que te llamen por tu nombre! Pero no importa jajaja – decía acercándose al trío de personas.

Ida: ¡El chico infinito!

Midoriya: _¿Deja-vú?_

Gohan: jajaja ¡soy Son Gohan un gusto! – dijo dando una reverencia.

Ida: ¡El placer es mío Son-kun! – dijo de igual manera

Ochako: ¡Es cierto! Dinos, ¿cómo es que pudiste enviar la pelota tan lejos?

Gohan: ¡Bueno, solamente lancé con algo de fuerza! No pensaba que saldría de la atmosfera jeje – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Midoriya: ¡Está bien, Gohan! No hay problema – respondió a lo dicho por el chico - por cierto, ¿vas a salir o te vas a quedar?

Gohan: mmm ¡no lo sé! – contestó inseguro.

Momo: ¡En ese caso! ¿Qué dices si me acompañas a mi casa? Después de todo eres bastante fuerte ¡Un caballero no puede dejar que una dama ande sola por la calle! ¿No? – dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amigable.

Gohan: Ah ¡bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar de algo con Izuku! Y bueno… yo no sé… – decía tratando de evadir a la chica, como siempre hace cuando una chica se le acerca demasiado.

Momo: ¡Vamos, después hablarás con Midoriya-kun! Así que vamos, no aceptaré un no por respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa y agarrándose del brazo izquierdo de Gohan.

Gohan: _Ahora ¿Qué hice, cómo salgo de esto?_ – Pensaba al ver que no tendría opción contra la chica – bueno, la verdad es que yo vivo aquí y no creo que deba salir… y bueno… tú sabes… – decía bastante nervioso intentando salir de esa situación de alguna forma.

Momo: ¿Vives aquí? entonces ¿por qué llegaste tarde? - preguntó curiosa - ¡No importa, me puedes contar en el camino! – anunció tomando del brazo a Gohan nuevamente y comenzando a caminar hacía su casa.

Midoriya: _¡INCREÍBLE! Esa chica es impresionante, manejó así de fácil a Gohan, pero lo más impresionante es que Gohan sin intenciones acaba de conseguir una novia_ – pensaba impresionado por la escena que se armó delante de él, viendo cómo se alejaban ambos.

Gohan: ¡Izuku! Supongo que hablaremos después… - le gritó, rendido sin esperanzas de librarse del agarre de Momo.

¿?: ¡Esa Yaomomo me ganó! – decía con celos y frustración una chica de pelo rosado estilo afro, con cuernos y piel rosada.

¿?: Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad Mina-chan – decía… ¿quién decía? solo había un uniforme femenino flotando en el aire, hablando con voz de chica.

Mina: Buuuu, está bien, vámonos Toru-chi – respondió con un puchero a la ropa voladora, que realmente es una chica invisible.

Midoriya: _¡INCREÍBLE!_ – volvió a pensar, al ver a otras dos chicas con las mismas intenciones que la anterior.

¿?: ¡Maldito ese Son Gohan! Acapara toda la atención de las chicas ¡tenemos que hacer algo kaminari! – decía un chico que medía apenas 1 metro y con pelotas en la cabeza en vez de cabello.

Kaminari: ¡Sí, tienes razón Mineta! No puedo dejar que Gohan se quede con todas las chicas, yo también quería invitar a Yaoyorozu – decía celoso un chico de pelo rubio con un relámpago de color negro en su pelo.

Ochako: ¡Increíble! Parece ser que Gohan-kun se hizo bastante popular en un solo día – decía impresionada al ver a sus congéneres.

Ida: ¡Me gustaría saber más acerca de Son-kun; lo que demostró en la prueba de hoy fue muy impresionante! – decía recordando que Gohan demostró ser más veloz que él.

 **Oficina de profesores UA**

All Might: ¡No tienes tiempo para relajarte joven! ¡Lo real empieza mañana!

 **Yyyyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo, puede que la parte de las pruebas sea aburrida ya que es prácticamente lo mismo que en el anime pero la salida fue la parte que más me gustó, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5 entrenamientos de combate

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 5 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Sebahamfan: gracias.**

 **Victor0606: pues ni que hacerle xD**

 **gokuSuper117: gracias seguiré intentando que sea bueno.**

 **Neopercival: no, ahí está tsuyu XD en el cap no salió mucho pero ahí está.**

 **Historia1: como dije pienso terminar todos mis fics el tiempo en que lo haga no lo sé.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 5 entrenamientos de combate**

 **Seccioncita informativa alumnos de la clase 1-A**

 **Hombres:**

"Son Gohan-quirk: desconocido, entró como el alumno 21 y demostró gran superioridad en el examen de Aizawa; es un monstruo".

"Midoriya Izuku-quirk: desconocido, logró entrar al derribar un enorme robot".

"Ida Tenya-quirk: engine, sus piernas poseen poderosos motores".

"Bakugo Katsuki-quirk: explosión, sus sudor es similar a la nitroglicerina".

"Todoroki Shoto-quirk: caliente/frío, en su lado derecho controla el hielo y el izquierdo el fuego, acaso es un monstruo".

"Aoyama Yuga-quirk: navel laser, dispara un láser desde su ombligo".

"Tokoyami Fumikage-quirk: dark shadow, dentro de él habita un monstruo sombra que puede utilizar tanto ataque como defensa, joder que buen quirck".

"Eijiro Kirishima-quirk: endurecer, puede hacer su cuerpo súper duro, es una gran defensa y lanza de ataque".

"Minoru Mineta-quirk: desprender, puede desprender las bolas de su cabeza y lanzarlas, son muy pegajosas y rebotan en él, muy útiles para atrapamientos".

"Kaminari Denki-quirk: shock, puede generar electricidad de su cuerpo, pero si se excede se vuelve un estúpido por un plazo de tiempo".

"Sero Hanta-quirk: cinta, él puede lanzar cintas de sus codos, como también retraerlas, muy útiles para atrapar".

"Mashirao Ojiro-quirk: cola, posee una fuerte cola".

"Rikido Sato-quirk: azúcar, entre más dulce come más fuerte se hace… y también más estúpido".

"Shoji Mezo-quirk: duplicación de brazos, puede replicar partes muy desarrolladas de su cuerpo en la punta de sus tentáculos para adaptarse a cualquier situación".

"Koji Koda-quirk: control natural, él puede hablar con cualquier ser vivo y hacer que lo obedezcan".

 **Mujeres:**

"Yaoyorozu Momo-quirk: creación, ella puede crear cualquier cosa a partir de sus moléculas de grasa, siempre y cuando sepa cómo está formada, puede crear cosas orgánicas y no orgánicas, ¡joder, este es el quirk que cualquiera desearía tener!".

"Uraraka Ochako-quirk: zero gravity, anula la gravedad en los objetos que toca, pero si excede su capacidad termina vomitando".

"Asui Tsuyu-quirk: frog, ella tiene todas las capacidades de una rana".

"Kyoka Jiro-quirk: earphone-jack, posee lóbulos parecidos a una entrada de audífonos, flexibles y elásticos con muchas funciones".

"Mina Ashido-quirk: ácido, ella secreta un líquido que puede corroer casi cualquier cosa, dependiendo de cómo lo quiera secretar".

"Hagakure Toru-quirk: invisibilidad, ella es invisible… o algo así".

 **UA**

Los horarios de la clase 1-A se dividen; en la mañana clases normales como lo son inglés y similares, después hay un tiempo de descanso, en el cual los alumnos pueden ir a la cafetería donde pueden comprar comida a precios baratos y razonables. Y en la tarde clases de entrenamiento básico de héroe.

Héroe cocinero Lunch Rush: pero que increíble, joven, compró comida como para cien personas.

Gohan: jajaja ¡gracias! – le dijo pagándole con una moneda de oro.

Momo: ¡Gohan! Ven, siéntate a mi lado – dijo invitándolo, pero implícitamente se sintió como si fuera una orden.

Mina: ¡Gohan ven con nosotras! _no me dejaré vencer Yaomomo_ \- pensaba mirando desafiante a Yaoyorozu.

Toru: _¡Y yo también estoy en medio de esta pelea!_ Gohan-kun ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí? – anunció moviendo un guante que señalaba un asiento.

Gohan: Ahh jeje ¡creo que Izuku me está hablando! Así que las veré luego chicas – dijo nervioso, caminando a dónde estaba el mencionado para evadir a las chicas.

Midoriya: _¡Increíble! Espera… no me metas en tus problemas por favor, Gohan_ – pensaba al ver la escena de guerra en la cafetería por culpa de su amigo.

Gohan: ¡Izuku! ¿Qué vas a comer? – preguntaba tratando de que con eso hubiera podido evitar a las chicas, pero eso no pasó, ya que la primera en sentarse a su lado fue Yaoyorozu, seguida de las demás chicas.

Momo: Gohan ¿vas a comerte todo eso? ¿No vas a engordar? – le preguntaba entablando la conversación.

Mina: ¡Yaomomo, eso yo lo iba a preguntar! – le reclamaba a su reciente rival.

Toru: Gohan-kun ¿quieres que te dé de comer? – decía apenada y con un sonrojo, que claro no se podía ver, como todo su cuerpo.

Gohan: ajaja ¡gracias, yo puedo comerlo solo! – respondió tratando de eludir de cualquier manera a las chicas que no lo dejaban ni un segundo.

Así se pasó todo el descanso, teniendo que regresar a sus clases.

 **Salón 1-A**

Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando a su profesor para la práctica de hoy.

A.M: ¡Yooooooooo... estoy entrando por la puerta como gente normal! – anunció entrando con una pose parecida a una águila.

Clase: ¡Increíble es All Might! ¡Entonces si es un profesor! Su estilo es tan fuerte.

A.M: Yo les daré la clase de hoy, así que ahorraremos en cosas aburridas… lo que hoy haremos será… esto, ¡Entrenamiento de Combate! – dijo mostrando una tarjeta.

Bakugo: ¡Entrenamiento de combate! – gritó como maniaco súper emocionado.

Midoriya: ¿Entrenamiento de combate? – preguntaba algo asustado.

Gohan: _¿Entrenamiento de combate? ¿Pelearemos contra robots?_

A.M: Y, para eso necesitaran ¡Éstos! – Dijo abriendo varias compuertas en la pared - ¡trajes hechos basados en sus particularidades y peticiones que hicieron antes de que iniciaran las clases! – Dijo emocionando a todos los estudiantes - ¡cuando terminen de cambiarse vayan a la zona de pruebas!

Así todos cambiándose por sus trajes que ellos habían mandado a hacer **(no los voy a describir ya que sería tardado e innecesario, solo deben saber que Gohan usará solamente su ropa de entrenamiento con 10 toneladas de peso que le dio Picoro, ya que él entro en último momento y no quería usar el traje del Gran Saiyaman).**

A.M: Muy bien chicos, dicen que el traje hace al héroe, ¡Dense cuenta que a partir de este momento, son Héroes! – Dijo animando a sus alumnos – eso es genial, chicos, ¡se ven genial! - dijo apreciando los diferentes trajes que todos tenían puestos – bien, entonces, ¿empezamos cigotos?

Momo: ¡Te ves muy bien Gohan! – dijo con una sonrisa, admirando el cuerpo de Gohan que salía a relucir por su traje de entrenamiento.

Gohan: ¡Gracias Señorita Momo, usted también se ve genial! – contestó devolviendo el cumplido.

Mina: Y ¿Qué tal yo Gohan-kun? – preguntó tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

Gohan: ¡Te ves muy bien, Mina-san! – respondió cortésmente.

Toru: ¿Cómo me veo, ? – preguntaba tímidamente la chica invisible.

Gohan: Eh ¡muy bien Toru-chan! Supongo… – decía con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Uraraka: Oh, Deku-kun – exclamó al ver llegar al mencionado.

Midoriya: ¡Uraraka-san! – dijo viendo a la chica que lo llamó.

Uraraka: ¡Se ve genial! Te trae a la tierra – decía mientras Midoriya se ponía muy nervioso viendo el traje de la chica – yo debí escribir lo que quería, el mío terminó siendo un traje apretado, es embarazoso – decía sobándose la nuca mientras Midoriya estaba perplejo viendo a la chica.

Mineta: ¡El curso de héroes es el mejor! – exclamó al ver a Uraraka, dando un pulgar arriba.

All Might también observó el traje de Midoriya, dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado inspirado en él, al punto de darle risa.

A.M: Bien, es hora del entrenamiento de combate.

Ida: Sensei, este es el centro de batalla donde hicimos el examen, ¿volveremos a pelear con robots?

A.M: ¡No, adelante dos pasos! Normalmente los combates se dan al aire libre, pero remontando a la experiencia y conteo, los villanos aparecen dentro de edificios; cárcel, hogares, tratos bajo escena ¡En esta sociedad llena de héroes, los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras! Para esta clase, serán divididos entre villanos y héroes y pelearan en batallas internas de 2 vs 2.

Asui: ¿Sin entrenamiento básico?

A.M: ¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! Sin embargo, no serán robots que simplemente debas derrotar.

Momo: ¿Entonces cómo determinamos quién gana y quién pierde?

Bakugo: ¿Puedo mandarlos a volar?

Ochako: ¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei?

Mina: ¿Puedo estar con Gohan?

Ida: ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

Aoyama: ¿No es genial esta capa?

A.M: ¡Responderé todas sus preguntas! – dijo abrumado de preguntas y sacando un cuadernito – escuchen.

Midoriya: _¿Un guion?_

A.M: La situación es que los villanos tienen en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear; los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite; los villanos deben proteger el arma en todo momento o atrapar a los héroes. ¡Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por lotería!

Ida: ¿Así serán elegidos?

Midoriya: ¡Seguro se debe a que en varias ocasiones un héroe debe colaborar con otros de diferentes agencias!

Ida: ¡Ya veo, está pensando en el futuro! Disculpe mi intromisión por favor.

 **Equipos:**

 **A: Ochako/Midoriya**

 **B: Mezo/Shoto**

 **C: Mineta/Momo**

 **D: Bakugo/Ida**

 **E: Aoyama/Mina**

 **F: Sato/Koji**

 **G: Kaminari/Jiro**

 **H: Tokoyami/Tsuyu**

 **I: Ojiro/Toru**

 **J: Sero/Kirishima**

 **Vacante Gohan: Gohan/¿?**

A.M: ¡Muy bien, los equipos están decididos, el joven Gohan tendrá que esperar para obtener una pareja y contrincantes hasta el final!

Ochako: ¡Debe ser el destino! Cuento contigo.

Midoriya: _¿En serio? ¡Tengo que hablar correctamente!_

A.M: ¡Los primeros en pelear! Serán… – dijo sacando pelotas con las letras de una caja - ¡estos "A vs D", el equipo A son héroes, el equipo D son villanos! todos los demás vayan a la sala de vigilancia.

Clase: ¡Sí!

 **Edificio del enfrentamiento**

A.M: Joven Bakugo, joven Ida, aprendan a pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano; esto es muy cercano a una batalla real, vayan con todo sin miedo a lastimarse.

Ida: ¡Sí!

A.M: Aunque si las cosas van muy lejos los detendré.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Mina: ¡Qué mal, yo quería estar contigo Gohan!

Momo: ¡Pero él estará conmigo en su equipo una vez que gane en mi combate!

Toru: ¡Puede que le toque estar conmigo Momo-chan!

Gohan: ¡Chicas cálmense! También puedo estar con cualquiera de la clase – decía nervioso por los recurrentes conflictos de las chicas.

Chicas: ¿Con quién quieres estar Gohan? – le preguntaron enjuiciándolo con la mirada.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría estar solo para pelear contra 2 al mismo tiempo!

Chicas: ¿Qué? no, no, elige ¿Quién de nosotras prefieres que sea tu pareja de combate? – le preguntaron matándolo con la mirada.

A.M: ¡Está bien! Me ha gustado tu determinación joven Gohan.

Clase: ¿Qué?

A.M: Permitiré que luches tu solo si así lo deseas, _¡de cualquier manera, yo sé lo fuerte que eres y es verdad que no necesitas un equipo! Si ellos ven lo fuerte que eres, se esforzaran más por superarse a sí mismos y será una ventaja doble ¡Si son 2 contra ti… no… talvez con más sería una batalla más justa!_ Así que apoyando al joven Gohan que posee un ferviente espíritu de combate, decidiré a varios de ustedes para que luchen contra él.

Clase: ¿QUÉ? ¿Varios de nosotros? ¡Es decir que luchará contra más de 1 a la vez!

Gohan: ¿En serio? ¡Genial, estoy ansioso por que sea mi turno!

Clase: ¡Imposible, Gohan salió primero en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei! Pero luchar contra varios de nosotros es una locura.

Gohan: ¡Tranquilos, así será más divertido!

A.M: ¡Bueno, entonces está dicho! Después elegiré a los oponentes del joven Gohan.

 **Edificio de villanos**

Ida: Aunque es un ejercicio me duele volverme un villano, pero tenemos que defender esta cosa.

Bakugo: ¡Oye! ¿Deku tiene quirk cierto?

Ida: ¡Viste esa fuerza extraordinaria! ¿Verdad? Aunque parece que tiene repercusiones en su cuerpo; y también pareces especialmente molesto cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun.

Bakugo: _¿Se atrevió a engañarme? ¡Maldito nerd!_ \- pensaba con mucha furia y un aura asesina.

 **Lugar de enfrentamiento**

A.M: ¡Muy bien, hay que comenzar con el enfrentamiento entre villanos vs héroes! – Anunció para dar comienzo al combate.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: Bien, todos, deben pensar bien en lo que hacen _¡joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que otro estudiante, así que te juzgaré igual que a todos, estrictamente!_ – pensaba al ver a través de las pantallas de la sala.

 **Lugar de enfrentamiento**

Ochako: Infiltración exitosa – dijo entrando por una ventana del edificio.

Midoriya: Hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que tengamos cuidado _¡aun no puedo controlar One For All, así que no puedo usarlo contra nadie, si lo usara lo mataría! Debemos hacer lo que podamos con mi fuerza actual y el poder de Uraraka-san, debo recordar las batallas en mis libretas._

Vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente salió Bakugo arremetiendo contra los dos con una gran explosión.

Midoriya: ¿Uraraka-san estas bien? – preguntó preocupado al esquivar por poco la explosión.

Ochako: Si, pero tu máscara – respondió al ver la máscara medio rota de su compañero.

Bakugo: ¡Vamos Deku! No lo esquives – dijo fríamente quitando el polvo y humo que generó la explosión.

Midoriya: ¡Sabía que vendrías por mí!

 **Sala de vigilancia**

¿?: ¿Un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio?

Kirishima: ¡Bakugo, eso es trampa! Un ataque sorpresa no es de hombres.

A.M: ¡Un ataque sorpresa es una estrategia! Ellos están en medio de una batalla real.

Mina: Midori-kun lo esquivó.

Kaminari: ahí va otra vez.

 **Combate**

Bakugo: ¡No te haré tanto daño como para que detengan la pelea, pero estaré muy cerca! – Gritó aventándose contra Midoriya, pero este lo interceptó tomándolo por su brazo.

Uraraka: ¡Increíble, como un maestro de artes marciales! – comentó viendo lo sucedido.

Bakugo: _¿Qué diablos? ¿Leyó mis movimientos?_ – pensaba impactado; Midoriya tras tomarlo del brazo procedió a azotarlo contra el piso lo más fuerte que pudo, impactando a todos.

Midoriya: ¡Kacchan… normalmente siempre atacas con tu derecha! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te he estado observando? – Decía agitado por su movimiento – escribí un análisis de todos los héroes que pensé que eran increíbles… en el cuaderno de notas que quemaste y tiraste… ¡Mi "Deku" no significa "incompetente"! Kacchan… ¡MI "DEKU" SIGNIFICA "PUEDES HACERLO"!

Bakugo: Deku, aunque estás asustado… ¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ODIO DE TI!

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: Para derrotar a los villanos y viceversa, se puede recurrir no solo a dejarlos fuera de combate, sino a rodearlos con las cintas de captura que les di; el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos y los héroes no saben dónde está ubicada la bomba.

Mina: ¡Los héroes están en clara desventaja!

A.M: Claro, un héroe debe ser capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier situación y producir un resultado satisfactorio, también se los dijo Aizawa-sensei ¿no?

 **Combate**

Bakugo se dirige a atacar directamente a Midoriya, ante esto Midoriya pudo idear que lo mejor sería el enfrentar al chico de las explosiones y que Uraraka encontrara la bomba, Bakugo ataca incesante a Midoriya, tratando de golpearlo de varias formas, pero Midoriya lograba esquivar algunas de ellas debido a que conoce su estilo de combate.

Midoriya: _Lo mejor será escapar de Kacchan y dirigirme con Uraraka-san para recuperar la bomba en un 2 vs 1._

Bakugo: Maldito Deku, no escapes de mí, enfréntame, te demostraré que soy mejor que tú.

 **Lugar de la bomba**

Ida: Bakugo es naturalmente bueno para ser villano, yo también tengo que ser malo para ser un buen héroe… ¡Yo soy, terriblemente malvado! – decía con decisión y sobre actuada actitud malvada.

Ochako: _jajaja se lo está tomando en serio_ \- pensaba mientras soltó una risa audiblemente fuerte.

Ida: Veo que llegaste Uraraka-kun, sabía que vendrías sola desde el momento en que Bakugo-kun se dirigió hacia ustedes, tú particularidad te permite hacer flotar cosas, así que limpié todo el lugar y ahora no tienes nada para usar tus trucos.

Ochako: Realmente está pareciendo malvado – se dijo a sí misma algo preocupada.

 **Combate**

Midoriya: _Solo puedo intentar escapar y ayudar a Uraraka-san_ \- pensaba cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido.

Bakugo: ¡Están cargadas! Ésta vez no escaparas… Deku bastardo, ¿lo sabes no? Mi quirk me permite secretar nitroglicerina y hacerla explotar a mi antojo, por eso hice que mi traje lo diseñaran de manera que pueda almacenarla y disparar a mi antojo – dijo apuntando rectamente todo su brazo derecho hacia Midoriya, y a punto de jalar un gatillo en su puño.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: _No puede ser, entonces, eso significa…_ ¡detente joven Bakugo, lo puedes matar! – le ordenaba muy asustado.

 **Combate**

Bakugo: ¡Si no le doy no va a morir! – dijo maniáticamente jalando el gatillo y generando una gran explosión disparada directamente hacia el frente.

Midoriya: ¡UWAAAAH! – gritó apenas salvándose de la explosión.

Midoriya, no fue alcanzado directamente por la explosión pero quedó herido por algo de ella.

Midoriya: "Uraraka-san ¿Dónde estás?" – le preguntaba a su compañera, y esta respondiéndole, ambos hablando por su intercomunicador.

Bakugo: ¡Me vuelves a ignorar Deku bastardo! – decía furioso por las acciones de su supuesto amigo de la infancia y volviendo a preparar un disparo como el anterior.

A.M: "¡Joven Bakugo, si vuelves a utilizar eso detendré la pelea y ustedes perderan! Es estúpido disparar ataques que destruyan la guarida que quieres proteger tanto para héroes como villanos" – anunció preocupado por medio de su micrófono desde la sala de vigilancia.

Midoriya: "Uraraka-san, por favor agárrate de cualquier poste o cosa que este bien fija" Kacchan, yo jamás te menosprecié, siempre te seguía porque creía que eres alguien increíble, ¡y es por eso que esta vez te voy a derrotar!

Bakugo: ¡Bien Deku, ven con todo, te demostraré que eres inferior a mí! – respondió soltando explosiones de sus manos.

Ambos se dirigieron contra el otro dispuestos a terminar su contienda con un gran golpe.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Kirishima: Esto es malo sensei, detenga la pelea.

A.M: _Lo sé, quiero detenerla, pero tampoco quiero detenerla por el bien de ambos_ – al ver que estaban a punto de golpearse con toda su fuerza se decidió a detenerlos.

 **Combate**

Bakugo: ¡Te voy a hacer mierda, Deku bastardo!

A.M: ¡Chicos, detengan…

Midoriya: ¿Estas lista Uraraka-san? – Interrumpió recibiendo una afirmativa de su compañera – _aún no hay forma de que te venza en un uno contra uno, pero…_ \- ¡SMAAAAAASH! - gritó soltando con todo su poder un gancho al techo.

El techo fue destruido y Bakugo observaba aquel hecho, impresionado por ello, así como también mirando a Midoriya herido por su explosión, tanto como por el propio poder de este.

Midoriya: No lo uso, porque al usarlo destruye mi cuerpo, pero esto fue lo único que se me pudo ocurrir para vencerte… Kacchan… – decía con ambos brazos muy heridos, uno deshecho por su propio golpe y el otro quemado por la explosión.

 **Lugar de bomba**

El piso y techos de todo el edificio fueron destruidos, creando un agujero por una súper fuerte corriente de viento.

Ochako: ¡Lo siento Ida-kun! Pero ganaré… ¡Home Run Meteórico Improvisado! – dijo aferrada a un castillo y con él bateando una gran cantidad de rocas hacía el mencionado.

Ida: ¿Llamas a eso "home run"? – preguntaba cubriéndose de todas las rocas.

Ochako se lanzó gracias a su quirk logrando tocar la bomba.

Ochako: ¡Recuperada!

Ida: ¡La bomba! ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó derrotado.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: ¡LOS HÉROES GANAN! – gritaba asombrado por el hecho.

Todos estaban totalmente impactados, tanto las personas en la sala de vigilancia, como los que se acaban de enfrentar en combate.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6 demostración

**Bien aquí tengo el capítulo 6 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Victor0606: pues no se cual técnica de multiformas ¿? Si dices el zanzoken, pues solamente son imágenes residuales, lo que vendría ayudándolo a hacer eso serían los kage bunshin de naruto :v**

 **gokuSuper117: pues no lo sé, me gustaría no jalarme como todos los que hacen sus teorías metiendo a Broly mágicamente o black Gohan de futuro alterno que es más poderoso que zeno-sama, no sé yo creo que solo seguiré la historia, es más fácil y menos complicado de hacer, talvez alguna vez lo haga pero solo si se me ocurre alguna buena en que hacerlo.**

 **Sebahamfan: gracias.**

 **etheriasD: gracias.**

 **Tacbon20: pues originalmente planeaba pareja única, si le doy alguien más sería Hatsume Mei, ella me encanta, pero no está en el listado de pj de fanfiction :'v o talvez harem con las chicas que le estoy dando, también podría hacerlo, Toru y Mina, quien si es oficial es Momo.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 6 demostración**

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Kirishima: ¿qué demonios? Los perdedores están prácticamente ilesos y los vencedores están mal.

Tokoyami: Perdieron la batalla, pero ganaron la guerra.

 **Edificio del combate**

Bakigo: _Mi derecha, Deku lo predijo y encontró una forma de ganar la simulación, eso significa... ¿Qué si Deku y yo peleáramos con todo… el me ganaría?_ \- pensaba completamente en shock analizando lo sucedido, comenzando a hiperventilar exaltado.

A.M: Regresemos joven Bakugo, es hora de ver los resultados, sin importar si ganas o pierdes, mirar el pasado y aprender es parte de la vida – le dijo al chico colocando su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: Bueno, aun así, ¡el Mejor Jugador del combate fue el joven Ida! – dijo sorprendiendo al mencionado.

Asui: ¿No fueron los ganadores Ochako-chan o ? – preguntó sin saber la razón.

A.M: Bueno, ¿Por qué será eso? ¿Alguien podría explicarlo? – preguntó buscando si alguien sabía la respuesta.

Momo: ¡Si, All Might-sensei! – dijo alzando su brazo - es porque Ida-san se adaptó mejor a la situación del entrenamiento, el previó el uso del quirk de su oponente e hizo algo para impedir su uso, tomando en cuenta que sería una batalla cercana al objetivo; de lo que vi del encuentro, Bakugo-san actuó por su cuenta por motivos personales y como dijo All Might-sensei el hacer grandes ataques en lugares reducidos es una idiotez; del mismo modo, Midoriya-san realizó un plan arriesgado sin tomar en cuenta el daño que se causó; Uraraka-san bajó su guardia y delató su ubicación, también su ataque final fue muy temerario, si hubieran sido un verdadero villano y una bomba, no habría actuado de una manera tan peligrosa. El equipo de los héroes solo ganó al tomar ventaja de ser un entrenamiento, prácticamente rompieron las reglas.

A.M: _Ella dijo más de lo que esperaba_ – pensaba nervioso, al ver que no podría dar el sermón que quería – Bueno, el joven Ida también tuvo partes donde pudo ser más relajado, pero bueno, es correcto – dijo nervioso tratando de decir algo que no hubiera dicho su estudiante.

Momo: Siempre debemos empezar con lo básico para desarrollar un aprendizaje profundo; debemos dedicarnos completamente a ello, o si no, no seremos capaces de convertirnos en héroes élites. - "Yaoyorozu Momo, una de los cuatro estudiantes al curso de héroes aceptados por recomendación"

A.M: ¡Bien, cambiemos de lugar y empecemos con los demás combates, hagan uso de lo que dijimos justo ahora!

 **Lugar de enfrentamiento**

A.M: Segundo enfrentamiento, equipo B héroes vs equipo I villanos – anunció por el micrófono.

 **Lugar de la bomba**

Toru: ¡Ojiro-kun, iré en serio! – dijo quitándose sus guantes y lo que tuviera para quedar completamente invisible.

Ojiro: _Hagakure-san eso sería la decisión correcta para alguien invisible, pero siendo una chica, eso es malo moralmente_ – pensaba al ver que la chica técnicamente se desnudaba.

Toru: ¡No vayas a ver!

A.M: Ahora empecemos con el segundo enfrentamiento.

 **Entrada del edificio**

Mezo: ¡Están arriba, uno de ellos está descalzo y se dirige hacia nosotros! – decía con sus brazos, al inspeccionar el edificio con orejas y olfatos en sus brazos.

Shoto: Espera fuera, es peligroso si te quedas, ellos quieren venir, ¡pero eso a mí no me importa! – exclamó congelando rápidamente todo el edificio.

 **Villanos**

Toru: ¡Auch! mis piecitos – decía con sus pies atrapados en hielo.

Ojiro: Esta particularidad… – decía también atrapado en sus pies.

Repentinamente empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose a él, siendo Shoto el que entraba al lugar de la bomba, Ojiro se puso en pose de combate.

Shoto: Puedes moverte si quieres, pero la piel de tus pies se despegará y no pelearás correctamente.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: Él no daño el dispositivo ni a su compañero e inmovilizó a su enemigo.

Kirishima: ¡Es el mejor!

Todos estaban temblando de frío, asombrados al ver lo hecho por el chico de hielo, sobretodo un chico explosivo que jamás pensó que alguien tuviera un quirk tan fuerte como ese.

A.M: ¡El equipo de héroes gana!

 **Lugar de combate**

Shoto: ¡Lo siento, la diferencia de habilidades es muy grande! – dijo al descongelar todo con su lado de fuego.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Sato: ¡Increíble!

Kaminari: ¿Qué pasa con ese quirk? Es muy fuerte.

Asui: Como se esperaría de alguien que entró por recomendación.

A.M: Bien, todos, reúnanse para la revisión del segundo encuentro –dijo rápidamente a sus alumnos que estaban asombrados. Tras esto analizaron rápidamente el encuentro - ¡Ahora empecemos el tercer combate!

 **Enfrentamiento 3**

Equipo H de héroes vs J de villanos, el combate se desarrolló muy factiblemente para los héroes, por la particularidad de sombra de uno de los héroes, siendo éstos los vencedores.

 **Enfrentamiento 4**

A.M: El enfrentamiento será con el equipo C de villanos vs el equipo G de héroes.

Momo había creado varias barras de contención con las cuales bloqueó la entrada hacía la bomba.

Con los héroes Jiro utilizando su quirk ubicó el sitio donde se encontraban los villanos.

El combate se desarrolló bastante fácil, a pesar de que Momo quiso bloquear el camino Kaminari, este simplemente llegó y los electrocutó a ambos villanos, dejándolos inconscientes y ganando el combate sin que Momo pudiera pensar en algo.

A.M: Los héroes ganan – anunció por el micrófono.

 **Cuarto donde descansa Momo**

Tras esto Momo despertó unos minutos después, estando en una camilla con Gohan cuidando de ella a su lado.

Gohan: ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste Momo-san! Quedaste inconsciente por esa descarga eléctrica.

Momo: ¡Que frustrante! Siendo una de los 4 que entramos por recomendación perdí tan fácilmente – dijo algo depresiva mientras pensaba en su derrota.

Gohan: No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, solo te falta una mejor concentración y agilidad para analizar las cosas, ya eres muy buena analizando, pero en un combate donde cada segundo es de vital importancia eso es crucial, como en éste caso, no pudiste reaccionar al ver a tu oponente y por eso perdiste.

Momo: ¿Entonces, qué puedo hacer Gohan? Quiero ser más fuerte y poder utilizar mi quirk como es debido.

Gohan: Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, puedo entrenarte en todo lo que tú quieras, ¡a decir verdad, posiblemente te ayudaría a que seas la más fuerte de todas! Si tú quieres yo podría ayudarte a crecer a lo más alto.

Momo: ¿Lo harías Gohan? pero, ¿cómo? Eres fuerte y lo demostraste en la clase de Aizawa-sensei, pero tampoco creo que puedas enfrentarte a varios de nosotros al mismo tiempo, simplemente es demasiado.

Gohan: ¿Te encuentras bien Momo-san?

Momo: Sí, estoy perfectamente, la electricidad no me dañó, aparte de dejarme inconsciente.

Gohan: jaja bien, ¡ya lo decidí, pelearé contra ti, Kaminari, y varios más! Te demostraré que puedo enseñarte y entrenarte para ser mucho más fuerte de lo que ya eres.

Momo: ¿Pelearas contra mí, kaminari y más? Pero eso sería demasiado Gohan.

Gohan: Tranquila, ya lo verás, ¡ahora veamos los demás combates! – dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano a la chica de pelo negro.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Gohan: All Might-sensei ya estamos de vuelta.

A.M: Muy bien, sigamos con los combates

 **Enfrentamiento 5**

El enfrentamiento se dio entre el equipo F de villanos vs el equipo E de héroes.

El enfrentamiento no fue muy largo, Sato quiso hacerles frente con su fuerza, pero Aoyama simplemente los sacó del edificio con su láser, así, Mina recuperando la bomba fácilmente.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

A.M: Muy bien, es hora de elegir a los contendientes del joven Gohan y que puesto tendrán.

Gohan: All Might-sensei, me gustaría que todos me enfrentaran a la vez.

Clase: ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco Gohan, no podrías pelear contra todos a la vez!

Gohan: También, me gustaría que ellos sean los villanos y se preparen lo mejor que puedan en 10 minutos – dijo rematando por sorprender a todos.

Shoto: ¡Parece que estás sintiéndote muy confiado solo por quedar primero en las pruebas de Aizawa! Pero no es bueno que lo seas… ya que yo solo podría derrotarte – aseguró fríamente en un tono serio y calmado.

Gohan: jeje ¡entonces también enfréntame! Pelearé contra todos los que quieran unirse – contestó incitantemente.

A.M: _El joven Gohan ciertamente puede vencerlos a todos, pero en el estado que se encuentra el joven Bakugo, no puedo dejar que se enfrente a una fuerza mayor, no sé cómo podría afectarlo..._ bueno, joven Gohan, podemos dejar que 5 de tus compañeros se enfrenten a ti, para que no sean tantos villanos en un solo sitio.

Gohan: Está bien, sensei, esto puede servirles para mejorar el trabajo en equipo, aunque personalmente quiero enfrentarme a 2 personas en específico.

A.M: ¿Quiénes serían, joven Gohan?

Gohan: Momo-san y Kaminari – anunció tranquilo - a los demás me gustaría enfrentarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero si no se puede, entonces pelearé contra quien sea.

A.M: _¡Ya veo joven Gohan, quieres ayudar a la joven Yaoyorozu por su derrota a manos del joven Kaminari! Está bien, en ese caso, también quiero ayudar,_ muy bien, en tal caso, yo escogeré a los mencionados por el joven Gohan, al joven Aoyama, la joven Hagakure y el joven Ida, ¿te parece bien, joven Gohan? – preguntó a Gohan.

Gohan: Está bien, por favor, tomen 10 minutos para planear alguna estrategia y prepararse – les pidió a sus contrincantes.

A.M: Bien, chicos, vayan al lugar del enfrentamiento y alístense para enfrentar al joven Gohan – indicó a los nombrados.

 **Lugar del enfrentamiento con la bomba**

Kaminari: ¿No les parece que Gohan está exagerando al querer enfrentarnos a todos?

Aoyama: ¡No tiene elegancia para pelear! – decía con su sonrisa de siempre.

Ida: ¡Yo creo que no es que sea confiado! Pienso que si lo pidió, es porque sabe que puede hacernos frente a todos.

Momo: ¡Yo no estoy segura de hacer esto! Aunque tampoco quisiera volver a perder.

Toru: Bueno, ¡yo digo que sería buena idea que yo lo atrape sin que se dé cuenta! No dejaré que Gohan-kun gane, le demostraré que puedo ser muy fuerte – dijo convencida en sus palabras.

Ida: Bueno, lo mejor será que Yaoyorozu-kun cree algunos mantos anti electricidad para que Kaminari-kun pueda usar a voluntad sus rayos, yo lo distraeré, Aoyama-kun debería mantenerlo alejado con su láser y como dijo Hagakure-kun, ella lo atrapará con la cinta sin que la pueda ver.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: _¡Momo-san, te demostraré que puedes ser muy fuerte! Creo que ninguno de ellos sabe usar apropiadamente su poder, así que, sería perfecto si también me dejaran entrenarlos, bueno, terminaré esto rápido para que sientan que deben mejorar mucho más_ – pensaba Gohan con decisión en apoyar a sus compañeros de clase, dándoles una tunda.

 **Lugar del enfrentamiento**

A.M: Ya pasaron 10 minutos, el enfrentamiento del equipo Gohan vs equipo de villanos, ¡empieza! – anunció gritando y dando comienzo al combate.

Ida: ¿Por dónde aparecerá Gohan-kun? Ciertamente no sería conveniente tener un combate cercano con él, Hagakure-kun ¿lo ves? Si es así puedes proceder a capturarlo sin que se dé cuenta.

Gohan rápidamente entró al edificio sin que nadie lo viera, detectó la presencia de todos, decidiendo quienes serían los primeros que derribaría.

Gohan: _¡Bien, yo creo que con la personalidad de Ida, él será el líder de la operación! ¿Qué harán si me deshago de él?_ \- pensaba moviéndose a una gran velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Ida.

Ida: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¡Todos regrese… - no pudo dar la orden, por que fue desmayado de un solo golpe en el estómago sin que éste pudiera reaccionar.

Gohan: ¡Lo siento, Ida! Pero quiero ver que pueden hacer sin un líder que los guíe – decía al chico inconsciente – bien, ¿Quién será el siguiente? – dijo quedándose en el lugar esperando a que todos llegaran.

Todos llegaron y encontraron a Ida tirado en el suelo.

Gohan: Al fin llegan, bueno, ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo en pelear? – les preguntó parado junto a la bomba.

Kaminari: ¿Por qué no solamente tocas la bomba?

Gohan: ¡Porque eso no sería divertido! – Respondió sonriendo – Bueno, me pregunto si el siguiente será Aoyama, ¿o será Toru-chan? – dijo mirando justo en la dirección en que ésta se encontraba.

Toru: ¿Me puedes ver Gohan-kun? – Preguntó bastante sorprendida, pero más que nada, nerviosa, ya que si podía verla, significaba que también podía ver… - ¡AAHHH GOHAN-KUN PERVERTIDO!

Gohan: jajaja ¡tranquila Toru-chan, no te estoy viendo, solo siento donde estas! – Comentó para tranquilizar a la muy nerviosa chica invisible – Bueno, el siguiente será Aoyama – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el mencionado.

Aoyama disparaba su láser varias veces, tratando de mandar a volar a Gohan, quien solamente lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, cuando Gohan estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo con calma.

Gohan: ¡Es bueno que tengas un láser! Pero sería mejor si también pudieras lanzarlo por alguna otra parte que no sea tu ombligo – dijo creando una pequeña esfera de Ki, la cual lanzó contra Aoyama, que quedó impactado al ver esto y cayó desmayado por el impacto de ésta – dos menos, él siguiente será Kaminari, ¿estás listo? ¡Atácame con todo! – indicó.

Kaminari: ¡Tú lo pediste 1.2 millones de voltios! – gritó soltando una gran descarga de electricidad.

Gohan: No está mal Kaminari, pero no serás capaz de siquiera tocarme con eso – le decía mientras esquivaba todos los rayos que salieron.

Kaminari: ¡Yeah Eyah! Wajiii – decía como un tonto ya que con ese ataque llegó a su límite de descarga eléctrica, friendo sus neuronas.

Gohan: Bueno, creo que en ese estado no podrás hacer nada – le dijo a un Kaminari en estado estúpido - así que la siguiente será Toru-chan – dijo – mirando a la chica que seguía sorprendida y nerviosa por lo anterior sucedido.

Toru: ¿Qué? ¡No, Gohan-kun no me toques por favor! Es muy vergonzoso – decía súper nerviosa, a lo que Gohan solamente tuvo la opción de ignorarla y seguir con Momo.

Gohan: ¿Lo vez Momo-san? ¡Te lo dije! podría hacerlo con todos en la clase, yo te ayudaré a superarte – le dijo en el oído a Momo – bueno, no me gustaría dañarlas ni siquiera un poco, así que, supongo que terminaré con esto – les dijo a las dos chicas y fue a tocar la bomba.

Momo: _¡Impresionante, Gohan-kun es asombroso! Quiero que me enseñe a ser tan fuerte como él_ ¡Gohan-kun por favor cuida de mí! – respondió, diciendo la frase que se le dice a un maestro o un superior.

A.M: ¡El equipo del joven Gohan gana! – gritó a todo pulmón por el micrófono.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Asui: ¡Gohan-chan es increíble! Seguramente podría habernos derrotado a todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos estaban impactados por la demostración de poder del chico de pelo negro, un chico de hielo estaba algo molesto y con su orgullo algo tocado al ver que si lo enfrentaba no habría podido ganarle, algo que no pensaba creíble entre sus compañeros de clase al tener su quirk de hielo tan poderoso; otro chico explosivo estaba totalmente impactado y con su orgullo hecho trisas, al haber sido humillado 3 veces en ese mismo día, la primera al perder con el chico que conoce desde su infancia y él pensaba que era un inútil, la segunda al ver al chico del quirk de hielo y pensar que no podría vencerlo, y la tercera al ver la fuerza que demostró aquel joven de pelo negro que no solo lo superó en las pruebas física de quirks, sino que también en ésta prueba demostró una gran diferencia en sus habilidades.

A.M: _Sabía que ganaría el joven Gohan, pero parece ser que el joven Bakugo siendo una bolsa llena de orgullo fue roto, al ser testigo de una fuerza que no pensaba que alguien pudiera tener, después tengo que hablar con él..._ bien, chicos, ahora ¿Qué es lo que opinan de éste combate? – preguntó a sus alumnos.

Clase: ¡Fue impresionante!

 **Entrada de la zona de pruebas**

A.M: Buen trabajo todos, no tuvimos heridas mayores además del joven Midoriya, ustedes tomaron esto seriamente, ¡hicieron un gran trabajo en su primer entrenamiento!

Asui: ¡Tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-sensei… es algo anticlimático! – dijo con el asentimiento de todos sus compañeros.

A.M: ¡Tenemos derecho a tener clases apropiadas! – Exclamó sonriente para animar a sus alumnos - bien, iré a revisar los resultados con el joven Midoriya, cámbiense y regresen al salón de clases, _¡debo decirle al joven Gohan que le estoy agradecido! Si no fuera gracias a él que estoy como nuevo, ahora mismo se habría terminado mi transformación_ – pensaba caminando tranquilamente hacía la enfermería.

Gohan: También iré a la enfermería para ver cómo se encuentra Izuku – informó a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

Momo: ¡Entonces yo también voy Gohan-kun! – decía sin querer separase del peli ónix.

Mina: Sí, sí, yo también quiero ver a Midori-chi – decía secundando a su rival.

Toru: ¡Si, Gohan-kun, nosotras también queremos ver como se encuentra!

Gohan: No será necesario, será mejor que ustedes vayan al salón, ya les contaré después que paso – dijo yendo hacía la enfermería.

 **Enfermería**

Recovery Girl: Apenas han pasado 2 días del curso y él ya ha estado aquí 3 veces, ¿Por qué no los detuviste, All Might? – regañó.

A.M: Me disculpo Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl: ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Aparte de su total cansancio, él estuvo aquí ayer, no puedo tratarlo todo a la vez, solo realicé primeros auxilios, sé que le pasaste tus poderes a él, pero no significa que seas descuidado; por cierto ¿Por qué estás en esa forma? Estas desperdiciando el tiempo de tu transformación.

A.M: Bueno, me disculpo de nuevo, y ¿podrías no hablar del One For All tan fuerte?

Gohan: ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo se encuentra Izuku? – dijo entrando justo cuando All Might dijo sobre su poder.

Recovery Girl: ¿Pero por qué entraste así chico? – preguntó impactada al ver que ese chico descubrió el secreto del All Might.

A.M: Ah, no importa Recovery Girl ¡el joven Gohan sabe de mi poder! Y, también, él es la razón de que esté en ésta forma en estos momentos.

Recovery Girl: ¿Qué él lo sabe? Y, ¿cómo es que él es el causante de que estés en ese estado?

A.M: Bueno, es una larga historia, pero ya lleva tiempo sabiéndolo, ¡también él fue el que hizo esto! – dijo mostrando el sitio donde antes se encontraba su herida.

Recovery Girl: ¿Pero cómo? Ningún tratamiento pudo salvarte, ni siquiera mi quirk te pudo ayudar – decía impresionada al ver el torso de A.M. totalmente normal.

A.M: También tengo mis órganos internos como antes JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡ahora puedo estar en mi verdadera forma sin activar el One For All! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA – decía riéndose de su fortuna.

Recovery Girl: ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar en tal medida a All Might, joven?

A.M: ¿Acaso estás celosa de que el joven Gohan tiene algo mejor que tu quirk? JAJAJA JA JA JAJAJA JAJA – decía riéndose y feliz al decir que está completamente sano.

Recovery Girl: ¡Sí, Sí, ya cállate "Señor Héroe Natural" All Might!

A.M: Bueno, aun así, lamentablemente ya no poseo el poder y poco a poco perderé los rezagos que quedaron en mí – decía más relajado.

Gohan: Bueno, Señora Recovery Girl, eso es debido a unas semillas mágicas que pueden regenerar cualquier herida, así fue como ayudé al Señor All Might – explicó tranquilamente.

A.M: Si, ¡esas semillas son geniales, son mejores que tu quirk! JAJAJA JAJA JAJAJA JAJA – decía volviendo a reírse.

Recovery Girl: ¡Que te calles! - Dijo aventándole un dulce en la boca, provocando que All Might se comenzara a atragantar - ¡bueno, si es así, esas semillas son muy especiales para poder regenerar y dejar así a All Might!

Gohan: Si, son estupendas, de no ser por ellas mis amigos y yo habríamos muerto en algunas ocasiones.

Recovery Girl: Bueno ¡me gustaría que algún día me dejaras ver esas semillas!

Gohan: Claro, por cierto, All Might, no creo que sea necesario que usted pierda su fuerza y deje de ser un héroe, es más podría aumentarla – dijo llamando la atención del héroe mencionado.

All Might: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, joven Gohan? – Preguntó confundido - ¿acaso tienes otra cosa milagrosa que permite que las personas se hagan fuertes o algo por el estilo?

Gohan: ¡Bueno… diría que sí! Pero eso es dependiendo de cada quien.

A.M: ¿De qué se trata, joven Gohan? – preguntó impresionado y con gran emoción.

Gohan: ¡Entrenamiento! – respondió con una sonrisa.

Recovery Girl: jajaja ¡Eso te mereces All Might! No todo lo puedes obtener gratis.

A.M: ¿Entrenar? Pero, joven Gohan… – decía algo decepcionado.

Gohan: ¡Sabe mi historia All Might, y en ella menciono humanos que también son más fuertes que cualquier otro! ¿Verdad? Pues lo hicieron entrenando duro con mucho esfuerzo.

Recovery Girl: jajaja ¡anda All Might ponte a entrenar, no debes dejar que el mal haga de las suyas hasta que el chico controle el poder! Así que entrena, después de todo ya estás bien ¿o no? Jajaja – decía burlándose del Símbolo de la Paz.

A.M: ¡Qué cosas me depara la vida! Ahora mi propio alumno me va a entrenar para ser fuerte, esto sí que es una ironía del destino – decía con lágrimas porque ya no será solo maestro, héroe y mentor, sino que también volverá a ser alumno, de su propio alumno.

Gohan: jajaja ¡espero que se esfuerce mucho All Might! También voy ayudar a mis compañeros para que se vuelvan más fuertes jajaja – decía riéndose por la reacción de su profesor.

 **Salón 1-A**

Midoriya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón, recordando lo que le dijo Recovery Girl, que si sigue siendo imprudente seguro moriría de fatiga.

Midoriya: Me volví a saltar las clases de la tarde, seguro Aizawa-sensei me envolverá en esas vendas – decía preocupado antes de abrir la puerta de su salón.

Kirishima: Ahh Midoriya regresó, ¡buen trabajo! Cielos, no sé qué decías en el enfrentamiento, pero parecías muy emocionado.

Sero: No puedo creer que peleaste contra Bakugo que fue el primero en el examen de ingreso.

Mina: ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando!

Sato: Como ustedes hicieron eso en el primer combate, el resto de nosotros también nos esforzamos mucho.

Aoyama: Estás lejos de ser elegante, pero…

Mina: ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando!

Kirishima: ¡Soy kirishima Eijiro, todos vamos a entrenar justo ahora! – dijo el chico de cabello rojo y peinado picudo, dientes afilados en putas y una cicatriz apenas notable en su ojo.

Sero: Yo soy Sero Hanta – dijo un chico con pelo medio largo y lacio negro, sonrisa curiosa y codos parecidos a latas.

Aoyama: Yo soy Aoyam…

Mina: Yo soy Ashido Mina, ¡hiciste un gran trabajo esquivando! – dijo interrumpiendo las palabras del chico rubio, ojos azules, cabello largo y recogido hasta la oreja, con una sonrisa de "V".

Asui: Soy Asui Tsuyu, llámame Tsuyu-chan – dijo una chica bajita de largo cabello verde que terminaba en un peinado curioso, ojos grandes y redondos.

Sato: ¡Soy Sato! – dijo un chico bastante grande y de labios gruesos.

Mineta: ¡Yo soy Mineta! – dijo saltando un trozo de estiércol, con pelotas moradas en la punta de la caca, pequeño, como si el animal que lo defecó cortara la mierda sin terminarla.

Midoriya: ¿Dijiste que iban a ir a entrenar? – preguntó a Kirishima.

Kirishima: ¡Si, ya que nos falta mucha fuerza! Ese Gohan es demasiado fuerte, luchó contra 5 de nosotros y venció, justo ahora se fue con Yaoyorozu y dijeron que iban a entrenar – respondió emocionado.

Mineta: ¿Qué clase de cosas pervertidas debe estar "entrenando" ese maldito Gohan con Yaoyorozu en éste momento? – decía, imaginando lo que haría si fuera él, pero fue golpeado por Mina.

Midoriya: ¿Qué, peleó contra 5 de ustedes? Y ¿ahora mismo está entrenando? – preguntó sorprendido.

Kirishima: ¡Sí, su combate fue sorprendente, ni siquiera pudieron tocarlo! – Respondió emocionado - Exactamente por eso queremos entrenar y hacernos más fuertes.

Midoriya: _¡Increíble, Gohan es totalmente asombroso! Yo también tengo que volverme más fuerte_.

Uraraka y Kaminari estaban entrando al salón con unos libros en sus manos, pero la chica vio a Deku y se dirigió hacia él.

Ochako: Deku-kun ¿no te curaron? – dijo al ver vendados los brazos de Midoriya.

Midoriya: Uraraka-san… bueno… es que sería mejor sanar en la noche, pero… - dijo mientras volteaba a ver el lugar de Bakugo – Uraraka-san, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

 **Entrada de UA**

Midoriya: Kacchan, Kacchan – gritaba al ver que se estaba yendo el mencionado.

Bakugo: ¿Qué?

Midoriya: _Esto es algo que no le he contado ni siquiera a mi madre, pero…_ ¡tengo algo que siento debo decirte! mi quirck es algo que conseguí de alguien más.

Bakugo: ¿Qué?

Midoriya: Aunque no te diré de quien, pero es una historia como un comic, solo que es real, aparte de eso, aún no puedo controlarlo; apenas recibí éste poder y no puedo hacer nada; es por eso que intenté derrotarte sin usarlo, pero al final no pude vencerte y tuve que utilizarlo, aún tengo un gran camino por recorrer, pero cuando controle éste poder, te derrotaré con mi propia fuerza – dijo sin pensar en lo que decía - _¿Por qué dije todo eso? Solo le quería decir que no lo engañé ¿Qué demonios hice?_

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Poder recibido? Que tonterías dices ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Hacerme quedar más idiota de lo que hiciste? ¿Qué intentas decir? ¡Hoy, perdí contra ti! Eso es todo… ¡cuando vi al tipo de hielo, pensé "no puedo derrotarlo"! ¡Maldición! Terminé aceptando lo que dijo la noviecita del bastardo de pelo negro, ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Y lo peor de todo, ese maldito, tu amigo, el maldito bastardo de Gohan… cuándo lo vi pelear… me sentí intimidado y con el pensamiento de "no lo podré vencer, es más fuerte incluso que el tipo de hielo ¿Cómo podría vencer a ese tipo tan fuerte?", maldición! Tú también Deku… yo solo… ¡solo acabo de empezar! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Seré el número 1 de aquí! No me volverás a derrotar, bastardo.

A.M: ¡Ahí… estás… joven… Bakugo! – decía apareciendo de la nada y colocando sus maons en los hombros del mencionado - Para que sepas, el orgullo es importante, definitivamente tienes las habilidades para ser un profesional, pero aun tienes mucho que…

Bakugo: ¡Suéltame All Might! No me dejas caminar – decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que sacó en su plática con Midoriya - ¡me convertiré en un héroe que te supere aunque tú no me lo digas!

A.M: Ahh ¡Sí! – Dijo retirando su agarre - _Él se sobrepuso a esto… ¡es duro ser un profesor!_ – pensaba al ver que Bakugo comenzaba a caminar.

Desde las ventanas del edificio 3 chicas estaban viendo lo ocurrido.

Mina: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ochako: La batalla destinada entre hombres.

Asui: Pero parecía que Midoriya-chan solo estaba dando escusas.

Ochako: ¡La batalla destinada entre hombres! – volvía a decir pegando su frente al cristal.

 **Departamento de Gohan**

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun… duele mucho!

Gohan: Aguanta Momo-san, ya casi sale.

Momo: Gohan-kun… déjala… no la quites.

Gohan: ¡Solo un poco más y saldrá!

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, ya salió!

Gohan: Si, Momo-san, ¡no pensé que esto pasaría!

Momo: Bueno, después de todo tú me lo habías prometido, y yo acepté con gusto.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, tienes razón! Y, ¿Qué piensas?

Momo: ¡Es muy grande!

Gohan: ¿Verdad que sí? En ella entreno casi diario, otras veces entreno en diferentes lugares con la ropa que te di, pero supongo que tendré que aumentar la gravedad o tu podrías crear ropa hecha a tu medida para que no se vuelva a atorar en ti – dijo después de quitarle a Momo unas ropas de entrenamiento en las que se había atorado, y después mostrándole su máquina de gravedad a Momo.

 **(A verdad cochinos 7u7 que pensaron)**

Momo: Si, es buena idea, aunque no sé por qué se atoró, si técnicamente es de tallas mayores a la mía, esas muñequeras sí que dieron problemas, ¡pero no sé cómo están hechas Gohan-kun, supongo que tendré que seguir usando éstas y hallar una forma de que no se atoren!

Gohan: ¡Creo que simplemente las ajusté mucho al pensar que se te podrían caer! Pero la próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

Momo: ¡Está bien, Gohan-kun! Por cierto, es increíble que tengas una máquina que pueda aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra, por eso eres tan fuerte Gohan-kun.

Gohan: jajaja bueno, es un regalo que inventó una amiga, pero yo nunca la había usado hasta hace poco, así que mi fuerza no es por ésta máquina, es debido a mis constantes entrenamientos desde la edad de 4 años.

Momo: ¡Es increíble que desde tan pequeño hayas estado entrenando!

Gohan: ¡bueno, supongo que te lo contaré después Momo-san! Ahora vamos a comer y tomar una ducha.

Momo: ¡Sí!

 **Se acabó el capítulo cochinos malpensados, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7 votaciones

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 7 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Sabahamfan: jajaja al fin alguien que si cayó :v.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja pues no lo creo ten lo hace porque es un triclope raro así como sacar brazos extras, (creo que Picoro también se puede dividir, o solo es espiritualmente) pero los Saiyajines no pueden, de ser así podrían elevar su poder de maneras descontroladas al pelear contra ellos mismos una y otra vez.**

 **Gokusuper117: jajaja All Might utilizando el "TEXAS MASENKO" o "FUERZA KAMEARIZONA" (si recuerdas en los primeros capítulos de DB el kamehameha era Fuerza Kamehame, y creo también otro algo así como la honda helada, no recuerdo bien) jajaja no sé por qué me imagine a All Might creando una genki-dama jajaja "Delawere Flash" jajjaa bueno ya gracias por el apoyo bro.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 7 votaciones**

 **Ciudad**

Gohan: ¡Supongo que no hay ningún crimen ésta noche! Pero aun así seguiré vigilando – decía en su traje de Gran-Saiyaman, volando sobre la ciudad.

¿?: ¡Ayuda, un héroe, se escapa con mi dinero! – gritaba un civil mientras alguien corría con su billetera.

Gohan: Bueno, iré a ayudar, después de todo ningún crimen es pequeño – dijo volando hacía donde estaba corriendo el ladrón – ¡oye tú, Detente! ¡No es bueno robar y quitarle el dinero a la gente! – dijo aterrizando frente al ladrón.

Ladrón: ¿Quién eres tú? No importa, ¡quítate! – le dijo pasando a su lado y corriendo.

Gohan: ¡No me ignores! – gritó dando un pisotón al suelo y agrietándolo en la dirección del ladrón, haciendo que tropezara – ahora, devuelve esa billetera a su dueño y ya no vuelvas a cometer ningún crimen.

Ladrón: Ahhhh ¡Si, por favor, perdóname! – se disculpó totalmente asustado y devolviendo la billetera al dueño, quien le dio un golpe y le agradeció a Gohan.

Civil: ¿Quién es usted, héroe? Nunca eh visto a un héroe como usted – le preguntó curioso al héroe que lo ayudó.

Gohan: jaja ¡pensé que nunca preguntaría! – Exclamo orgulloso - ¡yo soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia, no perdonaré que los malos se salgan con la suya, un amante de la justicia, soy el Gran Saiyaman! – dijo haciendo sus clásicas poses.

Civiles: _¡Que ridículo!_

Gohan: Bueno, tengan cuidado, ¡con su permiso! – Dijo volando y retirándose del lugar – no hay muchos villanos que combatir en ésta ciudad, supongo que ampliaré mi radio de acción – dijo volando más rápido y escaneando las presencias por donde volaba - supongo que ésta noche no hay muchos villanos con energías, jeje ¡supongo que los malos también tienen vacaciones! Regresaré a casa – dijo dirigiéndose a UA.

Así, Gohan volviendo a su casa y yendo a dormir.

 **Entrada a UA**

Al día siguiente, antes de que empezaran las clases.

Prensa: ¿Qué piensas sobre All Might como profesor?

Midoriya: ¡Disculpe, pero tengo que ir a la enfermería!

Prensa: ¿Cómo es All Might en la escuela? – preguntaban a alguien más.

Ochako: Pues, ¡tiene muchos músculos! – dijo poniendo sus brazos arqueados y retirándose del lugar.

Prensa: ¿Qué opinión tienes acerca de All Might en la escuela?

Ida: ¡Verdaderamente me hace pensar que estoy en la mejor escuela de héroes que puede haber, también creo que tiene una gran presencia de seguridad y un gran sentido del humor, eso me hace estar más orgulloso de… – decía sin interrumpirse, aburriendo a la prensa

Prensa: ¿Qué nos puedes decir de All Might? Espera tú eres el del accidente con el villano del lodo – decía una reportera.

Bakugo: ¡Ya cállense! – respondió molesto por el último comentario.

Prensa: ¡Dinos algunas palabras sobre All Might! – Decía dirigiéndose a alguien más – espera, ¡estás muy desalineado, arréglate un poco!

Aizawa: All Might, está fuera de clases, así que no se encuentra por el momento, así que váyanse – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Prensa: ¡Solo queremos unas palabras de All Might!

Aizawa: _No puedo creer que All Might pueda trabajar como héroe así._

Prensa: ¡Oye, solo quiero ver a All Might! – reclamó una reportera dirigiéndose a la entrada de UA.

Prensa: ¡Detente, idiota! – dijo alguien a la reportera, quien cuando se acercó a la entrada, una alarma sonó y salieron varias barreras de acero sellando la entrada.

Reportera: ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó en el piso sorprendida por eso.

Prensa: ¡Es la barrera UA! Si no tienes identificación, se activa si te acercas a ella.

Reportera: ¿Quién se creen? Solo deberían darnos un comentario para reportar.

Prensa: Llevamos 2 días aquí y no nos han dicho ni un comentario.

 **Salón clase 1-A**

Aizawa: Buen trabajo en el entrenamiento de ayer, vi el vídeo de los combates y las calificaciones, ¡Bakugo, deja de comportarte como un niño de 9 años, desperdicias tu talento!

Bakugo: ¡Ya lo sé!

Aizawa: ¡Midoriya, te rompiste de nuevo tu brazo, no puedes decir siempre que no puedes hacer algo por que no controlas tu quirk! No me gusta repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero tienes que ponerte a entrenar mucho y controlarlo.

Midoriya: ¡Sí!

Aizawa: ¡Y Gohan, fuiste muy pretencioso, probablemente tienes el poder para derrotar a tus compañeros, pero en vez de presumir, ayúdalos a crecer también! por lo demás, fuiste el mejor, así que buen trabajo; espero que tus compañeros sigan tu ejemplo y se esfuercen al máximo.

Gohan: ¡Si Aizawa-sensei, ayudaré a todos mis compañeros!

Aizawa: Bueno, mientas lo entiendan está bien, ahora, lamento decir esto tarde, pero hoy, ustedes… - dijo pausadamente.

Clase: _¿Otra prueba especial?_ – pensaron con espanto.

Aizawa: ¡Elegirán a su presidente de clase!

Clase: _¡Es una actividad normal!_ – pensaban todos con alivio.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir esto, todos en la clase se alocaron.

Kirishima: ¡Yo lo haré!

Kaminari: ¡Elíjanme a mí!

Aoyama: ¡Parece un trabajo hecho para mí!

Mina: Es como ser la líder, ¡yo seré la líder!

Mineta: ¡Yo, mi propuesta como presidente es que todas las chicas tengan menos falda!

Bakugo: ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Yo!

Ida: ¡Silencio por favor! – Gritó callando todo el barullo - Es una responsabilidad el liderar a los demás, no es un trabajo que cualquiera pueda cumplir, este cargo es para el más apto y más importante aún, es tener la confianza de los demás a tu alrededor, ¡si queremos usar la democracia para elegir un líder, entonces todos estaremos conformes!

Clase: _¡Tu mano es la que está más alto!_

Kaminari: ¿Por qué sugieres eso?

Asui: No nos conocemos bien todavía, así que será difícil el tenerle confianza a alguien más.

Kirishima: Si ese es el caso, todos votaran por sí mismos.

Ida: Exacto, si alguien recibe múltiples votos es porque ese alguien debe ser la persona adecuada, ¿Qué piensa usted, sensei?

Aizawa: Me da igual, solo elijan rápido al representante - comentó mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

Ida: ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo dando una marcada reverencia.

Tras esto, todos sacaron papeles, en los cuales emitieron su voto y al final anotaron el número de votos por persona en el pizarrón.

Los votos quedaron alineados de mayor a menor siendo:

 **Gohan: 4 votos**

 **Midoriya: 2 votos**

 **Yaoyorozu: 1 voto**

 **Ida: 1 voto**

 **La lista sigue igual, hasta algunas personas que quedaron en cero votos.**

Ida: _¡Alguien voto por mí! estoy tan feliz de que alguien me tenga esa confianza_ – pensaba derramando lágrimas.

Bakugo: ¿Quién voto por Deku? Y también por el otro maldito.

Aizawa: ¡Bien, el presidente de la clase será Gohan y el vicepresidente Midoriya!

Asui: No me parece mal.

Kirishima: Si, después de todo Gohan es muy fuerte, y Midoriya se esforzó bastante.

 **Comedor**

Ochako: El comedor de nuevo está lleno.

Ida: Es porque los alumnos de todos los cursos comen en el mismo lugar.

Momo: ¡Vamos, Presidente! Di ah – decía al peli ónix queriendo darle de comer.

Mina: ¡Presidente, prueba de la mía! ¡Ah! – decía estirando sus palillos también.

Toru: ¡Presidente-kun! Ah – decía la chica invisible, viéndose solo unos palillos con comida en el aire.

Gohan: ¡Chicas, yo puedo comer solo! – decía nervioso al no saber qué hacer.

Momo: ¡De eso nada, Presidente, debe estar bien alimentado para poder hacer bien su trabajo! – decía estirando sus palillos hacia la boca del peli ónix.

Midoriya: A mí me sorprende el haber tenido esos votos.

Ochako: Está bien, tú lo mereces.

Gohan: Aun así, me sorprende haber tenido 4 votos, ¿Quién habrá votado por mí? – se preguntaba curioso.

Momo: Eso es obvio ¡Señor Presidente! Fui yo – anunció orgullosa con una sonrisa.

Mina: Yo también vote por usted, Presidente.

Toru: ¡Y yo!

Ida: ¡Ese fui yo, Gohan-kun!

Gohan: ¿Ida? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si tú querías mucho el puesto.

Ida: Porque querer hacer algo y poder hacerlo es diferente, tú eres el más apto y lo demostraste en el entrenamiento de ayer, por eso decidí que tú eras la mejor opción para ser nuestro presidente – respondió seriamente.

Gohan: jajaja ¡es algo gracioso Ida!

Ida: ¿Por qué Gohan-kun?

Gohan: ¡Porque yo voté por ti! Jeje – decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ida: ¿Entonces tú eras ese voto que obtuve?

Gohan: Si, jaja es una lástima que yo obtuviera más votos, tú serías mejor presidente que yo.

Momo: Hmmmp ¡pensé que habías votado por mí y mi voto era de tu parte! – dijo inflando sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero a Gohan.

Gohan: jajajaja lo siento.

Ochako: ¿Por qué no votaste por ti Ida-kun? Quiero decir, usas lentes y toda la cosa.

Midoriya: _Uraraka-san dice las cosas sin pensar._

Ida: Ya lo dije, Gohan-kun es a quien considero el más apto, meramente hice lo que creí mejor.

Ochako: Llevo pensando esto un tiempo, pero ¿será que eres un niño rico, Ida-kun?

Ida: ¿Se nota? ¡He querido cambiar mi forma de hablar, porque no quiero ser llamado niño rico! Si ¡Mi familia es una que ha sido de héroes por generaciones!

Chicos: ¡Asombroso!

Ida: ¿Conocen al turbo héroe, Ingenium?

Midoriya: Claro, ¡es un héroe que ha contratado a 65 socios en su agencia en Tokio! Espera, ¿acaso?

Ida: ¡Él es mi hermano mayor!

Ochako: Lo dice orgulloso.

Midoriya: Genial.

Ida: Es un héroe que sigue las reglas y lidera a la gente, yo quiero ser héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano, sin embargo, es muy pronto para mí el liderar a otros.

Gohan: Es asombroso el cómo aprecias a tu hermano Ida.

Pero las conversaciones que tenían los chicos se vieron interrumpidas cuando la alarma de la escuela sonó: "violación nivel 3 de seguridad, todos los estudiantes evacuen inmediatamente"

Ida: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es nivel 3 de seguridad?

¿?: Significa que alguien se infiltró en el instituto, no había visto eso en 3 años que estoy aquí.

Todos los estudiantes rápidamente salieron corriendo a la salida más cercana, creando un caos en ella y un desorden lleno de empujones y atascamiento.

Ochako: Duele, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo siendo aplastada entre la gente.

Ida: ¡Como esperaba de la mejor escuela, su reacción es rápida! – decía estando apretado entre la multitud.

Midoriya: ¡Demasiado! Están causando pánico – decía de igual manera apretado.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Qué haremos?

Gohan: ¡Tranquila, por ahora esperemos a que todos evacúen, de lo contrario solo crearemos más desorden!

Momo: ¿Pero y si llegan hasta aquí los intrusos?

Gohan: ¡Yo te protegeré Momo-san, lo juro! – dijo éstas palabras sonrojando a la chica de pelo ónix.

Ida: ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Decía tratando de mirar por la ventana los hechos que sucedían - ¡solo es la prensa! – dijo al ver por la ventana.

 **Entrada a las instalaciones**

Reportera: ¡Tráenos a All Might! ¿Él está aquí no?

Mic: Ya les dijimos que él no se encuentra – decía un héroe rubio con cabello muy largo y levantado hacia atrás.

Prensa: Si nos dan un comentario nos iremos.

Aizawa: ¡No, si les damos uno querrán otro y no pararan, así son ustedes!

Mic: Son intrusos, ¡podríamos llamarlos vilanos! ¿No crees que debamos mandarlos a volar? – le susurraba al oído a su compañero.

Aizawa: No lo hagas, seguro escribirán un montón de mentiras sobre ti, Mic, esperemos a la policía.

Mic: Tchh ¡maldición, ya me tienen harto! – susurraba para sí mismo.

 **Comedor lugar del pánico**

Ida: _No sabía que era, pero solo es la prensa,_ ¡todos cálmense! – decía tratando de calma a todos, cosa imposible por el barullo que estaban haciendo - _¿Dónde están los profesores? ¿Están tratando de calmar el asunto?_

Krishima / Kaminari: ¡chicos, cálmense, despacio! – decían tratando de calmar a la multitud, cosa imposible.

Ida: _¡Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, todos se calmarían si supieran que no es nada grave!_ – Pensaba al ver a todos en desorden, cuando escuchó un grito - ¡Uraraka-kun!

Ochako: Ida-kun – respondió, quejándose de ser aplastada más fuerte.

Ida: _¿Qué harían Gohan-kun, Midoriya-kun o mi hermano en ésta situación?_ – pensaba sobre cómo solucionar el problema – Uraraka-kun, hazme flotar – pidió cuando éste logró pensar sobre cómo realizar su plan, flotando por el quirk de la mencionada – _un lugar a la vista de todos_ engine boost – dijo activando su quirk y saliendo disparado hacía el frente estampándose en la pared enfrente de todos – _tengo que ser claro, conciso y audaz_ ¡Todos, todo está bien! ¡Solo es la prensa! No hay nada por qué entrar en pánico, esto es UA, deberían actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Todos escuchando lo dicho por el chico encima de una señal de emergencia, se calmaron y miraron por la ventana.

Todos: ¡Llegó la policía! Todo está bajo control.

 **Entrada a las instalaciones**

Mic: ¡Adiós maligna prensa! – decía contento de que se fuera toda la prensa.

Tras esto la policía comenzó a desalojar a toda la prensa.

 **Salón 1-A**

Gohan: Ahora procedamos a elegir a los demás representantes de la clase, o bueno, será después de lo que tengo que decir.

Midoriya: ¿Qué vas a decir Gohan?

Gohan: ¡Yo le cedo mi puesto a Ida Tenya! Él es más capaz que yo, y lo demostró hace unos momentos al lograr controlar a todos los alumnos de forma rápida, él es el adecuado para el cargo – decía sorprendiendo al mencionado.

Kirishima: Estoy de acuerdo, hoy Ida fue de mucha ayuda en el comedor.

Kaminari: Si, es del tipo que se ven en las salidas de emergencia.

Aizawa: ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo, solo elijan rápido!

Ida: ¡Si el presidente de la clase me nomina no tengo elección, desde hoy yo Ida Tenya, prometo que me esforzaré con los deberes de presidente de la clase!

Kirishima: Contamos contigo ¡Salida de emergencia!

Momo: ¿Y yo que Gohan-kun? – preguntó un poco molesta, haciendo otro puchero.

Gohan: jejeje bueno, lo siento, pero es que sería mucho trabajo y problemático el ser el presidente, por lo que desde un principio no quería el trabajo, lo siento – decía caminando hacía la chica - ¡también perderíamos tiempo de tu entrenamiento si formara parte del consejo! – le dijo susurrando al oído de la chica.

Momo: Tienes razón, Gohan-kun, tengo que prestarle atención al entrenamiento, me esforzaré mucho – reafirmó susurrando, y aceptando lo dicho muy decidida.

Toru: ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Entrenamiento? Yo también quiero que me entrenes Gohan-kun – le dijo muy emocionada, apareciendo entre los dos chicos.

Kaminari: Si, Gohan, es injusto que solo entrenes a Yaoyorozu, si la vas a entrenar a ella, también hazlo con el resto – dijo secundando a la chica invisible.

Kirishima: Si, si, tú eres fuerte, y sería injusto que solo Yaoyorozu se vuelva fuerte con tu entrenamiento, ¡seguro que puedes ayudarnos a mejorar a todos! – exclamó muy emocionado, incitando a todo el salón.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Pero, eso sería! Algo complicado – replicó algo nervioso.

Aoyama: Mesieur ¡supongo que puedo concederte el honor de entrenar contigo! – decía confiado como siempre.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Bueno, Aoyama sería fácil, ya que tiene algo fácil de entrenar, pero los demás! – decía pensando sobre entrenarlos y dando excusas para librarse.

Aizawa: ¡Bien, entonces Gohan será su encargado de deportes! Él los entrenará a todos en clases extra-escolares – aseveró a la clase, razonando que sería bastante práctico.

Bakugo: hmp ¿Qué me podría enseñar ése bastardo? ¡Yo mismo lo superaré con mis propias fuerzas!

Gohan: Pero Aizawa-sensei, sería muy complicado entrenarlos a todos – reprochaba sintiéndose presionado y nervioso por el reciente giro de acontecimientos.

Aizawa: ¡Es una orden Gohan, tienes que apoyar a tus compañeros! – aseveró nuevamente, refutando los reproches del alumno número 1.

Gohan: ¡Está bien, Aizawa-sensei! – Respondió agachando su cabeza en señal de resignación – bueno, chicos, todos los que quieran entrenar, los veré a la salida para hacerlo.

Kirishima: ¡Genial, ahora sabremos cómo es que es tan fuerte Gohan! – anunció emocionado a todo el salón.

Momo: _¡Yo quería estar a solas con Gohan!_ – pensaba resignada a perder su tiempo compartido.

 **Entrada a UA**

Director: ¿Cómo es que la prensa pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así? o ¿acaso fue una declaración de guerra? – decía viendo la barrera de UA deshecha.

Todos los profesores: alguien malvado entró.

 **Clase 1-A**

Todas las clases se dieron de manera normal hasta la hora de salida.

Chicos de la clase: ¡Gohan, entrénanos!

Gohan: Ahh _¡pensé que lo habían olvidado!_ Está bien, primero vamos a mi casa – le dijo a todos, resignado a tener que entrenar a sus compañeros – _bueno, no me molesta entrenarlos, pero será algo difícil ya que no se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo_ – así siguió caminando hacia su departamento – bueno, chicos, aquí es donde yo me estoy quedando, supongo que no sabían que vivía dentro de UA, pero el director me hizo el favor de darme éste dormitorio para mí, en el tengo mi cuarto y en el espacio amplio es donde entreno.

Clase: wow, genial.

Kirishima: ¡Que genial Gohan vives dentro de UA!

Asui: ¿Acaso no eres de por aquí Gohan-chan?

Gohan: Pues la verdad es que no, digamos que soy extranjero, así que el director no solo me dio éste dormitorio, también me dio una Beca que me ayuda con mis gastos personales.

Kaminari: Genial Gohan, podrías entrenar perfecto todos los días.

Mineta: Mmmm ¡ya veo, duermes aquí para ver a todas las chicas! Lo entiendo, te comprendo – decía de forma pervertida el pequeño bastardo.

Momo: ¡Que vulgar! – Dijo asqueada por el comentario del pequeño bastardito - Gohan-kun no es así – dijo fulminando con su mirada al bastardo enano.

Gohan: jajaja bueno, ¿quieren entrenar dentro o pido permiso de usar alguna de las instalaciones? – le preguntó a sus compañeros sabiendo que dentro no podría entrenar a todos adecuadamente.

Todoroki: Entonces, también te dejan usar las instalaciones cuando quieres entrenar, ¡realmente tienes mucha suerte!

Clase: ¡Usemos las instalaciones!

Gohan: Bien, primero que nada, quiero saber las capacidades máximas de todos, así sabré de que son capaces cada uno de ustedes y hacerlos mejorar en las mismas.

Tras haber pedido la autorización se dirigieron a un campo de UA, en el cuál se llevarían a cabo todas las pruebas o combates que les iba a dar Gohan; en todas las pruebas relucían bastante Todoroki y Bakugo, el cual fue de muy mala gana por orden de Aizawa.

Gohan: _¡Creo que todos tienen cierto potencial! Con el debido entrenamiento podré hacerlos superarse,_ bien, chicos, ahora ya se dé que serían capaces, así que he decidido darles a todos una lección personal, en ella hablaré con todos de manera individual para decirles una manera en que pienso que podrían usar mejor sus poderes, claro si es que les interesa, sino solamente los entrenaré de manera física.

Asui: ¿Por qué de manera personal Gohan-chan?

Gohan: ¡Porque sería poco favorable para todos el que sepan sus formas de pelear o incluso algún movimiento secreto, sería más interesante! ¿No lo creen?

Kirishima: ¡Tienes razón, sería más emocionante! Bien, yo si quiero que me ayudes en alguna forma.

Kaminari: Si, yo también, la última vez me venciste muy fácilmente.

Aoyama: Mesieur ¡Supongo que puedo oír tus ideas!

Bakugo: Jah, ¡no necesito de ninguna ayuda! Esto es una estupidez, superaré a todos aquí, en especial a ti bastardo, verás que soy más fuerte – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Midoriya: Kacckan, ¿Por qué no lo escuchas tan siquiera? – dijo deteniendo a "su amigo".

Bakugo: ¡Déjame Deku, yo mismo puedo arreglármelas, no necesito que un bastardo me diga que hacer! – refutó, para terminar yéndose de ahí.

Gohan: Bueno, no puedo hacer nada si él no quiere. Todos los demás vamos a entrenar.

Todoroki: Yo también me retiro Gohan, reconozco que eres fuerte, pero no te comparas a mí, si en algún momento nos enfrentamos, te derrotaré, y seré el héroe número 1 – dijo también yéndose del lugar.

Gohan: Eso no lo esperaba, pero supongo que en algún momento también querrá venir a entrenar para ser más fuerte de lo que es.

Tras esto Gohan los puso a entrenar físicamente a todos, haciendo que de 1 en 1 entraran a hablar con él, para poder decirles alguna forma de cómo utilizar su poder.

Gohan: Izuku, tu caso es especial, a ti te entrenaré estrictamente para que puedas controlar tu poder, pero el cómo usarlo te lo dejo a ti.

Izuku: ¿Qué, por qué Gohan?

Gohan: ¡No serviría de nada si te enseño todo y no aprendes por tu propia cuenta!

Gohan: Momo-san ya sé que te lo había dicho, pero lo diré nuevamente, tu capacidad de análisis debes mejorarla para hacerla mucho más veloz y poder mejorar en combate, así que te entrenaré tanto como tú quieras.

Momo: ¡Gohan-sensei, que duro, me habías dicho que solo seríamos tú y yo para que pueda mejorar lo suficiente! – le decía en forma tímida acercándose al peli ónix, con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

Gohan: Momo-san, tranquila, por favor, ¡Pase el siguiente! – gritó a todo pulmón para que el siguiente entrara y salvarse de algo como decían sus instintos.

Momo: ¡Que aburrido, Gohan-kun! – dijo con un puchero saliendo del lugar.

Así continuaron entrando todos y saliendo pensativos sobre lo que les decía Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, como todos tenemos cosas que hacer, tampoco quiero malgastar el tiempo, así que solo los podré entrenar por 1 hora al día y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, por lo demás, también se tienen que esforzar por ustedes mismos! – dijo a lo que todos se retiraron algo sudados por todo el ejercicio que estuvieron haciendo.

Momo: ¡Yo me quedaré un rato más Gohan-kun! – le dijo de cerca.

Toru: ¡Yo también, quiero que me sigas entrenando Gohan-kun!

Mina: ¡Y yo no me quedaré atrás! – decía sin querer quedarse atrás de ninguna de las dos.

Gohan: jaja ¡lo siento, chicas! Las acompañaré a sus casas – dijo excusándose.

Así se acabó todo el día, con entrenamiento y representantes de clase.

 **Hasta aquí se quedó el capítulo de hoy, sin más hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8 ataque

**Bien aquí el capítulo 8 del fic, por cierto el capítulo está bien chingón si pones el soundtrack de boku no hero "You Say Run" bueno a mí me encantó escribirlo mientras escuchaba, y se me hizo bien perrón.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Victor0606: jajaja "vegeta ¿Cuánto es su nivel de poder?" "¡es de más de ocho miiil"**

 **Gokusuper117: jajaja aquí tiene más del Gran Saiyaman buen hombre.**

 **PD: que poquitos comentaron u.u.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 8 ataque**

 **Ciudad**

Gohan: ¡Que aburrido! Sigue sin haber villanos – decía volando sobre la ciudad – bueno ampliaré el rango a otro lugar – dijo volando más rápido y llegando a otras ciudades - ¡por más que inspecciono, no hay nada, todos los villanos que siento no están haciendo nada criminal! Supongo que iré más lejos – y así con su aburrimiento empezó a recorrer todo el país - ¡al fin, siento un villano cometiendo un crimen! Aterrizaré – dijo al pasar por una ciudad mientras inspeccionaba las energías.

¿?: Es tu fin ¡Héroe! – decía una figura, a punto de matar a un héroe.

Héroe: ¡No, espera! Maldición – decía viendo que estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

Gran Saiyaman: _Ya estoy transformado, pero no importa_ ¡transformación! ¡Detente ahí, Villano! – dijo aterrizando y deteniendo el acto – estoy aquí.

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntaba al sujeto que apareció.

Gran Saiyaman: ¡Qué bueno que preguntas! ¡Yo, soy un amante de la justicia, el que lucha contra el mal, el Gran Saiyaman! – Dijo haciendo una de sus poses – _¡estuvo perfecto, apuesto que los deje impactados!_

¿?: Otro estúpido héroe que busca fama – dijo mirando al Saiyaman - ¡entonces también te mataré! – dijo lanzándose contra Saiyaman - ¡muere!

Saiyaman: ¡Eso no funcionará conmigo, villano! – dijo deteniendo el corte que le había lanzado, y dándole un ligero golpe haciéndolo volar.

Héroe: ¡es fuerte! _Aunque es ridículo_ pudiste evitarlo – dijo impactado.

¿?: ¿Qué rayos? Un quirk de endurecimiento, o será de refuerzo – decía recuperándose del golpe – bueno, no importa, una vez logre cortarte estarás muerto – dijo lanzándose contra Saiyaman y tirando cuchillos a la vez.

Héroe: ¡Cuidado, si te corta, te paralizará! Y será nuestro fin – le gritó alarmado.

Saiyaman: ¿Así que ese era tu objetivo? Por eso atacas con cuchillas – dijo esquivando los cuchillos y bloqueando la espada - ¡pero, te informo que eso no te servirá contra mí! – dijo agarrando la espada con su mano y rompiéndola al apretar su puño.

¿?: Maldición, ¡parece que eres más fuerte de lo que parece! – Dijo al ver su espada rota – supongo que me retirare por hoy, pero antes, ¿cuál era tu nombre, héroe?

Saiyaman: ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman! ¿Te irás así nada más? Si te retiras, promete que no volverás a hacer nada malo – dijo con voz autoritaria pero bastante calmada.

Héroe: Espera, no lo dejes escapar – le indicó a Saiyaman.

¿?: ¡Te volveré a ver, Gran Saiyaman! – dijo a punto de retirarse, pero cuando se iba a ir frente a él apareció Saiyaman.

Saiyaman: ¡Espera, no te dejare ir así nada más! Eres un criminal que estuvo a punto de matar a éste héroe.

¿?: Pero no lo maté – dijo hablando con Saiyaman.

Saiyaman: bueno, tienes razón, supongo que solamente es una pelea… - mientras pensaba, el villano se escapó.

Héroe: ¡Lo dejaste escapar! – le gritó regañándolo.

Saiyaman: ¿En serio? Ah, bueno, no creo que vuelva a hacer nada malo, ¡como sea, te tengo que llevar a un hospital para que traten tus heridas! – dijo cargando al héroe.

Héroe: ¡Eres un tonto! Ahh, supongo que no hay alternativa, después de todo, lo venciste sin esfuerzo alguno, vamos, llévame al hospital, ¡Gran Saiyaman! – decía resignado.

Tras eso el Gran Saiyaman se llevó al héroe a un hospital.

Doctores: ¿Quién es usted, héroe? – le preguntaron curiosos.

Saiyaman: jajaja ¡la tierra me eligió, el cielo me eligió, la gente me eligió, ¿acaso no recuerdan éste casco legendario? Soy El Gran Saiyaman! _¡Cada vez me sale mejor!_ – dijo volviendo a presentarse.

Doctores: _¡que ridículo!_ Bueno, señor Gran Saiyaman, muchas gracias por ayudar – dijo refiriéndose al héroe.

Héroe: _¡Ciertamente fue fuerte al ayudarme, pero necesita dejar de hacer esas poses!_

Saiyaman: ¡Bien, con su permiso, me retiro! – dijo al salir volando.

¿?: ¡Gran Saiyaman, serás una buena victima! – decía oculto mirando la ciudad.

 **Día siguiente ciudad**

Villano: ¡Escuchen héroes, no me sigan o mataré a ésta familia!

Mount Lady: Se te acusó de robo, y asesinato – decía la heroína al villano.

Kamui Woods: ¡Mierda, es demasiado rápido para nosotros! Haz lo que sea para mantenerlo cerca - decía el héroe tirado en el suelo.

Familia: Por favor sálvennos héroes, o por lo menos a nuestro hijo.

Villano: jajaja a éste paso venceré a los estúpidos héroes.

A.M: ¡No teman familia, Missuri SMASH! – anunció golpeando al villano y dejándolo noqueado - ¿por qué? Por qué voy camino a mi trabajo.

Mount Lady: Estoy agradecida, pero…

Kamui: Él nos quitó el trabajo – dijo completando la frase de la heroína.

¿?: Atropellaron a alguien – gritaba alguien.

A.M: No puedo…llegar tarde… así que me voy – dijo saltando y yéndose de ahí – _tengo que ser más estricto con el joven Midoriya, el otro día casi revela lo del One For All_ – pensaba mientras detenía al conductor descuidado, y recordaba su plática con Midoriya.

¿?: Hay un problema con alguien en el pueblo de al lado

A.M: Sería problemático si llego tarde – dijo saltando hacía el pueblo.

 **UA clase 1-A**

Aizawa: Hoy para el entrenamiento básico de héroe, será una clase con tres supervisores, conformados por mí, All Might y otra persona.

Midoriya: _¡Debe ser algo especial! _

Sero: Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Aizawa: Ser el héroe que todos necesitan; incendios, inundaciones o cualquier otro desastre, ¡el entrenamiento de rescate!

Kaminari: Ensayo de rescate, parece que ésta vez será más difícil.

Mina: ¡Claro! – decía emocionada.

Kirishima: Idiota, ¡de eso se trata ser un héroe! Mis brazos están ansiosos.

Asui: ¡En una inundación seré la mejor! Ribbit – dijo a su estilo.

Aizawa: ¡Aún no termino! – Regañó enojado callando a todos - como decía, en ésta ocasión pueden decidir si usan o no su traje, ya que puede que sus trajes no se ajusten a determinada situación, ¡el área de entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que vayan a prepararse! Eso es todo.

Midoriya: _¡Entrenamiento de rescate, esto es algo que me acercará más a cumplir mi sueño de ser un Gran héroe, daré lo mejor de mí!_

Gohan: _¿Rescate? Jaja ¡eso me recuerda a los días en que ayudaba a Videl, como esa vez en el incendio, o el autobús, el asalto! jaja que recuerdos…_ – pensaba divertido aunque melancólico, ya que él ya ha sido un héroe y actualmente lo sigue siendo, aunque ilegalmente.

Momo: ¡Vamos a esforzarnos Gohan-kun! – Le dijo acercándose al chico – ojalá tú me tengas que rescatar – dijo bromando, aunque con un mínimo toque de picardía.

Gohan: Sí, Momo-san – respondió sin entender el mensaje de la chica.

 **Fuera de UA**

Ochako: ¿Por qué estás en tu uniforme de gimnasia? ¿Y tú traje, Deku?

Midoriya: ¡Mi traje quedó en muy mal estado en el entrenamiento de combate! La compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones – explicó por su vestimenta - y ésta cosa, solo compré uno nuevo – dijo señalando su mascareta, repentinamente un silbato se escuchó interrumpiendo a todos.

Ida: ¡Clase 1-A! Todos formen dos filas para hacer el ingreso al autobús más fácil y rápido – decía llamando la atención de todos.

Midoriya: _Ida-kun está muy emocionado…_ – decía con una gota de sudor.

Una vez todos ignoraron a Ida y abordaron el bus destino al lugar de la clase.

Ida: ¡Mierda, no pensé que fuera éste tipo de autobús! – se reprendía viendo que el autobús tenía los asientos acomodados de diferente forma a la que pensaba.

Mina: ¡Después de todo, no tenía sentido lo que querías hacer! – decía animando al Presidente de clase.

Asui: ¡Midoriya-chan, siempre digo lo que tengo en mi mente, tu quirk me recuerda al de All Might! – le dijo directamente al chico.

Midoriya: ¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser, Asui-san – respondía sumamente nervioso.

Asui: ¡Llámame Tsuyu-chan! – le pidió al chico.

Kirishima: Tiene razón Tsuyu-chan, All Might no se lastima cuando lo utiliza - decía razonando – en todo caso, Gohan es el que se parece más a All Might, él demostró tener mucho poder al derribar a todos en un instante – decía mientras recordaba lo pasado con sus compañeros, aliviando a Midoriya – sin embargo, que envidia, tener un quirk de refuerzo es genial, puedes hacer cosas llamativas, Mi poder de endurecimiento es bueno para golpear, pero odio que no se vea genial.

Midoriya: ¡Yo pienso que es un quirk genial, definitivamente es un quirk que ayudaría mucho a un profesional!

Kirishima: ¿Profesional? Pues, también uno debe pensar en la popularidad.

Aoyama: ¡Mi navel laser, es fuerte y llamativo al nivel profesional!

Mina: ¡Pero no es genial si tu estómago colapsa! – decía desanimando al chico.

Kirishima: Pues hablando de algo llamativo y fuerte la definición es Gohan, pero siguiéndolo son Todoroki y Bakugo – dijo mirando a los mencionados.

Bakugo: _¡Maldición, hasta en su conversación me ponen después!_ – pensaba rabioso.

Momo: ¡Claro que sí, realmente te queda perfecto, Gohan-kun! – elogió tomándolo de su hombro, al escuchar la charla que tenían sus compañeros.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Gracias, Momo-san! - agradeció a su cumplido rascándose la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

Asui: ¡Yo no creo que Bakugo sea popular, después de todo, siempre está enojado! – dijo haciendo recordar la actitud del mencionado.

Bakugo: ¿Qué dices perra? ¡Yo seré el más popular! ¿Quieres que te mate?

Asui: ¿Ya vieron? – dijo al señalar el carácter muy a lo Bakugo, explosivo.

Kaminari: ¡Apenas estamos socializando y todos ya somos conscientes de tu personalidad, olorosa como el excremento con tu rabia! – dijo molestándolo.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios con ese vocabulario, bastardo? ¡Te mataré! – gritaba rabioso a sus compañeros que lo describían de tal forma.

Midoriya: _¡Ésta es la primera vez que veo que molestan a Kacchan, así que esto es UA!_ – pensaba con asombro y miedo.

Momo: ¡Que conversación tan vulgar! – dijo al escuchar sus barbaridades.

Gohan: jajaja ¡me recuerdan a un amigo! – decía pensando en el no tan grosero, pero si gruñón Vegeta.

Ochako: jajajaja a mí me gustan, ¡me encantan éstos vulgares! – exclamó divertida.

Aizawa: ¡Ya dejen de estar jugando, ya casi llegamos! – ordenó, a lo que todos acataron su orden.

 **USJ**

Héroe 13: ¡Chicos, he estado esperando por ustedes! – decía una persona con un traje espacial.

Midoriya: ¡Increíble, el héroe espacial Trece! El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado toneladas de personas de desastres.

Ochako: Genial ¡siempre he amado a Trece! – decía emocionada.

13: Vayamos de una vez a dentro – indicó el héroe.

Clase: ¡Un gusto estar a su cuidado! – agradecieron todos.

Clase: ¿Qué es esto, USJ? (Universal Studios Japan) – decían asombrados.

13: Inundaciones, incendios, derrumbes, tormentas, deslaves, ¡es una tierra de entrenamiento con diferentes tipos de desastre! Y su nombre es… Ultimate Space for Jams (USJ).

Clase: _¡Sí es USJ!_ – pensó toda la clase sorprendida.

A.M: JA JA JAJAJA JA JA JA JA JA ¡estoy aquí… entrando como gente normal! – decía el héroe número uno - _¡realmente, gracias al Joven Gohan, puedo dar mis clases normalmente, tomando en cuenta el tiempo, ahora mismo ya no podría estar en ésta forma si no me hubiera sanado! ¡Muchas gracias joven Gohan, creo que nunca podré olvidar mi agradecimiento!_ – pensaba el héroe hacía su alumno.

Clase: ¡All Might, así que nos vería estando todos aquí! – gritaron alegres los alumnos.

A.M: ¡Si, bueno, estuve realizando algunos trabajos de héroe camino aquí, así que decidí encontrarme con ustedes en éste lugar! – respondió sinceramente sin problemas.

13: Veamos, antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles una… esto… o dos, o tres… o cuatro, cinco… seis… siete…

Clase: _¡están en incremento!_

13: ¡Bueno! ¿Todos conocen mi quirk, cierto? ¡black hole, no importa que material absorba, se convierte en polvo!

Midoriya: ¡Sí, es un quirk perfecto para remover escombros, con el cual ha salvado muchas vidas!

13: ¡Si, aun así, es un quirk que fácilmente puede matar, al igual que los quirks de todos ustedes! En ésta sociedad, el uso de los quirks es regulado mediante normas, sin embargo, eso solo se puede decir a simple vista, dicho eso, no deben olvidar que todos los quirks pueden causar daños, un paso en falso es lo que se necesita para matar a alguien accidentalmente, ¡durante la prueba física de Aizawa-san aprendieron el poder y alcance de sus poderes, y con All Might aprendieron el peligro que es usar esos poderes en contra de otra persona! Ésta clase es un inicio, deben aprender a usar sus quirks para salvar las vidas de las personas, ¡deben entender que los quirks no son para dañar personas, espero comprendan que tienen poderes para ayudar a otros!

Midoriya: ¡Trece es tan genial! – decía escuchando el discurso del héroe.

13: ¡Eso es todo, tienen mi gratitud por escuchar mis palabras atentamente! – decía a sus aprendices dando una reverencia.

Clase: ¡Eso fue maravilloso! Bravo, bravo – gritaban sentimentalmente.

Aizawa: Bien, entonces empezaremos… - estaba a punto de decir cuando fue interrumpido.

Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana.

Kirishima: ¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó poniéndose sus googles.

Gohan: _¡Esos son villanos! Siento sus energías malvadas, y lo demuestran irrumpiendo en éste lugar_ – pensaba sintiendo las energías de los recién aparecidos y viendo lo que sucedía.

A.M: Villanos, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pueden entrar aquí tan fácilmente? – Decía asombrado al ver el suceso - _¡y lo peor de todo, es que estoy casi en mi límite de poder, al haberlo usado anteriormente!_

Aizawa: ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes, All Might y yo nos encargaremos!

Gohan: _"All Might, All Might!_ _¿Puede oírme?"_

A.M: _" ¡Joven Gohan! ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando dentro de mi mente?"_

Gohan: _"Es una habilidad, pero no importa! ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Intervengo para derrotar a esos villanos?"_

A.M: _" ¡No creo que sea necesario, Joven Gohan! Preferiría que protegieras a tus compañeros junto a Trece" Aiza… Eraser Head y yo nos haremos cargo de éstos desgraciados villanos"_

Gohan: _"¡Entiendo, pero si pasa algo, no dudaré en actuar!"_ – le decía mentalmente al héroe.

A.M: ¡Eraser, yo me encargo de derribar a todos, tu ayúdame borrando sus quirk! Así será más rápido – dijo lanzándose contra todos.

Villanos: ¡Maldición, habían dicho que solo estarían 13 y All Might! Disparen… – dijeron un grupo que estaba al frente - ¿Qué? ¿No podemos? - alcanzaron a decir antes de caer rendidos por los golpes de All Might.

Aizawa: ¡Miraré fijamente a esos que parecen los líderes! – anunció observando a Nomu, Tomura y Kurogiri, después All Might los derrotó fácilmente y todos fueron arrestados, fin de la alianza de villanos… **(jajajajaja, es broma, solo quería ver qué pensarían :v)**

¿?: ¡Rayos, Trece, All Might y Eraser Head! No esperaba tener que pelear contra un grupo de profesionales – decía viendo como rápidamente todos los villanos estaban siendo derrotados por los dos últimos héroes mencionados - ¡maldición, maldición! ¡Y tanto que me tomó reunir a éste grupo! ¡Nomu! – llamó al monstruo a su lado, saliendo este disparado contra el Símbolo de Paz.

Así tuvieron que pelear aparte All Might contra Nomu, y Eraser Head contra los pocos villanos que quedaban.

A.M: _¡Rayos, ésta cosa es fuerte!_ parece que no le afectan mis golpes a ésta cosa – exclamó asombrado al ver lo que pasaba.

Tomura: ¡No puedes dañar a Nomu, ya que su absorción de daños es capaz de hacerle frente al 100% de tu poder! – aseveró macabramente un sujeto de cabello blanco, ropa completamente negra, tenis rojos y muchas manos cubriendo su ropa y rostro.

A.M: ¡Entonces, eso me lo hace más fácil! – dijo moviéndose veloz a la espalda del monstruo Nomu, tratando de enterrarlo en el piso mediante un Suplex de lucha libre, pero siendo inútil al aparecer la niebla negra, creando un portal que movió el torso de Nomu hacia la espalda de All Might, atrapándolo con sus gigantescas manos en un agarre por las costillas.

Kurogiri: No me gustaría quedar manchado de tripas y sangre, ¡pero éste es mi trabajo! Meterte en el portal y cerrarlo… descuartizándote en el proceso – explicó el tipo de niebla de transporte.

A.M: _¡Mierda, ésta cosa me está agarrando muy fuerte, si no estuviera curado habría sido demasiado su agarre!_ – pensó, viendo el lugar por el que lo tenía agarrado el monstruo.

Eraser: ¡Might, borré el quirk de esa cosa, rápido, libérate de esa trampa! – le ordenó mientras seguía peleando.

A.M: Gracias ¡Eraser! Es de mucha ayuda estar los dos juntos – dijo rompiendo el brazo del Nomu y liberándose del agarre **(no sé en específico cuál de sus quirk borró Eraser, pero supongamos que el de absorción de impacto)** – ¡ahora no tiene su quirk, es el momento de vencerlo! – Actuando rápido, All Might, golpeo tantas veces al monstruo, que éste al no tener su quirk no resistió los golpes y cayó derrotado - ¡Muy bien, villanos! Ahora que ya no tienen a esa cosa ¿Qué harán? – dijo moviéndose velozmente y derrotando a los villanos con los que peleaba Eraser.

Kurogiri: ¡Shigaraki Tomura, será mejor retirarnos, éste ataque fracasó por el imprevisto de Eraser Head! – le explicó al líder del grupo.

Tomura: ¡Maldición, maldición! ¿Hicieron trampas? ¡Si no estuviera Eraser Head habríamos matado al Símbolo de la Paz! – decía rascándose el cuello exasperado por su derrota.

 **En USJ otro lado**

Midoriya: ¡La combinación de All Might y Eraser Head es increíble! Acabaron con todos en unos instantes – exclamaba asombrado.

Clase: _¡Así que eso es ser un profesional!_ – pensaban asombrados de lo realizado por sus héroes instructores.

Gohan: _¡Bueno, supongo que no hubo necesidad de que interviniera!_ – pensaba aliviado al ver que pudieron manejar la situación.

 **Con los héroes y villanos**

Tomura: ¡Maldición, supongo que no hay más alternativa que retirarnos por ahora! Vámonos kurogiri – le ordenó al portal.

Repentinamente, apareció un villano que electrifico a Eraser, incapacitándolo y dejando a los villanos escapar.

Tomura: ¡Recuerda esto, Símbolo de la Paz, la próxima vez, te mataré! – afirmó mientras se iba con el portal.

A.M: ¡Mierda, lograron escapar por que no notamos al villano eléctrico oculto! – Dijo reprendiéndose – bueno, lo importante ahora, es llamar a la policía y que arresten a éstos criminales – dijo mirando a los villanos y cargando a Eraser que estaba desmayado por el choque - ¡chicos, ya todo está bien! – Gritó a los alumnos - ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba aquí! – Exclamó orgulloso – _bueno, en realidad, sería gracias al joven Gohan… ¡ya que sin él estaría en otra parte por mi límite de tiempo, esperando a volver a tomar ésta forma!_ – Pensaba aliviado y agradecido como siempre con Gohan – _aunque, es extraño que hayan atacado así simplemente, ese tipo dijo que me querían matar, pero al parecer no tuvieron en cuenta a Eraser, ¡esto pudo ser un golpe de suerte, pero tenemos que ser más precavidos! fueron capaces de burlar la seguridad…_ – Razonaba el héroe – _también, tuve suerte de que me quedaran aproximadamente diez minutos de poder, de lo contrario… ¡bueno, seguramente el joven Gohan podría haberme sustituido! Jajaja_ – pensaba recordando la fuerza de su alumno.

13: ¡Chicos, ya todo está bien! Alguno llame a la policía – indicó a sus alumnos.

A.M: ¡Muy bien chicos, todo salió bien, todo salió All Might! – Exclamó sonriente para tranquilizar a sus alumnos - Eraser, solo está inconsciente, pero lo bueno es que nadie sufrió algún daño – les dijo, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos con júbilo de victoria.

 **(Bueno, como también se me ocurrieron otras formas, también las pondré)**

Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana.

Kirishima: ¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó al ver la multitud que se presentaba.

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó poniéndose sus googles.

Gohan: _¡Esos son villanos! Siento sus energías malvadas, y lo demuestran irrumpiendo en éste lugar_ – pensaba sintiendo las energías de los recién aparecidos y viendo lo que sucedía.

A.M: Villanos, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pueden entrar aquí tan fácilmente? – Decía asombrado al ver el suceso - _¡ y lo peor de todo, es que estoy casi en mi límite de poder, al haberlo usado anteriormente!_

Aizawa: ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes, All Might y yo nos encargaremos!

Gohan: _" All Might, All Might! __¿Puede oírme?"_

A.M: _"¡Joven Gohan! ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando dentro de mi mente?"_

Gohan: _"Es una habilidad, pero no importa! ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Intervengo para derrotar a esos villanos?"_

A.M: _"¡No creo que sea necesario, Joven Gohan! Preferiría que protegieras a tus compañeros junto a Trece" Aiza… Eraser Head y yo nos haremos cargo de éstos desgraciados villanos"_

Gohan: _"¡Entiendo, pero si pasa algo, no dudaré en actuar!"_ – le decía mentalmente al héroe.

Rápidamente los dos héroes se lanzaron contra los villanos, todos los villanos eran inútiles al estar frente a los dos héroes, siendo inhabilitados fácilmente.

Tomura: ¡Nomu, Kurogiri! – Indicó - Yo me haré cargo de Eraser Head – ordenó, saltando los tres jefes al combate.

La batalla se desarrolló con un All Might siendo atacado por el monstruo Nomu y Kurogiri en combinación, donde Kurogiri creaba múltiples portales desviando todos los golpes de All Might, haciendo que ninguno de ellos impactara en el lugar deseado, y un Nomu atacándolo desde todas partes por los mismos portales.

A.M: _¡Maldición, estos villanos están demasiado bien coordinados! Cada que intento defenderme esa niebla lo evita desviando mis golpes lejos, y lo peor es que el monstruo es fuerte y puede aprovechar perfectamente los portales, atacándome de todas direcciones_ – pensaba All Might, quien estaba dentro de una esfera de niebla encerrado, peleando contra Nomu y siendo bastante aporreado.

Tomura: jajaja ¡No podrás hacer nada Eraser Head! Mientras todos los villanos y yo te estamos deteniendo, mi Nomu y Kurogiri se encargarán de matar al Símbolo de la Paz – decía peleando contra el héroe, quien estaba en algunos apuros peleando contra todos los villanos y el loco del traje con manos.

Todo el lugar estaba siendo azotado por los golpes desviados de All might, mientras que éste, dentro de la esfera de niebla, estaba siendo golpeado incontables veces por la bestia Nomu.

A.M: ¡Rayos, no me lograran vencer con esto! – exclamó tratando de salir de la niebla, cosa que no lograba al ser transportado instantáneamente dentro.

Kurogiri: ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! No te dejaré escapar; éste será tu final All Might, el final del Símbolo de la Paz.

A.M: ¡No lo creo, Villanos! ¿Han escuchado ésta frase? – Dijo empezando a dejar de soltar golpes, comenzando a girar de manera desenfrenada - ¡Ve con todo, más allá de tus límites, siempre más! ¡PLUS ULTRA! – exclamó creando un tornado dentro y fuera de la niebla.

Kurogiri: ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! No pensé que pudiera hacer eso – decía al no poder moverse siendo atrapado dentro del torbellino.

A.M: ¡Ahora, es el turno de esa maldita cosa! – dijo lanzándose contra el monstruo Nomu.

Tomura: ¿Qué, cómo pudo eludir el transporte de Kurogiri? – preguntaba viendo lo logrado por el héroe.

Eraser: ¡No tienes que mirar a otro lado mientras luchas! – dijo mirándolo fijamente y dándole una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo vomitar.

A.M: ¡Nunca rendirse, ése es el lema no solo de UA, sino de todos los héroes! – Anunció, comenzando una feroz lucha intercambiando golpes contra el monstruo - ¡ve más allá de tus límites, Pluuuus Uuultraaaaa! – exclamó reventando al monstruo y sacándolo a volar lejos fuera del domo.

Tomura: ¡Mi Nomu, maldición, pagarás All Might! – gritó colérico yendo contra el Símbolo de la Paz.

Eraser: ¡No te dejaré escapar! – exclamó el héroe lanzando sus vendas de captura.

Kurogiri: ¡Shigaraki Tomura, debemos irnos, nos han superado, y ya no tenemos a Nomu! – exclamó, rápidamente apareciendo con el villano y transportándose lejos de ahí, huyendo del sitio.

Tomura: ¡ALLLLL MIGHHHHTTTT! ¡Juro que te matareeeé! – alcanzó a gritar antes de desaparecer junto al villano portal.

A.M: Rayos, lograron escapar… - comentó - luego nos preocuparemos de ellos – dijo volteando a ver a los demás villanos que seguían en pie, que observaban a los héroes mientras se cagaban del miedo - ¡ahora tenemos que hacernos cargo de éstos villanos!

Villanos: ¡Maldición! – dijeron tratando de escapar del sitio.

Todoroki: ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo congelando el piso con parte de ellos.

Bakugo: ¡Los mataré a todos, bastardos! – gritó haciendo una explosión contra algunos villanos.

Gohan: jajaja ¡después de todo, vinimos aunque no fuera necesario! – dijo mientras cargaba a varios villanos inconscientes.

A.M: ¡Chicos! No debieron hacer eso, pero bueno, ¡supongo que ése es el espíritu de un héroe! – dijo sonriendo a sus alumnos, observando como derrotaban a los villanos restantes.

Eraser: ¡Maldición Trece, te dije que los mantuvieras quietos! – Dijo más calmado pero reprendiendo a su compañero – bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar, a fin de cuentas los peores villanos ya fueron derrotados – dijo quitándose los googles - ¡Vengan todos chicos, ésta clase pasará de ser de ensayo de rescate, a una sobre cómo golpear a los villanos! – dijo maliciosamente a sus alumnos.

Clase: ¡Sí! – gritaron todos, lanzándose a pelear contra los villanos que quedaron y ya no eran gran amenaza… ¡fue una masacre! Pobres villanos.

A.M: jajaja ¡supongo que, ésta clase tuvo que cambiar a una de verdadero enfrentamiento! _¡Verdaderamente crecerán mucho chicos, serán unos estupendos héroes!_ – decía viendo a sus alumnos derrotando a los villanos.

13: Ahh ¡se suponía que ésta sería una clase de rescate, y terminó siendo una sobre golpear! – Decía viendo lo sucedido - ¡supongo que contactaré con la policía para que se los lleven! Y de paso algunos paramédicos.

 **(Otro modo que se me antojo desarrollar)**

Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana.

Kirishima: ¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó poniéndose sus googles.

Gohan: _¡Esos son villanos! Siento sus energías malvadas, y lo demuestran irrumpiendo en éste lugar_ – pensaba sintiendo las energías de los recién aparecidos y viendo lo que sucedía.

A.M: Villanos, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pueden entrar aquí tan fácilmente? – Decía asombrado al ver el suceso - _¡y lo peor de todo, es que estoy casi en mi límite de poder, al haberlo usado anteriormente!_

Aizawa: ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes, All Might y yo nos encargaremos!

Todos los villanos estaban saliendo de la neblina, uno tras otro.

Kurogiri: ¡Mucho gusto, somos la liga de villanos y hemos venid…

Todos los villanos fueron reducidos a cenizas por una estela de luz poderosa.

Gohan: _¡Lo siento, pero prometí que no volvería a confiarme, contra nadie!_ – pensaba el chico con la mano extendida, mirando a donde hace unos instantes estaban apareciendo los villanos.

A.M: ¡Joven Gohan! – dijo impactado por lo sucedido.

Aizawa: ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó también impactado.

Clase: … - no podían siquiera pensar en nada, por el shock que les provocó Gohan.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, podemos seguir con la clase! – dijo con naturalidad.

 **(Jajaja era broma ahora sí)**

Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana.

Kirishima: ¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó poniéndose sus googles.

Gohan: _¡Esos son villanos! Siento sus energías malvadas, y lo demuestran irrumpiendo en éste lugar_ – pensaba sintiendo las energías de los recién aparecidos y viendo lo que sucedía.

A.M: Villanos, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pueden entrar aquí tan fácilmente? – Decía asombrado al ver el suceso - _¡y lo peor de todo, es que estoy casi en mi límite de poder, al haberlo usado anteriormente!_

Aizawa: ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes, All Might y yo nos encargaremos!

Gohan: _"All Might, All Might!_ _¿Puede oírme?"_

A.M: _"¡Joven Gohan! ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando dentro de mi mente?"_

Gohan: _"Es una habilidad, pero no importa! ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Intervengo para derrotar a esos villanos?"_

A.M: _"¡No creo que sea necesario, Joven Gohan! Preferiría que protegieras a tus compañeros junto a Trece" Aiza… Eraser Head y yo nos haremos cargo de éstos desgraciados villanos"_

Gohan: _"¡Entiendo, pero si pasa algo, no dudaré en actuar!"_ – le decía mentalmente al héroe.

Momo: Sensei, ¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti intrusos? – preguntó tratando de comprender la situación.

13: Por supuesto que las tenemos, pero… - respondió analizando la situación.

Todoroki: ¿Atacaron solo aquí o atacaron también toda la escuela? ¡De cualquier forma, si los sensores no responden significa que tienen un quirk para anularlos! ¡Un espacio aislado, en una clase programada, parece tonto, pero no pudieron venir sin un plan anteriormente premeditado!

Eraser: Estos villanos saben lidiar con los sensores, así que tienen un quirk electromagnético, Trece, empieza a evacuarlos y trata de contactar con UA, Kaminari tú también inténtalo con tu quirk! ¡Vamos All Might!

Ambos héroes se lanzaron contra los villanos.

Tomura: ¡Nomu! – indicó a su monstruo, rápidamente la masa negra de músculos salió disparada contra All Might, dándole un golpe y mandándolo lejos de los villanos - ¡Nomu, derriba a Eraser Head! Antes de que regrese All Might – ordenó a lo que el monstruo se dirigió contra el héroe y lo golpeó fuertemente, dejándolo casi inconsciente y con varias fracturas en sus huesos.

Eraser: Guaaaaajj _¡esa cosa, es tan fuerte como All Might! Ni siquiera pude verlo para borrar su quirk_ – pensaba, sintiendo un gran dolor por el golpe y escupiendo sangre.

Kurogiri: ¡Ahora! – dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo junto a todos los chicos – mucho gusto, ¡somos la Liga de Villanos! Y hemos venido aquí para darle al Señor Símbolo de la Paz, All Might, su último aliento; dejando eso de lado, mi papel es…

Gohan: ¡Fuera del camino, villano niebla! – Ordenó creando una ráfaga de viento que quitó a Kurogiri del camino – ¡todos sigan la evacuación!

13: ¡Rápido chicos, muévanse! –ordenó el héroe espacial.

Todos empezaron a salir de ahí, mientras Gohan detenía con ráfagas de viento al villano de niebla.

A.M: _¡Rayos, ese golpe fue fuerte! Me tomó por sorpresa y mandó a volar… ¡también un villano logró llegar con los chicos! Por ahora, dejaré que el joven Gohan se haga cargo de ese sujeto_ – pensaba recuperado y de regreso al combate - ¡eso me tomó por sorpresa villano! Pero no sucederá por segunda vez – dijo lanzándose contra el monstruo Nomu, propinando un fuerte golpe - ¿Qué? ¿No surtió efecto? – preguntó sorprendido al ver que su golpe no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Tomura: jajaja ¡Nomu es la bioingeniería perfecta para derrotarte! Capaz de soportar tu fuerza al 100% con su absorción de choque, su fuerza iguala la tuya gyajajaja ¡Mátalo Nomu! – ordenó engreídamente a la bestia.

A.M: _¡Maldición!_ ¿Dices que absorción de choque? Puede tener eso y supuestamente mi fuerza, pero aun así, ¡yo soy un héroe, y los héroes siempre hallamos el modo de salir de problemas! – dijo comenzando a pelear intensamente contra el monstruo.

Villanos: ¡Rayos, no puedo acercarme, la ráfaga de viento que crean al impactar sus golpes es demasiado fuerte! – gritaban todos apenas manteniéndose de pie y otros volando por la presión de viento.

Gohan: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, villano de niebla! – Dijo rodeando a Kurogiri mientras se movía – ¡toma esto! puedo ver una leve presencia física entre toda tu niebla, así que ese debe ser tu punto débil… – dijo soltando más ráfagas de aire con ki, dispersando la niebla y alcanzando a golpear el metal que conformaba el cuerpo de Kurogiri.

Kurogiri: ¡Maldito chiquillo! _¡Me tiene atrapado!_ – pensaba al ser derrotado por el chico "aspirante a héroe".

Eraser: ¡Ahora es el momento, tengo que derrotar a los que pueda mientras están inmovilizados! – decía utilizando todas sus fuerzas para moverse entre el viento y derrotar a todos los villanos que podía, aun con los huesos rotos que tenía.

Tomura: ¡Maldición! ni siquiera puedo acercarme – decía viendo la pelea de golpes que tenía el monstruo contra el héroe – tú, muévete y ayuda a Kurogiri – le ordenó a un villano que se podía mover gracias a su quirk.

Bakugo: ¡Maldición, no te hagas el fuerte, bastardo de pelo negro! – gritó al volver a entrar, llamando la atención del pelinegro, distrayéndolo de su combate.

Kurogiri: _¡Es mi oportunidad! Gracias estúpido mocoso_ – dijo transportándose fuera del alcance de Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Rayos, me distraje y se escapó! – Afirmó el ver que volvió a cometer un error como varias veces ha hecho en su vida – como dijo el maestro 13, un solo error y todo puede cambiar – dijo recordando las palabras del héroe espacial - ¿viste Bakugo? Hiciste que se escapara – reprochó, recriminando al chico que entró de imprevisto.

Bakugo: ¿Qué, me estás culpando, bastardo? ¡Tú fuiste el que lo dejó escapar! – replicó rabioso por la acusación.

A.M: ¡Esto lo dejará tranquilo! – dijo soltando un poderoso golpe que destruyó los brazos del monstruo.

Tomura: jajajaja eso no vencerá a Nomu ¡observa su gran regeneración! – dijo al ya no estar toda la presión de aire, y viendo como los brazos del monstruo se regeneraban.

Eraser: ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! – dijo observando al Nomu e impidiendo que se regenerara.

A.M: ¡Muy bien Eraser, ahora es momento de derrotar a éstos villanos! – dijo a punto de moverse, pero repentinamente junto a su cara apareció la niebla.

Tomura: Jijijijij ¡Muere… Símbolo de la Paz! – decía mientras pasaba su mano a través del portal, directo a la cabeza de All Might.

A.M: _¡Maldición, en el momento más inesperado!_ – pensaba viendo la mano del villano a milímetros de su rostro.

Eraser: ¡Demonios! – dijo mirando lo más rápido que pudo a Tomura y desactivando su quirk; una jugada doble, ya que al hacer eso, Nomu se regeneró y se lanzó contra All Might, golpeando a Eraser que ya estaba herido y dejándolo inconsciente de paso.

A.M: _Mierda, están muy bien organizados_ – dijo siendo atrapado por Nomu, sin que lo dejara escapar.

Kurogiri: ¡Ahora, Shigaraki Tomura! – indicó, creando portales para las manos del villano, dispuestas a deshacer la cabeza del héroe.

Tomura: Gyaaaajajajajaja ¡Muere! – gritó estando a punto de hacer contacto con sus manos en ell rostro del héroe.

Gohan: ¡No te dejaré ésta vez! – dijo lanzando lejos a Kurogiri con una ráfaga de ki.

Bakugo: ¡Muere! – dijo creando una explosión alejando a Tomura.

A.M: ¡Chicos, muchas gracias! Ahora ¿Cómo puedo liberarme de éste sujeto?

Tomura: ¡Maldición, los mocosos también vienen a intervenir! – bramó enfadado de que no logró su cometido a tiempo - ¡pues los mataré entonces! – declaró lanzándose contra Bakugo, pero fue detenido por unos balazos que detuvieron su avance.

Director: ¡Ya llegamos! – anunció el director entrando junto con un grupo de héroes.

Tomura: ¡Demonios, todo estaba…todo estaba…estaba a punto de matar a All Might! – Gritaba enfadado y rascándose el cuello en desesperación y locura.

Kurogiri: ¡Es suficiente, nos tenemos que ir! – aseguró notando la aparición de los héroes y transportándose junto a Tomura.

A.M: ¡A éste no lo dejaré libre! – manifestó tomando a Nomu y saltando lejos de los villanos.

Tomura: ¡Demonios, devuélveme a mi Nomu! – ordenó exasperado.

Kurogiri: ¡Shigaraki Tomura, tenemos que irnos! Después podremos recuperar a Nomu – dijo yéndose rápidamente.

Tras esto, todos los héroes comenzaron a derrotar a todos los villanos restantes.

A.M: ¡Qué raro, cuando esos dos se fueron, esta bestia, se controló y ya no está aplicando fuerza! – expresó al poder soltarse del agarre.

Gohan: All Might ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al héroe.

A.M: ¡Si, muchas gracias, de no ser por ti y el joven Bakugo, seguramente ahora mismo estaría muerto! – declaró agradecido.

Acabado todo eso, los héroes terminaron con los villanos y procedieron a llamar a la policía, también suspendiendo la clase debido al incidente y los daños que fueron causados en el lugar.

 **(He aquí la recta final, la [yo creo] última que se me ocurrió mientras escribía)**

Repentinamente, toda la instalación sufrió un corto circuito que la dejó sin energía, y en el medio del sitio apareció una niebla oscura, de la cual empezaron a salir muchas figuras humanoides, algunas de ellas ni siquiera con forma humana.

Kirishima: ¿Es como la prueba de ingreso, donde el examen ya había comenzado? – preguntó al ver la multitud que se presentaba, queriendo avanzar.

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan, júntense en un lugar seguro! – ordenó poniéndose sus googles.

Gohan: _¡Esos son villanos! Siento sus energías malvadas, y lo demuestran irrumpiendo en éste lugar_ – pensaba sintiendo las energías de los recién aparecidos y viendo lo que sucedía.

A.M: Villanos, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que pueden entrar aquí tan fácilmente? – Decía asombrado al ver el suceso - _¡y lo peor de todo, es que estoy casi en mi límite de poder, al haberlo usado anteriormente!_

Aizawa: ¡Trece, tú quédate a proteger a los estudiantes, All Might y yo nos encargaremos!

Gohan: _"All Might, All Might!_ _¿Puede oírme?"_

A.M: _"¡Joven Gohan! ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando dentro de mi mente?"_

Gohan: _"Es una habilidad, pero no importa! ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Intervengo para derrotar a esos villanos?"_

A.M: _"¡No creo que sea necesario, Joven Gohan! Preferiría que protegieras a tus compañeros junto a Trece" Aiza… Eraser Head y yo nos haremos cargo de éstos desgraciados villanos"._

Gohan: _"¡Lo siento All Might pero voy a actuar! Aunque no como Gohan"_ – manifestó al héroe.

A.M: _"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ – pensaba confuso el héroe por el comentario del chico.

Momo: Sensei, ¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti intrusos? – preguntó tratando de comprender la situación.

13: Por supuesto que las tenemos, pero… - respondió analizando la situación.

Todoroki: ¿Atacaron solo aquí o atacaron también toda la escuela? ¡De cualquier forma, si los sensores no responden significa que tienen un quirk para anularlos! ¡Un espacio aislado, en una clase programada, parece tonto, pero no pudieron venir sin un plan anteriormente premeditado!

Eraser: Estos villanos saben lidiar con los sensores, así que tienen un quirk electromagnético, Trece, empieza a evacuarlos y trata de contactar con UA, Kaminari tú también inténtalo con tu quirk! ¡Vamos All Might!

Ambos héroes se lanzaron contra los villanos.

Tomura: ¡Nomu! – indicó a su monstruo, rápidamente la masa negra de músculos salió disparada contra All Might, dándole un golpe y mandándolo lejos de los villanos - ¡Nomu, derriba a Eraser Head! Antes de que regrese All Might – ordenó a lo que el monstruo se dirigió contra el héroe y lo golpeó fuertemente, dejándolo casi inconsciente y con varias fracturas en sus huesos.

Eraser: Guaaaaajj _¡esa cosa, es tan fuerte como All Might! Ni siquiera pude verlo para borrar su quirk_ – pensaba, sintiendo un gran dolor por el golpe y escupiendo sangre.

Kurogiri: ¡Ahora! – dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo junto a todos los chicos – mucho gusto, ¡somos la Liga de Villanos! Y hemos venido aquí para darle al Señor Símbolo de la Paz, All Might, su último aliento; dejando eso de lado, mi papel es separarlos a todos ustedes – mencionó creando una esfera de niebla con la que envolvió a los chicos – ustedes serán dispersados, torturados y asesinados – aseveró el villano.

La mayoría de todos los alumnos fueron transportados a diferentes lugares del sitio.

Ida: ¡Chicos! – gritó el Presidente preocupado.

Gohan: _¡Qué buena suerte, así puedo salir rápido de aquí!_ \- pensaba el chico, que al instante que notó su posición, desapareció de allí, saliendo del domo.

Al momento de ser transportados todos iniciaron a pelear contra los villanos que se habían encontrado.

Ida: Shoji-kun ¿sabes si todos se encuentran bien? – le preguntó a su compañero que se podría decir era perceptor gracias a su habilidad.

Mezo: ¡Supongo que todos están aquí, pero no siento a Gohan! Estaba, pero desapareció del lugar, no sé qué paso – explicó al presidente.

Ida: ¿Qué? _¿Acaso lo mandaron lejos al saber de su fuerza?_ – pensaba el chico sobre la situación en la que estaban.

Con All Might y los villanos, la batalla se estaba dando entre todos los villanos atacando a All Might,

Tomura: ¡Nomu, ya acaba con Eraser! – ordenaba a su monstruo, así presionando más al Símbolo de Paz que no podía solamente derrotar a todos, dado que el monstruo podría matar rápidamente al héroe Eraser.

A.M: _¡Maldición, cada vez que intento hacer algo, ese monstruo va tras Eraser! Me tienen en una situación difícil_ – pensaba en apuros el héroe.

Tomura: jajaja ¡cada vez que intentes atacarnos Eraser sufrirá más daños! Jajaja – aseguró con malicia y diversión – no tienes más opción que dejarte atacar por todos nosotros, jajaja vas a morir a manos de toda ésta multitud All Might – manifestó eufórico mientras todos se encontraban disparando y golpeando al héroe, a lo que All Might solo podía cubrirse para recibir el menor daño posible, siendo cada vez más y más dañado.

A.M: _¡Rayos, no sé qué puedo hacer, esa cosa tiene atrapado a Eraser, y si intento algo esa cosa es tan rápida como yo! Maldición, no puedo rendirme aquí, pero no tengo idea de que hacer_ – pensaba mientras cada vez era más y más dañado, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto de hematomas y hemorragias.

Tomura: ¡jajaja es el fin del Símbolo de Paz, All Might! – aseveraba eufórico, con mucho gusto y diversión el villano.

¿?: ¿NO TAN RÁPIDO! – anunció una voz que todos los villanos desconocían.

Tomura: ¿Refuerzos? – cuestionaba mirando hacia donde estaba la voz.

Saiyaman: ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Anunció descendiendo de un hueco que hizo en el techo.

Tomura: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – preguntó mirando al Gran Saiyaman.

Saiyaman: ¡Soy un guerrero valiente, y no dejaré que el mal se salga con la suya, lucho por la justicia, me conocen como, Gran Saiyaman! – expresó presentándose con una pose.

A.M: _¡Esa voz! ¿A esto te referías, joven Gohan?_ – pensaba asombrado.

Tomura: ¿Quién demonios? No conozco a ningún héroe con ese nombre, como sea ¡acaben con ese maldito entrometido! – ordenó a los villanos.

Tras esto, el Gran Saiyaman simplemente desapareció de la vista de todos y liberó a Eraser, dándole un golpe a Nomu, mandándolo a volar.

Tomura: _¡Que rápido! Maldito, golpeo a mi Nomu y liberó a Eraser_ – pensaba impactado, viendo también que todos los villanos que estaba ahí, estaba cayendo al piso - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó encolerizándose cada vez más.

Saiyaman: ¡Soy el guerrero, que no deja que el mal escape, Gran Saiyaman! – contestó confiado, mientras caminaba hacia Tomura en medio de muchos cuerpos inertes de villanos derrotados.

Tomura: ¡Maldición, maldición, por éste sujeto… por éste sujeto… estábamos a punto de matar a All Might! – Bramaba desesperado, pero vio que aparecía de regreso su bestia – jaja pudiste vencer a todos esos inútiles, pero ¿Qué harás contra él? ¡Mátalo Nomu! – le ordenó confiado en su bestia.

Saiyaman: ¡No eres nada! – Expresó, deteniendo sin ningún esfuerzo el golpe del monstruo – veamos que sientes con tu fuerza al doble – dijo propinando un golpe el doble de fuerte que le dio el monstruo.

Tomura: ahhh ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Mi Nomu es invencible – cuestionaba espantado viendo que su monstruo estaba siendo humillado por aquel sujeto – rayos, acaba con él Nomu – gritaba desesperado.

Con el villano de la niebla, éste logró ver a la distancia que el plan había fallado y decidió escapar de allí, yendo a auxiliar al villano jefe, Shigaraki Tomura.

13: ¡No escaparás! Black Hole – expresó tratando de aspirar la niebla.

Kurogiri: ¡Maldición! no me atraparás con eso – dijo creando un portal atrás de 13, haciendo que éste mismo se aspirara – jajaja tú mismo te harás polvo, Trece – afirmó transportándose rápido con los villanos.

Saiyaman: Ja ¿eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer ésta bestia? – decía burlándose del poder del monstruo mientras lo golpeaba indiscriminadamente.

Tomura: ¡Maldito, deja de golpear a mi Nomu! – ordenó corriendo contra el Gran Saiyaman, pero fue detenido por un golpe de All Might, que estaba recobrando fuerzas por la paliza que le habían dado.

Saiyaman: _¿Qué? ¡Ésta cosa detuvo sus ataques cuando cayó ese villano!_ – pensó dejando de golpear, sin necesidad de bloquear golpe alguno proveniente del Nomu.

Kurogiri: ¡Esta vez vencieron, héroes! ¡Pero la próxima no les será así de sencillo! – aseveró el portal, escapando junto al villano Tomura.

 **Agua, inundación**

Mientras tanto desde el lugar de la inundación, mirando desde cerca, estaban 3 personas observando todos los acontecimientos.

Mineta: Pero ¿quién es ese sujeto? ¡Derrotó a ese monstruo que le dio problemas a All might! – exclamó asombrado a los otros dos que estaban presentes.

Asui: ¡Increíble, ese hombre es increíble! No importa quien sea, salvó a All Might y Aizawa-sensei de seguir siendo brutalmente golpeados – aseguró mirando con una expresión normal, pero con asombró.

Mineta: ¡Nos salvamos! – gritó feliz agarrando los pechos de la chica, así, ella sacando su Byakugan por la sorpresa, empezando a ahogar al pequeño bastardito depravado.

Midoriya: _¡Es increíble, nunca había oído de ningún héroe llamado Gran Saiyaman! Pero sin duda alguna, es muy fuerte_ – pensaba incrédulo, sin notar que ese nuevo héroe era su amigo Gohan. **(Pero que idiota :v)**

 **Campo de batalla**

Saiyaman: ¡Creo que he terminado mi trabajo aquí! Así que, con su permiso, me marcho – informó, empezando a levitar para irse.

A.M: ¡Muchas gracias, Gran Saiyaman! – respondió guiñándole un ojo en complicidad a su alumno disfrazado.

Saiyaman: ¡Casi lo olvido! – Dijo antes de marcharse del lugar - ¡tú no te atrevas a hacer nada! – dijo apareciendo en el lugar de deslave, derrotando de un golpe al villano eléctrico que amenazaba a su chica, ejem ejem Momo, Jiro y Kaminari.

Momo / Jiro: ¿Qué, en que momento apareció ese sujeto? – dijeron impactadas, pero aliviadas las dos chicas.

Tras esto, todos los alumnos se empezaron a reunir, y llamaron a la policía.

Gohan: ¡Al fin pude regresar! – expresó fingiendo cansancio mientras entraba por la puerta principal - ¿ya pudieron vencer a todos? – preguntó con falso asombro.

Ida: ¡Gohan-kun, así que ya pudiste regresar! – mencionó contento al ver a su compañero y amigo.

Mezo: ¿Qué paso contigo, Gohan? Sentí que estuviste aquí, pero después desapareciste – preguntó curioso.

Gohan: ¡El tipo de la niebla que nos encerró me traslado a un lugar lejos de aquí! – Contestó con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la mentira que estaba diciendo – pero, más importante ¿están todos bien?

Ida: ¡La mayoría, solo nuestros profesores salieron lastimados del conflicto! – respondió a la duda de su compañero.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, tuve mucho miedo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Quería que vinieras a rescatarme! – expresó, reclamando con unas falsas lagrimitas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros mientras lo abrazaba.

Gohan: ¡Lo siento, Momo-san, no estaba aquí! – contestó mintiendo, ya que en realidad sí fue por ella.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, como no podía imaginar una forma de extender éste conflicto en varios capítulos, debido a Gohan y All Might Sano, pues se me ocurrieron varias formas en que se podría desarrollar que están escritas, unas son parodias de cómo se resolvería si fueran gente pensativa :v y los otros que derrochan momentos épicos por donde se vean; bueno así fue para mí mientras lo escribía con "You Say Run", así que como compensación pues escribí todas las versiones en éste capítulo extra-largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, también se podría decir que si uno de ellos no les gustó pueden tomar el otro :v al fin y al cabo seguirá al final el mismo camino, así que solo es por diversión, comenten cual fue su favorito y cosas así plox u.u, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9 nuevo reto

**Bueno aquí la continuación de todos los escenarios del cap pasado, ósea el siguiente capítulo del fic; capítulo 9.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Historia1: aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja eliminó a los villanos de la faz de la Tierra XD.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 9 nuevo reto**

 **Lugar desconocido guarida de villanos**

Tomura: ¡Perdimos completamente, incluso Nomu fue derrotado! Todos los subordinados fueron derrotados en un instante, ¡el Símbolo de la Paz está saludable! ¡Se equivocó, sensei!

¿?: ¡No, no lo estoy! Solo no estaban lo suficientemente preparados.

¿?: ¡Sí, los subestimamos! Fue bueno que fuéramos con el nombre de "Liga de Villanos" por cierto ¿Qué hay del trabajo conjunto de Sensei y mi creación, Nomu?

¿?: ¿No ha sido recuperado?

Kurogiri: ¡Él fue derrotado!

¿?: ¿Qué?

Kurogiri: ¡Sí, fue derrotado, y apenas pudimos escapar del lugar! Ahora no puedo encontrarlo ni siquiera con mi Warp, sin sus coordenadas, nunca lo encontraría, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

¿?: Después de que hice todo lo posible para hacerlo tan poderoso como All Might.

¿?: Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, es desafortunado.

Tomura: ¡Sí no hubiera estado Eraser Head, habríamos matado al Símbolo de Paz!

¿?: Bueno, lamentarse no sirve de nada, después de todo, lo de hoy no fue completamente inútil, ¡reunamos un nuevo equipo, cuidadosamente, reuniendo a la élite, tómense todo el tiempo necesario!

¿?: No podemos movernos tan fácilmente, por eso necesitamos un símbolo como tú, ¡Shigaraki Tomura! ¡La próxima vez, le mostrarás al mundo el horror de tu existencia!

 **USJ**

Detective: 16, 17, 18… bien parece que todos están ilesos – enumeraba, contando a todos los alumnos - ¡por ahora dejemos que los estudiantes regresen a su salón de clases! No preguntaremos nada ¿entendieron?

Asui: Detective, ¿Cómo están los profesores?

Detective: No tienen nada grave, unos cuantos golpes no les harán mucho, ¡la curación de Recovery Girl es más que suficiente! Así que están en la oficina de enfermería tratando sus leves lesiones, ¡ahora regresen a su salón de clases!

 **Dentro de USJ**

Director: ¡Parece ser que tenemos que mejorar nuestra seguridad en todos los ámbitos! Esos villanos pudieron infiltrarse muy fácilmente.

Heroína para mayores de 18 **(:3 7u7)** Midnight: ¡Aun así, un quirk de transportación es muy poco común, es una pena que haya caído en manos de los villanos!

 **Fuera de USJ**

Detective: Director, revisaremos cada rincón de la escuela.

Director: Por supuesto, alguna gente se podría quejar, pero ustedes tienen mayor autoridad para poder llevarlo a cabo, ¡investiguen, ustedes son buenos en eso, cuento con ustedes!

Detective: Equipos, procedan con la investigación en la escuela

Así, el día fue suspendido, suspendiendo las clases por 1 día.

Ciudad

Saiyaman: _¡De nuevo a la acción!_ ¡Ésta vez como no hay muchos chicos malos, iré mucho más lejos que aquí! – Dijo aumentando enormemente su velocidad, llegando al otro extremo del mundo en unos minutos - ¡qué bien, también quería explorar todo el mundo! Ahora podré hacerlo mientras combato al crimen – decía mientras volaba por encima de varias ciudades bastante hermosas, disfrutando del paisaje.

 **(También recuerden que a fin de quitarse problemas todos hablan el mismo idioma)**

Civil: Ahh ¡un monstruo! Un villano, un criminal – gritaba desesperada una persona.

Saiyaman: ¡Es momento de actuar! – Se dijo, acudiendo al llamado de la justicia – ya está aquí el Gran Saiyaman para encargarse de los malos – anunció mientras miraba hacía el delincuente.

Civil: ¡Llévatelo! Aléjalo de mí, es una bestia, un monstruo infernal.

Saiyaman: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo es un perrito! _¡Qué exagerada!_ – Pensaba viendo la reacción de la civil – no se preocupe, en éste momento me haré cargo – dijo tomando al perro y llevándolo a otra parte - _¡supongo que buscaré a alguien más!_ – pensó mientras se iba de su "¿acto heroico?" y buscaba algún verdadero crimen.

Repentinamente, se escuchó un gran estallido a lo lejos, junto con varios gritos de auxilio.

Saiyaman: ¿Qué? ¿Será un incendio o un ataque? No importa, tengo que ayudar – cuestionó, rápidamente dirigiéndose al lugar.

Civiles: ¡Ayúdennos, héroes! – gritaban desesperados al estar atrapados en el edificio en llamas.

Héroes: Maldición, no tenemos al equipo adecuado para éste trabajo, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – se preguntaban los héroes, incapaces de hacerle frente a ese desastre, cuando escucharon una voz descendiendo.

Saiyaman: ¡Tranquilos, El Gran Saiyaman, ha venido a rescatarlos! – Proclamó el héroe mientras aterrizaba en el techo del edificio - _¡no hay una fuente de agua! ¡Deberían implementar esa idea como en mi mundo!_ \- Pensaba el héroe mientras trataba de hallar una forma de apagar el incendio y salvar a los civiles - ¡ya sé, tranquilos humildes ciudadanos! En un momento regreso – dijo saltando del lugar y buscando su objetivo - ¡ahí está, algo que me podrá servir! Disculpen, pero tomaré prestado esto – habló levantando un camión de bomberos y llevándolo a la cima del edificio - ¡ya está todo bien, apártense a donde no puedan atraparlos las llamas! – ordenó a los civiles, tras eso simplemente abrió todo el tanque del agua del camión, así descendiendo poco a poco el agua por todo el edificio, extinguiendo todas las llamas - ¡muy bien! ¿Ahora podrían todos subir al camión? Voy a ponerlos a salvo – propuso amablemente, así, bajando todo el camión con las personas en él.

Héroes: ¿Qué, quién eres tú? – preguntaron al salvador de ese incendio.

Saiyaman: ¡Soy un amante de la justicia, el guerrero que lucha por el bien, soy el Gran Saiyaman! – se presentó con una de sus típicas poses, dejando a todos impactados, aunque no necesariamente por verse genial.

Civiles: ¡Como sea, muchas gracias Gran Saiyaman! – le agradecieron los civiles.

Saiyaman: ¡No es nada, solo hago mi deber! – respondió con una sonrisa a los presentes.

Héroes: ¿Qué? ¿Gran Saiyaman? ¡Nunca he oído de ningún héroe llamado así! – Se preguntaban todos los héroes presentes – bueno, como sea, ¡Gracias, Gran Saiyaman, has salvado a todos los civiles y extinto el fuego del edificio! – agradecieron los héroes.

Saiyaman: ¡Adiós, tengo que seguir mi camino ayudando a la gente! – se despidió y se marchó volando, dejando a todos impactados por ese héroe desconocido.

Gente: ¿Qué clase de persona es? ¿Acaso tiene doble quirk? ¡Si es así, es una combinación muy poderosa de quirks, el volar y uno de refuerzo! – decían asombrados por el héroe desconocido.

Saiyaman: ¡Tengo hambre! Creo que comeré algo – expresó, descendiendo sin quitarse su traje y entrando a un pequeño restaurante - ¡disculpen! ¿Hay alguien aquí? - preguntaba al ver prácticamente vacío el lugar.

Dueño: ¿Qué, un cliente? Váyase, no queremos más problemas – espetó al sujeto que entró a su establecimiento.

Saiyaman: ¿Qué, problemas? ¡Se equivoca, yo solo quiero comer algo! – le respondió abogando por su persona.

Dueño: ¡No me importa, no tenemos comida, y no queremos tener más problemas con la pandilla del filo! – ordenó en un grito al sujeto vestido de héroe.

Saiyaman: ¿Pandilla del filo? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó curioso y con ganas de ayudar al hombre que se veía asustado y con un negocio bastante muerto.

Dueño: ¡Son una pandilla que también tienen restaurantes por aquí, han venido varias veces a ahuyentar a mis clientes, también a hacer escándalo y vandalismo, gracias a ellos, estoy a punto de quebrar! – respondió al héroe.

Saiyaman: Y, ¿por qué no hace nada al respecto? ¿No ha pedido ayuda a algún héroe? – le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa.

Dueño: ¡No, me tienen muy bien amenazado, si lo intentara, no sé qué pasaría conmigo y mi familia, además, bastantes héroes les tienen miedo ya que son demasiados para ellos y no se atreven a detenerlos! – contaba preocupado mientras hablaba. **(Pinches héroes inútiles los de esta Ciudad)**

Saiyaman: ¡Ya entiendo, entonces yo lo ayudaré! – afirmó convencido al dueño.

Dueño: ¿Qué, ayudarme? ¡Ni lo intentes, ellos son bastantes y muy fuertes, tienen quirks especialmente para tratar con la gente! – le advirtió al héroe.

Saiyaman: ¡Eso no importa, le aseguro que si me enfrentan no tendrán oportunidad! – aseveró convencido y con una sonrisa.

Dueño: ¿Qué? No ¡ahí vienen de nuevo! Vete de aquí – indicó espantado.

Pandillero líder: ¡Qye, maldito viejo! ¿No te habíamos dicho que no queríamos verte atender a nadie más? – espetó, entrando mientras tumbaba las mesas a su paso.

Dueño: ¡Váyanse, yo no lo estoy atendiendo! – se excusaba asustado.

Pandillero: Ohh ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí – cuestionó, dirigiéndose al sujeto disfrazado - ¡ya escuchaste al maldito viejo, él no te atenderá, así que, será mejor que vayas a otro restaurante que esté por aquí, allí podrás comer todo lo que quieras! Te lo aseguro viejo – ofreció hablándole al Saiyaman en un tono "amigable" y repulsivo.

Saiyaman: ¡No quiero, quiero comer aquí! – aseveró al pandillero.

Pandillero: ¡Escucha, éste lugar pronto ya no existirá, y será mejor que no intentes comer aquí! Si no quieres que te hagamos lo que a éste maldito viejo – amenazó señalando al dueño del restaurante.

Saiyaman: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué le harán al dueño de éste lugar? – preguntó calmadamente.

Líder: ¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a darle una paliza para que aprenda a no interferir con nuestro negocio! – afirmó golpeando su puño contra su palma.

Saiyaman: Ya veo, entonces, ¿no se molestarán si ustedes son los que reciben la paliza, cierto? – les preguntó levantándose lentamente.

Líder: ¿Qué, acaso tu nos vas a… - no pudo continuar por que fue mandado a volar por un golpe del disfrazado.

Pandilleros: ¿Qué? ¡Maldito, nos las vas a pagar! Todos ataquen – gritó el segundo al mando, todos comenzando a utilizar varios poderes y disparando contra el disfrazado.

Saiyaman: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Me dan lástima – comentó, deteniendo los disparos y proyectiles que le lanzaron con su telequinesis - ¡se las devuelvo! – dijo regresando los ataques a los atacantes, y lanzándose contra ellos, dándoles uno a uno una golpiza a los más de treinta pandilleros presentes.

Dueño: ¿Qué, acaso eres un monstruo? – preguntó asombrado y asustado por la demostración de poder del sujeto disfrazado y encascado.

Saiyaman: jajaja ¡Claro que no! - respondió sonriente - Bueno, supongo que ya fue suficiente de estos sujetos ¡me disculpo por los problemas que la haya causado! Me los llevaré a una jefatura de policía para que los arresten.

Dueño: ¿Qué, tan fácil los derrotaste y te vas? ¡Espera, quédate un momento, con gusto te prepararé algo de comer! – ofreció dirigiéndose a su cocina.

Saiyaman: ¡Bueno, está bien! – aceptó gustoso con una sonrisa y sentándose de nueva cuenta - ¡Señor, quisiera pedir 3 raciones de todo el menú! – pidió al dueño, impactándolo.

Dueño: ¿Qué, tres raciones de todo? ¡Esos son cerca de 120 platos! – gritó asombrado.

Saiyaman: Sí jeje ¡mi apatito es bastante grande! – aseguró riéndose.

Dueño: ¡Bueno, no le diré que no al salvador de mi restaurante y éste vecindario! – respondió preparando toda la comida.

Saiyaman: Ahhh ¡Estoy lleno! Muchas gracias Señor, aquí tiene el dinero – declaró satisfecho, dejando una bolsa con mucho dinero.

Dueño: ¡Pero, eso era un regalo de mi parte por ayudarnos! – mencionó con modestia.

Saiyaman: ¡No importa, tómelo entonces como un agradecimiento por lo sabroso de la comida! – replicó retirándose con todos los cuerpos de los pandilleros.

Dueño: ¿Quéééé? ¿Tanto dinero? – Gritó asombrado - ¡es nuestro completo salvador! – Declaró empezando a soltar lágrimas - ¡Chicas, estamos salvados, ya no están los del filo y el que los derrotó nos dejó mucho dinero! – declaró gritando hacía dentro de su hogar.

 **Comisaría**

Oficial: Todo está muy tranquilo, que bueno que no han aparecido los del filo – decía tranquilamente el policía tomando café.

Héroe, ¡Y que lo digas, desde que llegaron, ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido reali…. ¿Qué? – fue lo que gritó, cuando repentinamente comenzaron a caer cuerpos, saliendo del establecimiento junto al policía.

Saiyaman: ¡Ya están libres de esos sujetos! – declaró mientras aparecía detrás de todos los cuerpos.

Héroe: ¿Qué? ¡Son los del filo! Son todos, incluso el líder – gritaba asombrado.

Saiyaman: ¡Sí, casualmente me topé con ellos y no tuve de otra que detenerlos! Así que pueden arrestarlos, así ya no causaran más problemas aquí – informó volteando a ver a los pandilleros.

Héroe. ¡Increíble, ni siquiera nosotros los héroes nos atrevíamos a atacarlos! ¿Cómo los derrotaste? ¿Quién eres? – le preguntaba asombrado.

Saiyaman: Qué bueno que preguntan, jejeje ¡Yo, soy un amante de la justicia, no perdonaré que el mal se salga con la suya, El Gran Saiyaman! – manifestó, presentándose ante los presentes.

Policía: ¿Gran Saiyaman? Nunca lo he escuchado – comentaba asombrado y atónito, también por lo raro de la presentación del sujeto que los ayudó contra la pandilla del filo.

Saiyaman: ¡Bueno, los dejo a su cargo! Con su permiso, me marcho – dijo emprendiendo el vuelo.

Héroe: ¡Me gustaría saber más acerca de ese héroe! Tenemos que investigar sobre él – mencionó a su amigo policía que asentía con la cabeza.

Saiyaman: ¡Ya es hora de regresar a casa! – dijo aumentando su velocidad y regresando en unos minutos a UA.

Así se acabó todo el día, o bueno, la noche.

 **UA sala de conferencia**

Detective: ¡La policía está investigando el grupo de "La Liga de Villanos", también sobre Shigaraki Tomura y Blackmist (kuro-giri)! Parece que ninguno está registrado y solo sabemos que sus quirks son algo de desintegrar y crear portales, pero aparte de eso son gente de las sombras que no están censadas.

A.M: ¡Aun así, un ataque como ese, no lo ejecutaría cualquier tonto solamente por gusto! Él se jactaba del quirk de ese Nomu, pero cuando lo vencí se vio bastante molesto, aun así, eso me forzó demasiado.

Director: Pero aun así, es un desperdicio el tener quirks desconocidos cuando peleas contra héroes.

A.M: ¡Aun así, él se jactaba de eso, y estaba completamente seguro de que lograría su cometido, cuando lo enfrente, lo que sentí de él fue...una persona que no tiene control sobre su propio sentido, pensando que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana como "un niño, un niño adulto"

Midnight: ¡Talvez, el nunca recibió asesoramiento sobre su quirk, como los niños normales!

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa: Arrestamos a setenta y dos personas en USJ, todos ellos eran villanos de tercera, principiantes que se pueden encontrar en un callejón; pero lo problemático es que todos ellos parecen jurar lealtad al "niño adulto" y lo siguen sin dudarlo, ¡en ésta era plagada de héroes, todos los villanos se sienten cada vez más oprimidos, por lo que se pueden sentir atraídos por ésta clase de mente maligna simple!

Vlad King: Es cierto.

Snipe: ¡supongo que hay mucha gente que no sabe qué hacer con sus quirks!

Midnight: ¡Ciertamente eso representa un problema!

Detective: bueno, también es gracias a los héroes que la policía puede realizar mejores investigaciones y búsquedas, ¡expandiremos nuestra red de búsqueda y seguiremos capturando a los perpetradores!

Director: ¿Un niño-adulto? ¡En cierto sentido es como nuestros estudiantes, lo que significa que puede crecer… si alguien quisiera apoyarlo y cultivar su malicia con un excepcional entrenador o mentor…

A.M: ¡No quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder!

 **Clase 1-A**

Toru: Oigan ¿vieron las noticias? ¿Vieron como todos los de la clase estuvieron en la pantalla por un segundo? ¡Yo no salí! – dijo algo desanimada.

Gohan: ¡Toru-chan, creo que es difícil que te vean si eres invisible y tu traje solo son tus guates! – decía con algo de humor tratando de consolar a la chica.

Kaminari: Pero todos los canales hicieron de ello algo grande.

Kirishima: ¡Yo me sorprendí!

Jiro: ¿Puedes culparlos? ¡El curso de héroes que no tenía muchos héroes fue atacado!

Sero: ¡Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado All Might y Aizawa-sensei!

Mineta: ¡Detente Sero, el solo pensarlo hace que me ponga a sudar y…

Bakugo: ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca, Basura! – le gritó, callando al pequeño pervertido.

Momo: ¡Es obvio, Gohan-kun nos hubiera protegido a todos!

Mina: ¡Sí, Gohan hubiera acabado con ellos! – dijo apoyando a la chica.

Bakugo: ¡Ya cállense, maldita sea! - gritaba furioso de que a él ni lo contaban.

Sato: Pero, ¡como se esperaba de All Might! Él hizo retroceder a todos esos villanos.

Tokoyami: ¡Sí, su fuerza es increíble! Aunque también Aizawa-sensei estuvo genial.

Repentinamente, interrumpiendo la calmada plática, llegó el Presidente de la clase muy agitado.

Ida: ¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! ¡La clase va a comenzar, así que dejen de hablar y tomen asiento! – ordenaba el presidente con entusiasmo.

Clase: ¡Todos estamos en nuestros asientes, tú eres el único que no lo está!

Ida: ¡Mierda! – exclamó al notar que su aviso no tuvo ningún sentido.

Ochako: ¡No te preocupes! – le dijo para calmar a su amigo.

Interrumpiendo a todos, por la puerta entró su profesor.

Aizawa: ¡Buenos días! Ahora, no entiendo por qué están tan tranquilos, ¡su batalla aún no ha terminado!

Bakugo: ¿La batalla? – se preguntó tratando de adivinar la situación.

Midoriya: ¿Acaso? – preguntó empezando a especular.

Mineta: ¿Los villanos de nuevo? – preguntó cagándose de miedo.

Aizawa: ¡El festival deportivo de UA está cerca!

Clase: ¡Eso es un evento! Después de todo es una escuela – gritaron emocionados.

Kirishima: ¡El festival deportivo de UA! Siempre olvido que ésta es una escuela.

Jiro: ¿Está bien tener un Festival Deportivo poco después que los villanos se infiltraron?

Ojiro: ¿Qué sucederá si ellos vuelven a atacarnos?

Aizawa: Por el contrario; UA está demostrando que está segura de tener todo bajo control, y además de eso la seguridad policial será 5 veces mayor que en veces pasadas, pero lo que deberían estar pensando es que el festival deportivo es un evento que presenta una Gran Oportunidad para todos ustedes, ¡éste no es un evento que se venga abajo por cosas como los villanos!

Mineta: ¡No, el ataque de los villanos es excusa suficiente! ¿Pueden pararlo?

Midoriya: Mineta ¿nunca has visto los festivales deportivos de UA?

Mineta: Pues claro que sí, no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué tal si en ésta ocasión no está All Might, o atacan con una cantidad mucho mayor? – decía el pequeño cobarde.

Gohan: ¡Yo no lo he visto! – comentó esperando que resolvieran sus dudas.

Midoriya: _¡Cierto, Gohan ni siquiera es de aquí! Es imposible que alguna vez lo haya visto._

Aizawa: ¡Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japón! En el pasado, las "olimpiadas" eran el evento deportivo que atraía todo el entusiasmo de la nación, pero como saben, con la reducción en escala y población perdieron mucha influencia, ¡así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de las olimpiadas de Japón, es El Festival Deportivo de UA!

Momo: ¡Seguramente, los mejores héroes del país estarán viéndonos, Gohan-kun! Con el fin de observar y reclutar.

Gohan: ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya, parece un gran evento! – dijo asombrado.

Mina: ¡Seguro que muchos héroes pondrán sus ojos en Gohan!

Toru: ¡Sí, después de todo, es el más fuerte! – decía apoyando el comentario que hizo la chica de tez rosa.

Kaminari: ¡Después de graduarnos, es típico unirse a una agencia de héroes profesionales como ayudante! – aseguró entusiasmado el chico.

Jiro: ¡Y mucha gente pierde su oportunidad de ser independiente, atascándose como ayudantes! tú pareces esa clase de idiota, Kaminari – aseguró la chica molestando al chico.

Aizawa: Por supuesto, entrar a una famosa compañía de héroes profesionales les dará más popularidad y experiencia, el tiempo es limitado, si algún héroe fija sus ojos en ustedes durante éste evento, podría asegurarles un estupendo futuro, ¡ésta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año, de un total de tres oportunidades! si aspiran a ser héroes profesionales, éste es un evento que no pueden dejar pasar ¡Si entienden eso, no holgazaneen y prepárense!

Clase: ¡Sí! – afirmaron todos emocionados.

Aizawa: La clase terminó.

Kirishima: ¡Sabía que se acercaba, pero estoy muy emocionado, siento como aumenta la tensión! – gritaba emocionado.

Sero: ¡Si nos esforzamos y llamamos la atención de un profesional será un gran paso para ser profesionales!

Sato: ¡Fue muy bueno venir a UA! – comentó mientras golpeaba sus puños emocionado.

Tokoyami: ¡Solo recibiremos unas oportunidades, no podemos perder ésta!

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun, me estoy poniendo nerviosa! Debo sobresalir en el festival deportivo ¡Hip, hip, hurra! - decía haciendo porras - ¡Hip, hip, hurra!

Gohan: jajaja Claro que si Toru-chan, tendrás que esforzarte para que te vean realmente – decía alegre por su amiga.

Mina: ¡Yo también me esforzare, para que me note…n los profesionales Gohan! – dijo apareciendo entre Toru y Gohan.

Momo: ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Gohan-kun! Seguro que tú llamaras la atención de muchos profesionales.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Claro chicas, esforcémonos! – animaba con una sonrisa a las chicas.

Aoyama: Vaya, Yo destaco solo estando de pie, entonces los reclutadores no dejaran de observarme ¿cierto? – dijo preguntándole al que siempre responde, el tímido Koda.

Kaminari: ¡Qué suerte tienes Shoji, tu musculatura destaca sola!

Mezo: ¡No hay punto si no puedo demostrar que soy útil!

Jiro: ¡Yo creo que tú también destacarás, Kaminari! – dijo burlándose, recordando lo idiota que queda al usar demasiado su electricidad.

Midoriya: ¡Vaya, todos están muy emocionados! – dijo impactado por la emoción que demostraban sus compañeros.

Ida: ¿Tú no lo sientes? ¡Todos nos inscribimos aquí para ser héroes, así que es natural que nos emocionemos! – dijo haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y cintura.

Asui: Ida-chan, tienes una forma única de mostrar tu emoción, eres rarito.

Gohan: jajaja ¡que chistoso eres Ida! – decía viendo lo que hacía el chico.

Ida: Midoriya-kun ¿no te sientes igual?

Midoriya: Por supuesto que sí, pero hay algo…

Ochako: Deku, Ida, Gohan, Todas, ¡esforcémonos en el festival deportivo!

Midoriya: ¿Qué? ¡Tu cara, Uraraka-san, tu cara!

Mina: ¿Qué sucede? Uraraka está siendo como…no Uraraka.

Mineta: ¡tal vez es PM… - no pudo completar su frase ya que fue abofeteado por la lengua de Tsuyu.

Ochako: ¡Chicos, me esforzaré! ¡CHICOS, ME ESFORZARé! - gritaba a toda la clase, con personalidad más parecida a Bakugo que a Uraraka.

Chicos: ¡Sí! - apoyaron con una gota de sudor nervioso, por el comportamiento de la chica.

Kirishima: ¿Pero qué sucede? Tu personalidad está fuera de lugar.

Clase: ¡Entonces, contamos contigo, Gohan! – gritó toda la clase.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? ¿Con qué cuentan…qué? – preguntaba confundido e impactado por lo que dijeron.

Clase: ¡Es obvio, para que nos entrenes y ayudes duramente, y poder ser más fuertes en el festival deportivo! – dijeron al unísono.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que ya les había dicho alguna forma de mejorar sus quirks! – dijo abogando en su defensa.

Clase: ¡Pero eso solo fueron consejos! No nos has entrenado bien – reclamaron todos juntos.

Gohan: Pero, ¡chicos, la verdad es que aunque los entrene físicamente, ustedes serán los que deben mejorar personalmente sus quirks, de nada sirve que yo los mejore cuando ustedes son los dueños y tienen que amoldarse a su gusto, comodidad y efectividad! Podría apoyarlos en cuanto a lo físico, pero no puedo darles más consejos sobre cómo usar sus quirks, ¡puedo ayudarlos a practicar y perfeccionar sus propias ideas, pero aun así, pienso que será mejor si para el festival todos llegan con algo impresionante desarrollado por ustedes mismos, algo como "un As bajo la manga" eso es lo que creo! – sostuvo tratando de salir de la situación.

Kirishima: ¡En eso tienes razón, Gohan! – secundó pensando en lo que dijo su compañero.

Sero: Cierto, no sería muy justo que Gohan supiera todos nuestros movimientos – decía pensando que quería crear algo especial.

Sato: Tienes razón, pero aun así, yo quiero que me entrenes, ¡si tú me entrenas y yo mismo amoldo mi quirk sé que puedo mejorar más! – contestó refutando el comentario de Gohan.

Clase: ¡Sí, por favor entrénanos, Gohan! – gritaron decididos todos en la clase, refutando las palabras de Gohan, bueno, a excepción de Bakugo y Todoroki que rechazaron la ayuda desde el principio.

Gohan: ¡Está bien chicos, los ayudaré a entrenar, también me gustaría apoyarlos con técnicas, pero como dije, eso es parte de ustedes, así que podría ayudarlos a perfeccionarlas después del festival! – dijo con orgullo y sonriendo a todos sus compañeros.

Clase: ¡Claro! – gritaron emocionados al unísono.

A.M: ¡Aquí están, chicos, Gohan y Midoriya! – anunció llegando al salón de clases, sorprendiendo a todos - ¡vengan a almorzar, tengo algo que decirles! – les indicó, a lo que ambos asintieron afirmativamente.

 **Cafetería**

Ochako: ¿Para qué crees que los llamó All Might? – le preguntaba a su amigo.

Ida: ¡Pues, no lo sé, pero recordando lo que dijo Asui-kun! – Mencionó, recordando sobre la mención de los quirk que hizo antes de USJ - ¡puede que All Might les haya tomado interés al tener quirks muy similares en fuerza, tanto Midoriya-kun, como Gohan-kun que es muy fuerte! – comentó pensando en alguna razón convincente.

Todoroki: _¡All Might, Izuku Midoriya y Son Gohan! ¿Les habrá tomado algún interés por sus quirks? ¿O hay algo que están ocultando?_ – pensaba especulando al oír la conversación de sus compañeros.

 **Sala de profesores**

A.M: ¡Seré claro, Midoriya mi chico! tú aun no eres capaz de controlar el One For All, por eso debes esforzarte mucho en el festival deportivo y antes de él, para que puedas dar lo mejor de ti – le aconsejaba a su alumno en prácticamente una orden.

Gohan: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí, All Might? – preguntaba confuso.

A.M: ¡Sabemos que tú eres incluso mucho más fuerte que yo! De eso no hay duda, lo que quiero, es que también ayudes al joven Midoriya a crecer aún más, solo así, ya no solo existirá un solo Símbolo de la Paz, ¡contigo Son Gohan y contigo Midoriya Izuku, quiero que en el festival deportivo de UA le griten al mundo "ESTAMOS AQUÍ"!

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de esta vez, sin más hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10 carrera

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 10 del fic.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Victor0606: pues sí, jajaja.**

 **Gokusuper117: pues déjame decirte amigo que yo tampoco lo se XD todos los escenarios me gustaron.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 10 carrera**

Gohan / Midoriya: ¿Qué? ¿Dos Símbolos de la Paz? – preguntaron impactados al unísono.

A.M: ¡Sí, para ser honesto, el joven Gohan podía serlo si actualmente obtuviera su licencia de héroe! Pero me gustaría que ambos den lo mejor de ustedes en el festival.

Midoriya: Pero, ¿cómo? – preguntó confuso.

A.M: ¡Midoriya mi chico! ¿Tú conoces el sistema del festival deportivo de UA, cierto? – inquirió esperando que respondiera afirmativamente.

Midoriya: ¡Sí, por supuesto! Los departamentos de soporte, negocios, estudios generales y heroísmo se mezclan en un solo sitio, y compiten entre sí en las llamadas rondas eliminatorias divididas por grados, los estudiantes que logran pasar las preliminares se enfrentan en los combates principales, ¡es un torneo de todos contra todos, divididos por grados!

A.M: ¡Exacto, en otras palabras pueden dar todo lo que tienen!

Midoriya: ¿Qué? – preguntó atónito.

A.M: ¿A qué te refieres con "qué"? – preguntó estupefacto, cayéndose del sillón en el que se sentó.

Midoriya: Digo, tienes razón, All Might, pero enfrentarme contra Gohan también es muy difícil, además de que ya estoy siendo instruido por ti, lo cual solo me deja con dudas de querer esforzarme en el evento y no creo tampoco vencer a Gohan, o poder dar un buen combate y tú sabes… - empezó a hablar como siempre lo hace.

A.M: ¡Nadie es mejor que tú hablando cosas sin sentido! – dijo al escuchar toda esa palabrería del chico.

Midoriya: ¿Sin sentido? – exclamó decepcionado.

Gohan: ¡All Might, yo creo que no podría dar todo de mí en el festival, siendo honesto, si realmente diera todo de mí, terminaría destrozando todo! Así que no tengo tanto interés en esforzarme – anunció pensativo.

A.M: ¡Escucha, joven Gohan, el que ya seas fuerte, no significa que dejarás de avanzar, por el contrario, debes seguir avanzando para seguir siendo fuerte! – le aconsejo a su alumno.

Gohan: Tampoco sé ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? ¡Si usted entrena, ya le he dicho lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser! – le dijo incitándolo a entrenar duramente junto a él.

A.M: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, supongo que aceptaré entrenar, ¡pero escuchen, aquellos que apuntan a la cima y aquellos que no, eso puede parecer una pequeñez, pero tiene una gran repercusión en la sociedad y en uno mismo! ¡Después de todo, tú tienes un ejemplo exacto joven Gohan! ¡Tú Padre! – anunció, haciendo recordar al chico de cabello negro la actitud de su padre – tú mismo dijiste que él nunca se rendía y llegó a ser lo que es – mencionó complementando su consejo – sé cómo se sienten, pero solo pido que ninguno de los dos olvide la sensación de querer ganar, ¡tanto el joven Midoriya en la playa, como el joven Gohan con su padre!

Midoriya / Gohan: ¡Sí! – respondieron afirmativamente los dos.

Gohan: _¡Gracias por recordarme eso, All Might! Prometo que me seguiré esforzando como me dijo mi padre_ – pensaba recordando la carta que le dieron y el consejo del héroe.

 **Salón 1-A después de clase**

Ochako: ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó exaltada, viendo que salida de su aula estaba repleta de estudiantes.

Ida: ¿Qué asuntos tienen con la clase A? – les preguntó a los presentes.

Mineta: No podemos salir, ¿Qué rayos quieren?

Bakugo: Están espiando la competencia, basura – respondió a su compañero – despues de todo, nosotros fuimos a quienes atacaron los villanos, ¡probablemente quieren investigarnos antes del festival deportivo, idiota! – Decía dirigiéndose a la salida – no hay razón para hacer algo así, así que váyanse al carajo todos ustedes, fuera mi camino "extras" – espetó frente a todos con intenciones de salir de ahí.

Ida: ¡Deja de decirles "extras" a las personas que no conoces! – le reprendió.

¿?: Vine a ver a los estudiantes, pero no pensé que fueran así de arrogantes, ¿acaso todos los del curso de héroes son así? – Expresó molestando al chico explosivo, haciendo que los chicos de la clase presentes negaran rápidamente – ver esto me desilusiona, ¿así que eso es todo lo que tienen? Aquí hay personas que están en otros cursos ya que no entraron al curso de héroes, ¿lo sabías? – Afirmó sacando una intriga en el chico explosivo – la escuela nos da otra oportunidad, dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, ¡UA considera si pasa a los alumnos de otros cursos al de heroísmo y viceversa! – Expuso mirando a la demás clase - ¿espiando al enemigo? Por lo menos yo vine a advertirles, que si se lo toman a la ligera, ¡barreré el piso con todos ustedes! Pueden considerarlo una declaración de guerra – afirmó poniendo algo tensos a todos.

Midoriya / Ochako / Ida: _¡Este tipo también es muy atrevido!_

¿?: Oigan, soy de la clase B, escuché que los atacaron los villanos, así que vine a hablar ¡pero no quiero escucharlo de algún bebito! – expresó con voz fuerte otra persona entre la multitud.

Midoriya / Ochako / Ida: _¡Otro chico audaz!_

¿?: No se dejen llevar, no nos avergüencen en el evento, ¿me escuchan? – seguía diciendo el audaz chico de cabello plateado y colmillos.

Kirishima: Espera Bakugo, ¿Qué harás? Es tu culpa que todos nos odien.

Bakugo: No me importa – respondió sin vacilar.

Kirishima: ¿Qué? – preguntó en intriga por el comentario.

Bakugo: ¡Una vez estando en la cima nada de eso importa! – dijo marchándose del sitio.

Kirishima: ¡Que simpleza tan varonil! – decía derramando lagrimas varoniles.

Sato: ¡Ni que lo digas! – decía pensando en el comentario.

Tokoyami: ¡La cima, tiene un punto! – dijo comprendiendo.

Kaminari: ¿Qué? No escuchen a ese imbécil, ¡lo único que hizo fue conseguirnos más enemigos!

Tras eso, todos se pusieron a entrenar muy duro, eran entrenados también por Gohan y ellos seguían sus entrenamientos, sin saber las pruebas a las que se enfrentarían todos se esforzaban preparándose para el evento, así fue todo el tiempo, hasta que llegó el día del festival deportivo.

 **Evento entrada a UA**

Mic: ¡HEY! ¡ACERQUENSE MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN, HOY TODOS SUS ALUMNOS FAVORITOS DEJARÁN LIBRES SUS ESPÍRITUS COMO POTROS SALVAJES! ¡EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE UA HA COMENZADO! ¡¿ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS?!

Reportera: El chequeo de seguridad de la entrada está tomando mucho tiempo.

Reportero: Ellos fueron atacados por villanos no hace mucho, por eso es más rigurosa la seguridad, incluso muchos están inseguros si debieron llevarlo a cabo.

Reportera: ¡Asombroso! La controversia es igual a rating, y éste año a quien se debe observar es ¡a la Clase 1-A!

Gente: Ya que ellos tienen el fervor de probarse a sí mismos en su última oportunidad, y con experiencia de realizar buenos planes de combate, usualmente son los de tercer año los que están en el foco de la prensa, ¡pero éste año los que llaman la atención son los de primer año! También se sabe que el hijo de Endeavor está entre los de primer año, ¡seguro la primera etapa será increíble!

Mt. Lady: ¡Una orden de takoyaki, por favor!

Vendedor: Ohh ¡es Mount Lady!

Mt. Lady: ¡Sin algas verdes, por favor!

Vendedor: ¿Uno, verdad? Son 500 yen – anunció preparando la orden de comida.

Mt. Lady: ¡Esto…no tengo tanto conmigo justo ahora! – le dijo seductoramente al pobre vendedor de takoyakis.

Vendedor: ¡Es gratis! – anunció excitado por la insinuación.

Mt. Lady: ¡Gracias! – gritó feliz de no gastar.

Kamui: ¿No tienes orgullo? – Le preguntó a su compañera de trabajo – también vinimos con la intención de reclutar, pero…

Héroe: Tenemos trabajo de seguridad, no queda de otra.

Mt. Lady: Parece que están trayendo héroes profesionales de todo el país.

 **Sala de espera 1-A**

Mina: Ah, yo quería usar mi traje – decía viendo su uniforme de deporte.

Ojiro: Para mantener las cosas justas no podemos.

Sato: Me pregunto cómo será la primera prueba.

Tokoyami: ¡No importa que sea, tenemos que lidiar con ello!

Ida: Chicos ¿todos están listos? ¡Pronto entraremos! – anunció entrando a la sala.

Todoroki: ¡Midoriya, mirando las cosas objetivamente, yo creo que soy más fuerte que tú! También tú, Gohan, se las arreglaron para atraer la mirada de All Might ¿cierto? No me voy a entrometer, ¡pero voy a derrotarlos!

Kaminari: Vaya ¿Qué es esto, una declaración de guerra por el segundo más fuerte de la clase?

Krishima: ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? No tienes que decirles eso justo antes de iniciar - decía poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

Todoroki: ¡No estoy aquí para jugar a los amigos! Y voy a demostrar que yo soy el más fuerte de la clase - dijo quitando la mano de su compañero y retirándose.

Midoriya: No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con derrotarme, es obvio que eres más fuerte que yo, y quizás la mayoría no son rival para ti…

Krishima: Oye Midoriya: ¡no tienes que ser tan negativo!

Midoriya: Pero aun así, todos, incluso los chicos de otros cursos apuntan a lo más alto, con todas sus fuerzas… yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás, ¡iré con todas mis fuerzas!

Gohan: jajaja ¡bien dicho Izuku! Bueno, entonces, tendré que convencer a Todoroki de que venga a entrenar… ¡mostrándole mi fuerza! – anunció mirando desafiante al que declaró la guerra.

Todoroki: ¡Vengan con todo! Los congelaré con mi poder – anunció, aceptando la declaración de guerra devuelta.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE UA! LA GRAN BATALLA ENTRE JÓVENES APUNTANDO ENTRE ELLOS Y A LA CIMA, LA CONTIENDA ANUAL, DEJENME ADIVINAR, ¿TODOS USTEDES VINIERON PARA VERLOS A ELLOS, CIERTO? ¡LOS CHICOS QUE SE SOBREPUSIERON AL ATAQUE DE LOS VILLANOS! ¡EL CURSO DE HÉROES, LA CLASE 1-A!

Midoriya: ¡Hay mucha gente! – decía nervioso.

Ida: ¿Podremos dar lo mejor de nosotros con tantas miradas al rededor? ¡Esto es otra prueba que tenemos que hacer por parte de UA!

Kirishima: Esto realmente es una alabanza, ¡me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¿Qué tal tú, Bakugo?

Bakugo: Claro que no, solo tienes pánico escénico, perdedor.

Mic: ¡NO HAN ESTADO TANTO TIEMPO AL AIRE, PERO ESTA CLASE ESTÁ LLENA DE TALENTO, CURSO DE HÉROES CLASE 1-B! Y LE SIGUEN LAS CLASES DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES C, D Y E, DESPUÉS DE ELLOS, VIENEN LOS CURSOS DE SOPORTE, CLASES F, G y H, Y POR ÚLTIMO LOS CURSOS DE NEGOCIOS, CLASES I, J y K, ¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE PRIMER AÑO DE UA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Curso general: ¡Solo estamos aquí para hacer que se vean mejor los del curso de héroes!

Curso general: Eso parece.

Midnight: ¡Es hora de la promesa del jugador!

Público: ¡Miren, el árbitro para los de primer año es la heroína "+18 Midnight"! ¿Dónde está el director? ¡Como siempre, está supervisando a los de tercer año! – decía el público varonil excitados por la heroína.

Kirishima: ¿Pero que está usando Midnight-sensei? – decía ruborizado.

Kaminari: ¡Se nota que es una heroína clase-R!

Tokoyami: ¿Está bien que el árbitro sea alguien +18 clase-R?

Heroína para mayores de 18 Midnight: Silencio, ¡mi permanencia aquí está perfectamente bien! – Anunció como si hubiera escuchado a los chicos - Bien ¡representando a la clase 1-A, Bakugo Katsuki!

Midoriya: ¿Qué? ¿Nuestro representante es Kacchan?

Sero: ¡Él quedó primero en el examen de ingreso!

Curso general: ¡Sí, el examen de ingreso del curso de heroísmo!

Midnight: _¡Bueno, eso es lo que pasó al principio, pero Gohan-kun batió por mucho todos los records!_

 **Flasback**

Director: ¡Bien, el representante de la clase 1-A será el joven Bakugo Katsuki!

Midnight: ¿Por qué él? ¡El joven Gohan tiene el record en cuanto derribar robots y también en la carrera de recomendación!

Director: ¡Midnight-sensei, aunque eso sea cierto, no podemos dejar que se enteren que el joven Gohan entró después de todos los exámenes y por recomendación de All might! Eso sería malo tanto para Gohan, como para UA.

Midnight: ¡Está bien, señor Director! Bakugo Katsuki será el representante.

A.M: jaja ¡parece como si le hubieras tenido favoritismo al joven Gohan, Midnight! Pero bueno, el Director tiene razón, no me gustaría generar polémica acerca del joven Gohan.

 **Fin flasback**

Midnight: Pasa y da tu discurso Bakugo Katsuki – ordenó la heroína +18 Midnight – _espero que Gohan-kun haga algo indebido en las pruebas, ¡así podré actuar… y castigarlo a mi modo! Jiji_ – pensaba con antojo y morbo, mientras se lamía los labios.

Bakugo: Sensei, yo prometo, ¡que seré el número uno! – afirmó en el podio, enfrente de todos

Clase 1-A: _¡Sabía que haría algo así!_ – pensaban todos al escucharlo.

Todas las clases: ¡Boooo! Maldito bastardo, ¿Por qué quieres degradar nuestra imagen? ¡No se crean tanto clase 1-A!

Bakugo: ¡Por lo menos sean buenos peldaños para subir!

Chico audaz: ¿Qué tan confiado puede ser éste chico? ¡Yo seré el que lo haga pedazos!

Midoriya: _No, no está confiado, si fuera el Kacchan que conozco, lo habría dicho desde el techo del estadio mientras se reía, ¡se está arrinconando a sí mismo!_ – pensó observando a su amigo de la infancia - _Aunque sigue haciendo que todos estemos en el mismo saco._

Midnight: ¡Bien, con eso podemos avanzar a la primera prueba!

Ochako: ¡UA, nunca da tiempo de descansos! – pensaba, recordando su primera clase en la escuela.

Midnight: ¡En las preliminares, conocidas como clasificatorias, muchos terminan bebiendo sus lágrimas cada año! Ahora ¡la primera ronda de este año es… ésta! – anunció, señalando una enorme pantalla de ruleta.

Midoriya: ¡Una carrera de obstáculos!

Midnight: Es una carrera entre las 11 clases, la pista es un anillo de casi cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio, fufu ¡siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus fufufu bueno, de esto se trata, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, mientras permanezcan dentro de la pista, No importa que hagan! – expusó encendida de la emoción, así como todos los espectadores – ahora, tomen sus lugares.

Midoriya: _¡All might, siempre estoy pensando que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo, y aun no puedo controlar mi poder, por eso ésta vez… mírame, All Might!_

Midnight: ¡Inicien! – anunció provocando que todos arrancaran a correr.

Mic: ¡AHORA ES UN MANO A MANO! ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA COMENTAR?

Aizawa: ¡Tú fuiste el que me obligó a venir!

Mic: ¡EMPECEMOS DE UNA VEZ! ¿A QUE DEBEMOS PRESTAR ATENCIÓN?

Corredores: ¡Esto es muy estrecho! Muévanse – decían en completo caos.

Midoriya: _Ya veo, desde el principio ya estamos con…_

Shoto: _Nuestro primer obstáculo_ – pensó congelando la entrada y a todos en ella - ¡lo siento! – dijo saliendo corriendo

Corredores: ¿Qué demonios? ¡Todo está congelado, no puedo moverme!

¿?: Tendrás que esforzarte más, Todoroki – gritaron sus compañeros de clase eludiendo su hielo.

Momo: ¡Que ingenuo, Todoroki-san! – exclamó saltando encima de todos con una barra de acero.

Bakugo: ¡No te dejaré adelantarte tan fácilmente, DOS CARAS! – gritó creando una explosión para saltar a todos.

Ojiro: Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no pasará de nuevo – exclamó saltando de su ataque.

Lo mismo sucedió con varios de sus compañeros que lo conocían y eludieron su trampa.

¿?: Parece que no soy el único que utilizó su quirk.

Ochako: _¡Aún no puedo usar mi movimiento especial!_ – pensaba mientras avanzaba lentamente sobre el hielo.

Todoroki: Bueno, sería obvio que los de mi clase lo esquivarían, pero no pensé que tantos serían capaces de esquivarlo.

Mineta: ¡No caeré en estupideces, Todoroki! ¿Por qué no te tragas mi movimiento asesino? ¡Grape… - fue golpeado repentinamente por un puño metálico.

Midoriya: ¡Mineta! – gritó alarmado por su compañero.

Robot: ¡Objetivos múltiples…localizados!

Corredores: ¡Los villano-bots del examen de ingreso!

Mic: ¡AHORA VIENEN LOS OBSTÁCULOS, SE MUESTRAN LOS OBSTÁCULOS EN LA PRIMERA ETAPA! ¡ROBO-INFERNOS!

Kaminari: ¿No son los robots de cero puntos? – comentó espantado.

Corredores: ¿Dicen que los del curso de héroes lucharon contra eso? ¿A esto se referían por obstáculos? ¡Son demasiados, no podemos pasar!

Todoroki: ¿Así que usaron estos para el examen general? – dijo deteniéndose un poco y mirando los robots gigantes.

Momo: ¿De dónde consiguieron el financiamiento para hacerlos? – preguntó observando la cantidad de robots en el campo.

Todoroki: ¡Si se tomaron tantos problemas, por lo menos pudieron poner algo más difícil en mi camino! – Exclamó congelando a los robots – ya que mi maldito viejo está mirando.

Corredores: ¡Él los detuvo, podemos pasar! – gritaron algunos.

Todoroki: Les recomiendo que no lo hagan, lo congelé cuando no tenía balance – dijo pasando por debajo del robot gigante y continuando su camino - ¡por lo que se caerá a pedazos! – dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Mic: ¡ESE CHICO DE LA CLASE 1-A ATACÓ Y BLOQUEÓ A LOS DEMÁS EN UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO, ESE CHICO ES DURO! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ES INJUSTO!

Aizawa: ¡Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas!

Mic: ¡COMO SE ESPERA DE ALGUIEN DE RECOMENDACIÓN!

Midoriya: _Vamos, tengo que lidiar con éstos enemigos, tiempo de pensar ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ – pensaba sonriente.

Corredores: Oigan, alguien quedó atrapado debajo, ¿acaso no lo mató? ¿Se puede morir en ésta carrera?

Kirishima: ¿Cómo si fuera a morir? – Gritó saliendo de los restos del robot caído - maldición, ese Todoroki lo hizo a propósito.

Mic: ¡KIRISHIMA DE LA CLASE A ESTABA DEBAJO!

Tetsutetsu: ¡Maldición, toda la clase A son unos bastardos, si no hubiera sido yo alguien habría muerto! – gritó saliendo de los escombros con su quirk, un cuerpo de Acero.

Mic: ¡TETSUTETSU TAMBIÉN ESTABA DEBAJO! ¡ESOS QUIRK SON COMO COPIA Y PEGA!

Kirishima: nuestros quirk son tan parecidos… - decía corriendo mientras lloraba lágrimas varoniles.

Corredores: ¡Combinemos nuestros esfuerzos para limpiar el camino!

Bakugo: ¿Crees que te dejaré tomar la delantera, mitad bastardo? – gritó saltando sobre los robots con sus explosiones.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO KATSUKI LOS HA SALTADO, QUE ASTUTO!

Sero: ¡Sabía qué harías algo así! – dijo columpiándose igualmente.

Tokoyami: ¡Gracias por el empujón! – dijo también saltando.

 **Gradas**

Héroe Snipe: ¡como se esperaba, la mayoría de los que van en delantera son de la clase A!

A.M: ¡Los chicos de otros departamentos no son malos, es solo que…

Aizawa: ¡La clase 1-A no pierde el tiempo deteniéndose!

 **Pista**

Midoriya: _Es una placa del robot que Todoroki-kun derribó, supongo que podría usarla_ – pensó tomándola, usándola como ataque y escudo avanzando con ella.

Momo: _¡No puedo detenerme a derrotar a todos estos robots… Gohan-kun no decepcionaré tus enseñanzas!_ – pensaba avanzando sin derribar a los robots a su paso y librándolos sin problemas.

Héroes: ¡Parece que los demás chicos tendrán problemas para pasar a esos robo-infernos!

A.M: ¡Sí, solo unos cuantos de la clase A y otros han podido pasar!

Mic: ¡MUY BIEN, ALGUNOS LIBRARON FÁCILMENTE LA PRIMERA BARRERA! ¿PERO QUE PASARÁ CON LA SEGUNDA? ¡SI SE CAEN, PIERDEN, SI NO LES GUSTA QUIZÁS PUEDAN GATEAR, ES "LA CAÍDA"!

Asui: ¡No es problema! – dijo saltando a una cuerda, recorriéndola a estilo rana.

¿?: fufufufu es mi hora de brillar – dijo alguien que también paso - ¡miren compañías del mundo, es hora de que el apoyo brille, admiren las flechas de alambre y suelas de libración!

Mina: ¿Puedes usar equipo? Eso sería injusto.

¿?: Los del curso de héroes tienen combates reales regularmente ¿cierto? Pues los de apoyo podemos usar nuestros equipos, siempre y cuando nosotros los hayamos fabricado, o mejor dicho, es cuando podemos mostrar nuestros niños a las compañías, ¡ahora miren compañías, en especial las grandes, este es el poder de mis bebés! – gritó saltando y librando fácilmente el obstáculo.

Ochako: _que molesto…_ no perderé.

Mina: ¡Esa igualdad es muy injusta!

Mic: ¡Y VARIOS AVANZAN BIEN, PERO TODOROKI VA SIN PROBLEMAS!

Todoroki: _¡Ese maldito, me está pisando los talones, quizás solo inició mal!_ – pensaba viendo al chico explosivo, siguiéndolo mientras saltaba con explosiones todo el obstáculo.

Ida: ¡Seguro que mi hermano está viéndome! ¡No puedo hacer algo que parezca mal! – dijo cruzando los hilos en manera "de equilibrio".

Mic: ¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE SE VE MAL!

Público: El que va en delantera es increíble, ¡su quirk es muy fuerte, y sus habilidades físicas y decisiones están en otro nivel! Claro, es el hijo de Endeavor.

Mic: ¡Y LA BARRERA FINAL NO ES OTRA QUE… EL CAMPO MINADO DIRECTO DE RAMBO 3! ESTÁN PREPARADAS PARA SER VISTAS EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN, EN CUALQUIER CASO, NO SON DEMASIADO LETALES ¡SI CAES EN UNA MINA NO MORIRÁS, SEGURAMENTE PERDERÁS ALGUNA PIERNA O LAS DOS!

Aizawa: ¡Eso depende de la persona en cuestión!

Midoriya: _El primer lugar ya está ahí, rápido, tengo que avanzar._

Todoroki: _¡Ya veo, esto es algo que pone en desventaja al que lidera! Intentan hacerlo un entretenimiento_ – repentinamente escucho unas explosiones con una risa.

Bakugo: jajaja ¡no significan nada! ¡Para mí! – Gritó alcanzando al chico de hielo mientras saltaba con sus explosiones - ¡bastardo, no le declares la guerra a la persona equivocada! – exclamó creando una explosión contra el chico de hielo.

Mic: ¡Y AHORA SOBREPASARON A TODOROKI! ¡REGOCÍJENSE MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN, ÉSTE ES EL TIPO DE DESARROLLO QUE USTEDES AMAN! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, EL RESTO DEL GRUPO TAMBIÉN SUBE LA VELOCIDAD! ¿PODRÁN SEGUIR A LA CABEZA?

Midoriya: _¡Están muy lejos! Pero aun así…_ gracias por la idea Kacchan _¡yo aún puedo alcanzarlos!_ ¡Velocidad turbo súper explosiva! – dijo saltando sobre un montón de minas que amontonó.

Mic: ¡UNA ENORME EXPLOSIÓN EN LA ENTRADA! ¿FUE UN ACCIDENTE O LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO? ¡MIDORIYA IZUKU DE LA CLASE 1-A ESTÁ EN UNA ARDIENTE PERSECUCIÓN! ¡LOS SOBREPASÓ! ¡LOS SOBREPASÓ!

Midoriya: _¡Mierda, salí volando, pero fue demasiado fuerte y no pensé en el aterrizaje!_

Bakugo: ¡Deku, no te atrevas a ir delante de mí! – gritó furioso acelerando con sus explosiones.

Todoroki: _¡Esto les abrirá el camino a los demás! Pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de ellos_ – pensó congelando el piso y corriendo más rápido.

Mic: ¡LOS DOS DEJARON DE ATRASARSE PARA IR POR MIDORIYA! SE NECESITA UN ENEMIGO COMÚN PARA PARAR UNA CONTIENDA.

Aizawa: ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

Midoriya: _¡Rayos, estoy cayendo y perdiendo velocidad! Si sigo así me alcanzaran en un instante, no puedo desaprovechar mi oportunidad, ¡tengo que volver a acelerar! Dejándolos atrás_ – pensó decidido, creando una explosión de nueva cuenta, azotando la lámina que había llevado anteriormente en la explosión - _¡lo siento, pero no los dejaré pasar!_ – creando la explosión y saliendo disparado.

Mic: ¡MIDORIYA EXPLOTÓ, Y PASÓ TODAS LAS MINAS EN UN INSTANTE! ¡MALDITA SEA ERASER HEAD, TU CLASE ESTÁ DEMENTE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES ENSEÑAS?

Aizawa: ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Todo lo han hecho ellos con su propia emoción y esfuerzo.

Mic: ¿QUIÉN PODRÍA HABER PENSADO ÉSTE DESENLACE? ¡JUSTO AHORA, LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN LLEGAR DE REGRESO AL ESTADIO ES MIDORIYA IZUK… - no pudo decir más porque volteó a ver al estadio que nunca notó por su emoción.

+18 Midnight: ¡EL JOVEN SON GOHAN LLEGÓ EN PRIMERO DESDE HACE TIEMPO! – anunció quebrando al emoción.

Mic: ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?

Público: ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?

Corredores: ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?

TODO EL QUE ESTUVO VIENDO LA CARRERA: ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?

Gohan: jajaja ¡Hola! Qué bueno que ya llegaron – dijo con naturalidad y una sonrisa de efusividad.

 **Y se acabó el capítulo, apuesto que unos adivinaron que pasaría esto, después de todo nunca apareció Gohan en la carrera, ajaja sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11 batalla de caballería

**Aquí la continuación del fic, veamos que sigue :v.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Bis10212: jajaja gracias, pobre Midoriya, Bakugo y Todoroki.**

 **Victor0606: estaba combatiendo fervientemente contra sus ganas de aparecer en el capítulo :v.**

 **Bardockfloo: jajaja gracias pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **GokuSuper117: jajaja grax thanks for watching :v, desde el principio se denotaba que Gohan iba a hacer algo XD, por eso no apareció en toda la carrera.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 11 batalla de caballería**

 **Estadio**

TODOS: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

 **Lugar oculto**

Tomura: ¿QUÉ? – gritó enojado y también asombrado.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS, EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGÓ ESE AL FINAL?

Gohan: jajaja ¡hola, que bueno que ya llegaron!

Midnight: ¡Ya lleva bastante tiempo, pero estaban tan emocionados viendo la carrera que no lo vieron y no quise arruinar su emoción! – explicó a sus compañeros héroes, tanto como al público, dejándolos sorprendidos.

 **Flashback**

Momo: _¡No puedo detenerme a derrotar a todos estos robots, Gohan-kun no decepcionaré tus enseñanzas!_ – pensó avanzando sin derribar a los robots a su paso y librándolos sin problemas.

Héroes: ¡Parece que los demás chicos tendrán problemas para pasar a esos robo-infernos!

A.M: ¡Sí, solo unos cuantos de la clase A y otros han podido pasar!

Mic: ¡MUY BIEN, ALGUNOS LIBRARON FÁCILMENTE LA PRIMERA BARRERA! ¿PERO QUE PASARÁ CON LA SEGUNDA? ¡SI SE CAEN, PIERDEN, SI NO LES GUSTA QUIZÁS PUEDAN GATEAR, ES "LA CAÍDA"!

Gohan: _¡Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de empezar! También ayudaré a los demás, ya que no podrán contra esos robots_ – así salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad desde el punto de partida – _solo destruiré a los grandes, para que puedan pasar sin mayores problemas_ – pensaba destruyendo a los robo-inferno a su paso, mientras dejaba atrás a todos los chicos que no podían contra ellos, así llegando a la caída - _¡no es nada! Solo necesito saltar un poco_ – y como pensó saltó todos los pilares.

Todoroki: _¡Ese maldito, me está pisando los talones, quizás solo inició mal!_ – pensaba viendo al chico explosivo.

Ida: ¡Seguro que mi hermano está viéndome! ¡No puedo hacer algo que parezca mal! – dijo cruzando los hilos en manera "de equilibrio".

Mic: ¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE SE VE MAL!

Gohan: _Así que ya alcancé a Todoroki, bueno lo veré en la meta_ – pensó al ver al chico de hielo corriendo y al explosivo en el aire, éstos nunca lo notaron por la velocidad que llevaba el chico de pelo negro, así, llegando a una enorme velocidad al campo minado – _así que pusieron minas, pues eso no es problema para mí, solo las saltaré todas_ – y como pensó, lo hizo, saltando todo el campo minado, y solo atinando a correr hasta la meta - _¡bien, ya llegué, ahora solo esperaré a los demás para darles una sorpresa! Jejeje_.

Midnight: _¡Vaya parece que Gohan-kun ya llegó, pero Mic y Eraser están tan concentrados que ni se dieron cuenta de que ya está en el estadio de regreso! Bueno será una buena sorpresa._

 **Fin flasback**

Mic: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA AVISASTE MIDNIGHT? ¡Bueno, como sea, Midoriya Izuku es segundo lugar! – anunció ya sin tantos ánimos y molesto de no haberse dado cuenta.

 **Fuera del estadio**

Héroe: Oye, ¿ese no es?

Kamui: ¡Sí, el chico del año pasado!

Mt. Lady: Pero, eso no es impresionante después de lo de aquel chico, ¡todos estábamos muy seguros que el liderazgo estaba entre los 3 niños, pero ese chico tomó el primer lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta! – dijo asombrada.

Kamui: Si, a decir verdad fue bastante impactante, no pensé que hubiera alguien así entre los novatos de UA, ¡me gustaría que formara equipo con nosotros! – comentó pensando en la utilidad del chico de cabello negro.

Death Arms: Pues sí, tienes razón, ese chico fue bastante impresionante, me pregunto si pondrán alguna grabación de cómo llegó el chico a la meta – comentó, curioso por saber el recorrido del chico.

 **Gradas**

A.M: _¡Tú tienes un centro que te dice que ayudes a los demás, pero en ésta era de héroes, prevalece cierta competencia, y éste evento utiliza eso, pensé que como eres, esa sería tu debilidad! ¡Pero solo fue mi imaginación, lo siento Izuku mí chico!_ – pensaba aliviado - _¡aunque entre más pronto dejes de ser un bebé llorón, mejor aún!_ Parece que ganó el joven Gohan.

¿?: ¿Tú qué piensas?

¿?: Esto fue inesperado, nadie notó al chico que llegó primero.

¿?: Y sobre Midoriya, puede aumentar su valor de principiante bastante con esto.

¿?: Sin embargo, aún no ha usado su quirk, por lo que es más difícil de leer y promocionar.

Negocios 1: Si fueran a contratarlo en una agencia ¿Cómo lo venderías, cuáles serían sus bienes?

Negocios 2: Su apariencia está fuera de lugar.

Negocios 3: Si él es particular sobre su estética, podríamos hacer relucir eso.

Negocios 4: Bebidas ¿alguien gusta una bebida?

A.M: _El curso de negocios, ellos nunca cambian, no tienen mérito en el festival, por ello solo se dedican a planear negocios, esto son como vacaciones para ellos._

Mic: ¡Bueno, dado esto, tendremos que poner una grabación de las cámaras de UA para que todos veamos cómo llegó el joven Son Gohan hasta la meta!

Público: ¡MUÉSTRENLO, QUEREMOS VER SU LLEGADA! – gritaban emocionados todo el público.

Tras eso, mostraron unas cuántas tomas de Gohan corriendo y adelantando a todos, incluso en algunas, posó ante la cámara sonriendo y dando una señal de victoria con sus manos **(las cámaras pudieron captar algunas, debido a que Gohan solo corrió más rápido que el ojo humano, pero no tanto como para no ser visto por las cámaras)**

Publico: ¡Ese chico es impresionante! Imagina cuantas utilidades tiene un quirk de velocidad.

Héroes expectantes: ¡Ese chico es bueno, me gustaría que se uniera a nuestro equipo! – Decían muchos héroes al ver el vídeo – definitivamente su quirk es de mucha utilidad.

Estadio

Bakugo: hah hah ¡Maldición, maldición, maldita sea! Otra vez, ¡otra vez perdí contra ese bastardo y el bastardo de Deku! – expresó enojado y tomándose sus brazos del cansancio.

Todoroki solo pudo quedarse viendo a los dos que lo superaron, mientras este recuperaba el aliento.

Mic: ¡AHORA ESTÁN LLEGANDO UNO A UNO! DESPUÉS HAREMOS UNA LISTA DE LOS RESULTADOS POR AHORA ¡BUEN TRABAJO!

Ochako: ¡Deku-kun, estuviste increíble! Felicidades por el segundo puesto… demonios me molesta.

Ida: Y pensar que quedaría tan bajo con un quirk como el mío – decía decaído por su desempeño.

Midoriya: Solo… bueno… _solo tuve un golpe de suerte, es todo, ¡fui afortunado al tomar esa placa que pensé que me serviría! La verdadera prueba de fuerza es después de esto..._ ¡pero Gohan es increíble, nunca noté cuando nos dejó atrás!

Momo: ¡Al fin llegué! ¿Dónde está Gohan-kun? Fue bastante impactante cuando dieron la noticia de que él había ganado la carrera, rebasando a los que supuestamente iban en cabeza – dijo entrando y buscando a su chic… el chico de pelo ónix.

Gohan: ¡Momo-san, que bueno que ya llegaste, quedaste en una buena posición! – Manifestó caminando hacia el grupo - ¡Felicidades, Momo-san! – le dijo sonriente a la chica de pelo ónix.

Momo: ¡No, para nada, comparada contigo aún me falta mucho! – respondió apenada por el halago del chico de cabellera ónix.

Midnight: ¡Así termina el primer evento de los de primer año!

 **(Básicamente todos están recorridos un puesto, excepto mineta que quedó apenas y Toru ya no clasificó)**

Midnight: ¡Los 42 ganadores serán los que participaran en el siguiente evento! Lo siento por los demás que no lo lograron, pero no se preocupen, esto es un festival y tiene que haber emoción, por lo que preparamos otras actividades para que puedan brillar, ¡para el segundo evento, hasta la caballería de prensa estará presente! Denlo todo, ¡ahora, el segundo evento, yo sé que será, pero el suspenso me está matando! ¿Qué será? Pues les diré que es… una batalla de caballería – dijo emocionada haciendo mirar a todos la pantalla.

Kaminari: ¿Batalla de caballería? No soy bueno en eso.

Asui: ¡No es algo que se pueda hacer individualmente! ¿Cómo se llevará a cabo?

Midnight: ¡Pueden formar equipos d personas con quien quieran, y formar un caballo! Básicamente es lo mismo que una batalla de caballería, tumben a los jinetes y cuiden al suyo, excepto por una cosa, todos recibirán puntos basados en su actuación en la prueba pasada.

Sato: ¡Sí es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada, entonces será fácil de comprender!

Ochako: ¡Lo que significa, que el número de puntos será basado en quien está en cada caballo!

Mina: Ya veo ¡es cierto! – dijo comprendiendo lo dicho.

Midnight: ¡Cállense, no digan lo que iba a decir antes que yo! Pero sí, es correcto, ¡Y la cantidad de puntos dependerá de tu posición, si eres el 42 valdrás 5 puntos, el 41 vale 10 puntos, el 40 vale 15 puntos y así sucesivamente! ¡Con excepción del primer puesto, cuya cabeza vale…10,000,000 (diez millones) de puntos!

¿?: _Diez millones, ¿eh?_

¿?: _¡ En otras palabras, el que derrote al equipo del jugador del primer lugar…_

Alumnos clasificados: _…puedes tomar la cima sin importar el lugar en el que estés!_

Gohan: ¡Qué bien, esto se pondrá emocionante! – exclamó emocionado.

Midnight: Sí – musitó con excitación.

Midoriya: _¡Qué bueno que yo no quedé en primer puesto!_ – pensaba asombrado, asustado de la situación en la que estaba su amigo.

Midnight: Los que están en la cima sufrirán más, escucharán esto muchas veces en UA, ¡esto es el significado del "Plus Ultra"! Si yo fuera ustedes iría por el que vale tantos puntos, ¡ésta es la prueba en la que los bajos pueden superar a los altos! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra prueba de supervivencia!

Gohan: ¡Vaya, esto será emocionante, seguro muchos vendrán por mis puntos!

Midnight: Ahora explicaré las reglas de la batalla, el tiempo límite es de quince minutos, cada equipo vale el total de la suma de los puntos de sus miembros, y los jinetes usarán una banda en la cabeza con ese número; los equipos intentarán tomar la banda de la cabeza de los demás equipos e intentar mantener todos los puntos que puedan, antes de que se acabe el tiempo, las bandas robadas deben ser usadas en el cuello, así que, mientras más robes, más difícil será el mantenerlas, y lo más importante es que si su banda es robada o su caballo se desmorona, no perderán el juego.

Momo: Lo que significa…

Sato: ¿Que como somos 42, habrá alrededor de 10 a 12 equipos todo el tiempo?

Aoyama: ¡Es duro! – decía con dolor de estómago.

Mina: Eso significa, que no tenemos que inquietarnos si la banda de nuestro equipo es robada al principio ¿verdad?

Asui: Pero, eso será difícil si no sabes la repartición de los puntos, Mina-chan.

Midnight: Por supuesto los quirks están permitidos, ¡pero si alguien ataca con el propósito de tumbar a los jinetes o destrozar al caballo, recibirá una tarjeta roja y será expulsado del juego! ¡Tienen 15 minutos, comiencen a negociar sus equipos!

Gohan: Bueno, no importa la sumatoria de mis puntos, así que no sé a quién debería escoger en mi equipo – se cuestionaba viendo a todos lados.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Héroe: El festival deportivo de UA es algo que asemeja a la competencia que hay entre héroes, ¡aunque la carrera preliminar trato de eso, sobre patear a otros para sobresalir!

Mt. Lady: Me siento mal por lo que dices – decía con total calma.

Kamui: ¡Maldita, tu hiciste eso! ¿Recuerdas? – mencionó recordando la vez en que la heroína debutó, robando el villano que estaba enfrentando y con ello la atención.

Héroe: Pero también hay casos en los que se tiene que cooperar con rivales en el negocio – comentaba con acierto a sus compañeros.

Mt. Lady: Ya veo, en eso consiste la caballería humana, necesitan cooperar y entender cómo usar sus quirks en conjunto, ¡si uno gana el equipo entero gana!

Kamui: ¡Es como las pruebas de coordinar quirks con otras compañías!

 **Estadio**

Sato: Bakugo, forma equipo conmigo.

Mezo: Haz equipo conmigo, Bakugo.

Sero: Bakugo, hagamos equipo.

Aoyama: Tienes que hacer equipo conmigo, ¿verdad? – decía tomándose el estómago del dolor, debido al uso previo de su quirk.

Bakugo: ¡No conozco los quirk de ustedes!

Sato: Él realmente no presta atención a su alrededor, ¿cierto?

 **Gradas**

A.M: Considerando que tomó el 4 lugar y sus variadas formas de usar su quirk, es fácil saber que sería popular en la elección de caballería – decía refiriéndose al chico explosivo y su popularidad.

 **Campo**

Mina: _¡Quiero estar con Gohan-kun, pero también quiero enfrentarlo para que vea de lo que soy capaz, no sé qué hacer!_ – pensaba confusa la chica.

Ochako: Deku-kun, hagamos equipo – le dijo a su amigo.

Midoriya: Perfecto, tengo un plan para mantener nuestros puntos – contestó, dirigiéndose ambos hacia su amigo Ida - ¡bueno, pensé que los 3 deberíamos ser caballos con Ida-kun al frente, y entonces si usamos el quirk de Uraraka-san para hacernos ligeros, podremos maniobrar fácilmente!

Ochako: ¡Ya veo, es un buen plan Deku-kun! – manifestó aprobando el plan.

Midoriya: ¡Es mejor tener alguien físicamente fuerte como jinete, pero no he decidido quien, ya que Gohan está con Yaoyorozu-san! Como sea, eso fue lo que pensé para poder mantenernos firmes durante todo el combate.

Ida: ¡Como esperaba de ti Midoriya-kun, pero me niego! ¡Desde el examen de ingreso, no he hecho más que perder contra ti, eres un maravilloso amigo, pero por esa misma razón, si sigo persiguiéndote nunca creceré, Bakugo-kun y Todoroki-kun no son los únicos que te ven a ti y Gohan como un rival, yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos! – expuso el chico retirándose con su equipo.

Ochako: Ida-kun – musitó al ver a su amigo retirarse.

Midoriya: _¡Ya está empezando! Todos se están aliando para ser más fuertes, ¡no mentiré, duele no poder hacer equipo con Ida!_ – pensaba viendo a su amigo retirarse.

Ochako: Vamos con Gohan-kun, Ida-kun ya eligió estar con Todoroki-kun, pero yo creo que es mejor estar con gente que te llevas bien.

Midoriya: Es cierto, es mejor estar con gente que te es fácil comunicarte, ¡vamos rápido con Gohan!

Momo: ¡No importa que todos vengan por nosotros, Gohan-kun! Seguro podremos eludirlos fácil, después de todo eres el más fuerte – opinó con una sonrisa relajada y sincera.

Gohan: jajaja ¡hagamos un buen equipo, Momo-san! -decía a su chic…ejem la chica de pelo ónix.

Midoriya: ¡Gohan, hagamos equipo los cuatro! **(Tú y tu waifu y yo con mi acosadora :v)** – le propuso a su amigo.

Gohan: Claro Izuku, yo no tengo problema – respondió sin vacilar - ¿tienes algún inconveniente Momo-san? – le preguntó a la chica.

Momo: Claro que no, entre mejor comunicación tengamos, será mejor movilidad y coordinación – opinó contenta la chica de cabello ónix.

Mina: _¿Queé? Ya me ganaron a Gohan_ \- pensó al ver que al estar dudando su decisión, alguien se le adelantó – _ni hablar, los enfrentaré junto a alguien más, ¡y le mostraré a Gohan lo fuerte que soy, y así el…_ \- pensaba la chica raramente, mientras escurría un poco de saliva de su boca – ¡Bakugo, seamos equipo! – le dijo al chico, el cual aceptó al notar su utilidad, después de mostrarle su quirk.

¿?: ¡Seguro, tú me vas a necesitar en tu equipo! Chico en tercer puesto.

Todoroki: ¿Qué, tú quién eres? – preguntó curioso el chico.

Hatsume Mei: fufufu ¡yo soy del curso de soporte, Hatsume Mei! No te conozco, pero déjame usar tu posición, habría elegido al primero, pero escogió su equipo inusualmente rápido, también escuché que eres hijo de un héroe, así que seguro llamarás la atención.

Todoroki: ¡Pero que honesta, no te andas con rodeos! – Opinó viendo a la chica fríamente, aunque algo sorprendido por la honestidad de la chica - ¿Por qué debería aceptarte en mi equipo? – preguntó frío y curioso por algo convincente.

Sexyme Mei coff coff Hatsume: ¡Si me uno a ti, entonces naturalmente también recibiré bastante atención, y es una gran oportunidad para mostrar a las grandes empresas a mis súper lindos bebés, lo que quiere decir que esas empresas verán a mis lindos bebés!

Todoroki: ¿Bebés, grandes compañías? ¿De que estas hablan…

Hatsume: ¡Y creo que será beneficioso para ti el tenerme en tu equipo, ya que el curso de apoyo tiene de propósito crear equipos para ayudar a los héroes a controlar mejor sus quirks, pueden hacer uso de cualquiera de mis bebés en la batalla, lo cual les dará mucho apoyo, tengo muchos y muy variados, así que estoy casi segura de que encontrarán uno que les guste y se ajuste a ustedes!

Todoroki: Ya veo ¡está bien, acepto tu propuesta! _Sin duda, nos servirá el tener al curso de apoyo_ – pensó al analizar la propuesta de la chica - _con mi poder, nuestro equipo y sus instrumentos de apoyo, ¡tomaremos los diez millones!_ – pensaba con decisión el chico.

Kirishima: Oye, Todoroki ya eligió su equipo, Bakugo haz equipo conmigo.

Bakugo: Cabello puntiagudo – dijo al ver al chico acercándose.

Kirishima: ¡Soy Kirishima, y tu cabello no es muy diferente del mío! – Dijo regañando al explosivo – serás el jinete ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Quién podría ser el caballo frontal que soporte tus explosiones? – dijo realizando su endurecimiento en sus brazos.

Bakugo: Alguien con agallas – respondió pensativo y calmado.

Kirishima: No precisamente, pero también, ¡Yo con mi endurecimiento, seré un caballo que nuca se tambalee! – Expuso, despertando el interés del chico explosivo - ¿iras a por él, cierto? ¡Por los diez millones! – afirmó captando por completo la atención del chico de las explosiones.

Mineta: Shoji…Shoji… ¡quería ser equipo de una chica, pero es inútil! Por favor haz equipo conmigo – dijo llorando hacia el chico que se retiraba ignorándolo - ¡soy pequeño como para ser un caballo, pero nadie será mi caballo si soy el jinete! ¡Con tu cuerpo y tentáculos podrías cubrir todo mi cuerpo! ¿Verdad? – mencionó captando la atención completa del chico.

Mezo: ¡Es una gran idea, Mineta! – dijo con sus tentáculos, volviéndose con interés.

Midoriya: _¡Como esperaba, todos hacen equipo con sus compañeros de clase! Ya que casi nadie conoce los quirks de otras clases, prefieren trabajar con aquellos que ya conocen._

Midnight: ¡Bien, casi es hora de comenzar!

 **Esquina de la pista de caballería**

¿?: Casi todos los presentes tienen sus ojos puestos en la clase 1-A, ¿por qué? Como dijo Tetsutetsu, la clase 1-A se deja llevar, ¿es raro, no? La única diferencia es que ellos tuvieron una experiencia frente a villanos, ¿por qué la clase B debería estar conforme con las sobras del pastel? ¡Mostrémosle a la clase 1-A, chicos!

Mic: Oye, despierta Eraser, sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban – le decía a su compañero que estaba descansando - ¡DESPUÉS DE 15 MINUTOS, LOS CHICOS ELIGIERON SUS EQUIPOS Y ESTRATEGIAS, Y HAN FORMADO 12 CABALLOS QUE SE ALINEAN EN EL CAMPO!

Aizawa: ¡Hay algunos equipos interesantes!

Mic: ¡AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LA BATALLA, ALISTEN SUS GRITOS DE GUERRA! Y DISPAREN LA SEÑAL ¡ES LA BATALLA DE CABALLERÍA DE UA!

 **Flashback equipo de Todoroki**

Todoroki: ¡Los escogí porque pensé que sería una buena combinación! Tokoyami, tú protegerás el lado izquierdo con tu sombra, Hatsume se encargará de manipular varias cosas, además, nos dio apoyo con sus artilugios, los cuales nos servirán en diferentes cosas, usémoslos correctamente, e Ida tú serás la principal fuente de movilidad y defensa física.

Ida: Así podrás utilizar tus lados de fuego y hielo para atacar, ¿correcto?

Todoroki: ¡No, en batalla, no usaré mi poder de fuego, de ninguna manera! – aseveró fríamente mirando hacia el público.

 **Fin flashback**

Mic: ¡BIEN, YA HICIERON SUS EQUIPOS! ¿VERDAD? NO LES PREGUNTARÉ SI ESTÁN LISTOS O NO.

¿?: ¡Tetsutetsu, sin rencores! ¿Bien? – preguntó al chico en otro equipo.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Claro! – respondió varonilmente.

Mic: ¡BIEN AQUÍ VAMOS, CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA LA BATALLA SANGRIENTA! ¡TRES!

Bakugo: ¡Nuestro objetivo…

Mic: ¡DOS!

Todoroki: Solo es él!

Mic / Midnight: ¡START! – gritaron dando inició a la batalla.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Básicamente es una batalla por los diez millones de puntos!

Kaminari: ¡Lo siento, Gohan, pero tus diez millones serán míos! – **(gritaba en sustitución de Toru con su equipo)**

Midoriya: ¡Desde el principio vienen a atacarnos! Después de todo, todos buscan los diez millones – decía preocupado viendo el ataque colectivo.

Gohan: ¡No hay problema! – afirmó levitando desde su caballo **(Gohan es el jinete, de éste caballo, así que puede atacar y despegarse del caballo siempre y cuando no caiga)** y a una velocidad increíble robar a todos los caballos sus cintas, pasaron los 15 minutos y el único con puntos era Gohan y su equipo…

Midnight: Bien, el juego terminó, los únicos que avanzan a la final y con una victoria aplastante es el equipo de Son Gohan – anunció tranquila. **(:v eso es lo que me gustaría poner también, pero Gohan no es así XD).**

Gohan: ¡No hay problema Izuku! – Dijo solamente moviéndose un poco ante el ataque - ¡hagamos esto más interesante! – anunció, saltando y robando las cintas de todos…

Mic: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡EL EQUIPO DE SON GOHAN TIENE TODOS LOS PUNTOS APENAS INICIADO EL COMBATE! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO O TRAMPAS HIZO? – Pasando muchos minutos - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS, ESE CHICO ES INVENCIBLE O QUÉ? ¡CASI ACÁBA EL TIEMPO Y SIGUE TENIENDO TODOS LOS PUNTOS, NADIE LO PUEDE TOCAR!

Midnight: ¡Se acabó el tiempo! En vista de éste suceso, solo se enfrentarán los cuatro ganadores, y los perdedores serán expulsados por pendejos e inútiles **(lo siento, jajaja tenía que volver a ponerlo) ahora sí.**

Midoriya: ¡Ya vienen! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Gohan?

Momo: ¿Qué hacemos cari… Gohan-kun? – preguntó la chica empezando a sentir algo de presión.

Gohan: ¡No tenemos necesidad de obtener más puntos, así que, solamente mantendremos los nuestros! – respondió comenzando a moverse **(Gohan es caballo)**

 **Flashback**

Midoriya: Gohan ¿Cómo debe ser nuestra formación?

Momo: ¡Yo creo que si Gohan-kun es el jinete, nadie podrá quitarle la banda!

Gohan: Pues, puede ser verdad, ¡pero prefiero que Momo-san sea la jinete!

Momo: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo, Gohan-kun?

Gohan: ¡Porque no sería justo que yo lo haga, y también, estoy seguro de que podrás mantener la cinta tu misma, nosotros solo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites! Así todos trabajaremos en equipo igualmente – afirmó con una radiante sonrisa.

 **Fin flasback**

Gohan: Bueno, entonces corramos – indicó moviéndose antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos.

Equipo Tetsutetsu: ¡Rayos, no puedo alcanzarlo con mi quirk! – dijo uno, tratando de convertir el suelo en fango y en el proceso atrapando a otros equipos.

Kaminari: ¡Jiro, ya sabes que hacer! – indicó a la chica, la cual lanzó sus cables de lóbulo para atacar, pero siendo detenidos por una sombra.

Jiro: ¡Tokoyami! – gritó sorprendida.

Todoroki: ¡Esos puntos serán nuestros! ¡Ida! – ordenó a su compañero, tras lo cual éste aceleró, y los demás seguían el ritmo por los artefactos de Hatsume.

Midoriya: _¡Hacer que Uraraka-san nos aligere a todos, nos da mayor ventaja! Así podremos movernos fácilmente._

Todoroki: Hatsume – ordenó tras lo cual la chica lanzo varias redes de captura con una pistola.

Gohan: jaja eso no funcionará – manifestó eludiendo las redes y haciendo que capturen a otros equipos.

Hatsume: ¿Qué piensas, acaso no son geniales mis bebes?

Todoroki: Si, ¡lo malo es que no pudieron atrapar a Gohan! – dijo activando otro dispositivo para disparar proyectiles de hielo a los pies de Gohan.

Gohan: ¡No me atraparás con eso, Todoroki!

Kaminari: Nosotros también vamos a ir… ¡al ataque Jiro! – ordenó el chico eléctrico.

Sato: Oye ¡espera Kaminari, tu banda ya no está! – dijo mirando a su jinete.

Kaminari: ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento la perdí? – gritó impactado.

¿?: ¡El botín para otros! – decía llevándose la banda.

Mic: ¡AUNQUE APENAS HAN PASADO DOS MINUTOS, EL CAMPO YA ES UN COMPLETO CAOS! LAS BATALLAS POR BANDAS ESTÁN EN TODOS LADOS ¡IGNORAR LOS DIEZ MILLONES E IR TRAS EL TERCER Y CUARTO LUGAR TAMPOCO ESTÁ TAN MAL!

¿?: jajaja se han esforzado mucho ¿no es así? ¡A esto le llamo pillado por la espalda!

Midoriya: ¿Shoji-kun? ¿Qué no es una batalla de caballería? ¿Por qué está solo?

Uraraka: ¡También vienen del otro lado!

Momo: ¡Tengan chicos! No debemos ser atrapados por enemigos múltiples– avisó creando unos escudos para los chicos.

Midoriya: ¡Gracias, así no nos afectaran todos los ataques! – Dijo notando que estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque pegadizo - ¿Qué, una bola de Mineta? ¿De dónde vino?

Mineta: ¡Desde aquí, Midoriya! – respondió desde dentro de los tentáculos de Mezo.

Midoriya: ¿Acaso eso está permitido?

Midnight: ¡Lo está! – contestó dando su aprobación.

Momo: ¡Un ataque largo! ¿Asui-san? – dijo bloqueando la lengua de su compañera.

Asui: ¡No esperaba que fuera fácil! ¡Llámenme Tsuyu-chan! – comenzando un ataque de pegadoras y la lengua látigo de Asui, lanzados desde dentro del tanque Shoji.

Mic: ¡EL EQUIPO MEZO, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE TAMAÑO ES COMO UN TANQUE!

Momo: ¡Prueben un poco de su propio ataque! – exclamó lanzándoles un escudo repleto de pegadizas de Mineta, directamente hacia Shoji.

Mezo: ¿Qué diablos? ¿Nos lo regresó? Se pegó en mí… no puedo ver bien.

Mineta: ¡Rayos, voy a quitarlos! – dijo saliendo, deteniendo su ataque y quitando sus bolas pegadizas.

Mic: ¡GENIAL, EL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU BLOQUEA Y LE REGRESA EL ATAQUE AL TANQUE SHOJI, ESO SEGURO LOS DEJARÁ INMOVILES!

Bakugo: ¡No se olviden de mí, bastardos! – gritó despegando contra ellos con sus explosiones.

Mic: ¡EL JINETE BAKUGO SE SEPARA DE SU CABALLO PARA IR TRAS LA BANDA DE DIEZ MILLONES!

Momo: ¡No podrás tomarla, Bakugo-san! – dijo creando una vara de metal repeliendo el ataque del chico.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó cayendo y regresando a su caballo por ayuda de la cinta de Sero.

Mic: ¿ES VALIDA ESA SEPARACIÓN?

Midnight: ¡Es válida, mientras no caiga al suelo!

Mic: ¡COMO SE ESPERABA DE LA CLASE A, ESTÁN DANDO UN GRAN DESEMPEÑO, Y LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN DANDO UNA GRAN PERSECUCIÓN POR EL PRIMER PUESTO!

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Death arms: ¡Los chicos de la clase A son estupendos!

 **Estadio gradas**

Prensa: ¡Todos esos enfrentamientos son muy emocionantes, esa experiencia con villanos no pudo dar tanta diferencia!

Mic: ¡EL CHICO QUE ESTÁ PRIMERO Y SU EQUIPO DAN UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO CONTRA SUS ATACANTES! PERO VEAMOS QUE TAL VAN LAS PUNTUACIONES, ¡HAN PASADO SIETE MINUTOS, EN LA PANTALLA ESTÁN LAS POSICIONES!

Tras esto se mostró una pantalla con las posiciones de todos los participantes.

Público: ¿Qué es esto? – dijeron impactados.

Mic: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esperen, además del equipo Yaoyorozu con el primer lugar, la clase A no lo está haciendo nada bien! ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EL EQUIPO BAKUGO?

 **Campo**

¿?: jaja ¡casi como quitarle un dulce a un niño, clase A! – dijo arrebatando la banda de Bakugo.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios pedazo de mierda? devuélvelo hijo de puta, ¡te mataré! – gritó viendo que le robaron la banda.

Mina: ¡Nos la robó! – exclamó también mirando al sujeto.

¿?: Cuando Midnight anunció el primer evento ¿no pensaron que sería malo eliminar a muchos? Nosotros predijimos eso, así que nos dedicamos a solo clasificar para no tener problemas, otra ventaja es que pudimos ver sus quirk y personalidades.

Kirishima: Estamos rodeados por la clase B.

¿?: Monoma, ahí vienen los demás.

Monoma: Bueno, piénsalo, que mejor para tomar ventaja, que de un grupo de idiotas que no piensan y solo quieren ganar jajaja – dijo molestando al chico explosivo – por cierto, ¿eres alguien famoso, verdad? Por el villano de lodo que te atacó, ¡quisiera entrevistarte, para saber que se siente ser blanco de los villanos! Jaja – dijo terminando de cabrear la paciencia del chico explosivo.

¿?: Oye Monoma ya detente, no lo provoques, serás igual que ellos.

Monoma: Tienes razón, además, ¿has escuchado de los héroes que incitan a la venganza?

Bakugo: Kirishima, cambio de planes… primero mataremos a éste bastardo.

Kirishima: Oye, cálmate Bakugo, así no podremos recuperar nuestros puntos.

Bakugo: Pero si estoy de puta madre – dijo creando explosiones.

Midoriya: ¡La clase B pensó en ese plan desde la carrera! pensando en su mentalidad, ellos seguramente no vendrán a atacarnos.

Mic: ¡AHORA SOLO QUEDA LA MITAD DEL TIEMPO! ¡LA BATALLA ESTÁ POR ENTRAR A SU SEGUNDA MITAD! CON ÉSTE INESPERADO LEVANTAMIENTO DE LA CLASE B ¿QUIÉN TENDRÁ LOS DIEZ MILLONES AL FINAL?

Todoroki: ¡Me quedaré con ellos!

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo** **de ésta vez, varias cosas cambiaron, espero les haya gustado, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12 fin de la batalla, descanso

**Bien aquí traigo el capítulo 12 del fic, que lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Bis10212: gracias.**

 **Victor0606: no tuvo ningún sentido tu comentario :v.**

 **Jonatan10497: gracias, aunque la verdad desde hace una semana que perdí inspiración y no he escrito ningún capítulo en mis fics por lo mismo, lo que si como dije, todos mis fics los voy a terminar ninguno lo dejare inconcluso, con respecto a Gohan, pues no sabría cómo darle más relevancia de la que ya le doy XD, tampoco me gustaría que en un solo capítulo acabe con todos los malos, pues sería aburrido, tratare de hacerlo mejor, aunque talvez va a quedar con el mismo estilo que sigo llevando, gracias por la crítica y comentario.**

 **GokuSuper117: ajajaja noo jamás haría algo así, jajaja espero disfrutes el cap.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 12 fin de la batalla, descanso**

 **Campo**

Asui: ¡Me uní al equipo porque pensé que era una gran idea! ¿Cómo perdiste la banda?

Mineta: ¡No lo sé, pero ahora nada importa! ¡Shoji, modo de ataque total! – ordenó, a lo que Mezo actuó desenlazando sus tentáculos – ¡les robaremos con todo nuestro poder los puntos a esos dos equipos! – gritó a lo que corrió Shoji en la dirección del equipo Yaoyorozu y el de Todoroki.

Todoroki: ¡Ahora mismo me quedaré con sus puntos, Gohan!

Gohan: jajaja ¡ya era hora de que aparecieras, Todoroki! Veamos que son capaces.

Todoroki: ¡Ida, adelante! Hatsume, prepara cualquier artefacto que sea de utilidad, Tokoyami, protege nuestra retaguardia.

Midoriya: ¡Gohan, no solo un grupo viene por nosotros!

Gohan: jaja Ya lo noté, Izuku – contestó moviéndose.

Kaminari: Asegúrense de aguantar bien… choque indiscriminado, ¡1.2 millones de voltios!

Momo: ¡Eso no servirá! – exclamó cubriendo al equipo con una manta aislante.

Todoroki: ¡Tokoyami! – le indicó a su compañero, el cual los protegió con su sombra.

Jiro: ¡Kaminari idiota, también nos diste a nosotros! – decía siendo electrocutada junto con todos los demás equipos.

Todoroki: ¡Quedan menos de seis minutos, no necesitamos estar a la defensiva! Hatsume, dame algo útil para fijar al suelo – dijo tomando algo que ayuda a su quirk, congelando a todos los equipos que fueron electrocutados - ¡disculpen, pero tendrán que quedarse ahí!

Mic: ¡WOW, TODOROKI SE ENCARGÓ DE TODOS LOS EQUIPOS EN UN INSTANTE!

Aizawa: ¡Él aprovechó que quedaron inmovilizados con el ataque de Kaminari para poder congelarlos! Supongo que tomó en cuenta que muchos lo esquivaron en la carrera de obstáculos.

Mic: Buen comentario.

Todoroki: ¡También tomaré éstas! – dijo tomando las bandas de los equipos congelados.

Equipos congelados: ¡Maldición! – gritaron enojados por esa jugada.

Tokoyami: Yo me encargo de atacar – dijo lanzando la sombra oscura contra Momo.

Gohan: ¿Crees que te dejaré hacerlo? – exclamó pateando la sombra antes de que llegara.

Todoroki: ¡Maldición, no solo Yaoyorozu, sino que, también Gohan defiende muy bien a todo su equipo!

Tokoyami: ¡Por suerte ninguno de los dos poseen luz o electricidad, de ser así destrozarían a sombra oscura!

Bakugo: Vamos contra ese bastardo, Kirishima – ordenó a su caballo – ¡Muere! – gritó lanzando su derecha explosiva.

Monoma: jaja muy bien – dijo desviando el brazo del explosivo – tu quirk es muy bueno – dijo creando una explosión en la cara del chico y tocando el pelo de Kirishima caballo.

Bakugo: Ese es mí…

Kirishima: ¿También tiene ese quirk? – preguntó asombrado.

Bakugo: ¡Maldito, muere bastardo! – volvió a gritar, creando una explosión otra vez.

Monoma: ¡Pero la mía es mejor! – dijo con su cuerpo endurecido, resistiendo la explosión.

Kirishima: ¿Qué, ahora la mía? – preguntó de nuevo asombrado.

Bakugo: ¡No, ese bastardo las copio!

Monoma: ¡Correcto! Bueno, incluso un idiota podría adivinarlo – dijo molestando más al chico explosivo, pero siendo interrumpidos por otro equipo que les arrojó algo parecido a pegamento o concreto – Bondo ¿también quieres pelear?

¿?: Monoma, ahora debemos huir, con éstos puntos estaremos en el top 4.

Bakugo: ¡Síguelo! – le gritó a su caballo.

Kirishima: Se endureció – exclamó por la sustancia que le habían arrojado a sus pies.

Mina: ¡Espera, lo derretiré con mi quirk! – dijo rápidamente arrojando ácido.

Monoma: No te molestes conmigo, después de todo tu iniciaste esto, ¿recuerdas? Cuando en tu discurso dijiste algo… ¿Qué era? Ah sí… "voy a ser el número uno" – rememoró terminando de enfurecer al chico explosivo.

Bakugo: No solo el número uno, ¡tomare un indiscutible primer puesto!

Mic: ¡QUEDA UN SOLO MINUTO! ¡TODOROKI CERRÓ LAS SALIDAS CON HIELO PARA ENCERRAR AL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU! ¿TODOROKI SERÁ CAPAZ DE ROBAR LOS 10 MILLONES DE PUNTOS? ¡ESO PARECÍA, PORQUE PARECE QUE EL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU SOLO ESTÁ JUGANDO CON TODOROKI, ESCAPANDO DE TODOS SUS INTENTOS DE ATAQUE!

 **Gradas**

Endeavor (padre de Shoto): Él puede leer todos tus movimientos, idiota.

 **Campo**

Todoroki: _¡Maldición, es tan rápido que no puedo congelarlo, y Tokoyami tampoco puede hacer nada con su sombra, ya que inmediatamente Gohan lo repele!_ – pensaba comenzando a frustrarse - _Un minuto más… ¡ese bastardo!_ – pensaba el chico comenzando a sacar flamas de su lado izquierdo.

Ida: ¡Chicos, solo queda un minuto, y después de usar ésta técnica quedaré inservible!

Todoroki: ¿Ida, que estás planeando?

Ida: Cuento con ustedes… agárrense fuerte… asegúrate de obtenerlo, Todoroki-kun ¡Sobre-Torsión… ReciproBurst!

Gohan: Momo-san – llamó al notar lo que haría.

Mic: ¡EL EQUIPO TODOROKI DESHIZO AL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU!

Todoroki: ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo impactado por lo sucedido.

Ida: ¡Forzando la rotación y caballos de fuerza de mi motor, puedo generar una explosión de velocidad! Pero su desventaja es que quedó inservible por un tiempo, Aun así, no fue suficiente – explicó decaído por su fracaso.

Gohan: ¡Lamento arruinar tu esperanza! – Dijo atrapando en sus brazos a la chica que lanzó al aire – ¡pero no dejaré que nos quites éstos puntos! – dijo siendo ahora un caballo de dos personas, una persona siendo el caballo con su jinete.

Mic: ¿CÓMO PASÓ ESTO? ¡FUE UN ARRANQUE INCREÍBLE! ¡DEFENSA Y ATAQUE AL LÍMITE! ¡EL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU FUE PARTIDO A LA MITAD PERO CONSERVA LOS DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS!

Gohan: ¡Lo dije, Todoroki, te dejaría ver la diferencia de poder! – dijo con una sonrisa, seguro de sus palabras mientras cargaba a Momo.

Mic: ¿ESE GOHAN, ES UN MONSTRUO? NADIE LOGRARA QUITARLE LOS DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS, ¡Y TAMBIÉN ESTÁ CARGANDO A SU JINETE COMO A UNA PRINCESA! ¿ACASO ESO ESTÁ PERMITIDO?

Midnight: ¡Lo está, el jinete no ha tocado el suelo! _Aunque me gustaría que no lo fuera, tch_ – pensaba celosa con rabia.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, esto es vergonzoso! – le dijo al chico de cabello ónix con un rubor muy notable.

Gohan: jajaja ¡solo aguanta menos de un minuto Momo-san! Todo terminará después de eso.

Mic: ¡YA ESTÁN LISTOS CASI TODOS! ¿ACASO SERÁN ÉSTOS LOS EQUIPOS QUE AVANZARÁN A LA FINAL?

Monoma: Que bien, segundo lugar no está mal – decía viendo el tablero – como sea, esforcémonos para terminar así.

Kirishima: Espera, te digo que esperes – decía el chico.

Monoma: Pero que persistente, con tu patético quirk no podrás ser un héroe, es más deberías ser un civil…

Kirishima: ¡Te dije que esperes y no actúes por tu cuenta! – exclamó cuándo su jinete salió volando con una explosión.

Monoma: ¡Tsuraba! – gritó al ver tan cerca al chico explosivo, creando un escudo de viento sólido.

Tsuraba: jaja es una barrera invisible, te ves patético.

Bakugo: ¡Desgraciado! – dijo golpeando la barrera, terminando por romperla y robar dos bandas del cuello del rubio.

Tsuraba: ¡Tomó dos bandas!

Mic: ¡BAKUGO TOMÓ DOS BANDAS Y PASÓ AL TERCER LUGAR, AL ÚLTIMO MINUTO LA CLASIFICACIÓN SIGUE CAMBIANDO!

Tsuraba: Está bien, seguimos cuartos, Kendo fue congelada y no puede moverse.

Monoma: Si, mientras defendamos ésta hasta la muerte.

Sero: Avisa si vas a saltar - le reprendía a su compañero.

Kirishima: Pero esto significa que avanzaremos a la etapa final.

Bakugo: ¡No es suficiente! Obtendremos de manera indiscutible el primer lugar.

Aizawa: _Monoma, definitivamente su estrategia fue buena, pero hay una cosa desafortunada que no tomó en cuenta._

Bakugo: ¡No pude tomar todas… vamos, recuperaremos nuestros puntos, y después tomaremos los diez millones! – gritó decidido.

Sero: jaja ¡está hablando en serio!

Bakugo: ¡Cara de idiota, cinta! – ordenó a Sero.

Sero: ¡Soy Sero, recuérdalo! – dijo lanzando su cinta.

Bakugo: Ojos de mapache, ¡derrama ácido frente a ellos! – le dijo a Ashido.

Mina: ¡Mi nombre es Ashido Mina! – dijo soltando el ácido donde le fue indicado.

A.M: _¡Joven Bakugo, tú lo entendiste sin que te lo dijeran! La diferencia entre los que aspiran a la cima, y los que no._

Aizawa: Su error fue no haber tomado en cuenta la diferencia de tenacidad y consideración.

Bakugo: ¡Muere! – gritó alcanzando velozmente al caballo contrario, explotando la defensa de aire sólido.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO ES DESPIADADO! TOMÓ CON UNA EXPLOSIÓN LAS BANDAS DEL EQUIPO MONOMA ¡SE TIENE QUE DAR TODO POR LA META, ESE CHICO ES LA IMAGEN DE ESO! AHORA SOLO QUEDAN UNOS SEGUNDOS DE BATALLA.

Bakugo: ¡Ahora vamos por esos bastardos!

Mic: ¡EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA!

Todoroki: ¡Maldición, Tokoyami, Hatsume, denlo todo! – indicó atacando contra el equipo de Yaoyorozu.

Bakugo: ¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Dónde están los diez millones? – gritó volando con su explosión.

Gohan: ¡No los dejaré tomarlos! – aseveró moviéndose con Momo rápidamente.

Mic: ¡ESE GOHAN TOMÓ LAS BANDAS DE TODOS Y NADIE TIENE PUNTOS EXCEPTO SU EQUIPO Y UNO CONGELADO!

Midnight: Bueno, debido a esto, será una batalla de equipo vs equipo…

 **(jajaja ahora si lo siento, tenía que volver a ponerlo jaja)**

Mic: ¡EL TIEMPO SE ACABÓ! – anunció, haciendo que Bakugo cayera al suelo, y los demás se relajaran de sus ataques.

Todoroki: _¡Maldición!_ – pensaba con frustración.

Mic: ¡LOS LUGARES QUEDARON ASÍ! ¡PRIMER LUGAR INTOCABLE, EL EQUIPO YAOYOROZU!

Momo: ¡Ganamos Gohan-kun! – manifestó emocionada, abrazándolo desde sus brazos, aun siendo cargada.

¡SEGUNDO LUGAR EQUIPO BAKUGO!

Mina: ¡Rayos, estuvimos tan cerca! – decía cansada, agitando sus manos.

Sero: ¡Bueno, el segundo lugar no es malo, tan siquiera pasamos, al final todo salió bien! – decía animadamente.

Kirishima: ¿Realmente crees que él siente eso? – decía viendo al jinete.

Bakugo: ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritaba maldiciendo todo.

Mic: ¡TERCER LUGAR EQUIPO TODOROKI!

Ida: Lo siento, ¡si tan solo fuera más rápido podríamos haber tomado los puntos!

Tokoyami: ¡Estuvo bien Ida! De cualquier manera quedamos calificados.

Mic: Y ÚLTIMO LUGAR ¡EQUIPO TETSUTET… ESPERA! ¿QUÉ, EQUIPO SHINZO? ¿CUÁNDO FUE QUE PASO ESTO?

Shinzo: jajaja gracias por su trabajo – pronunció apartándose de su equipo, que estaba confuso.

Mic: ¡Y ÉSTOS SON LOS EQUIPOS QUE AVANZARÁN A LA FINAL!

Gohan: jajaja ¡lo siento, Izuku, Uraraka! Tuve que deshacer la formación para salvar a Momo-san – se disculpaba efímeramente con los dos chicos.

Midoriya: No hay problema, Gohan ¡después de todo mantuviste los diez millones de puntos hasta el final! No podía evitarse.

Uraraka: Si, ¡aun así, me sorprendió que eludieras la embestida de Ida-kun, fue MUY rápido, no pude ver lo que pasó! – decía animada la chica.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun es el mejor! – proclamó sin querer dejar de abrazar al chico.

Todoroki: _¡Esto no puede ser, yo había dicho que no usaría mi lado izquierdo, pero él me abrumó, me arrinconó a tal punto que estuve a punto de usarlo!_ Esto no puede ser verdad, si continúo así, terminaré haciendo lo que mi maldito viejo quiere – pensaba para sí mismo con frustración.

Mic: ¡LOS PRÓXIMOS EVENTOS COMENZARÁN DENTRO DE 1 HORA, ASÍ QUE HABRÁ UNA PAUSA PARA QUE DESAYUNEMOS! Oye Eraser Head, vamos a comer.

Aizawa: Yo voy a dormir.

Equipo Tetsutetsu: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Antes de notarlo teníamos cero puntos y el juego terminó, ¿acaso fue un castigo divino por robarle la banda a esos chicos de manera indecente? – Cuestionó una chica de cabellera verde espinosa, recordando que robó la banda del equipo Mezo de manera trapera - ¡no puedo aceptar esto!

 **Camino a la cafetería**

Asui: ¡Que frustrante! – Decía la chica ranita sacando humo de su cabeza – Mina-chan felicidades.

Mina: Bueno, Bakugo solo me aceptó porque puedo usar mi quirk contra el hielo de Todoroki, no sé si eso cuenta como mi propio esfuerzo.

Ochako: ¡Ida-kun no sabía que tenías una habilidad tan genial como esa! – Decía simulando correr - ¡es injusto!

Ida: ¡No tiene nada especial, solamente no lo había usado, y aun así, no fui capaz de hacerle frente a Gohan-kun! Ahora solo quiero enfrentarme él y Midoriya-kun – le decía a su amiga.

Ochako: ¡Hablando de ellos! ¿Dónde está Midoriya, quiero decir Deku-kun?

 **Dentro del estadio**

A.M: ¡Hola, ha pasado un tiempo! Vamos a tomar té, ¡Endeavor! – propuso al héroe de fuego que vio casualmente.

Endeavor: ¡All Might!

A.M: ¡No te había visto desde que hablamos con la prensa hace diez años! Te vi, así que pensé que debía saludar.

Endeavor: Ya veo, ¡bueno, si ya terminaste, déjame en paz! ¿Té? Deja de jugar, iré a la sala de descanso, ¡piérdete!

A.M: ¡No seas tan frío! Tu hijo, el joven Shoto lo hizo fantástico sin utilizar la mitad de su poder, ¿es porque fue instruido bien?

Endeavor: ¿Qué intentas decir?

A.M: ¡Bueno, quiero saber cómo elevar a la siguiente generación!

Endeavor: ¿Qué supones que te voy a decir? ¡Esa actitud tuya siempre me ha molestado! – dijo retirándose del lugar.

A.M: Ah lo siento.

Endeavor: Solo recuerda una cosa, él es un chico que tarde o temprano te superará, ¡lo creé para ese propósito!

A.M: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Endeavor: Él está en su etapa rebelde ahora, pero él te superará, ¡yo me encargare de eso!

 **Lugar a solas, pasillo del estadio**

Gohan: Y ¿de qué quieres hablar Todoroki? ¿Acaso ya decidiste entrenar? – opinaba divertido el chico.

Midoriya: ¿Qué? Espera Gohan, ¿para qué nos hiciste venir Todoroki-kun? – Decía viendo al chico de hielo – si no nos apresuramos la cafetería se llenará, _¡él da una intimidación diferente a Kacchan! Es fría._

Gohan: Ya me aburrí, si no tienes nada que decir me voy a comer, ¡tengo mucha hambre! – pronunció aburrido el chico.

Todoroki: Fui abrumado, tanto, que rompí mi promesa.

Midoriya: _Seguramente sería más fuerte si usara su izquierda_ – pensaba el chico viendo el brazo izquierdo de Todoroki.

Todoroki: Todos estábamos siendo aplastados moralmente al no poder hacerte frente… yo me sentí tan abrumado… que recordé toda la fuerza que demostró All Might al hacerle frente a los villanos.

Midoriya: ¿Qué significa eso?

Gohan: No entiendo de qué hablas, Todoroki.

Todoroki: ¡Siento que tienes un poder similar a All Might, Gohan! – Manifestó - ¿Ustedes dos, son hijos bastardos de All might? – preguntó a los chicos.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¿Hijos? – Preguntó confuso – jaja ¡claro que no, si eso era lo que querías confirmar, pues déjame decirte que no! – respondió riéndose por la duda del chico – si respondí tu duda me retiro, Todoroki, espero que des todo en el siguiente evento – declaró - ¡espero no se enoje Momo-san por irme sin avisar! – Expresó, retirándose del sitio – _lo siento Todoroki, pero no puedo decirte mi identidad, por ahora solo te diré la verdad sobre lo que preguntaste._

Todoroki: Ya veo, así que no lo eres, Gohan - articuló dejando a Gohan retirarse – pero, Midoriya, tú no me has respondido.

Midoriya: _¡Ya veo, así que eso estaba pensando!_ No, no es eso, digo, aunque lo niegue, no me creerías, pero como sea, no es así – decía nervioso.

Todoroki: Desde que dijiste "no es así", ¡significa que tienes algo que ver con All Might! ¿correcto? – Comentó, algo que puso nervioso a Midoriya – Endevor es mi padre, estoy seguro de que sabes que él ha estado como el héroe número dos desde siempre, si tienes algo del héroe número uno, entonces, tengo más razón para derrotarte – exclamó hacía el chico de pelo verde, con decisión en su voz - ¡mi viejo es un hombre que simplemente no acepta la derrota! Gracias a su fuerza, se hizo un gran héroe, y a causa de eso, no soporta que All Might esté por encima de él, ¡Como no pudo superar a All Might, pensó en otro plan!

Midoriya: ¿De qué estás hablando, Todoroki-kun? ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Todoroki: ¿Has escuchado del matrimonio selectivo de quirks? ¡Eso se volvió un gran problema para la segunda y tercera generación, debido a los quirks "anormales", ellos decidieron optar por mejorar sus propios quirk, escogiendo sus cónyuges basados en eso, forzando a las personas a casarse, la forma antigua de pensar provocada por la falta de ética! ¡Mi padre es alguien con logros y muy rico, haciendo uso de eso, conquistó a la familia de mi madre y se apoderó del quirk de ella! O sea, que él me crío para tener un héroe tan fuerte que supere a All Might, cumpliendo su ambición – decía impactando al chico frente a él – que se pudra, no me convertiré en su herramienta, ¡en mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre estaba llorando, ella decía "su lado izquierdo es horrible", dijo lo mismo cuándo me arrojó agua hirviendo al rostro! Básicamente me quiero enfrentar a ti y a Gohan para demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser el mejor sin usar su quirk, ¡No, tomaré el primer puesto rechazando totalmente su quirk!

Midoriya: _¡Lo que me dice está tan fuera de mi mundo, prácticamente somos de mundos diferentes! Incluso deseando lo mismo, nuestra crianza es totalmente diferente_ – pensaba el chico sin que ninguno de los dos presentes notara al chico escondido, que escuchaba toda la conversación.

Todoroki: ¡No me importa si no me dices tu relación con All Might! Me alzaré sobre ti y sobre Gohan usando solamente mi lado derecho – decía retirándose del lugar – lamento haber robado tu tiempo.

Midoriya: _¡Si esto fuera un fanfic, él seguramente sería el no protagonista! **...**_ **(:v modificación time)** ¡Yo, yo siempre he estado siendo ayudado por los demás! All Might es alguien a quien me quiero parecer, por eso, aunque mis motivaciones pueden ser triviales para ti, ¡No pienso perder, no decepcionaré a los que confiaron en mí! la declaración de guerra que nos diste a Gohan y a mí, te la digo de igual forma, ¡voy a derrotarte! – afirmó con total decisión a su compañero, siendo escuchado por la persona oculta.

 **Cafetería**

Momo: ¿Dónde estabas Gohan-kun?

Gohan: jaja ¡tenía que hablar algo con Izuku! Jaja eso es todo – respondió tratando de excusarse un poco – bueno es hora de comer.

Momo: ¡Ya ordené comida para los dos! Pronto la van a traer – anunció la chica tranquilamente, al ya conocer el apetito de su nov…amigo.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Gracias Momo-san, que bueno que ya estará lista!

kirishima: Me sorprende que Gohan haya mantenido los puntos todo el combate.

Tokoyami: ¡Sí, es muy fuerte! No podía atraparlo con Dark Shadow.

Mina: ¡Nosotros teníamos algunos problemas manteniendo las locuras de Bakugo!

Kirishima: Cierto, siempre salía volando sin avisar previamente, de no ser por Sero, habríamos perdido por su culpa.

Tokoyami: ¡Pues nosotros clasificamos ya que nadie fue tras nosotros, y aparte tomamos las bandas de los equipos que congeló Todoroki! Pero jamás pudimos tocar la cinta de la cabeza de Yaoyorozu, siempre la protegían todos, especialmente Gohan.

Kirishima: ¡Qué suerte, también me hubiera gustado estar con Gohan y Yaoyorozu!

Gohan: jajaja ¡pero también ayudaron bastante Uraraka e Izuku! - comentó al solo escuchar cumplidos de él y la chica.

Momo: ¡Sí, de no ser por Uraraka-san y Midoriya-san, nos pudo haber sido más difícil el combate! – reafirmó la chica - ¡aunque con Gohan-kun, aun así, los dos juntos habríamos protegido perfectamente los puntos!

Toru: ¡Qué suerte! También me hubiera gustado calificar para la batalla de caballería – decía la chica invisible – pero Mineta me dio con unas de sus pegadizas sin que se diera cuenta y ya no pude avanzar – decía triste la pobre chica.

Gohan: jajaja ¡ya habrá otras oportunidades Toru-chan! – manifestó animando a la chica.

Toru: ¡Gracias Gohan-kun! – Le dijo al chico mientras quería acercarse a él para darle un abrazo – también, felicidades por tu victoria.

Momo: ¡Nuestra victoria! Toru-san, de nuestro equipo – aseveró, tirando del brazo de Gohan, quitándolo de la trayectoria del abrazo.

Después de esto, llegaron Midoriya y Todoroki, todos comían calmadamente, Gohan comía como siempre, cosa que no dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos, y más aun a los de otros grupos.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡AHORA QUE EL ALMUERZO TERMINÓ, FINALMENTE ES HORA DE ANUNCIAR EL ÚLTIMO EVENTO! PERO ANTES DE ESO, ¡HAY BUENAS NOTICIAS PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO PASARON A LAS FINALES! ESTO ES UN FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO, ASÍ QUE HAREMOS VARIOS JUEGOS RECREACIONALES EN LOS QUE TODOS PUEDEN PARTICIPAR, ¡INCLUSO HEMOS TRAÍDO ANIMADORAS DE AMÉRICA PARA CALENTAR LAS COSAS!

Animadoras: Ohh sí, Ohh sí…

Mic: ¡BIEN, TODOS! ¡DIVIÉRTANSE EN LOS JUEGOS RECREACIONALES! ¡UNA VEZ ESTOS TERMINEN, LOS DIECISÉIS DE LOS CUATRO EQUIPOS QUE LLEGARON A LA FINAL, LLEVARÁN A CABO UN TORNEO ESTILO UNO VS UNO!

Kirishima: La última ronda pelearemos uno contra uno… ¡Me pararé en el escenario que vi año con año en la TV!

Mina: ¿El año pasado hubo un torneo?

Sero: ¡Todos los años es diferente, pero siempre hay un enfrentamiento uno contra uno!

Midnight: ¡Ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para decidir el BUDOKAI TANKAICHI…error de animé, para decidir los combates! Una vez decidido el emparejamiento, tendremos los juegos recreacionales y finalizando iniciaremos. Los dieciséis finalistas pueden decidir si participan o no en los eventos recreativos, ¡estoy segura de que quieren guardar fuerzas para sus combates! ¡Ahora, el primer grupo que ganó…

Ojiro: ¡Con permiso, disculpe! Yo…me quiero retirar.

Midoriya: Ojiro-kun ¿por qué? – preguntó impactado.

Ida: ¡Es una rara oportunidad para que los Profesionales te vean!

Ojiro: ¡Apenas recuerdo algo sobre la batalla de caballería, hasta el final en el que estaba en un puesto clasificatorio! Probablemente sea por el quirk de ese sujeto…

Midoriya: _Quién estaba con Ojiro-kun era…_ \- rememoraba viendo a los alumnos.

Ojiro: ¡Sé que ésta es una oportunidad única y desperdiciarla es una estupidez! Sin embargo, todos aquí se esforzaron al máximo para llegar a sus puestos, ¡no puedo participar, si ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió!

Gohan: ¡Solo deberías dar buenos resultados al final!

Mina: ¡Sí, en ese caso yo sería igual que tú! Entonces yo tampoco lo haré.

Ojiro: ¡No es así, es una cuestión de orgullo! ¡Yo no quería que fuera así!

¿?: Soy Shouda Nirengeki de la clase B, también quiero retirarme por la misma razón, no importa la habilidad, dejar ganar a alguien que no hizo ningún esfuerzo, ¿no cree que va contra el espíritu del Festival Deportivo?

Kirishima: ¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¡Son tan varoniles! – decía brotando lágrimas varoniles de sus ojos.

Mic: ¡Esto es un evento inusual!

Gohan: Yo también me retiro.

Momo: Yo igual.

Todos: también nosotros…

Mic: ¡Bueno, eso fue todo el festival! Todos váyanse a sus casas, no hubo ganadores... **(tenía que arruinarlo :v, joder pinche creador, le cae mal Ojiro o que le pasa, siempre le hace algo XD)**

Mic: ¡Que evento tan inusual!

Aizawa: ¡Pero la decisión queda en el árbitro Midnight!

Midnight: Una charla tan juvenil como esa es algo que…¡me gusta! ¡Shouda y Ojiro, acepto su retiro! – exclamó casi excitada.

Participantes: _¡Ella eligió basada en sus gustos!_

Aoyama: ¡Yo, voy a hacerlo! – le dijo con una mano en el hombro de Ojiro.

Midnight: En ese caso, debemos mover a dos personas del quinto lugar de la batalla de caballería, el equipo Kendo… – dijo mirando al equipo que quedó quinto y congelado en el combate.

Kendo: ¡Si es así! Entonces deberían ser los que se mantuvieron luchando hasta el final y no nosotras que nos quedamos paradas la mayoría de la competencia, ¡el equipo Tetsutetsu! ¿Correcto? – declaró, buscando la aprobación de su equipo, el cual también estuvo de acuerdo.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Kendo! – dijo asombrado por su proposición.

Kendo: No es una conclusión o por compañerismo, solo creo que es la decisión acertada – exclamo junto a sus compañeras de equipo.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Chicas, UAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó con lágrimas varoniles.

Midnight: ¡Después de decidirlo, Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki serán los que completan los dieciséis! ¡Éste es el emparejamiento basado en los sorteos!

 **Midoriya Izuku vs Shiozaki Ibara**

 **Sero Hanta vs Todoroki Shoto**

 **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs kirishima Eijiro**

 **Son Gohan vs Shinso Hitoshi**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo vs Mina Ashido**

 **Tokoyami Fumikage vs Aoyama Yuga**

 **Ida Tenya vs Hatsume Mei**

 **Uraraka Ochako vs Bakugo Katsuki**

Kirishima / Tetsutetsu: ¿De nuevo? ¡Esto es muy molesto!

Aoyama: ¡Mesieur, es una pena que pelees contra mí!

Tokoyami: ¡Voy a darlo todo!

Mina: ¡Estaba esperando ésta lucha, Yaomomo! Será mío – decía convencida.

Momo: ¡Inténtalo Mina-san, yo no perderé! Es mío – decían ambas chicas, con sus motivos no muy claros para quien las oyera.

Midoriya: ¡ _Si Todoroki-kun y yo ganamos, nos enfrentaremos en nuestro segundo combate! Pero antes de eso, tengo que lograr vencer a Shiozaki-san, de quien no se mucho._

Gohan: ¿Shinso? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntaba curioso viendo la pantalla de combates.

Shinso: ¿Eres tú, verdad? Son Gohan – preguntó dirigiéndose al chico – espero nuestro encuentro.

Gohan: C…- no pudo responder por que le cubrieron la boca.

Ojiro: ¡Gohan! – dijo cubriendo la boca del mencionado con su cola.

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede Ojiro? – preguntó curioso.

Ojiro: ¡No respondas a sus provocaciones! – dijo seriamente.

Todoroki: _¡Será más pronto de lo que esperaba, vamos Midoriya, te derrotaré con ésta mano!_

Bakugo: ¿Eh? ¿Uraraka? – preguntó mirando al tablero, matando de nervios a la chica.

Hatsume: Ida, estuvimos en el mismo equipo de caballería.

Ida: ¡Sí, así es, será un placer!

Hatsume: fufufu veras…

Mic: ¡BUENO, DEJANDO DE LADO EL TORNEO POR UN MOMENTO, DISFRUTEMOS DE LOS EVENTOS RECREATIVOS!

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, me puso bien cajeta con tantas interrupciones tontas, pero se me antojo ponerlas, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13 eventos recreativos

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, la verdad no sé cómo me chuté 3 capítulos en un día, pero supongo que es porque estaba emocionado, sin más el capítulo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Historia1: no sé si se sarcasmo o verdad, pero gracias :v.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja coronado :v.**

 **GokuSuper117: jajja eventos recreativos son los más chidoris, en ellos se revelara todo el potencial de Gohan XD pues no la mencione, porque no se me muy bien su quirck, solo sé que agranda sus manos, y si a mí también me gusta Hatsume :3.**

 **La Fantasía Final de Kefka: pues la verdad no creo :v empezando por MEi, ya que ella casi no sale, es de soporte, y le interesan más sus bebes que los chicos (el único modo en que la veo interesada en los hombres, es en el doujin sabrosongo, en que quiere los genes poderosos para tener "bebes" y si ese es el caso, pues escogería a Gohan :v) Asui, pues no la veo loca por nadie, a lo mucho un "llámame Tsuyu-chan" y pues Uraraka, pues que puedo decir que no diga el autor XD ella sí, pero ni ella lo acepta, así que no creo poder hacer tu sueño realidad, lo siento u.u.**

 **Bis10212: pues nunca lo he pensado, puesto que yo no veo ni leo fairy tail XD, no veo ni su anime ni su manga, así que lo siento también u.u lo único que se de fairy tail es lo que me dicen "Erza, Natsu, maestra espadas, fueguito, magos, gremio, lucy, y dragonsitos"**

 **Jonatan10497: gracias a ti, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 13 eventos recreativos… combates**

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡DISFRUTEN DE LOS EVENTOS RECREATIVOS!

Tras el anuncio todos los eventos de recreación comenzaron.

Mic: ¡PRIMERO BÚSQUEDA DEL TESORO!

Sero: ¿Alguien tiene un bolso?

Sato: ¡Alguien présteme un gato!

Kaminari: Alguien présteme un libro de texto.

Gohan: ¡Alguien présteme un coche! – y así trajo cargando el auto… **(ok no).**

Después seguían los eventos recreacionales, mientras que los participantes se alistaban para lo que se avecinaba, unos puliendo sus estrategias contra sus oponentes, otros preparándose mentalmente, y otros intentaban relajarse, todos pensando en un mismo fin, ganar sus combates.

Cementos: ¡Muy bien, ya está listo! – afirmó creando el cuadrilátero con una gran cantidad de cemento.

Mic: "Thank you, Cementos" ¡HEY GUYS, ARE YOU READY?! Después de tantos eventos, al fin lo que queremos ver… ¡LOS COMBATES 1 VS 1! LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON LA QUE PUEDEN CONTAR SON USTEDES MISMOS, sin embargo, aun sin ser héroes, pasarán por cosas así día a día ¿no es cierto? Corazón, habilidad, cuerpo, sabiduría, conocimiento, ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE PONER TODO EN JUEGO Y CONQUISTAR UNA GLORIOSA VICTORIA!

 **Salidas de combatientes**

A.M: Oye, ¿aún a estas alturas necesitas que te diga "da lo mejor de ti"? seguramente eres el príncipe de las tonterías.

Midoriya: All Might… - articuló volteando a ver a la persona que le habló - no, yo tengo miedo, después de todo este tiempo yo aún no podría controlar el One For All, y siento que podría causar un accidente al no poder controlarlo, incluso en mi estado actual, lo máximo que puedo hacer es aumentar un poco mi fuerza física.

A.M: Tienes razón, actualmente hablando en términos de 0 a 100%, puedes controlar un máximo del 5% de One For All – afirmó pensando en lo dicho.

Midoriya: _¿Solo cinco por ciento?_ ¡Si lo pones así, suena que a solo llegué hasta aquí gracias a la ayuda de otros y mi suerte! – dijo desanimado.

A.M: ¡Pues es verdad! – dijo sorprendiendo al chico – estuviste con el Joven Gohan en la batalla de caballería – dijo desanimando un poco a su estudiante - pero, también conseguiste el segundo lugar en la carrera por ti mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie, con tu propia fuerza y enfrentándote a chicos que tienen mayor control y experiencia al usar sus quirk, ¡eso es un gran logro, Midoriya mi chico! – dijo animando a su estudiante y heredero.

Midoriya: ¡pero, es que yo… - fue interrumpido siendo golpeado un poco.

A.M: ¡Deberías decir, "me esforzaré, maldición" príncipe de las tonterías! ¿Acaso el héroe que quieres llegar a ser es así de frágil y miedoso? ¡En estos momentos que estás lleno de ansiedad y miedo debes sonreír, si llegaste hasta aquí, sea con tu poder o no, párate orgulloso! ¡No olvides que siempre te estoy observando con grandes esperanzas!

Midoriya: Claro ¡muchas gracias, All Might! – asintió con una sonrisa de seguridad.

 **Estadio de combate**

Mic: ¡AUDIENCIA, LAS FINALES QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO FINALMENTE LLEGARON! LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES, ¡SACAR AL OPONENTE DEL LÍMITE O INMOVILIZARLO, TAMBIÉN SE PUEDE GANAR SI HACES QUE EL OPONENTE DIGA "ME RINDO"! NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LAS HERIDAS, ¡UNA RECOVERY GIRL ESTÁ ESPERANDO AL LADO DEL ESCENARIO! ¡ASÍ QUE PONGAN SU MORAL DE LADO Y VAYAN CON TODO! PERO, POR SUPUESTO CUALQUIER COSA MORTAL ES BASURA, ESTÁ PROHIBIDA, ¡LOS HÉROES SOLO DEBEN ATACAR SIN MISERICORDIA CUANDO PELEAN CONTRA VILLANOS! ¡EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO, AUNQUE LO HA HECHO BIEN! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON SU CARA? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, MIDORIYA IZUKU! CONTRA, ¡LA ASESINA DE LA CLASE B, ya saben, las cosas lindas tienen espinas, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, SHIOZAKI IBARA!

Cementos: ¡Voy a parar las cosas si llegan muy lejos! – exclamó sentándose en una silla de cemento que terminó construyendo junto al cuadrilátero.

Mic: ¡AHORA, TENGAMOS UNA GRAN BATALLA DE APERTURA!...

Shiozaki: ¡Disculpe! – Dijo interrumpiendo al héroe sónico - disculpe la interrupción pero, ¿a qué se refiere con "asesina"? solo vine a obtener la victoria, no a tomar la vida de mi oponente.

Mic: ¡Lo…lo siento!

Shiozaki: En primer lugar quise entrar a la preparatoria UA no por razones malvadas, sino por la salvación de otros – decía siendo iluminada por un rayo de luz.

Mic: ¡COMO DIJE, LO SIENTO, FUE MI ERROR! ¿ESTÁ BIEN?

Shiozaki: Agradezco que lo entienda.

Midoriya: _¡Ella parece muy fuerte, tengo que pensar en algo para vencerla!_

Shiozaki Ibara-"quirck: Hiedra, las enredaderas en su cabeza son extensibles, puede controlarlas y cortarlas, mientras se asegure de tener suficiente agua y luz solar, puede hacerlas crecer una y otra vez casi inmediatamente, en otras palabras, nunca estará calva".

Mineta: ¡Vamos Midoriya, destroza toda su ropa! ¡Derrótala como en esos juegos de pelea donde la ropa siempre se destruye! – gritaba vitoreando por una pelea a su gusto, y con mucha perversión el pequeño bastardito.

Jiro: ¿Eres una basura?

Mic: ¡CO..COMO SEA, INICIEN! ¡START, PELEEN! ¡BATANSE EN UN EMOCIONANTE PRIMER DUELO!

Midoriya: Allá voy – dijo corriendo hacia la chica que se mantenía en su misma posición como si estuviera rezando - _¿Por qué no hace nada? -_ Los pensamientos de Midoriya fueron interrumpidos, al ver como en el piso del cuadrilátero se estaban creando grietas y de ellas saliendo enredaderas, todas dispuestas a atacarlo - ¿Qué, así que ese es el quirk de Shiozaki-san? – Dijo al ver todas la hierbas que salieron de su cabeza y cubrían una buena parte del cuadrilátero – _rayos, no tengo más opción que usarlo_ – pensó el chico viéndose en aprietos, siendo atrapado por las hiedras.

Midnight: ¡Midoriya kun fue inhabilitado, Shiozaki-san avanza a la siguiente etapa… **(jajaja es broma, solo quería romper lo épico del primer encuentro :v)**

 **Fuera del estadio**

Mt. Lady: ¡Kamui, Kamui! ¿No crees que ella sería un buen compañero? está rodeada de plantas – llamaba a su compañero viendo la pantalla.

Kamui: ¡Sí, ciertamente, podría encajar muy bien en nuestro equipo!

Mt. Lady: ¡Ella parece muy recta, pero es muy linda!

Kamui: Oye, regresa a trabajar

 **Estadio**

Publico: Es difícil tratar con el quirk de Shiozaki Ibara ¿no? Separar sus enredaderas, ¡Las enredaderas no solo son capaces de defender, también son capaces de atacar e inhabilitar al oponente!

Midoriya: ¡SMASH! – Gritó rompiendo la hierbas que lo rodearon - _¡rápido, tengo que vencerla, si no me apresuro podrá crearlas nuevamente!_ – pensó en muchos aprietos, al tener un brazo roto a causa de romper las enredaderas.

Mic: ¡INCREÍBLE, EL PRIMER COMBATE ES DIGNO DE SERLO, SHIOZAKI ATACA INCESANTE CON SUS ENREDADERAS, PERO MIDORIYA NO SE DEJA INTIMIDAR Y RESPONDE A ELLAS CON SU GRAN FUERZA, AUNQUE SE ROMPA SUS MIEMBROS ESTE CHICO NO SE DETENDRÁ! ¿ESTÁ LOCO?

Midoriya: Rápido, tengo que ganar – musitó viendo que de nuevo salieron más enredaderas - _¡SMASH!_ – gritó en su corazón saltando hasta su oponente, la chica llamada Shiozaki.

Shiozaki: ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida de ver al chico junto a ella en un instante – mis enredaderas… – dijo tratando de crear rápidamente unas enredaderas para atraparlo y defenderse.

Midoriya: ¡No te dejaré! – proclamó tomando a la chica por los hombros y saltando con ella para dejarla caer fuera del cuadrilátero.

Shiozaki: ¿Quieres dejarme caer una vez este fuera del límite con tu salto? – Preguntó sorprendida de la técnica del chico – lo lamento mucho, no te dejaré – dijo creando rápidamente unas enredaderas.

Midoriya: Lo siento, pero no puedo perder ¡SMASH! – Gritó, creando una ráfaga de viento con sus dedos, rompiendo las enredaderas que la chica planeaba usar para salvarse - _¡ughhh, ahora tengo rotas ambas piernas, un brazo y mis dedos! Pero tengo que ganar…_ – pensaba atormentado de dolor.

Mic: ¡INCREÍBLE, EN UN ATAQUE KAMIKASE EL LUCHADOR MIDORIYA LOGRA ARROJAR A SHIOZAKI FUERA DEL CUADRILATERO! ¡INSISTO, ÉSTE CHICO ESTÁ LOCO, ROMPIÓ TODAS SUS EXTREMIDADES, PARA CONSEGUIR LA VICTORIA!

Midnight: ¡Shiozaki-san está fuera, Midoriya-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!

Midoriya: ¡Gané! – Dijo tirado en el suelo casi al borde del cuadrilátero – pero necesito ayuda - exclamó algo apenado de su situación actual.

 **Gradas de alumnos**

Gohan: ¡Esa chica tiene un poder bastante genial! – comentó al ver el combate.

Momo: ¡Sí Gohan-kun, también Midoriya-san se las arregló para luchar contra ella! Supongo que también le sirvió que lo ayudaras a entrenar.

Gohan: Yo creo que más que entrenamiento, él tiene una buena capacidad analítica, y gracias a ello pudo pensar en un modo de hacerle frente a esa habilidad.

Momo: ¡Tienes razón, Midoriya-san siempre está metido en sus anotaciones de héroes y quirks! – Dijo pensando sobre lo dicho – pero aun así, no podría con Gohan-kun – exclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa, juntando sus manos contra su pecho en forma de puños.

Gohan: ¡Momo-san! – exclamó algo apenado pero divertido por la chica de cabellera ónix.

Mineta: ¡TCH, no rompió su ropa! – exclamó enojado.

Jiro: ¿Enserio eres tan basura? – preguntó al escuchar.

 **Enfermería**

Recovery Girl: ¿Acaso tienes pensado romper tú cuerpo en cada combate? – le preguntó al chico que no pensó en su combate y solo actuó impulsivamente.

Midoriya: ¡Lo siento!

Recovery: ¿Volviste a poner una gran carga en sus hombros, All Might? – preguntó golpeando al héroe.

A.M: ¡Mil disculpas, Recovery Girl! – se disculpó apenado por lo que había pasado.

Recovery: Ahh bueno, ¡ya estás listo, espero que no te excedas en el siguiente combate! – dijo al chico que acababa de sanar.

A.M: ¡Gracias, Recovery Girl! – agradeció a la heroína enfermera.

 **Salidas de combatientes**

Todoroki: _Midoriya ganó_ – pensaba el chico caminando hacia su combate - ¡estorbas, fuera de mi camino! – exclamó, dirigiendo su vista a la persona al frente de él.

Endeavor: Estás actuando vergonzosamente Shoto – le dijo a su hijo que comenzaba a caminar – si hubieras utilizado el poder de tu lado izquierdo habrías dominado tanto la carrera de obstáculos, como la batalla de caballos - manifestó a su hijo que seguía su paso – ya basta de tonterías, ya estoy harto de tu comportamiento infantil, ¡tú tienes la responsabilidad de superar a All Might! ¿Entendiste? Eres diferente a tus hermanos, ¡tú eres mi obra maestra!

Todoroki: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, maldito? Yo solo usaré el poder de mi mamá para ganar, nunca usaré tu poder cuando pelee – exclamó furioso.

Endeavor: Puede que incluso funcione aquí en la escuela, ¡pero pronto alcanzarás el límite de ese poder! – exclamó dejando furioso a su hijo.

 **Gradas de alumnos**

Ochako: Oh, Deku-kun, debes estar cansado – le dijo al chico que llegaba después de su combate – buen trabajo.

Ida: ¡Te guardamos un asiento! – afirmó señalando el puesto.

Gohan: ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Izuku! – le dijo sonriente a su amigo.

Momo: ¡Sí, hiciste un gran trabajo Midoriya-san! – reafirmó junto a sus demás amigos.

Midoriya: ¡Gracias amigos! – agradeció por los cumplidos, y en menor medida por el asiento que le fue reservado – pero, el quirk de Shiozaki-san es muy sorprendente y fuerte, después de todo quedó cuarta en el examen de ingreso, los quirk de tipo atrapar son muy fuertes, rara vez he visto a alguien romper sus agarres, casi era imposible acercarse esquivando todas esas enredaderas, así que solo podía cortarlas o abrirme paso con fuerza bruta, ah, pero para evitar eso, ella pudo haber ido tras mis manos…

Ochako: ¡Acabas de ganar, pero ya estás pensando en más contraataques! – dijo interrumpiendo al chico que empezó hablar sin parar como siempre.

Midoriya: ¿Qué? Ah, no, ¡esto es algo más como mi pasatiempo, además es una gran oportunidad de ver grandes habilidades aparte de nuestra clase! – Dijo nervioso por que empezó a decir todas esas cosas enfrente de sus amigos – oh es cierto, mira, también lo he hecho con todos los de la clase A, ¡incluso tengo tu "zero gravity" Uraraka-san! – exclamó mostrando su cuaderno.

Ochako: Uuuuuuhhhhhh – exclamó, abriendo sus ojos completamente, impactada por lo dicho – desde que te conocí me pareces increíble, Deku-kun, pero el festival deportivo está haciéndome pensar que eres más increíble

 **Lugar de combate**

Mic: ¡GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, AHORA SIGUEN ESTOS CHICOS! ¡INCREÍBLE, ÉL DEFINITIVAMENTE ES INCREÍBLE! ¿PERO POR QUÉ NO PUEDO QUITARME ÉSTE AIRE DE MEDIOCRIDAD DE LA CABEZA? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, SERO HANTA!

Sero: Eso es cruel – decía realizando estiramientos.

Mic: ¡EL TERCERO DOS VECES EN LAS PRELIMINARES, PERO AÚN ASÍ ERES MUY FUERTE CHICO! NO FUE UNA ADMISIÓN RECOMENDADA POR NADA ¡TAMBIÉN DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, TODOROKI SHOTO! ¡Y AHORA EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL TORNEO DE LAS FINALES… LISTOS…

Sero: ¡Bueno… no siento como que pueda ganar!

Mic: ¡INICIEN!

Sero: Pero no siento como si pudiera perder – exclamó creando rápidamente cintas en ambos antebrazos envolviendo al chico de hielo.

Mic: ¡UN ATAQUE VELOZ COMO EL RAYO QUE BUSCA SACAR AL OPONENTE FUERA DEL CUADRILATERO! ¿CREES QUE ÉSTA HAYA SIDO LA MEJOR OPCIÓN? ¡ENSERIO, DALO TODO, SERO!

Todoroki: Lo siento – exclamó con una cara de enojo.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados, la mayoría de ellos con miedo al ver un enorme hielo, gigante, casi tan grande como la mitad del estadio.

 **Fuera del estadio**

Kamui: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO? – preguntó incrédulo de lo que veía.

 **Estadio**

Mic: No… ¿no te excediste un poco?

Midnight: Sero-kun, ¿aun puedes moverte? – preguntó cubierta de escarcha y hielo.

Sero: ¡P…por supuesto que no puedo! Ayy – respondió completamente inmóvil, congelado por el hielo.

Midnight: ¡Sero está inmovilizado, Todoroki avanza a la segunda ronda!

Espectador: ¡No…no te preocupes! – dijo impactado, tratando de animar al chico.

Espectadora: ¡No te preocupes! – gritó en apoyo del pobre chico.

Público: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! – le siguieron apoyando.

Espectadora: ¡no te preocupes!

Público: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!

Todoroki: ¡Discúlpame, exageré! Estaba de mal humor – dijo en disculpa a su compañero congelado.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: Ahh ¡creo que Todoroki exageró un poco con Sero! – comentó viendo que pasó con sus compañeros.

Midoriya: _¡En medio del coro de la multitud gritando "no te preocupes" se encuentra Todoroki-kun, derritiendo el hielo que hizo, por algunas razón… él se ve muy triste para mí!_ – pensaba viendo a su compañero.

Después de eso el enorme hielo fue derretido por Todoroki, mientras todo el público clamaba "no te preocupes" apoyando al pobre derrotado.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡BUENO CONTINUEMOS, EL ESTADIO QUEDÓ CONGELADO POR EL ANTERIOR COMBATE, PERO AHORA ES TURNO DEL SIGUENTE ENFRENTEMIENTO! EL TERCER ENFRENTAMIENTO ES ENTRE PODERES PARECIDOS ¡ACERO VIRIL Y APASIONADO, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!

Tetsutetsu: ¡Bien! – gritó emocionado como hombre muy viril y apasionado.

Mic: CONTRA ¡ENDURECIMIENTO VIRIL Y APASIONADO, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, KIRISHIMA EIJIRO!

Kirishima: ¿Incluso nuestras presentaciones son las mismas? – decía soltando lagrimas varoniles de tristeza.

 **Gradas**

Kendo: ¡Ve Tetsutetsu, tienes que ganar, por la clase B!

Mineta: ¡Que aburrido! – exclamaba lentamente, molesto al solo haber hombres en los dos combates, molestando más a su compañera que lo escuchaba.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡EMPECEMOS CON EL TERCER ENFRENTAMIENTO APASIONADO!

Kirishima / Tetsutetsu: ¡Uaaaaaaahhhhh! – gritaron fuerte y varonilmente lanzándose contra el otro.

Golpeándose fuertemente en sus modos de endurecimiento y acero, chocando puños, sacando chispas por la fricción de sus golpes, golpes rectos, ganchos, era un intercambio de golpes como los hombres viriles lo hacen, ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

Kirishima: ¡Uahhhhh! – gritaba golpeando el rostro de su rival.

Tetsutetsu: Ugh – exclamó al recibir el golpe – ¡eso no dolió! – gritó golpeando el rostro de su rival.

Kirishima: Agh – exclamó al recibir el golpe - ¡eso tampoco dolió!

El par de chicos varoniles, con fuerza de la juventud y virilidad continuaron intercambiando muchos golpes muy varoniles, golpeando y golpeando, puño contra puño, golpes rectos y ganchos, era un intercambio de golpes salvaje, como los hombres viriles lo hacen, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, una feroz pelea entre dos jóvenes, no, entre dos hombres muy hombres, machos y viriles, ambos sedientos de victoria, luchando por una dama de por medio, bueno esta última no, pero con una llama vivaz de la fuerza de la juventud capaz de hacer estallar en erupción cualquier espíritu, combatiendo física y espiritualmente, chispas saliendo de cada golpe de estos dos varoniles combatientes, tal era el combate, que parecía poder verse en el cuadrilátero una titánica lucha entre el volcán y el maremoto, luchando por ganar territorio contra el otro.

Kirishima / Tetsutetsu: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaron feroz y varonilmente, dispuestos a derrotar a su rival de la forma más viril, otorgando al otro un último golpe que definiría al vencedor.

Mic: ¡LOS DOS CON QUIRKS SIMILARES, TETSUTETSU CONTRA KIRISHIMA! ¡UNA BATALLA DE GOLPE CONTRA GOLPE! EL GANADOR ES…

Midnight: ¡Ambos cayeron, es un empate! – Explicó al subir al lugar del enfrentamiento, donde yacían los dos feroces combatientes tumbados en el suelo - ¡en caso de empate, después de que se recuperen, el ganador será decidido por un concurso simple, como las vencidas!

Público: ¿Su habilidad también era igual? ¡Me gustan esos chicos apasionados, son inspiradores, yo quiero un compañero como ese!

Mic: ¡MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS LA RECUPERACIÓN DE TETSUTETSU Y KIRISHIMA, INICIAREMOS EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO!

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que lo hice muy corto, pero espero que lo disfruten, jajajaj me pasé con la pelea de Tetsutetsu y Kirishima, jajaja estuvo muy genial escribirla, por cierto, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Qué siga llamando quirk? O les gustaría que le diga particularidad, kosei, digan como prefieren que le diga, sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14 más combates

**Bueno aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic, también ya sé cómo se llama el compañero de Kamui y Mt. Lady, se llama Death Arms (bueno realmente es su nombre de héroe, pero ustedes entienden) así que le diré "Arms" ruede cinta, digo viene el capítulo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **.739: oiee tranquilo viejo, aquí tienes la pelea.**

 **PinkieNeko09: gracias, y ya me lo pensare.**

 **Historia1: yo también tengo curiosidad o.O**

 **Victor0606: por supuesto, ese empate fue tan varonil que dejo orgullosos a los más machos entre machos.**

 **BARTMAN91: pues gracias y saludos.**

 **Ben56: pues gracias por el comentario, pero no entendí para que me dices todo eso :v y pues haz tu fic bro, está divertido, aunque no lo es si pierdes inspiración como yo con mis otros dos fics.**

 **Zdan: gracias, aunque tengo una duda, ¿por qué tu comentario lo pusiste en el capítulo 1, y no en el 13 que es acorde :v?**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 14 más combates**

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡EL CHICO MARAVILLA, EL EXTRAÑO VENCEDOR, EL HOMBRE QUE NOS HA VENIDO SORPRENDIENDO DURANTE TODA LA COMPENTENCIA, SON GOHAN! VERSUS ¡LO SIENTO ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA AÚN PARA DESTACAR, DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES, SHINSO HITOSHI!

Shinso: ¡"Me rindo"! ¿Verdad? – Exclamó llamando la atención del chico pelinegro - ¿entendiste, Son Gohan? ¡Ésta competencia es una prueba para la fuerza de nuestros espíritus! Sé qué quieres para tu futuro, así que no puedes preocuparte por las apariencias.

Mic: ¿LISTOS?

Shinso: ¡Ese mono estaba hablando sobre su orgullo! Pero…

Mic: ¡INICIEN!

Shinso: ¿No crees que es un estúpido al desperdiciar su oportunidad?

Gohan: ¡No lo creo! – respondió algo molesto por el comentario del chico.

Shinso: ¡La victoria…es mía! – afirmó con una sonrisa, cuando el chico respondió a su pregunta.

 **Gradas**

A.M: _¿Qué, no puede ser, acaso atrapó al joven Gohan con alguna habilidad de su quirk?_ – pensaba preocupado por el chico en quien depositaba esperanzas.

Ojiro: ¡Maldición, y eso que le dije que no le contestara!

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun! – exclamó con preocupación, nerviosa por su nov…amigo de cabello ónix.

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun! – gritó preocupada por su interés igualmente.

Mina: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba también preocupada.

Ida: ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué Gohan-kun no está atacando a Shinzo-kun? – preguntaba impactado de que éste no se moviera después de que iniciara el combate.

Midoriya: ¡Gohan! – musitó también impactado.

Ochako: Gohan-kun – dijo preocupada por si algo le habría pasado a su amigo.

Mic: ¡OIGAN, OIGAN ANIMEN UN POCO MÁS LAS COSAS, NADIE ESTA ATACANDO A NADIE! ¡SON GOHAN NO ESTÁ ATACANDO! ¿ACASO ESTO ES POR CULPA DEL QUIRK DE SHINSO? ¡EL ESTUDIANTE QUE HA PASADO COMPLETAMENTE DESAPERCIBIDO! ¿PODRÍA SER ALGUIEN COMPLETAMENTE INCREÍBLE?

 **Plataforma de combate**

Mic: SHINSO HITOSHI, ¿PROBABLEMENTE TENGA EN SU PALMA AL CHICO MÁS FUERTE DEL TORNEO? ¿QUIÉN IMAGINARÍA ESTO? ¿SERÁ QUE LOS DE ABAJO PODRÁN ALCANZAR LA CIMA?

Aizawa: Es por eso que dije que ese examen de admisión no es nada racional – dijo bajamente, apenas audible para su compañero – hay un poco de información básica de ambos, ya que habría enfrentamientos individuales, hice que alguien los recompilara para mí – dijo viendo hojas de datos sobre los dos combatientes – Shinso, él falló el examen de admisión para el curso de héroes, como él también aplicó para el curso general, probablemente sabía qué sucedería, su quirk es muy poderoso, pero el examen consistía en pelear contra villanos artificiales, eso da ventaja a los que tienen quirks de ataques físicos, Shinso no fue capaz de obtener puntos con su quirk.

 **Estadio**

 **Gradas**

Shinso: ¡Apuesto que tienes mucha suerte de ser bendecido, Son Gohan! Date la vuelta y sal del cuadrilátero – ordenó al chico de cabello negro.

"Shinso Hitoshi-quirk: Lavado de cerebro, cualquiera que responda sus llamados caerá en un trance de lavado de cerebro, lo cual hace que lo pueda controlar, si él no quiere que funcione su control mental, no lo hará".

Aizawa: _Si analizamos sus habilidades físicas en las pruebas de aptitud del primer día, Gohan obtuvo el primer puesto con relativa facilidad, lo cual lo hace en cualquier prueba que comparemos muy superior a Shinso, si ellos pelearan normalmente, entonces Gohan ganaría fácilmente_ – pensó viendo los datos de sus hojas – _si pudiera oponerse al lavado de cerebro de Shinzo podría… bueno, como sea, esto terminará rápido._

 **Flashback**

En la sala de espera de los combatientes del torneo se encuentran Gohan y Ojiro hablando sobre lo sucedido con el chico que puede controlar la mente.

Gohan: Vaya, ¿un quirk que puede controlar a las personas? ¡Quizás sea alguien fuerte! – dijo emocionado por enfrentarse a su oponente.

Ojiro: ¡Sí, pero probablemente puedas evitarla si sabes sobre ella! – le dijo a su compañero, amigo y entrenador en diferentes tiempos – yo no recuerdo mucho después de que respondí a su pregunta, creo que así es como funciona.

Gohan: ¡Vaya, entonces si respondo a su pregunta podría utilizar su quirk! ¿Cierto? – dijo sin parar de emocionarse.

Ojiro: ¡No, pero no es completamente infranqueable! – Dijo llamando la atención de Gohan – dije que apenas recuerdo algo de lo que pasó en el final ¿verdad? – Dijo recordando la batalla de caballos – cuando huimos después de que Shinso robara las bandas de Tetsutetsu, choqué con uno de los caballos de Tetsutetsu – dijo recordando el choque – fue entonces que desperté, recuerdo claramente lo que pasó después de eso.

Gohan: ¿Entonces dices que recibiendo impactos se puede salir de su control mental? - dijo decepcionándose un poco sobre la habilidad mencionada.

Ojiro: Algo así, aun así, no sé qué nivel de impacto necesitas, y en un enfrentamiento uno contra uno no se puede contar con fuerzas externas como esa, como sea, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Gohan: ¡Gracias, es increíble, ya quiero enfrentarme a él! – dijo entusiasmado por luchar.

Ojiro: ¡Sé que lo que diré será egoísta, pero por favor, también esfuérzate por mí! – exclamó estirando su puño.

Gohan: ¡Ojiro! – Dijo asombrado de tal petición – está bien – afirmó chocando puños con el chico.

 **Fin flasback**

 **Estadio**

Shinso: No creo que lo entiendas… cuánto he deseado tener un quirk como el tuyo, pero incluso con un quirk como el mío, tengo mi propio sueño, ¡ahora, date prisa y pierde por mí!

Gohan: ¡Pues, no sé muy bien lo que dices! Pero, ¿Por qué debería de perder?

Mic: ¡SON GOHAN CONTESTÓ! ¿SE LIBERÓ DEL QUIRK DEL SHINSO?

Aizawa: _¿Qué? ¿Se sobrepuso al control mental de Shinso? ¿Pero cómo lo hizo?_ \- pensaba estupefacto por lo que pasó.

 **Gradas**

Ojiro: ¿Qué, es una locura, no? – dijo estupefacto al ver que su compañero eludió fácilmente el control del chico de pelo morado.

Momo: ¡Goha-kun, que alivio! – dijo feliz al ver que su chic…el chico de cabello ónix no había sido víctima de ninguna técnica.

A.M: _Ahhh ¿el joven Gohan, deshizo el control del joven Shinso? ¡Me dio un buen susto!_ – pensaba también asombrado.

Ida: ¡Gohan-kun, bien hecho! – gritó emocionado, al igual que todo el público que estaba presente, pensando que el chico caería fácilmente.

Toru: ¡Bien hecho, Gohan-kun! – decía derramando lágrimas, invisibles también… **bueno no.**

Mina: ¡Que alegría, Gohan no perderá ante ese tipo! – exclamó contenta.

Ochako: Menos mal – dijo igual contenta por su amigo.

 **Plataforma**

Shinso: ¿Cómo? – Preguntó estupefacto de tal hecho - ¡no deberías ser capaz de reaccionar conscientemente! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – reclamó exasperado.

Gohan: ¿Qué hice? – preguntó a su oponente.

Shinso: ¿Qué hiciste? _Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlo? ¿Por qué?_ – pensaba abrumado cada vez que el chico respondía sin caer en su quirk.

Gohan: ¡Pues, simplemente quería probar tu quirk, quería que fuera una batalla más justa! – Contestó tranquilamente a la pregunta - ¡ahora prepárate para la pelea! – dijo colocándose en una pose de combate.

Shinso: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO CAES? – gritaba desesperado contra su oponente - ¡RESPONDE! Alguien como tú, que fue bendecido con un grandioso quirk, capaz de vencer en las pruebas del festival, capaz de humillar a los corredores, capaz de mantenerte por toda una batalla donde todos apuntaban a vencerte, ¡ALGUIEN QUE TIENE TODA ESA FUERZA, NO DEBERÍA DE TENER TANTAS BENDICIONES! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE TAMBIÉN PUEDES HACERLE FRENTE A MI QUIRK? ¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE DESEADO TENER UN QUIRK IDEAL? UNO QUE ME PERMITIERA SER POPULAR, ALGUIEN A QUIEN LLAMEN HÉROE, SER ALGUIEN, ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TÚ POSEES TANTAS BENDICIONES? CAPAZ DE TENER FORTALEZA, TENER RESISTENCIA, ¿TAMBIÉN DIRÁS QUE TIENES CONTROL MENTAL? ¡DEJA DE JUGAR!

Gohan: ¡No pensé que solo dependieras de tu quirk! – dijo desanimado ante las palabras del chico.

Shinso: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué podría hacer yo, alguien normal con un quirk simple, contra alguien bendecido como tú, que posee ese maravilloso quirk? – preguntaba desesperado y con un sentimiento abrumador de frustración.

Gohan: ¡No tengo idea de todo lo que habrás pasado para pensar así! Pero lo que sí sé, es que espere más de ti, pensaba que aparte de tu poder podrías ofrecer más, pero tal vez me equivoqué – dijo lanzándose contra Shino.

Shinso: ¡Maldición! – dijo tratando de lanzarse contra Gohan, y poder darle algún golpe, intentando luchar contra él.

Gohan: ¡Lo lamento, pero no puedo perder! – dijo apareciendo junto a Shinso y empujándolo fuera del cuadrilátero.

Midnight: ¡Shinso-kun está fuera del límite, Gohan-kun avanza a la segunda ronda! – aseveró, emocionando por completo al público que estaba por demás emocionados e intrigados por el chico de cabellera negra.

 **Flashback hace tres años escuela Saboon**

Hace tres años en la escuela a la que Shinso asistió, en cierto salón se podía observar a 4 personas hablando entre sí, entre ellas se encontraba un apenado Shinso de 13 años de edad.

Estudiante 1: Vaya, ¿tu quirk es lavado de cerebro, Shinso?

Estudiante 2: ¿En serio? ¡Increíble, nunca había oído hablar de algo así!

Estudiante 3: ¡Estoy celosa!

Estudiante 1: No puedo creer que puedas controlar a alguien.

Estudiante 2: Puedes hacer muchas cosas malas sin que se den cuenta.

Estudiante 3: Nadie sabría que fuiste tú, por favor no nos controles.

Shinso: jaja todos dicen eso… _por supuesto, si alguien tiene una habilidad como la mía, todos lógicamente pensarán que puede ser usada para el mal, "villano, es una buena habilidad para ser villano" es lo que todos piensan de mí, así es como es el mundo, pero yo…_

 **Fin flashback**

Mic: ¡EN LAS FINALES DEL CUARTO COMBATE, LA PERSONA QUE AVANZA A LA SEGUNDA RONDA, ES SON GOHAN DE LA CLASE A!

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Que Maravilloso! Estoy muy feliz, Gohan-kun ganó – decía desbordante de alegría.

Toru: ¡Bien, bien, Gohan-kun ganó! – gritaba dando saltos abrazando a sus rivales y amigas.

Mina: ¡Muy bien, Gohan lo hizo! – dijo también saltando junto a las chicas.

Ida: ¡Muy bien, pudo vencer a Shinso-kun, tal y como se esperaba de Gohan-kun! – exclamó contento por su amigo.

Midoriya: ¡Increíble, Gohan pudo eludir el quirk de Shinso, que a simple vista podría ser muy poderoso! – dijo asombrado de Gohan como siempre.

Kaminari: ¡Lo venció fácilmente, Gohan es genial! ¿No lo crees?

Bakugo: ¡Cállate cara de idiota! – le ordenó al chico eléctrico – _ese bastardo, ¡aún no puedo ver ningún punto débil para poder vencerlo! ¿Acaso tiene planeado hacerme ver eso?_ – pensaba rabioso, celoso y hasta cierto punto desesperado.

Aizawa: _¡Ese Gohan pudo evadir el control mental de Shinso! ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? ¡Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de evitar responder!_ – Pensaba asombrado de que su suposición de combate era errada - _¡solo estaba provocando sus preguntas, sin tener miedo a responder! ¿Cuántas cosas tiene guardadas éste chico?_ – pensaba intrigado y sorprendido de todas las cosas en las que Gohan es muy capaz.

 **Cuadrilátero**

Mic: ¡YAHOOO, FUE ALGO ABURRIDO Y RÁPIDO! ¡PERO, POR AHORA SOLO FELICITEMOS A LOS CHICOS POR LUCHAR TAN VALIENTEMENTE! ¡DENSE LAS MANOS!

Gohan: ¡Shinso, tengo algo que decirte! – afirmó tranquilo al chico frente a él.

Shinso: ¿Qué deseas ahora? ¡Ya me derrotaste completamente!

Gohan: ¿Por qué crees todo eso? – preguntó curioso.

Shinso: ¡Yo anhelaba un quirk como el tuyo, gracias a mi quirk siempre estuve detrás, alguien bendecido como tú nunca entenderá eso! ¿Verdad? Alguien que nació con un quirk de ensueño, alguien que puede alcanzar su meta, ¡no se puede hacer nada con las cosas que anhelas! – manifestó levemente retirándose del sitio.

 **Desde las gradas**

¿?: ¡Lo hiciste muy bien Shinso!

¿?: ¡Realmente eres genial, te esforzaste mucho, Shinso!

¿?: ¡Estaba muy sorprendido!

¿?: Realmente eres la estrella de nuestro departamento.

¿?: ¡Tú adversario probablemente es el más poderoso de todos los grupos, pero estuviste genial! – Expresó al asombrado chico que no entendía tales alabanzas – además… - dirigió su vista a otro lado y señalando a los asientos donde se encontraban los héroes, indicándole al peli-purpura que posara su atención.

Héroe 1: Ese quirk sería muy útil contra los villanos, desearía tener algo así.

Héroe 2: La U.A. no es muy inteligente si lo tiene en el departamento general.

Héroe 3: Bueno, ellos reciben muchas aplicaciones, así que hay cosas que pueden ser pasadas por alto.

Héroe 01robot: Fue la diferencia en experiencia de combate ¿cierto?

Héroe 03robot: Sí, eso marcó mucha diferencia, aparte de que aquel chico ha demostrado bastante superioridad en cuanto a poder.

Héroe 01robot: Que desperdicio.

¿?: ¿Escuchaste eso, Shinso? ¡Eres asombroso!

 **En el piso del estadio, cerca de la salida de participantes**

Shinso: ¡Dependiendo de los resultados, considerarán transferirnos al curso de héroes, recuerda esto! Incluso si no lo logré ésta vez, definitivamente no me rendiré, ¡entraré al curso de héroes, me certificaré y les mostraré lo que es ser un fantástico héroe! – expresó dándole al pelinegro una mirada con desbordante determinación.

Gohan: ¡Eso espero, esfuérzate mucho, Shinso! – respondió alegre de que el chico tuviera tanta determinación en su corazón.

Shinso: Ja ¡las personas normalmente son cautelosas al hablarme! Eres la primera persona con la que puedo hablar sin que se preocupe por mi quirk jajaja de cierto modo me da gusto conocer a alguien así – dijo entusiasmado de conocer a alguien que no le temiera por su poder - Aunque no te afecte por ahora, llegará el momento en que incluso tú caigas en mi poder.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, lo tengo que felicitar cuando suba aquí! – manifestó contenta.

Mina: ¡Eso lo haré yo Yaomomo! – respondió a su rival.

Toru: ¡Yo…yo lo festejaré! – También comentó a sus rivales, sacando chispas entre las miradas de las tres chicas – además, el siguiente enfrentamiento es suyo, chicas – comentó a sus rivales para sacarlas de la jugada - ¡esfuércense! ¡Gohan-kun y yo las estaremos apoyando, juntos! – dijo molestando un poco a las chicas, pero éstas solo pudieron correr para su enfrentamiento.

Todos estaban emocionados por los combates, pero hubo una persona aparte de las combatientes que se retiró de las gradas, esa persona fue Ochako.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡VAMOS DIRECTAMENTE AL QUINTO ENFRENTAMIENTO! ¡LAS BELLEZAS DE LA CLASE A, PERO NO CREAN QUE SOLO SON BELLAS, TAMBIÉN SON FUTURAS HEROÍNAS PODEROSAS! ¡CREACIÓN TODO PROPÓSITO, ÉLLA FUE ADMITIDA POR RECOMENDACIÓN, ASÍ QUE SUS HABILIDADES ESTÁN CERTIFICADAS, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, YAOYOROZU MOMO! CONTRA ¿ALGO SALDRÁ DE ESOS CUERNOS? ¿SALDRÁ? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES ASHIDO MINA!

 **Gradas**

Mineta: UUuuuoooohhh JAJAJAJAJA ¡no importa quien gane, éste combate lo guardaré en mi memoria! – Gritaba excitado el pequeño pervertido - ¿quién desvestirá a quién? El ácido de Ashido derretirá la ropa de Yaoyorozu o Yaoyorozu destruirá la ropa de Ashido con algún objeto – decía escurriendo saliva, debido sus imaginaciones sobre el combate de las chicas.

Jiro: ¡Enserio eres demasiado basura! – exclamó al depravado compañero.

Gohan: ¡Buena suerte a ambas, esfuércense al máximo chicas! – gritó apoyando a las dos chicas.

Toru: ¡Chicas, esfuércense! – gritaba desde las gradas, abrazada del chico causante de las peleas entre el trío de chicas.

 **Plataforma**

Momo: _¡Toru-san, no dejaré pasar esto por alto!_ – pensaba celosa y algo molesta.

Mina: _¡Toru-chan, que envidia, no te dejaré a Gohan!_ – pensaba también celosa de su amiga y rival.

Mic: AHORA ¿POR QUÉ NO EMPEZAMOS, EL COMBATE ENTRE ESTAS SEÑORITAS? ¡QUINTO ENFRENTAMIENTO, INICIEN!

Mina: ¡Ya era tiempo de resolver esto, Yaomomo! – dijo corriendo hacía su rival.

Momo: ¡Yo voy a ganar Mina-san! – dijo también corriendo hacía la chica rosadita.

El combate fue brutal, golpe tras golpe, patadas y choques de poderes, parecía un Armagedón, Momo creando bombas atómicas y Mina salpicando tanto ácido y tan poderosamente corrosivo, que ambas destruían poco a poco el planeta.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun es mío! – gritaba creando muchas bombas que destruían cada capa de la Tierra.

Mina: ¡Gohan, se quedará conmigo, no te lo dejaré Yaomomo! – gritaba derritiendo y corroyendo todo rastro de materia orgánica e inorgánica sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Toru: ¡Yo tampoco voy a perder! – entrando a la lucha, desapareciendo y desvaneciendo todo a su paso mediante rayos de luz que calcinaban todo frente a ellos.

El combate era algo sin precedentes, nadie había sobrevivido, el único ser viviente, además de las chicas que seguían peleado, destruyendo planeta tras planeta, sistema solar tras sistema solar, galaxia tras galaxia, era el chico, que aunque él no quisiera, provocaba el conflicto de proporciones universales, cada galaxia que estuviera en el camino de éstas chicas era completamente destruida, miles de vidas, razas, entes y especies, astros y materia eran reducido a nada con el paso de las chicas en el transcurso de la batalla.

Momo / Mina / Toru: ¡Sus bebés son míos! – gritaban las tres chicas mientras seguían combatiendo sin importarles el caos y destrucción que provocaban, destruyendo universo tras universo.

Momo: ¡Esto será el fin! Con esto destruiré cientos de multiversos – dijo creando algo para borrarlos para siempre – ¡así tendré a todos los hijos de Mí Gohan-kun!

Mina: ¡Yo obtendré su ….. Él va a….. Mis… dentro de mí… Nadie lo impedirá y con mi ácido lubricaré nuestro amor! – dijo creando tanto ácido como para deshacer todo, corroyendo todo lo que Momo quería destruir.

Toru: ¡No si yo desintegro la existencia de todo! ¡Gohan-kun me va a ….. y después … para dar fruto y seguir …. Su ….. yo quedaré …. Y él será solo mío, tendremos…. Para siempre!

Momo / Mina / Toru: ¡Guajajajaa buajajjaja Gohan-kun es solo mío! – rieron maniáticamente, destruyendo toda la existencia misma, entrando a la dimensión de Dragón Ball

Zamasu dios: ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué osa perturbar mi pelea con éstos mortales? – preguntó autoritario al notar perturbado el orden del universo.

Goku: ¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

Gohan: ¡Cúbrete papá! – ordenó preocupado por lo siguiente que pasaría.

Zamasu: ¡Estúpidas mortales! ¿Cómo se atreven a... ¡UAAAAAAAAHHH AARGGGAGHHHHHHH ARGHHHH! – gritaba desgarradoramente.

Momo / Mina / Toru: ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron furiosas las tres chicas, destruyendo al Dios castigador.

Zamasu: ¡No puede ser, arruinan mi plan de cero… ARGGGGHH éstas estúpidas mortaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHARGHHHHHHHHHHH! – alcanzo a gritar siendo desintegrado, destruido y desaparecido de toda la existencia, tiempo, dimensión o recuerdo de cualquiera, ni siquiera Zuno-sama lo podría conocer, Zarama revivirlo o Zeno-sama crearlo.

Goku: ¡Increíble, ésas chicas derrotaron a Zamasu con una gran facilidad! – manifestó perplejo en su estado de Súper Saiyajín Azul.

Vegeta: ¿Quiénes son éstas insec… - se cayó al sentir su muerte mil veces, viendo las miradas asesinas de las tres chicas que destruyeron al Dios - ¡podrían ser muchos Zenos-sama, SON MÁS DE OCHO MIL!

Trunks: ¿Todavía existían personas en el mundo? – Preguntó feliz - ¡gracias, al fin el mundo estará en paz! – aseguró agradecido de las Todopoderosas chicas que derrotaron al Dios castigador.

En otra parte de esa dimensión en otro tiempo.

Krilin: ¡GOKUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó explotando solo con la presencia de las chicas que aparecieron en esa dimensión y en otro tiempo.

Goku: ¡Por primera vez en mi vida, más que emocionado por pelear con ellas, siento terror! ¡Gohan! ¿De dónde son ellas? – le preguntó a su hijo.

Gohan: Ahh, son del mundo en el que caí – contestó, al ver que los doce universos de Zeno-sama estaban siendo destruidos por las chicas que continuaban con su combate.

Vegeta: ¿Y por qué están peleando? ¡Parecen auténticas guerreras con coraje Saiyajín! – preguntó espantado, recordando que las mujeres Saiyajín dan miedo.

Gohan: ¡No lo sé, solo era un torneo común y corriente, pero pasó esto! – Expresó preocupado - ¡CHICAS, POR FAVOR YA PAREN DE PELEAR! – gritó a las tres chicas que al escuchar al chico de cabello ónix se detuvieron.

Vegeta: Ohh las pudiste detener – dijo atónito – hhmp eres un auténtico guerrero Saiyajín, Gohan – aseveró orgulloso de lo que logró el hijo de su rival y poseedor de la sangre Saiyajín.

Momo / Mina / Toru: Gohan-kun ¿Quién ganó?

Goku: ¡Me gustaría pelear con alguna de ellas Gohan! – dijo calmándose y emocionándose de que su hijo conociera a alguien así.

Momo / Mina / Toru: ¿Quiénes son ellos, Gohan-kun? – preguntaron curiosas al chico.

Gohan: ¡Él es mi padre, Vegeta, y un viejo amigo que conocimos en el pasado e hijo de Vegeta, que por cierto está aquí, Trunks!

Trunks: ¡Es un gusto volver a verte, Goh… - antes de terminar su saludo fue empujado como un muñeco de papel.

Momo / Mina / Toru: ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Padre! – Se presentaron ante el padre de Gohan - ¡Yo soy la futura… - fueron interrumpidas ellas mismas al escuchar a las demás.

Momo: ¡Veo que no entienden, chicas!

Mina: ¡Eso te lo digo yo, Yaomomo!

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun, es para mí!

Comenzando a pelear nuevamente y destruyendo otra vez toda la realidad.

En una parte desconocida se encontraba el rey de todo, flotando sobre la nada, en mal estado, a punto de morir aunque fuera el rey de todo.

Zeno-sama: ¿Cómo pasó esto? Ya no existen los doce universos, ni nada, incluso Daishinkan fue destruido, ¡lástima, quería divertirme con Goku!

 **Regresando todo a la normalidad, después de destruir todo y acabar con todo, volvieron a crear todo con su infinito poder misericordioso llegando al enfrentamiento de Momo contra Mina.**

Mic: ¡EMPECEMOS CON EL QUINTO ENFRENTAMIENTO, LA LUCHA ENTRE ÉSTAS BELLEZAS! ¡INICIEN!

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, los dejaré muriendose de curiosidad por saber que waifu ganará, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**

Momo: ¡Voy a ganar Mina-san! – dijo corriendo contra la chica rosita.

Mina: ¡La victoria será mía, Yaomomo! – dijo lanzándose contra la chica pelinegra, mientras patinaba sobre ácido para acelerar más.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡Esfuércense ambas! – gritaba apoyando a las dos chicas.

Toru: ¡Denlo todo! – gritaba también apoyando a sus dos rivales y amigas.

Midoriya: Ashido-san tiene ventaja ya que puede sacar su ácido para deshacer los objetos que Yaoyorozu-san quiera crear, pero si Yaoyorozu-san crea algo rápidamente antes de que eso suceda tendría ventaja, ahhh pero si solamente es un combate físico, Yaoyorozu-san tendría la ventaja al tener mejor posición en las pruebas de Aizawa-sansei, pero si Ashido-san decide usar su ácido, podría tomar ventaja de eso, entonces Yaoyorozu-san debería….

Bakugo: ¡Ya cállate, Deku bastardo, te mataré! – gritó cabreado por que no se callaba el chico.

 **Plataforma**

Empezaron con un combate físico, las dos estaban algo parejas, pero la pelinegra tenía la ventaja al tener mejor aptitud física, como lo había demostrado en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei, éstas seguían peleando hasta que Momo quiso derrotar rápidamente a Mina, creando una barra de metal, incrustándola en su plexo, sacando el aire de los pulmones de la chica ácida; pero la chica de quirk ácido antes de perder el aire y contraatacando, roció su ácido para deshacer la barra y tener ventaja.

Mic: ¡IMPRESIONANTE, ESTAS CHICAS NO SOLO SON BELLAS, TAMBIÉN SON PELIGROSAS COMBATIENTES! ¿QUIÉN DE LAS DOS VENCERÁ A LA OTRA?

Momo: ¡No creas que me derrotarás con tu ácido, Mina-san! – Exclamó creando una gran placa de plástico y vidrio – esto es resistente al ácido, es lo mismo que se usa para almacenar los ácidos en los laboratorios – dijo corriendo contra la chica.

Mina: ¡Eso no me detendrá! – Gritó haciendo más corrosivo el ácido que secretaba - ¡con esto estarás a mi merced, Yaomomo! – gritó lanzándose contra la chica resguardada tras la placa y con intención de embestirla.

Momo: ¡Demasiado tarde, Mina san! – exclamó soltado su barrera anti-ácido, disparando una red de captura protegida con plástico y fibras de vidrio de laboratorio, para atrapar a la chica de ácido.

Mina: ¿Qué? – preguntó al ser atrapada en la red.

Momo: ¡Esto es todo! – manifestó tomando la red y arrastrándola para sacar a la chica.

Midnight: ¡Ashido-san está fuera, Yaoyorozu-san gana!

Mic: ¡UNA VICTORIA INDISCUTIBLE, YAOYOROZU PASA A LA SEGUNDA RONDA! – Gritó emocionando a todo el público - ¡NO CABE DUDA QUE ES ALGUIEN RECOMENDADO, SUS HABILIDADES NO SE PUEDEN DISCUTIR!

Momo: Fue una buena pelea, Mina-san – dijo quitándole la red y extendiéndole la mano a su amiga y rival.

Mina: Sí – respondió contenta - ¡pero no creas que me daré por vencida, aún no has ganado! – aseveró decidida a la chica pelinegra.

Momo: ¡Y no creas que te lo dejaré, Mina-san! –aseveró alegre, pero con una gran decisión en sus palabras, riendo ambas, sabiendo que hablaban en serio, pero que siguen siendo amigas.

 **Era broma, jaja ahora sí,** **también díganme ¿quién de las dos pensaban que ganaría? o ¿cómo esperaban el combate de Gohan?** **sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15 primera ronda de combates

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Ben56: hola gracias de nuevo, pues no creo hacer otros crossover por el momento, aparte de todos los que me dijiste solo he visto monster musume :v, pero gracias y disfruta del capítulo.**

 **pinkieNeko09: gran comentario bro !**

 **victor0606: de hecho Zen-oh-sama estaba a punto de morir, pero ellas restauraron todo así que todo quedó como antes de destruir toda existencia real falsa o ficticia :v.**

 **gokuSuper117: a quien le importa la edad de Gohan :v, pues si en eso sí tienes razón de hecho yo también lo sé pero ñeh, pero sigamos que rejuveneció mágicamente o que les importa un carajo la edad y está en primer año con todos :v, jajaja me gusta Mai, quien sabe que tiene (coffesosmagumboscoff) que me gusto desde la primera vez que la vi.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 15 primera ronda de combates**

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: Increíble, sabía que Yaoyorozu-san y Ashido-san tenían muy buenas habilidades físicas, después de todo Ashido quedó décima incluyendo a los chicos en las pruebas de Aizawa-sensei, pero Yaoyorozu-san quedó segunda; las habilidades de ambas eran bastantes parejas, pero las de Yaoyorozu-san terminaron por ser mayores; en un principio se podría pensar que el quirk de Ashido-san le daría ventaja al poder utilizarse sin retraso, pero Yaoyorozu-san superó eso con ingenio, también sus habilidades físicas resultaron ser superiores y tomó ventaja de sus conocimientos para elaborar un plan que venciera a Ashido-san – escribía y hablaba, dejando a todos un poco impresionados y con cierta incomodidad.

Gohan: Jajaja estás hablando mucho Izuku – deberías calmarte, dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Midoriya: Eh, ah sí, está bien, es solo que me sorprendió ver las habilidades de ambas – respondió dejando de anotar en su libreta.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡AHORA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER, VAMOS DIRECTO AL SEXTO ENFRENTAMIENTO!

 **Fuera del estadio**

Kamui: ¡Oye te dije que regresaras a trabajar! – regañó a su compañera, la cual solo se dedicó a mirar a las dos combatientes por medio de la pantalla.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡OFENSIVA Y DEFENSIVA EN UN SOLO CUERPO, EL OSCURO SAMURÁI ACOMPAÑADO DE SOMBRA OSCURA, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE! CONTRA ¡AUNQUE USE UN CINTURÓN, ÉL NO SE TRANSFORMA, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, AOYAMA YUGA!

Aoyama: Bonjour – saludo al público, como siempre lo hace.

 **Gradas**

Mineta: Juuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh – bostezaba, marcando la pereza y sueño que le daba el combate al solo ser de hombres.

Ojiro: ¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó harta del pequeño basura, clavando sus conectores en el cráneo del pervertido molesto, matándolo en el acto… **(es broma, como lo va a matar XD)** haciendo que se calle y desquitando su enojo por todas las cosas que estuvo balbuceando molestamente durante los combates.

Ojiro: ¿Qué piensas de este combate, Midoriya? – preguntó a su compañero.

Midoriya: ¡Creo que el tiempo será la clave! – afirmó viendo a los combatientes.

Ojiro: ¿El tiempo? – preguntó curioso.

Midoriya: ¡Es como el profesor Mic dijo, quienes se enfrentan son Aoyama-kun con su poderoso y rápido láser, y Tokoyami-kun que tiene a sombra oscura, la cual es defensiva y ofensiva a la vez, además, también pudiendo invocarla sin retraso! – dijo a su compañero - ¡pero Aoyama-kun, seguramente atacará velozmente con su láser a distancia! Así que el encuentro se decidirá por quien sea el más rápido – explicó a su compañero que estaba intrigado en el combate.

Gohan: ¡Ambas lo hicieron muy bien! – les dijo a las chicas que llegaron a las bancas junto al chico.

Toru: ¡Sí, fue un gran combate! Fue como pow pow y después un squishh y también cuando hicieron el plushhh – decía divertida la chica describiendo la pelea a su manera.

Mina: jajaja Sí, ¡pero ganó Yaomomo, enserio tu quirk es muy bueno, Yaomomo! – se quejó con su amiga.

Momo: jaja Que va, el tuyo también es muy bueno Mina-san, tuve que pensar rápidamente como contrarrestar tan siquiera un momento tu ácido – le explicó a su amiga rosa.

Gohan: jajaja Bueno, después pueden hablar, ¿Por qué no ven el combate? Después de todo Momo-san peleará con Tokoyami o Aoyama – les dijo divertido a su hare… sus amigas **(:v)**

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡SEXTO COMBATE, INICIEN!

Tokoyami: ¡Ve Sombra Oscura! – Indicó invocando su sombra – "Sombra: entendido" – respondió emocionado su quirk-huésped sombra.

Aoyama: ¡El primero gana! – afirmó lanzando rápidamente su láser contra su oponente.

Tokoyami: _¡Maldición, que mala combinación, si Aoyama logra darle a "sombra Oscura" lo destrozará, y si me logra dar a mí estoy frito!_ – Pensaba en ciertos aprietos por su oponente - ¡Sombra Oscura, evade sus disparos! – ordenó mientras él también se movía para no ser presa del láser de Aoyama.

Mic: ¡TOKOYAMI TIENE UN INCREÍBLE QUIRK, PERO ESTÁ SIENDO OBLIGADO A MOVERSE PARA ELUDIR EL LÁSER DE AOYAMA! ¿QUIÉN LOGRARÁ QUEDAR VICTORIOSO?

Aoyama: ¡Eres persistente! – Decía mientras seguía disparando constantemente su láser contra Sombra Oscura y Tokoyami, el cual a duras penas conseguía esquivarlo – mi estómago – musitó bajamente, debido a que le empezó a doler el estómago por el uso de su láser.

Tokoyami: ¡Ahora, "Sombra Oscura" atácalo directamente! – ordenó a su sombra, al ver que Aoyama se encorvó tomando su barriga en señal de dolor.

Aoyama: Mí estómago… – decía tomando su estómago, cuando fue golpeado por la sombra de Tokoyami – aaauuhhh – alcanzó a articular antes de caer inconsciente.

Midnight: ¡Aoyama-kun está inconsciente, Tokoyami-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!

Mic: ¡AOYAMA FUE NOQUEADO, TOKOYAMI GANA INCREÍBLEMENTE! ¿NO ES "SOMBRA OSCURA" EL MEJOR QUIRK?

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: Tokoyaki-kun es increíble, a pesar de que el láser de Aoyama-kun es muy potente, logró esquivar sus ataques y hacerse con la victoria.

Momo: ¡Así que tendré que pelear contra Tokoyami-san! – Dijo pensativa – _ciertamente "Sombra oscura" es fuerte_ – pensaba la chica.

Asui: La sombra de Tokoyami-chan es increíble, Ribbit – comentó viendo el final de la pelea.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡AHORA VAMOS AL SIGUIENTE, EL SIGUIENTE! ¡EL SÉPTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO! ¡ES HORA DE RODAR! ¡CORRAN LARGO HACIA LA CIMA! ¡ES COMO SI FUERA EL EPÍTOME DEL MEDIO DE LA MANADA, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, IDA TENYA! CONTRA ¡LA QUE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE ARMADA, CON EQUIPO DE SOPORTE, DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE APOYO, HATSUME MEI!

 **Gradas**

Jiro: ¡Él va contra el departamento de soporte! ¿Verdad?

Asui: ¿Qué clase de batalla será? – preguntaba curiosa.

Sato: Por cierto, ¿qué demonios? ¡Pero si Ida también está armado con equipo de soporte! – exclamó sorprendido al ver a su compañero equipado.

 **Plataforma**

Midnight: ¡Eso va contra las reglas para aquellos del curso de héroes, aquellos que deben usar algún equipamiento deben solicitarlo con antelación!

Ida: ¡Lo olvidé, Aoyama-kun también usa uno, así que pensé que estaba bien!

Midnight: ¡Él hizo una petición con anticipación!

Ida: ¡Me disculpo humildemente! Sin embargo, mi corazón se agitó por la deportividad de mi oponente – dijo haciendo una reverencia – aunque ella es del curso de soporte, dijo que quería un enfrentamiento igualitario al haber llegado tan lejos, que quería pelear justamente, ¡así que me dio éste equipo! ¡No podría pasar por alto su espíritu de batalla! – aseveró convencido con una voz potente y llena de espíritu deportivo.

Midnight: ¡Ohhh, la juventud! – Exclamó excitada – kyaaaaa – gritó emocionada - ¡lo permito! – afirmó.

Mic: ¿Eso está bien? – preguntó curioso.

Aizawa: Bueno ambos están de acuerdo, así que está dentro de las regulaciones… ¿supongo?

 **Gradas**

Todoroki: _¿Hatsume, es alguien que diría algo así? ¿No será que…_ – pensaba el chico recordando cómo fue la chica cuando se acercó a su equipo de caballería.

 **Plataforma**

Sexyme Mei: ufufu – se rio colocando un micrófono cerca de sus labios.

Mic: ¡Bueno, ya que le dieron el permiso, vamos a continuar con el séptimo enfrentamiento! ¡EMPIECEN!

Hatsume: ¿No es una maravillosa aceleración, Ida-kun? – manifestó fuertemente escuchándose por todo el estadio, justo después de que empezó a correr el chico.

Ida: ¿Un micrófono? – preguntó confuso mientras corría hacía su oponente.

 **Gradas**

Mic: ¿Por qué? – preguntó también confuso.

Aizawa: ¿Está usando audífonos? – preguntó confuso.

 **Plataforma**

Hatsume: ¿Tus piernas no se sienten más ligeras de lo usual? ¡Es lo que esperaba, esas partes de piernas ayudan a los movimientos del usuario! – Afirmó mientras el chico se acercaba cada vez más – y yo… puedo evadirlo fácilmente con mi accesorio hidráulico – exclamó eludiendo el ataque de Ida – _las compañías de soporte están sentadas, ¡Oh, están hablando, lo hice bien!_ – pensaba viendo a los mencionados sentados en una zona vip de las gradas.

"Sexyme…Hatsume Mei – quirk: Zoom, si ella se lo toma enserio, puede llegar a ver claramente hasta 5 kilómetros".

Mei: ¡Ya que tengo sensores en cada dirección, incluso puedo evadir ataques por la espalda! – explicó nuevamente al eludir otra embestida de Ida, provocando que casi cayera el suelo.

Ida: ¿Qué demonios planeas? – preguntó tras recuperar la estabilidad sin tropezar, al ser ayudado por el artilugio que expulsó aire a presión

Mei: ¡Ida-kun cambió de dirección expertamente, es gracias al auto-balanceador que hice! – explicó después de que Ida volviera a correr contra ella.

 **Gradas**

Mic: ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó viendo el "combate".

Aizawa: ¡Ella tiene un alma de vendedora! – exclamó avergonzado de lo sucedido.

 **Plataforma**

Hatsume: ¡Esas partes de las piernas traducen las ondas cerebrales, para predecir su movimiento, así que no hay que preocuparse por retrasos! El auto-balanceador, tiene un dispositivo sensor de giro de 32-axis – explicó volviendo a esquivar la embestida de Ida, provocando que volviera a tropezarse y casi caiga de la plataforma, salvándose al dar muchos giros hechos por el artilugio - ¡por lo que el usuario no caerá a menos que él lo quiera!

Ida: ¿No ibas a luchar justamente? – preguntó corriendo hacía la chica, tras recuperarse de los giros repentinos.

Mei: ¿Qué piensan de ésta ligereza? – Exclamó al saltar por los cielos, esquivando la embestida de Ida - ¡estos zapatos eléctricos, usan inducción electromagnética en ambos, para permitir una evasión instantánea!

Ida: ¡La atraparé cuando caiga! – exclamó corriendo en dirección de la chica, pero cuando ésta aterrizó le disparó - ¿Qué diablos? – preguntó atrapado en una red, batallando por liberarse.

Mei: Un arma de captura para usarla contra villanos, ¡las redes de captura están en cartuchos, puedes disparar cinco antes de recargar! – Explicó emocionada la preciosa chica - ¿Quién desarrolló estos objetos? ¡Fui yo, Hatsume Mei! ¡Todos aquellos de las compañías de soporte, la elección es clara…Hatsume Mei, Hatsume Mei, Hatsume Mei, vamos, vamos será un gran gusto conocerlos y estar a su cuidado!

 **Gradas vip de empresas**

Empresario 1: ¿Ella es un político?

Mei: ¡Ahora hablaré del siguiente equipo de soporte!

Empresario 2: ¿Aún hay más?

 **Plataforma**

Pasaron diez minutos de intensa explicación sobre los equipos de Mei.

Hatsume: Ah he presentado todos y cada uno de ellos, ¡ya no tengo nada más que decir! – se dijo a si misma contenta, saliendo del cuadrilátero.

Midnight: ¡Hatsume-san está fuera del límite, Ida-kun avanza a la segunda ronda! – dijo algo nerviosa por lo sucedido.

Ida: ¡ME ENGAÑASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritaba totalmente enfadado.

Hatsume: ¡Lo siento, te usé como yo quise! ejeje– dijo abandonando su pose relajante he iluminada de tranquilidad, por una de indiferencia y malicia.

Ida: ¡Te odio! – gritaba a sus espaldas mientras ésta lo ignoraba.

 **Gradas**

Todoroki: _¡Ida es muy honesto, así que seguramente Hatsume le dijo algunas palabras que sonaron buenas y él cayó, Hatsume no solo es honesta, hará lo que sea para alcanzar su objetivo!_ – pensaba viendo a su compañero y el cómo fue usado a conveniencia de la chica.

 **Sala de espera de peleadores**

Ochako: Buen trabajo, Ida-kun…

Ida: Oh, Urarak… ¡No, me equivoqué, tus cejas están fruncidas! – exclamó impactado al entrar y ver la cara de su amiga.

Ochako: ¿Mis cejas? – Dijo con el ceño completamente fruncido – ohh, lo siento, estoy nerviosa, así que mis nervios seguro alcanzaron mis cejas.

Ida: ¡Ya veo, después de todo tu oponente es Bakugo-kun! – dijo razonando los nervios de su amiga.

Ochako: ¡Sí, realmente tengo miedo! Pero después de ver un enfrentamiento como el tuyo, Ida-kun – decía tratando de calmarse un poco.

Ida: ¿Cómo el mío?

Midoriya: Uraraka-san – dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en la sala de espera.

Ochako: ¡Deku-kun! ¿Eh? ¿No querías ver los otros enfrentamientos?

Midoriya: En éste momento están decidiendo al ganador de la pelea de Kirishima-kun contra Tetsutetsu de la clase B.

Ochako: Entonces, ya es mi turno… pronto… – dijo preocupada.

Ida: ¡Pero bueno, no creo que Bakugo-kun use una explosión a toda potencia contra una chica! – dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Midoriya: Lo hará – refutó secamente, dejando muerta de preocupación a la chica – todos intentan volverse el número uno para volver realidad sus sueños, incluso si no es Kacchan, nadie pensaría en contenerse – afirmó seriamente a los dos presentes – tú me has ayudado mucho, Uraraka-san, es por eso que pensé que debía ayudarte un poco – dijo mostrando su cuaderno, en el cual anotaba todos sus pensamientos sobre quirks – un plan para usar tu quirk contra Kacchan, es difícil, pero pensé en algo.

Ida: Oh ¿no es genial, Uraraka-kun? Con esto lo tienes más fácil – dijo feliz del apoyo que le fue brindado a la chica, intentando animarla.

Ochako: Gracias, Deku-kun, pero, está bien – dijo dejando aludidos a sus dos amigos – eres increíble Deku-kun, sigo viendo más y más lados increíbles tuyos, durante la batalla de caballería pensé que sería fácil hacer equipo con amigos, pero ahora que lo pienso solo quería depender de ellos, por eso cuando Ida-kun dijo que te retaba a ti y a Gohan-kun, me sentí avergonzada.

Midoriya: Uraraka-san – musitó preocupado.

Ochako: Por eso, no importa – dijo levantándose de su asiento – todos se enfrentan luchando por su futuro, eso significa que todos somos rivales, ¿verdad? – Dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala – por eso, ¡encontrémonos en las finales! – afirmó con una sonrisa, levantando su pulgar temblorosamente.

Momo: ¡Vinimos a desearte suerte, Uraraka-san! – dijo entrando por la puerta con las demás chicas y Gohan.

Ochako: ¡Chicos! – Exclamó sorprendida al verlos a todos – gracias, prometo que me esforzaré por ganar – dijo con algo más de confianza.

Gohan: Da todo de ti, Uraraka – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mina: ¡Sí, y si no puedes más, solo tienes que rendirte! – dijo bromeando.

Toru: Mina-chan, eso fue grosero – reprendió a su amiga.

Mina: jaja lo siento, es que, su oponente es Bakugo, y si llega a pasar…

Ochako: ¡Gracias, chicos, yo en verdad me esforzaré! – dijo algo más calmada al ser rodeada de sus amigos.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: WUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡EL EMPATE DEL TERCER ENCUENTRO DE LA PRIMERA RONDA, KIRISHIMA Y TETSUTETSU, EL GANADOR DE SU ENFRENTAMIENTO DECIDIRÁ QUIEN AVANZA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!

Kirishima / Tetsutetsu: UOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaban varonilmente esforzándose por derrotar al otro en su "duelo de vencidas".

Tetsutetsu: Arghhh – gritó en dolor al haberse quebrado un poco su mano blindada.

Krishima: Agggghhhhhh – gritó aprovechando la oportunidad y derrotando a su digno y varonil oponente.

Midnight: ¡Ganador, Kirishima-kun, avanza a la segunda ronda!

Kirishima: ¡SIIIII! – gritó varonilmente emocionado de su victoria.

Mic: ¡QUIEN GANÓ EL BOLETO DE LA VICTORIA FUE KIRISHIMA!

Tetsutetsu: arggh mi fatiga metálica – decía sosteniéndose la mano – debí comer más hierro, uhh – expresó, cuando su oponente se le acercó.

Kirishima: Luchaste bien, fue un gran encuentro – aseveró extendiéndole su mano varonilmente.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Hah! – se rio varonilmente ante su oponente varonil que le extendía su mano como todo un hombre, extendiendo también su mano y dándose un viril apretón de manos, explotando en llamas de fuego vivaces de la juventud y virilidad.

Midnight: jujuuuah ¡la…la juventud! – exclamó volviendo a excitarse.

 **Gradas**

Mic: ¡AVANCEMOS AL ÚLTIMO COMBATE DE LA PRIMERA RONDA!

Asui: Al siguiente en algún sentido es el que me parece más desequilibrado – exclamó preocupada.

Jiro: Casi no tengo ganas de ver – dijo sobándose los brazos al sentir mala espina sobre el encuentro.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡EL OCTAVO Y ÚLTIMO COMBATE DE LA PRIMERA RONDA! ¡ÉL ES FAMOSO DESDE LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA, ESA NO ES LA CARA DE ALGUIEN NORMAL, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, BAKUGO KATSUKI! CONTRA ¡a ella es a quien apoyo, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, URARAKA OCHAKO!

Bakugo: Eres la perra que hace flotar mierdas, ¿cierto, cara de ángel? – Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

Ochako: ¿Cara de ángel?

Bakugo: Si vas a rendirte es mejor que lo hagas de una buena vez, de lo contrario un "duele" no hará que se detenga nuestra pelea – aseveró fríamente a la chica que se puso igual seria.

 **Gradas**

Ida: Midoriya-kun ¿Cuál era la estrategia que tenías planeada para que Uraraka-kun peleara contra Bakugo-kun? – preguntó curioso y nervioso.

Midoriya: Realmente no es para tanto, ni siquiera brillante, además Kacchan es innegablemente fuerte – dijo viendo su libreta de notas – en un combate directo mano a mano, él casi no tiene aperturas que pueda mencionar, y mientras más se mueve lo hace sudar más, haciendo su quirk más poderoso; teniendo en cuenta la movilidad que le otorga su quirk es aún más fuerte – decía seriamente, recordando su pelea contra el mencionado chico explosivo – Kacchan también tiene movilidad en el aire gracias a sus explosiones, pero si Uraraka-san logra tocarlo y usar su quirk para hacerlo flotar, podría tener un poco de ventaja – dijo imaginando un hipotético escenario paradisiaco, donde se realiza su plan perfectamente como él quisiera – por eso, lo primero que necesita hacer Uraraka-san es…

Mic: ¡OCTAVO COMBATE, EMPIECEN!

Midoriya: ¡Atacar rápido!

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: ¡Retirarme no es una opción! – aseveró corriendo hacia el chico explosivo, con los brazos a los costados y sus manos extendidas hacia el frente.

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: ¡Eso está bien! – Exclamó al ver cómo arrancó la chica al ataque – si por casualidad logra tocarlo y hacerlo flotar.

Ida: ¡Bakugo-kun no querrá que se acerque!

Midoriya: ¡Es por eso que Kacchan no quiere evadir, él quiere contraatacar!

 **Plataforma**

Bakugo: Entonces, muere – dijo al ver a la chica corriendo hacia él, preparando su brazo derecho para el ataque.

Ochako: _"Midoriya: Kacchan usualmente inicia con un golpe con la derecha"_ – pensaba recordando lo dicho por el chico de pelo verde - _¡aquí viene!_ – Pensó alertándose al ver como se posicionaba el chico - _¡si lo esquivo aquí!_

Bakugo: ¡Muere! – gritó, creando una explosión que afectó a la chica directamente, antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más.

 **Gradas**

Midoriya / Ida: ¡Uraraka! – gritaron espantados.

Jiro: ¡No puede ser! – exclamaba espantada por el hecho, colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas.

Mineta: ¿La estalló? – preguntó también preocupado, a pesar de ser un pervertido, también se preocupa por el bienestar físico de sus compañeros, mayormente las chicas.

Asui: Aunque luchas contra una chica, no tienes misericordia ¿verdad, Bakugo-chan? – decía preocupada pero sin que se notase mucho.

Gohan: _¡Lo que me temía, aunque tenga un ligero plan, no funcionará si Bakugo es mucho más fuerte que ella y con mayor sentido de batalla!_ – pensaba seriamente, viendo detenidamente la batalla que tenía su amiga contra su compañero explosivo.

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: Eso es malo, sabía que pasaría esto, pero no pude reaccionar a tiempo – decía entre la nube de humo, teniendo unos cuantos rasguños.

Bakugo: Ahora me haré cargo de ti – exclamó preparándose para atacar, pero repentinamente vio una sombra llegando desde el humo – ¡no me subestimes! – gritó creando una explosión contra la sombra y dándose cuenta que fue una trampa.

Mic: ¡OHH, URARAKA ENVIÓ SU CHAQUETA Y LA HIZO VOLAR POR ALLÍ! LO HIZO EN UN INSTANTE.

Uraraka: _¡Si lo hago flotar ahora!_ – pensaba corriendo lo más rápido posible hacía el chico.

Bakugo: ¡Muere! – gritó reaccionando velozmente, atacando a la chica antes que lo tocara con una explosión que avanzó en línea recta, aventando lejos a la chica castaña.

 **Gradas**

Sero: ¿Él se movió justo después de verla? ¡Tiene sus ojos muy agudos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento! – dijo asombrado.

Kaminari: ¡Con esa velocidad de reacción, ni siquiera la pantalla de humo funcionaría! El quirk de Uraraka solo funciona cuando toca a sus objetivos, contra esos reflejos, ella definitivamente está en desventaja – comentó asustado.

 **Plataforma**

Bakugo: Muy lenta – gritó mientras seguía creando explosiones.

Ochako: ¡Toma esto! – gritaba cada vez que saltaba hacía el chico.

Mic: ¡SIN INTIMIDARSE, URARAKA PRESIONA NUEVAMENTE!

 **Gradas**

Asui: Ochako-chan – dijo asustada del acontecimiento.

Jiro: No puedo ver – exclamó cubriéndose los ojos al ver la escena en el cuadrilátero.

Mineta: Bakugo acaso… tus gustos van en esa dirección… - dijo pensativo y temeroso por lo que le hacía a la pobre chica.

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: ¡Aún no es suficiente! – gritaba la chica, mientras en el estadio se escuchaba explosión tras explosión.

Mic: ¡URARAKA SIGUE PRESIONANDO A LA OFENSIVA SIN DESCANSO, PERO… viendo esto…!

Gradas

Héroe: Ese señuelo no funcionó, ella está desesperada, a este paso la va…

Monoma: Ese sujeto, que idiota - comentó viendo en la dirección del que hizo el comentario.

Héroe: ¿Seguro que está bien dejarlo seguir? ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

Héroe: Él está yendo muy lejos – le decían los héroes en el público a Cementos, quien estaba observando la pelea.

Público: No puedo ver – decían viendo la horrible escena.

Héroe: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes decir querer ser un héroe de esa forma? ¡Si tu nivel de fuerza es tan grande! ¿Por qué no la sacas del cuadrilátero simplemente? – Reclamaba mientras se seguían escuchando explosiones - ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con esa chica de esa forma?

Héroe: ¡Si, tiene razón!

Público: ¡Buuuu!

Mic: ¡Y LAS GRADAS SE PONEN DE PIE PARA ABUCHEARLO! AUNQUE SIENDO HONESTO…YO TAMBIÉN ME SIENTO… AGHHH – dijo al recibir un golpe - ¿UN CODAZO? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? – reclamaba a su compañero.

Aizawa: ¿Un profesional diciendo que está jugando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido profesional? ¡Si lo dices con una cara recta, entonces no es necesario que vean más, así que váyanse a casa! ¡Vayan a casa y cambien de carrera!

Midoriya: ¡Aizawa-sensei! – decía confundido por lo que decía su profesor.

Aizawa: ¡Bakugo está siendo cuidadoso porque sabe la fuerza de su oponente quien ha llegado hasta aquí! Es porque él está dando todo para ganar, que no puede ir fácil contra ella o bajar su guardia.

 **Plataforma**

Bakugo: _Aun no, ella sigue intentándolo… esta perra… ¡aún no está muerta! _

Ochako: Creo… que ya va siendo hora… - dijo alertando al chico – gracias, Bakugo-kun… por no bajar tu guardia – dijo juntando sus manos, dejando confundido al chico por tal acción

 **Gradas**

Monoma: A pesar de la distancia entre Bakugo y las gradas… los profesionales que comenzaron a abuchearlo sin darse cuenta deberían sentirse muy avergonzados de sí mismos – decía recordando la pelea – ella mantuvo su cuerpo bajo mientras enfocaba los ataques de Bakugo centrados en el suelo… acumulando sus armas – explicaba a sus compañeros – y además, ella centro la vista de Bakugo en el suelo, buscando cegar su visión con la pantalla de humo, para evitar que se diera cuenta – explicó indicando que voltearan a ver hacia el cielo.

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: ¡YO GANARÉ! – gritaba potentemente mientras juntaba sus manos, liberando una gran lluvia de rocas contra Bakugo

Mic: ¿UNA LLUVIA DE METEOROS?

Aizawa: ¡Presta más atención!

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: ¿Ella tenía un plan desesperado y arriesgado bajo su manga?

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: _¡Con ésta cantidad, si intenta evadirlos o explotarlos, seguramente habrá una apertura!_ – pensaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacía el chico - _¡en ese momento me acercaré a él con mi súper movimiento secreto!_ – Dijo preparándose para el ataque – _definitivamente ganaré, ¡ganaré y avanzaré como Deku-kun!_

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar al chico, éste posicionó su brazo hacia el cielo, creando una enorme explosión que destruyó los meteoritos que caían hacia él y junto a ella también creando una ráfaga de viento fuerte que afectó a todo el estadio, y que sacó volando a la chica que saltó hacía él.

Bakugo: Cómo eres amiga de Deku, pensé que tendrías algo bajo la manga…

Ochako: De un golpe… – musitó abrumada por lo que hizo el chico, viendo al chico desde el suelo.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO DESTRUYÓ TODO DE UNA EXPLOSIÓN! ¡EXPLOTÓ TODO EL PLAN SECRETO DE URARAKA!

Bakugo: fuhhh _¡eso estuvo cerca!_ – pensaba con su brazo adolorido por su propia descarga explosiva.

Ochako: _¡Hice todo lo que pude! Pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo_ – pensaba decaída por su fracaso, tirada en el suelo arrodillada – aun así… \- musitó levantándose con intenciones de continuar su combate.

Bakugo: Jah eso es, pongámonos serios, ¡el combate real comienza ahora, Uraraka! – gritó corriendo hacía la chica.

Ochako: _Si fuera Deku-kun… él no se rendiría_ – pensó tratando de lanzarse contra el chico, derrumbándose en el acto.

Mic: ¡URARAKA CAYÓ!

Ochako: Mi…cuerpo…no hace…lo…que le ordeno…

 **Gradas**

Ida: Uraraka-kun – dijo preocupado.

Midoriya: Ella rebasó su límite desde hace mucho.

Gohan: _¡Maldición, si la hubiera entrenado más!_ – Pensó frustrado - _ya sabía el resultado de antemano… pero verlo frente a mis ojos es algo diferente_ – pensaba enojado con sigo mismo.

 **Plataforma**

Ochako: Yo también… también… puedo… - decía arrastrándose sobre el piso – _"Ochako: cuando sea grande los ayudaré a ti y a mamá. Papá de Ochako: agradezco eso, Ochako, pero sería mejor si cumples tus sueños, ¡cuando eso suceda, puedes llevarnos a Hawai!"_ – Recordaba su pasado – papá… - musitó cayendo desmayada.

Midnight: ¡Uraraka-san no puede seguir, Bakugo-kun avanza a la segunda ronda!

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, no tengo nada que decir, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16 el hielo y el fuego

**Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, que lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Yasuo kashida: pues no sé cómo ponerlo a hablar y pelear entre intermedios :v¿? Nunca habrá limones, jamás, que lo sepa el enemigo, hay que tomarlos desprevenidos y aplastarlos; jajajaja.**

 **Ben56: pues deberías de verla está buena, por otro lado, ¿Cómo es que ya escribiste tercera historia, si apenas vas a comenzar la primera? :v?**

 **Bis10212: pues aquí está el capítulo de hoy…y tendrás que esperar más para eso :v.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja acaba de morirse así que seguro está calientita, porque no, un poco de diversión mientras siga tibia :v, ya después se la deja al Deku para que se eche una buena fría :v.**

 **GokuSuper117: súper encuentros, súper encuentros, en la portería, no nos van a ganaaaar, no, no, no, súper encuentros, súper encuentros, :v le hubiera enseñado a transformarse en Súper Saiyajín :v.**

 **Bardockfloo: pues no sé, si fuera harem Gohan se cosharía a toda la escuela, a la Oka-san de Deku :v, a la sexy Oka-san de Bakugo, reviviría y se fosaría a la maestra de All Might, a cualquier heroína en su camino por combatir el crimen, a las villanas malhechoras les daría una lección con su enorme… jajaja ya tu sabes, eso sería el gran harem :v, a las hermanas de sus compañeros, ya tu sabeee XD.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 16 el hielo… y el fuego**

 **Estadio**

Midnight: Llévenla con Recovery Gril – ordenaba a los robots médicos de la enfermería.

Mic: ¡El octavo encuentro de la primera ronda! Oh, Uraraka…quiero decir…Bakugo avanza a la segunda ronda.

Aizawa: Si vas a narrar, hazlo de manera apropiada.

Mic: ¡BIEN, LOS COMBATES DE LA PRIMERA RONDA LLEGARON A SU FIN! ¡AHORA TENEMOS A TODOS LOS QUE AVANZARON A LA SEGUNDA RONDA! Por ahora vamos a reunirnos para…

Aizawa: Tus sentimientos salen a la luz – le dijo a su compañero pensando que quería empezar a gritar apoyo a la concursante derrotada.

 **Pasillos en estadio**

Midoriya: _¡Uraraka-san!_ – Pensaba en la chica y lo que ella buscaba y quería mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro, pero fue interceptado por un chico explosivo – ¡Ah Kacchan! – exclamó al ver al chico explosivo.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios quieres perdedor? Sal de mi camino, ¡muere, basura!

Midoriya: ¡Bueno soy el siguiente, así que voy a la sala de espera a prepararme! – Anunció nervioso – me voy marchando – dijo moviéndose rígidamente – felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda.

Bakugo: ¡Eso que hizo Uraraka fue idea tuya! ¿Cierto? Ese plan desesperado y patético – dijo volviendo a dirigirse al chico – no sé qué demonios paneas, en serio eres molesto, te aseguro que pasar…

Midoriya: ¡No, te equivocas! – Dijo deteniendo su avance – Uraraka-san hizo todo eso pensando en derrotarte – explicó al chico – si piensas que es molesto, es porque en verdad te tenía acorralado – aseguró el chico, provocando algo de irritación en el rubio.

 **Sala de espera**

Ochako: Al final terminé perdiendo - -decía la chica sobándose la nuca en vergüenza – realmente pensé que podría derrotarlo, maldición.

Midoriya: Uraraka-san, ¿Qué hay de tus heridas? ¿Estás bien?

Ochako: ¡Sí, Recovery Girl, sanó mis heridas! como solo fue una curación simple, no drenó mí energía, así que solo tengo unos arañazos – le decía bastante calmada – Pero rayos, en verdad, Bakugo-kun en serio es fuerte, el me venció completamente, ¡debo esforzarme más! – decía la chica frustrada.

Midoriya: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Ochako: Sí, estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba – contesto a su amigo – sabes, incluso después de tu combate, tu seguiste analizando a tus oponentes, no tengo derecho a ponerme triste, incluso después de haber perdido.

Midoriya: Eso no es…

Mic: ¡TENIENDO DECIDIDOS TODOS LOS QUE PASARON, VEAMOS A LOS QUE LUCHARAN EN LA SEGUNDA RONDA! ¡LA SEGUNDA RONDA ESTARA LLENA DE COMBATES REALMENTE GRANDIOSOS, TODOS ELLOS HAN DEMOSTRADO SU FUERZA Y CORAJE! – indicó mostrando una pantalla con el tablero de combates.

 **Midoriya Izuku vs Todoroki Shoto**

 **Kirishima Eijiro vs Son Gohan**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo vs Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Ida Tenya vs Bakugo Katsuki**

 **Gradas**

Sero: ¡Oh, Bakugo! – Expresó al ver llegar al chico – fue duro ¿verdad? Hacer del tipo malo, ¡felicidades, delincuente!

Asui: ¡Incluso si solo fue en el encuentro, te viste más malo de lo que ya eres, Bakugo-chan!

Bakugo: ¡Cállense, se trata de poder, manada de idiotas!

Kaminari: ¡Bueno, aun así, no puedo creer que usaras semejantes explosiones contra una frágil chica! Yo no haría eso.

Bakugo: ¿Qué parte de ella fue frágil? – se decía a sí mismo el chico.

Kaminari: Como sea, siento pena por ti, Kirishima, ¡después de todo, tendrás que luchar contra Gohan en tu combate!

Kirishima: ¡Cállate, voy a dar todo de mí! – Exclamó decidido, pero en su mente no podía visualizar su victoria – espero que también demos un gran combate, Gohan – le dijo al chico de pelo negro.

Gohan: ¡Claro, cuenta con ello, Kirishima! – afirmó al chico varonil.

Sero: ¡Bueno, de cualquier manera, ya sabemos el resultado! – comentó el chico haciendo alusión al mencionado combate.

Mineta: ¿Quieren apostar por el ganador? – decía provocando a los demás.

Compañeros: ¡Para nada! – exclamaron todos a la par, seguros de saber el resultado.

Kirishima: Maldición - decía llorando lágrimas varoniles, ya que incluso él pensaba eso.

Mic: ¡ASI QUE EMPECEMOS!

 **Sala de espera**

Midoriya: ¿Ya es hora? – Dijo al escuchar la voz del héroe – bien, tengo que irme – dijo retirándose del sitio.

Ochako: ¡Oh, lo siento, Deku-kun, por mi culpa no te pudiste preparar para tu combate! – le dijo disculpándose de antemano.

Midoriya: ¡No te preocupes!

Ochako: ¡Te estaré observando, ten por seguro que te estaré animando!

Midoriya: ¡Sí, muchas gracias! – dijo contento saliendo del sitio.

Ochako: Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, Papá – decía la chica mientras hablaba por su celular – "Papá: No es necesario que te disculpes, solo llamé para confirmar que no te haya pasado algo, ¡tu mamá y yo te vimos en la TV, estuviste fantástica, estuviste muy cerca!" – Decía su padre a través del teléfono – no estuve cerca y no fue tan increíble, al final me apresuré demasiado, tampoco tenía ningún plan de que hacer después, fui completamente derrotada – le respondió a su padre – "Papá: ¿En serio? Bueno no se dé cosas complicadas, pero solo por que hayas perdido, no significa que tu mundo haya acabado ¿no lo crees? Todavía les quedan los siguientes años" – dijo su padre – mientras más avances, más cosas puedes demostrar, incluso los observadores, no se darán por satisfechos con un solo combate – respondía cada vez más desanimada – "¿Por qué te apresuras tanto?" – Preguntó confortándola – es que… si no me apresuro y los apoyo…yo solo quiero darles una vida mucho más cómoda… - decía comenzando a llorar – "Papá: Está bien Ochako, no tienes que apresurarte, te esforzaste mucho, ¡tengo fe en que serás una gran heroína!" – comentó su padre provocando más las lágrimas de su hija.

 **Pasillo**

Midoriya: _¿No era obvio? No hay manera de que no esté frustrada, aun así, no puedo creer que dije que la animaría, pero…en vez de eso… "Ochako: ten seguro que te animare" fue ella quien me dio valor a mí_ – pensaba frustrado con sigo mismo, pero fue interrumpido al toparse con alguien en su camino - ¿Endeavor?

Endeavor: Oh ¡allí estabas! – expresó al ver al chico.

Midoriya: Endeavor ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Preguntaba al héroe – _estar tan de cerca, hace que sea sofocante._

Endeavor: Vi tu pelea muchacho, tienes un maravilloso quirk, creaste tanta presión tan solo chasqueando tus dedos, ¡en términos de fuerza pura, es comparable a la de All Might!

Midoriya: ¿Qué esta? No sé qué quiere decir, ¡debo irme! – Dijo comenzando a caminar – _Endeavor ¿él sabrá sobre el One For All?...No… por su tono de voz, no debe de saberlo ¡como sea, tengo el presentimiento que es mejor evitarlo!_

Endeavor: ¡El deber de mí Shoto, es la maravillosa tarea de destronar a All Might, de ésta forma, la lucha entre ustedes dos, será una buena simulación de aprendizaje! Así que muchacho…¡esfuérzate para que des una pelea digna!

Midoriya: _"Todoroki: sin su poder, lograré ser el número uno…no…sin usar su poder rechazaré completamente a mi maldito viejo"._

Endeavor: Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ve rápido a tu batalla, muchacho.

Midoriya: ¡Yo…no soy All Might!

Endeavor: Sé muy bien eso.

Midoriya: Entonces debería saber también…¡que tú no eres tu hijo! – Aseveró bastante serio al héroe – _"Todoroki: All Might tiene un ojo puesto en ti, ¿cierto?"_

 **Gradas**

A.M: _"Endeavor: el deber de mi Shoto, es el de superarte algún día, ¡yo lo haré un héroe que logre eso!"_

Ochako: ¿Esos dos aún no han empezado? – preguntó llamando la atención de los presentes – debo verlo – exclamó con sus ojos achicados y rojizos.

Ida: ¿Tus ojos fueron lastimados? ¡Deberías ver a Recovery Girl! – gritó espantado al ver a su amiga.

Ochako: Ya fui, esto es diferente – dijo sobándose los ojos mientras se sentaba.

Ida: ¿Diferente? ¡Debiste sentirme muy frustrada!

Tokoyami: ¡En vez de arrepentirte por ello, debes usar esto como fuente de coraje para el próximo encuentro! - dijo sabiamente a la chica.

Ida: ¡Tienes razón! – dijo desanimado, ya que él quería decir lo mismo.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TODOS, EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA ES ALGO GRANDE! ¡AMBOS COMPETIDORES SON ASOMBROSOS Y TUVIERON GRANDES MOMENTOS EN LA COMPETENCIA! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE OBTUVO UNA GRAN VICTORIA EN LA PRIMERA RONDA Y LITERALMENTE DEJO A LA AUDIENCIA CONGELADA, DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, TODOROKI SHOTO! EN EL OTRO LADO, ¡ÉSTE CHICO APENAS PASÓ LA PRIMERA RONDA! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PELEA NOS MOSTRARÁ ESTA VEZ? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, MIDORIYA IZUKU!

Todoroki: ¡Empecemos con esto! – dijo plantando cara a su oponente.

 **Gradas**

Ida: ¿Qué piensan de éste encuentro?

Tokoyami: ¡Depende de si Midoriya puede acercarse a Todoroki o no!

Ochako: Sí, ¿Qué hará Deku-kun contra ese hielo?

Momo: ¿Tú qué opinas Gohan-kun? – pregunto al chico que también estaba viendo el combate.

Gohan: ¡Todoroki tiene mayor experiencia de combate! También mejor control de su quirk, aunque Izuku tiene bastante ingenio y en términos de fuerza él tiene mayor poder, pero si no sabe utilizarlo no podrá ganar – dijo pensativo – de otro modo, si Izuku no se apresura terminará cayendo ante el hielo de Todoroki, o en caso contrario se tendrá que romper sus extremidades para contrarrestarlo – decía pensando que este combate podría ser bastante dañino para su amigo.

Momo: Ya veo, Midoriya-san la tiene difícil – comentó la chica – no por nada Todoroki-san es teóricamente el segundo más fuerte después de Gohan-kun – comento seriamente por tal pelea, también haciendo enojar a un chico explosivo.

Bakugo: _¡Maldición, siempre es lo mismo, ese bastardo!_ – pensaba el chico furioso ya que, siempre, en toda conversación, él nunca era el número uno a los ojos de los demás, pero sin dejar de ver hacia el enfrentamiento.

 **Lugar desconocido**

¿?: Observa cuidadosamente y prepárate, Shigaraki Tomura, esos niños serán obstáculos para ti en el futuro.

Tomura: hah eso es solo basura, no más chistes.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡DOS GRANDES CHICOS CON GRANDES HAZAÑAS, PARECEN DOS GRANDES RIVALES A PUNTO DE LUCHAR ENTRE SI! AHORA, ¡MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI!

Midoriya: _Apuesto que comenzando el combate comenzará con un gran ataque para finalizar rápido._

Todoroki: _Es peligroso dejarlo usar su poder como él quiera, cuando esto comience necesitaré…_

Mic: ¡EMPIECEN!

Todoroki: _¡Ir con todo!_ – pensó rápidamente creando grandes pilares de hielo dirigidos hacía el chico de cabello verde.

Midoriya: _¡Necesito aguantar!_ – Pensaba viendo el hielo que se dirigía a él - ¡smash! – exclamó utilizando un dedo y creando una ráfaga de viento rompiendo el hielo que se le acercaba.

Público: ¡QUE FRÍO! ¿YA ESTÁ TAN FRÍO EL AIRE? – gritó el público al sentir la onda gélida.

Todoroki: _Como lo pensé, él estaba preparado para lastimarse y negar mi ataque_ – pensó astutamente el chico.

Mic: ¡WOW MIDORIYA DESTRUYÓ LA CAPA DE HIELO DE TODOROKI!

 **Gradas**

A.M: _¡Él no sabía que escala de poder utilizaría el joven Todoroki en su ataque, así que optó por utilizar el 100% de su poder_ – pensaba apretando sus puños frustrado de que no pudiera enseñarle un mejor control a su alumno - _¡es verdad que es lo único que podía hacer contra el ataque de hielo, sin embargo…_

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: ¡Ve! – exclamó creando nuevamente los pilares de hielo para atacar.

Midoriya: ¡Smash! – grito nuevamente rompiendo el hielo que se acercaba.

Mic: ¡LO DETUVO NUEVAMENTE!

Todoroki: ¡Mierda! – expresó mientras se cubría de las ráfagas de viento con sus brazos, colocando una pared de hielo a su espalda.

Midoriya: _Todo lo que sé de las peleas de Todoroki-kun, es que terminan muy rápido, así que no tengo mucha información de él, necesito tener información de él, durante éste combate necesito encontrar una apertura_ – pensaba teniendo dos dedos rotos por sus ataques – _seguro ese bloque de hielo es para evitar ser enviado lejos por la presión de viento, eso significa que fue correcto usar mis dedos, ¡si utilizara todo mi brazo en un "SMASH al 100%" seguramente él lo combatirá con algo!_ – pensaba algo frustrado ante esa batalla desgastante - _tengo que observar cuidadosamente_ – pensó calculadoramente – _todavía tengo unas oportunidades_ – se dijo, refiriéndose a sus extremidades que no había lastimado aún.

Todoroki: ¡Tu maldito! – exclamó enviando nuevamente el hielo contra el chico, siendo repelido nuevamente.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡Como lo pensaba, Todoroki no dejará de atacar hasta que Izuku caiga atrapado! – exclamó seriamente viendo el combate.

Kirishima: Sí, pero pensándolo bien, Todoroki es de esos que pueden liberar ataques a distancia poderosos y amplios – comentó expresándose sobre los ataques llamativos de su compañero – igual que Bakugo, que puede hacer sus explosiones.

Sero: ¡También puedes dispararlos sin retrasos! – le dijo al chico pensando en el quirk del mencionado.

Bakugo: No solo los disparo, idiota, no me subestimes – dijo, dejando curiosos a los chicos que hablaban sobre él – si usas tus músculos demasiado, las fibras musculares se rasgaran, si corres demasiado te quedaras sin aliento, _también hay un límite en cuanto a las explosiones que puedo crear, ¡por eso quise esa herramienta en mi traje, para poder hacer explosiones mayores sin correr el riesgo en mi cuerpo!_ – Pensaba el chico sobre su propio quirk – los quirk también son habilidades físicas, todas deben tener un límite.

Kirishima: Bueno, si me pongo a pensarlo, tiene bastante sentido, en ese caso Midoriya se está enfrentando a Todoroki, que adora acabarlo todo en un instante…

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: ¿Quieres una batalla de resistencia, verdad? – Preguntó, pensando que Midoriya planeaba eso – acabaré con esto en un instante – exclamó creando nuevamente una embestida de hielo.

Midoriya: ¡Smash! – Gritó adolorido – _ahora están rotos cuatro de mis dedos._

Mic: ¡TODOROKI NO PARECE AFECTADO POR LOS ATAQUES DE MIDORIYA Y SE ACERCA HACÍA ÉL!

Midoriya: Maldición – dijo volviendo a atacar y romper otro de sus dedos.

Cuando Todoroki saltó hacia Midoriya, impactando un golpe en el suelo cargado con hielo, el cual Midoriya alcanzó a esquivar, pero Todoroki no conforme, creó rápidamente pilares de hielo dirigidos hacia Midoriya.

Midoriya: _Maldición, esto es malo, está demasiado cerca_ \- pensaba mientras su pierna era atrapada por el hielo - ¡AHHHHHHH! – gritó en tormento al haber roto todo su brazo izquierdo para liberarse del hielo.

Todoroki: ¡Eso es mucho más poderoso que antes! – Dijo después de salvarse del viento, al crear varias veces un muro de hielo a sus espaldas - ¿intentas decirme que no me acerque?

Midoriya: _¡No es solo su quirk, su juicio, su ingenio, su control sobre su poder, su movilidad, todas sus habilidades son…increíblemente fuertes!_ – pensaba tomando su brazo con dolor.

 **Gradas**

Héroes: Él ya es mejor que la mayoría de los héroes normales, ¡como se esperaba del hijo del héroe número dos! – decían todos los presentes al ver semejante despliegue de poder.

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: ¿Qué pasa? Incluso siendo forzado a únicamente defenderte, terminaste en un terrible estado – dijo al chico enfrente de él.

Midoriya: _¿Él está temblando?_ – Se preguntó viendo como el chico se congelaba poco a poco - _¿así que es así? ¡Maldición!_

Todoroki: Lo siento, pero gracias Midoriya – dijo mirando hacía el público – la cara de ese maldito se nubla gracias a ti – dijo mirando el público – habrás pasado por mucho, pero con tus dos brazos inutilizables no puedes seguir ¿cierto? ¡Esto se acabó! – Exclamó volviendo a atacar con su hielo al chico herido - _¡después de esto, me encontraré con ese maldito de Gohan, le voy a demostrar quién es el más fuerte!_

Mic: ¡TODOROKI SIGUE ATACANDO CON UN PODER ABRUMADOR! ¡AQUÍ VIENE SU ATAQUE FINAL DE HIELO!

Midoriya: ¿A dónde estás mirando? – exclamó enojado llamando la atención de todos, volviendo a crear una ráfaga de viento contra el chico.

Todoroki: Maldito, _¿utilizó su dedo destruido?_ – Pensó impactado por el suceso - ¿Por qué estás yendo tan lejos?

Midoriya: ¡Estás temblando, Todoroki-kun! – Exclamó llamando la atención del chico – los quirk son habilidades físicas, hay un límite de cuanto frío puede aguantar tu cuerpo ¿cierto? ¿Acaso no podrías solucionar eso con el calor de tu lado izquierdo? – Señaló enojando al chico – todos han dado lo mejor de sí mismos, para ganar… por sus sueños… ser el número uno…¿quieres ganar solo con la mitad de tu poder? ¡Tú ni siquiera me has dañado, ENFRENTAME CON TODO LO QUE TIENES!

 **Gradas**

A.M: _Joven Midoriya._

Endeavor: _Ese mocoso._

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: Midoriya ¿Qué planeas? ¿Todo lo que tengo? – Se preguntaba molestándose poco a poco - ¿acaso las ideas de mi padre también se te metieron a la cabeza? ¡Me estas hartando! – exclamó enojado corriendo hacia el chico.

Midoriya: _Sus movimientos…_

 **Gradas**

Bakugo: _Son lentos, es por el congelamiento que hay en su cuerpo_ —pensaba viendo detenidamente la pelea - _a diferencia del límite de mi poder, él probablemente es como el "mana" de un videojuego_ \- pensaba imaginando sus límites de poder - _¿su límite de poder es el que usó contra el cara plana en su combate?_

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: _Si ataco de cerca él no tendrá tiempo para reaccionar_ – pensaba corriendo contra el chico – _en el momento en que salté contra él, éste bastardo…_

Midoriya: _Tengo que imaginar el huevo…no va a explotar…tengo que controlarlo…no va a explotar…¡no dejaré que explote!_

Mic: ¡UN GOLPE DIRECTO! ¡TENEMOS ALGO DE ACCIÓN!

Midoriya: Ughh – expresaba su dolor por el golpe, pero también cuando lo golpeo, él chico de hielo congelo su otro brazo.

Público: ¡Midoriya logró golpear a Todoroki! Pero a pesar de todo, el que está más herido es Midoriya

Todoroki: ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba al recibir el golpe del chico, volviendo a sacar hielo, contra él.

Midoriya: _El hielo se mueve despacio_ – pensó al esquivar el ataque de hielo.

Continuando el combate, Todoroki acercándose al chico y Midoriya destruyendo más sus dedos con cada ataque.

Cementos: "¿Debería detenerlos Midnight? Midoriya seguramente piensa que simplemente Recovery Girl lo curará al final del combate, está siendo muy imprudente" – dijo hablando con su compañera por medio de audífonos – "seguro está lleno de adrenalina en éste momento y no siente dolor, pero el nivel de sus heridas… si intentan curarlo de una sola vez… probablemente… incluso si gana, él no podrá pelear en la siguiente ronda"

Aizawa: _"Aizawa: Si tienes un pensamiento de que es imposible, mientras intentas controlar tu quirk, no tendrás futuro como héroe". Perdió poder, pero ganó control_ – pensaba viendo el combate que se desarrollaba peligrosamente – _él no está luchando imprudentemente, ciertamente él está haciendo lo que puede para ganar_ – pensaba mientras veía el combate – _pero bueno, incluso si logran curar sus heridas, ser capaz de soportar tanto dolor… implica tener una enorme determinación_ – pensaba viendo seriamente la pelea - _¿Qué te está impulsando, Midoriya?_

Midoriya: _Quiero ser como All might, para poder lograrlo, debo esforzarme y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el número uno, ¡mi motivación puede ser trivial comparada a la de los demás!_ – pensaba mientras seguía peleando - ¡smash! – gritaba con sus manos completamente destruidas.

Todoroki: ¿Por qué vas tan lejos?

Midoriya: ¡Porque quiero cumplir la expectativa de todos…quiero ser capaz de sonreír…ser un héroe genial, eso es lo que quiero ser! – gritaba luchando mientras estaba deshecho – por eso, todos se esfuerzan al máximo – gritaba al chico de hielo con quien peleaba – tu sufrimiento, tu determinación…está claro que no los puedo comprender, pero… usar solo la mitad de tu poder para vencer y rebelarte a tu padre, ¡solo es una estupidez para mí!

 **Flashback**

Endeavor: Levántate, si caes con solo eso, olvídate de derrotar a All Might, ni siquiera serás capaz de vencer a villanos de poca monta – regañaba a su hijo al que golpeó.

Mamá: Detente por favor, solo tiene cinco.

Endeavor: Él ya tiene cinco, fuera de mi camino – refutó golpeando a la madre de Todoroki.

 **Fin flashback**

Todoroki: Cállate – decía mientras se empezaba a congelar por completo.

 **Flashback**

Todoroki: No quiero mamá… yo… yo.. No quiero ser como papá – decía llorando sobre el regazo de su madre – ¡no quiero ser como alguien que te golpea!

Mamá: Pero quieres ser un héroe ¿verdad? Está bien que seas uno – manifestó para confortar a su hijo – mientras desees fuertemente ser uno en el futuro.

 **Fin flashback**

Midoriya: Por eso ganaré – gritó golpeando al chico – te superaré.

 **Flashback**

Endeavor: No mires eso, Shoto – ordenó tomando a su hijo que, con anhelo observaba a sus hermanos mientras jugaban con una pelota – son de un mundo distinto al tuyo.

Madre de Todoroki: Mamá, creo que voy a enloquecer, cada día el niño se parece más y más a él… Shoto, algunas veces su lado izquierdo se ve tan horripilante… ya no aguanto más… no quiero criarlo más…

Todoroki: ¿Mamá? – llamó a su madre que hablaba por teléfono.

De un momento a otro Rei, su madre, con una cara de demente le arrojó agua hirviendo en el rostro, mientras el pequeño niño no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de eso pasaron unos días, en los cuales el niño fue llevado al hospital, tratado y curado, llevando ahora unas vendas sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Endeavor: Cielos, incluso en un momento importante.

Todoroki: ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – preguntaba a su padre.

Endeavor: Ella te lastimó, así que tendrá que quedarse en el hospital.

Todoroki: Es tu culpa, por tu culpa es que mamá… – replicaba furioso - _¡te odio, papá!_

 **Fin flashback**

Todoroki: Yo rechazo… el poder de mi padre…

Midoriya: ¡Ese poder es solo tuyo! ¿No es verdad?

 **Flasback**

"A.M: Sí, es cierto, hay chicos que heredan los quirks de sus padres, pero lo importante es la conexión, no importan los genes, lo importante es lo que tú decidas, es por esa razón que puedo decir con orgullo; ¡estoy aquí!"

Madre: Tú también quieres ser un héroe, ¿cierto? Puedes conseguirlo, solo cree en ti mismo – decía abrazando a su hijo – no dejes que tú familia límite tú futuro.

 **Fin flashback**

Todoroki: _No sé cuándo se me olvidó lo que seguía; "Madre: Lo que tú quieras, solo hazlo"_

Mic: ¡ES…ESTO ES…!

 **Gradas**

Ochako: ¡Y ahora el calor! – decía acalorada por la onda de calor que surgió repentinamente.

Ida: _"Todoroki: En combate nunca utilizaré mi lado izquierdo"_ – recordaba las palabras del chico con quirk de hielo y fuego - ¡lo está usando!

A.M: _Lo hiciste usar su lado izquierdo, joven Midoriya, ¿estabas tratando de salvar al joven Todoroki?_

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: Aunque quieres ganar… maldición… solo avivaste las llamas de tu oponente…. ¿Quién está jugando ahora? – Decía el chico desprendiendo flamas de su cuerpo – ¡yo también…quiero ser un héroe! – exclamó haciendo que tanto él como su oponente empezaran a sonreír.

 **Gradas**

Endeavor: ¡SHOTOOOO! – gritó en éxtasis por lo que sucedía - ¿Finalmente te has aceptado? ¡Sí, así está bien, todo comienza ahora para ti! Con mi sangre me superarás, ¡cumplirás mi deseo! – manifestó eufórico, acercándose por las gradas.

Mic: ¿Endeavor repentinamente grita apoyando a su hijo? Es un padre muy adorador.

 **Plataforma**

Midoriya: jajaja vaya – decía contento de su cometido.

Todoroki: ¿De qué te ríes? Con esas heridas… en tu estado actual y la situación… estas completamente loco… no me culpes por lo que suceda.

Rápidamente y sin dudar, Todoroki creó una enorme cantidad de hielo dirigida hacía Midoriya, y Midoriya se lanzó contra su oponente sin ninguna duda en sus acciones.

Cementos: ¡Midnight! – gritó a la heroína - _tal y como pensé, más de éste combate…_

Midnight: ¡Su cuerpo no lo soportará!

Midoriya: _Me tengo que acercar lo más posible, y darle con todo mi poder._

 **Gradas**

Gohan: _Esto no es bueno_ – pensó velozmente, viendo lo que iba a suceder.

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: Midoriya – decía creando tanto calor que derritió en un instante todo el hielo – gracias – agradeció soltando todo su poder contra el chico.

Midoriya: ¡SMAAASHHHHH! – gritó liberando todo su poder en un golpe con su brazo que estaba menos destruido.

Repentinamente una enorme explosión se vio en el medio de la plataforma, reventando varias barreras de concreto que Cementos había creado para detener el impacto, y las feromonas de Midnight fueron incapaces de llegar por todo el viento generado por la explosión.

Midnight: ¡Esperen! – reclamó, saliendo volando por la explosión.

 **Gradas**

Mineta: ¿Qué demonios pasa? – decía el pequeño también volando por la explosión.

Kaminari: ¿Es en serio? – decía cubriéndose por la ráfaga que los empujaba.

Momo: ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Plataforma**

Cementos: No es que aquella explosión fuera algo bueno, pero… fue increíble

Mic: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A LOS DE TU CLASE?

Aizawa: El aire que estaba congelado, fue calentado de golpe y se expandió.

Mic: ¿ESO FUE LO QUE CREO LA EXPLOSIÓN? ¿QUÉ TAN CALIENTE FUE ESO? ¡CIELOS NO PUEDO VER NADA!

Gohan: _Eso fue peligroso, Izuku pudo haber muerto con eso, ya estaba completamente deshecho, pero aun así continuo con el combate_ – pensaba el chico que su amigo estaba abocado a continuar sin importarle las consecuencias – _menos mal que está esta pantalla de humo, nadie sabrá lo que pasó_ – pensó desapareciendo de la plataforma y regresando a su sitio.

Mic: OYE ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE GANÓ?

Midnight: Auch – Expresó sobándose la cabeza por el impacto, recuperándose un poco, y viendo entre el humo de la explosión a un cuerpo desmayado - ¡Mi…Midoriya-kun está fuera del límite, Todoroki-kun… - dijo volteando a ver al otro chico – ah ¡también está fuera del límite!

 **Y pum así se desarrolló, sé que fue igual a los verdaderos hechos, pero tienen que admitir que ésta pelea fue genial en todo aspecto, (DEKUU APLASTA [espero que sepan la referencia]) sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17 dureza

**Bueno ahora el siguiente capítulo del fic, el anterior prácticamente fue lo mismo, pero ahora los combates están interesantes también ¿supongo? También una disculpa por subir el capítulo hoy, pero me sale un error al intentar subir el archivo, por lo que tuve que copiar el capítulo en un archivo directo de fanfiction, Como sea, espero les guste.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Bardockfloo: jajaja harem de todo el planeta de boku no hero :v, jajajaja yeah hielo y fuego vs One For All.**

 **Bis10212: gracias, aunque técnicamente es lo mismo que el original :v, pero está tan chido que no pude cambiarlo nada más.**

 **GokuSuper117: es un personaje shonen, aunque también a veces habla mucho XD, pues el báculo sagrado no puede ser usado en el torneo :v.**

 **Jhanter1999: jajaja pues no lo sé XD, jajaja alguien si le entendió "DEKUUU APLASTA"**

 **Victor0606: la pelea viril, aunque Gohan no es tan amante de la virilidad, solamente es un macho alfa pecho peludo, lomo plateado, barba de leñador, voz de espartano, cuerpo de gladiador, piernas de toro, y todo lo demás XD…ok creo que me pase XD, pero la pelea más viril fue entre Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu esa fue tan viril que se escuchaban los tambores de lucha sin estar presentes.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 17 dureza**

 **Gradas**

Mic: ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿ESTO FUE UN EMPATE? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS DECIDIREMOS ESTO?

Público: WOOOOOOOOOOOOW – gritaban súper emocionados todos los presentes, excitados por tremendo combate.

Gohan: No, de hecho, en este combate, gana Todoroki – comentó al escuchar lo que se anunciaba.

Momo: ¿Por qué dices eso, Gohan-kun? – cuestionó sorprendida por lo que comentó Gohan.

Gohan: _Si yo no hubiera intervenido, y si ambos recibían el choque directo, seguramente Izuku habría muerto_ – pensaba viendo hacía en escenario, sentado en su lugar – de no ser por la intervención de Cementos con barreras, Todoroki habría ganado; incluso ahora eso puede notarse, Izuku es el más dañado de los dos, Todoroki ganó completamente este combate – respondió seriamente a la pregunta de la chica de cabello ónix.

Momo: Ya veo, así que en todo el combate, Midoriya-san fue el único que recibió daño, más aun, cuando Todorki-san comenzó a utilizar su lado izquierdo, obtuvo mayor ventaja – dijo pensando en lo que dijo el chico – pero entonces si Todoroki-san hubiera usado su lado izquierdo, Midoriya-san habría sido menos herido ¿cierto? Entonces Midoriya-san no hubiera tenido que herirse tanto para provocar a…

Gohan: Eso no es del todo cierto, Momo-san, desde un principio, Todoroki controlaba el combate atacando incesablemente a Izuku, de haber usado su lado de fuego desde el principio, Izuku habría tenido menos oportunidad, Todoroki no habría parado de lanzar ataques poderosos, de hielo y fuego, sin preocuparse del congelamiento de su quirk – le explico a la chica.

 **Plataforma**

Midnight: Por ahora, llévenlos a la enfermería – indicó a los robots.

Mic: ¡BUENO ESE FUE UN COMBATE BRUTAL, PERO SIGUE QUEDANDO LA DUDA! ¿Quién ES EL QUE VA A AVANZAR A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA?

Aizawa: ¿Eres estúpido? – le dijo a su compañero molestándolo un poco – es obvio que Midoriya no podría combatir en la siguiente ronda, así que solo queda una persona que puede avanzar.

Mic: Bueno, tienes razón, pero… ¡ésta bien!

Midnight: ¡Bueno, dado este caso, aunque fue un empate, Midoriya-kun está demasiado herido, así que lo tomaremos como la victoria de Todoroki-kun y pasará al siguiente combate! – Anunció a todo el público que estalló de emoción – por ahora, solo dejaremos que Todoroki-kun despierte y pueda alistarse para su siguiente combate.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡Espérenme aquí, Momo-san, Mina-chan, Toru-chan! – les dijo a las chicas a sus costados.

Momo: ¿A dónde vas a ir, Gohan-kun? – preguntó curiosa.

Mina: ¡Va a ir a su combate, Yaomomo! – le contestó con algo de lógica a la chica.

Toru: Pero el cuadrilátero está destruido – abogó también curiosa.

Gohan: jaja ¡primero iré a ver rápidamente a Izuku, y después me iré a esperar el combate! – les contestó a las chicas, sonriendo para que ellas no se preocuparan.

Momo: Está bien, Gohan-kun, ¡también me gustaría ver como se encuentra Midoriya-san, pero confío en que Recovery Girl pueda sanarlo! – le dijo al chico.

Mina: Lo que tú quieres es no perderte el combate de Gohan, Yaomomo, ¿no es así? – le dijo pícaramente a la chica.

Momo: Claro que… en cualquier caso, si fuéramos a verlo, solo interrumpiríamos el trabajo de Recovery Gril – le contestó sonrojada a la chica rosada.

Gohan: jaja ¡bueno, las veo después chicas! – les dijo retirándose del sitio.

 **Enfermería**

Todoroki: ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el chico retomando la consciencia.

Recovery: Te recuperaste rápido, supongo que solamente fue el impacto – comentó al ver que el chico se despertó sin ningún problema aparente – bueno, básicamente no sufriste heridas, pero deberías descansar hasta tu próximo encuentro.

Todoroki: ¿Quién ganó el encuentro? – preguntó serio, pero curioso.

A.M: Se decidió que tú avanzarías a la siguiente ronda, joven Todoroki – afirmó contestando la pregunta del chico.

Todoroki: Ya veo, entonces, me retiro – dijo levantándose y caminando a la salida.

Recovery: Te acabo de decir que te quedes descansando, ¿Por qué nadie me escucha cuando le hablo? – preguntaba, molesta con el chico y el héroe.

Todoroki: Lo siento, pero me tengo que retirar – dijo caminando – de cualquier manera, no tengo heridas, así que, me retiro – dijo marchándose del lugar.

A.M: El joven Todoroki, sigue haciendo las cosas como le place – dijo al verlo – supongo que no importa, después de todo, no está herido.

Recovery: ¿Cómo que no importa? – Dijo golpeando al héroe – siempre eres tan despreocupado – regañaba al héroe que siempre era igual.

A.M: Lo siento, Recovery Girl – se disculpaba mientras se sobaba el sitio en que fue golpeado.

 **Gradas**

¿?: Midoriya fue eliminado en los cuartos de final ¿eh?

¿?: Él provocó al otro para ser derrotado.

¿?: Pensé que él tenía un plan, pero, ¿solo fue una provocación?

¿?: ¿Quería derrotar a Todoroki, o solo perder contra él?

¿?: Como sea, fue un increíble poder.

¿?: Pero no podrá ser un profesional si se lastima cada que utiliza su quirk.

¿?: A pesar de eso, él atacó, él tiene espíritu.

¿?: Pensé que era un chico interesante desde la batalla de caballería.

 **Enfermería**

Recovery: Los huesos de su brazo derecho están destrozados, nunca serán iguales a cómo eran – le dijo a All Might, impactándolo por lo dicho – tendré que remover los fragmentos de hueso, para asegurarme que no queden en sus articulaciones, lo curaré después de eso – le dijo sintiéndose triste por el chico – presionar una carga tan pesada en el cuerpo de un chico, tiene su precio; encendiste un fusible en este chico, que lo hizo estallar… no me gusta eso – le dijo triste al héroe que estaba en la enfermería – están yendo muy lejos, tú y este chico – le reclamó al héroe, el cual no tenía palabras – y ni pienses en elogiarlo por esto.

¿?: Midoriya – interrumpieron los amigos del chico, entrando repentinamente en la enfermería.

A.M: Que susto – dijo al recibir esa impresión por parte de los chicos.

Ochako: ¿Está bien? – pregunto la chica a los presentes.

Recovery: Que ruidosos son – dijo a los presentes.

A.M: ¿Qué hay del siguiente encuentro? – preguntó a sus alumnos.

Ida: El estadio recibió mucho daño, así que hay una ligera pausa mientras lo están arreglando.

Mineta: ¡Ese encuentro fue muy aterrador! ¿Qué profesional querría algo así?

Asui: ¡no me gusta la forma en que hechas sal! – dijo extendiendo su lengua hacia el cráneo del pequeño chico miedoso.

Mineta: ¡Pero si es la verdad! – reclamó el chico.

Recovery: Cállense de una vez, vamos, ¡sé que están preocupados, pero tengo que realizar cirugía ahora! – expresó corriendo a los chicos de su enfermería.

Chicos: ¡¿Cirugía?! – gritaron alarmados los amigos del malherido.

Recovery: Vamos, salgan de aquí – les ordenó a los muchachos.

Ochako: Pero, una cirugía es algo grande, ¿cierto?

Ida: ¿Sus heridas se curarán por completo? – preguntaba como todos, preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Recovery: ¡No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo! – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Gohan: ¡Disculpen! – dijo volviendo a entrar.

Recovery: Pero si les acabo de decir que se retiraran – expresó rendida ante el chico que entró nuevamente.

Gohan: ¡All Might, supongo que ya lo sabe! – Le dijo entregándole una semilla del ermitaño – supongo que sería mejor si la toma después de la operación – le dijo a Recovery Girl.

Recovery: ¡Ah, ya veo, es una de esas semillas milagrosas! ¿Cierto? – le preguntó curiosa y algo aliviada al chico.

Gohan: ¡Sí, siempre las cargo, por si se presenta alguna situación parecida! – le respondió a Recovery – bueno, espero que Izuku se recupere después de comerla.

A.M: ¡Es un alivio tenerte cerca, joven Gohan! – Le dijo aliviado por la milagrosa semilla que también lo sanó a él - ¡supongo que con ellas no tenemos que preocuparnos por heridas pequeñas! JAJAJAJA – manifestó riéndose con fuerza, al recordar que también curó su herida.

Recovery: Mejor cállate, All Might – dijo golpeando al héroe – no es de buen gusto reírse por estas cosas, además, tampoco estás en posición de reírte por algo así – dijo regañando al héroe despreocupado.

A.M: Lo siento, solo decía – se disculpó después de ser reprendido – me emocioné al ver que el joven Gohan traía una de esas maravillosas semillas – dijo disculpándose con la heroína-enfermera – bueno, de cualquier manera, se la daré después de la cirugía, Recovery Girl.

Recovery: Sí, será mejor asegurarse de que no queden fragmentos de hueso en su cuerpo – contestó molesta con el héroe.

Gohan: Bueno, yo ya me voy, el siguiente es mi combate – dijo retirándose de la enfermería dejando a los presentes.

 **Pasillo**

Endeavor: ¡Estás en mi camino! Je – le dijo a su hijo frente a él, el cual estaba caminando por el pasillo - ¿no tienes anda que decir? – Preguntó a su hijo, en cierto tono orgulloso – necesitas controlar tu lado izquierdo, solo estás dejándolo salir, y eso es peligroso, ¡pero abandonaste tu berrinche infantil y finalmente te convertiste en una perfecta versión actualizada de mí! – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia su hijo – después de graduarte, ven a trabajar conmigo, te llevaré por el camino de los poderosos.

Todoroki: No hay forma de que abandone mis "quejas" tan fácilmente – dijo desconcertando un poco a su padre – no es posible que las cosas cambien tan fácilmente, es solo que… por ese momento… por un instante… me olvidé de ti – dijo sorprendiendo a su padre por completo – en cuanto a si es bueno o malo, correcto o no, tengo que pensar sobre eso – dijo mientras seguía su camino pasando de lado a su padre.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡EL VARONIL Y FLAMANTE ENDURECIMIENTO, CONTRA EL CHICO IMBATIBLE! EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA ¡KIRISHIMA CONTRA GOHAN!

Gohan: ¿Estás listo, Kirishima? – Preguntó sonriente a su compañero.

Kirishima: ¡Por supuesto, voy a darlo todo, Gohan! – Manifestó endureciéndose y colocándose en guardia.

Mic: ¡INICIEN!

 **Enfermería**

Midoriya: Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa; _"A.M: quiero que le digas al mundo que estás ahí"_ – se disculpó recordando la petición de su mentor – si tan solo me hubiera callado… pero tuve que ir y decirle todo eso a Todoroki-kun.

A.M: Tú intentabas que él se diera cuenta de algo.

Midoriya: Es cierto, Todoroki-kun se veía muy triste para mí, así que me entrometí, pero además de eso, más importante que eso, ¡es que yo me sentía frustrado! – Le dijo al héroe pidiendo disculpa por sus acciones – perdí la concentración, no sabía ni cual camino seguir… por favor discúlpame.

A.M: Ciertamente es un resultado desafortunado, y no lo tomes a mal, pero posiblemente el resultado no pudo haber sido otro – le dijo al chico pensativo – pero sabes, "entrometerse" en algo, es una de las características principales de un héroe.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡QUE GRAN INTERCAMBIO DE GOLPES, SUS GOLPES SACAN CHISPAS! EN SERIO, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO ES GOHAN? ¿TAMBIÉN PUEDE ENDURECERSE? ¿CUÁL RAYOS ES SU QUIRK?

Gohan: Vamos Kirishima, sé que puedes dar más - le decía al chico que estaba bastante golpeado.

Kirishima: Rayos, también es más duro que yo, en serio ¿Cuál es tu verdadero quirk, Gohan? – decía con bastantes golpes, mientras seguía intercambiando golpes con el chico.

Gohan: No es momento de que te distraigas, Kirishima – le decía mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes de su oponente, chocando sus puños y conectándole golpes al chico del endurecimiento.

Golpe tras golpe, salían chispas por la fricción de sus puños, era un gran combate a puño limpio, ninguno sedería, pero más que eso, los golpes parecían ir a una sola dirección, siendo el chico de cabello rojo el único que recibía daño, golpe tras golpe, sus puños y cuerpo también iban cediendo, siendo cada vez más frágil.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun es increíble, puede luchar en puño limpio contra el endurecimiento de Kirishima-san! – decía contenta y asombrada de la pelea.

Mina: ¡Más que eso, Gohan tiene la ventaja, el único dañado es Kirishima! – decía impresionada por el combate.

Toru: ¿Significa que Gohan-kun es más duro? – preguntó asombrada. **(7u7)**

Asui: Gohan-chan en verdad es muy fuerte, Ribbit – dijo viendo la pelea.

Ida: ¡Gohan-kun es muy poderoso, aun no puedo encontrar un modo de pelear contra él, si avanzo a la final! – manifestó impresionado viendo la pelea.

Bakugo: _¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué demonios se cree ese desgraciado? ¡No puedo ver su maldito límite, ni siquiera conozco su quirk!_ – Pensaba frustrado, viendo impotente, sin encontrar algún tipo de apertura o ventaja que pudiera usar en contra del chico - _¡desgraciado! _

**Enfermería**

Recovery: Recuerda, no debes seguir abusando de eso, ahora tienes suerte de que el joven Gohan te haya obsequiado una de esas semillitas, pero de no ser así, seguramente no podrías tener tu mano normal como hasta ahora la has tenido – le decía al chico que ya se encontraba en buen estado.

Midoriya: Gracias, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – respondió recuperado de sus heridas.

Recovery: Además, no trataré heridas así otra vez, puede que tengan esas semillas, pero en cuanto a mí, no aprobaré estos actos – aseveró sorprendiendo a los presentes - ¡deben encontrar una forma de controlar el poder que no sea auto-destructiva!

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡UN ATAQUE IMPLACABLE, GOHAN ESTÁ ATACANDO SIN MIRAMIENTOS A KIRISHIMA A PESAR DE SU ENDURECIMIENTO! ¿CUÁL SERÁ EL QUIRK DE ESTE CHICO?

Kirishima: ¡Rayos! – Exclamaba siendo aporreado cada vez más – _sabía que Gohan era muy fuerte, pero que también pueda luchar a golpes contra mi endurecimiento, ¿es en serio? ¡Es más, él ro recibe daño, es más duro que yo!_ – pensaba mientras seguía siendo golpeado.

 **Gradas**

Tetsutetsu: ¡KIRISHIMA, DALE EN LA MANDÍBULA! ¡EN LA BARBILLA!

Compañero clase B: Supongo que el némesis de ayer es el aliado de hoy, ¿supongo? – decían al ver como el chico de acero apoyaba a Kirishima.

Asui: Ribbit ¿estás preocupada por Midoriya-chan? – le preguntó a la chica sentada frente a ella, con la mirada sin centrarse en la pelea.

Ochako: Ella dijo que debía hacerle cirugía – dijo preocupada.

Mineta: ¡Recovery Girl se encargará de ello, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! – dijo tratando de calmar a la chica.

Asui: ¡Tiene razón! – reafirmó tratando de despreocupar a la chica.

 **Plataforma**

Gohan: Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto, Kirishima – indicó al chico con quien estaba dándose de puños.

Kirishima: ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Goha… argghh – preguntó lleno de hematomas, siendo golpeado en el estómago, perdiendo el aire y la consciencia.

Gohan: ¡Se acabó, lo siento Kirishima, pero no voy a perder! – se disculpó, desencajando su puño del plexo solar del chico, dejando al chico con quien estaba pelando inconsciente en el suelo.

Midnight: ¡Kirishima-kun está inmovilizado, Gohan-kun avanza a la siguiente ronda! – indicó emocionando a todo el público, que estaba estremeciendo el estadio con sus gritos.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun ganó! – gritó contenta por la victoria de su nov…amigo.

Mina: Bueno, era obvio, pero sigue siendo impresionante – comentó, contenta de igual manera.

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun es el mejor! – dijo también muy emocionada, igual que las demás.

Tetsutetsu: ¡Idiota, no tienes las agallas suficientes, Kirishima!

Mic: ¡UNA GRAN BATALLA DE PUÑOS, GOHAN AVANZA A LA TERCERA RONDA! VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE.

 **Sala de espera**

Ida: "Bueno, soy yo, Tenya" – dijo marcando por teléfono – "¿hermano?". "Contestadora: Actualmente estoy en una misión y no puedo responder el teléfono". Hermano – pronunció al no poder contactar con su hermano – esfuérzate.

 **Ciudad Hosu**

Ingenium: "¡Escuadrón A, al norte! ¡Escuadrón B, revisen el lado oeste!" – Ordenaba por intercomunicadores – "escuadrón A: entendido" "escuadrón B: entendido" – se comunicaba corriendo por la cuidad, en la cual parecía haber pasado un crimen; mientras él pasaba corriendo, vio algo en un pasillo - ¿eso es? – Se cuestionó regresando al callejón donde creyó ver algo – _no hay duda de ello, ¡es él!_ \- pensaba saltando al callejón oscuro - ¡te encontré, Asesino de Héroes!

 **Pasillos**

A.M: ¿Una forma diferente? –caminaba pensativo junto al chico.

Midoriya: All Might – dijo llamando la atención del héroe – originalmente te volviste profesor de U.A. por qué estabas buscando un sucesor, ¿correcto?

A.M: Sí – respondió afirmativamente a lo que dijo el chico.

Midoriya: Hoy, en este festival deportivo, los vi a todos luchar con todo su esfuerzo, sin contenerse, y sentí su gran determinación en mis huesos, así que yo…

A.M: ¿Pensaste que otra persona debía ser mi sucesor?

Midoriya: Así es – asintió melancólicamente.

A.M: Ciertamente en este lugar hay muchos jóvenes, con futuros brillantes – dijo secamente – One For All es la cristalización del poder, para aquellos con quirks, por ejemplo, si el joven Todoroki lo heredara, ¡tendríamos a un súper héroe con mega-poderes adicionales al fuego y hielo!

Midoriya: Entonces…

A.M: Sin embargo, ¡yo tampoco tenía un quirk! – Dijo sorprendiendo al joven chico – aunque no era tan raro como en tú generación, pero era poco común – dijo asombrando al chico – mi maestro tenía quirk, a pesar de no tener quirk, creyó en mí, me heredó One For All y me crió para ser un héroe.

Midoriya: ¡Nunca me dijiste eso!

A.M: Porque nunca lo preguntaste, pensé que algún día lo preguntarías.

Midoriya: All Might, tú también eras… ¿normal?

A.M: Sí – afirmó sorprendiendo, al todavía iluso – al principio vi reflejado mi antiguo yo en ti, pero aun así, tú has superado todas mis más locas y descabelladas expectativas una y otra vez, ¡y me doy cuenta que hay cosas que yo no entendería de no ser por ti!

Midoriya: Lo siento – decía el chico reconfortado, disculpándose por su debilidad en su espíritu.

A.M: Aun así, todavía no termina el festival deportivo, ¡asegúrate de verlo hasta el final! – le dijo feliz a su alumno.

Midoriya: ¡Sí, señor! – Afirmó alegre el chico – aunque pienso que de cualquier forma, Gohan va a ganar – afirmó divertido al héroe.

A.M: JA JA JA hmm, bueno, supongo que tienes razón, después de todo es más fuerte que yo JAJAJA – dijo riéndose junto al chico por lo dicho.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡OTRO GRAN COMBATE EMOCIONANTE! ¡LA CHICA CREATIVA CONTRA EL SAMURAI! ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ ÉSTE ENCUENTRO? ¿LA FUERZA O EL INGENIO? ¡YAOYOROZU VS TOKOYAMI!

Momo: ¡Demos un buen combate, Tokoyami-san! – dijo un poco nerviosa.

Tokiyami: Lo mismo digo – dijo tranquilamente.

Mic: ¡EMPIECEN!

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡Esfuérzate, Momo-san! – gritaba el chico apoyando a su amiga.

Mina: ¡Tienes que ganar, Yaomomo! – gritaba también apoyando a su amiga.

Toru: ¡Da lo mejor de ti, momo-chan! – gritaba apoyando a su amiga.

Midoriya: ¡Yaoyorozu-san y Tokoyami-kun! Lo que significa… – dijo llegando a las gradas y viendo el tablero del torneo – sabía que ganaría Gohan, ¡desearía haberlo visto!

Ida: ¡Midoriya-kun! – Llamó el chico, llegando a donde estaba el mencionado – veo que tu cirugía salió bien, ¡menos mal!

Midoriya: Sí, gracias – respondió al ver al chico - ¿Cómo fue el combate de Gohan?

Ida: ¡Bueno, aunque simplemente estuvieron intercambiando golpes, fue bastante emocionante! – Le mencionó al chico – Gohan-kun venció a Kirishima-kun a puños limpios, ¡parece que tiene bastantes trucos bajo la manga! – dijo pensativo sobre el mencionado.

Midoriya: Ya veo, entonces Gohan intercambió golpes con Kirishima – dijo asombrado.

Ida: Puedes ver la repetición más tarde por ti mismo – le dijo al chico – por cierto – dijo más serio – pienso usar todo lo que pueda para mi pelea.

Midoriya: ¡Ya veo, vas a pelear contra Kacchan! – Dijo seriamente – sí, espero que tengas suerte Ida-kun, Kacchan no es alguien fácil de vencer – aseveró el chico seriamente.

Ida: Eso ya lo sé, por lo que he visto de tu combate contra él, y las veces que él ha usado su quirk en combates y más, ¡él es ciertamente fuerte! – Dijo pensativo – pero, voy a vencer – aseguró seriamente.

Midoriya: ¿Tu hermano, Ingenium, está viendo tu progreso?

Ida: Lo llamé hace poco, pero está ocupado trabajando, así que no me pudo contestar – respondió a la pregunta del chico.

Midoriya: Ah, así que lo llamaste – dijo al escuchar la respuesta.

Ida: Pero, creo que es mejor así, ahora que he llegado tan lejos, quisiera poder decirle que soy el número uno – dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo.

 **Bueno, sé que querían ver la pelea de Momo, pero lamento decirles que hasta aquí se queda el capítulo :v, no me maten, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18 cuartos de final

**Bien ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, un spin-off…ok no, la continuación del fic, sin más cuenta regresiva.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Srblack28: gracias, seguiré haciendo lo mío :v.**

 **Jhanter1999: pues no sé a qué te refieres con final diferente, así que no sé a qué viene tu "7u7" por lo que no sé qué quisiste decir.**

 **Bis10212: gracias, seguiré intentando hacerlo bien.**

 **Bardockfloo: pues todavía falta para eso man :v.**

 **Victor0606: demasiado tarde la pospuse (saca su colt) ahora si está la pelea de Momo (guarda su colt) así que disfruta :v.**

 **Ben56: no sé por qué tendría que suplicarle piedad a Gohan :v, todavía ni llega ese vato :v.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 18 cuartos de final**

 **Estadio**

Momo: _no cabe duda que él atacara rápidamente, y para prevenir_ – pensaba la chica viendo a su oponente – _en ese caso, tendré que defenderme al principio_.

Mic: ¡EMPIECEN!

Tokoyami: ¡Sombra Oscura! – Exclamó llamando a su sombra – "sombra: ajajaj si" – dijo la sombra saliendo a atacar contra la chica.

Momo: no me vas a golpear Tokoyami-san – dijo creando un escudo bloqueando la sombra – también para evitar moverme plante varillas soportando mi cuerpo – indicó al chico viendo que de su cuerpo había varillas incrustadas en el suelo, impidiendo que ésta fuera empujada.

Mic: ¡WOW YAOYOROZU EVITA EL EMPUJE CON SOPORTES EN EL SUELO! QUE INGENIOSA ¿Qué HARÁ AHORA?

Tokoyami: en ese caso, tendré que atacar más fuerte – dijo pensando al ver a la chica – ¡Sombra Oscura! – Gritó moviendo a su sombra – "sombra: ya lo sé" – dijo la sombra saliendo a atacar rápidamente a la chica, para romper su defensa.

Momo: ¡no creas que ese es mi único truco bajo la manga, Tokoyami-san! – dijo moviéndose y tomando las varillas para atacar, bloqueando el ataque de la sombra y lanzando algunas para atacar al chico.

Mic: ¡YAOYOROZU TAMBIÉN COMIENZA A ATACAR!

Tokoyami: _es persistente_ – dijo haciendo que su sombra regresara para cubrirlo de los ataques de las varillas.

Momo: _tengo que comprobar si puedo hacerlo_ – pensaba la chica decidida a combatir contra el chico.

Tokoyami: ¡Sombra Oscura! Yo esquivo sus ataques, tu encárgate de ella – indicó a su sombra para comenzar a moverse de igual manera.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡tú puedes hacerlo, Momo-san! – gritaba apoyando a la chica en la plataforma.

Mina: ¡demuestra que eres mi rival, Yaomomo! – gritaba emocionada por el combate.

Toru: ¡resiste, Momo-chan! – gritaba la chica también apoyando con porras a su amiga.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¿Qué ESTARAN TRAMANDO PARA DERROTAR A SU OPONENTE? ¿Quién VENCERÁ EN ESTE ENCUENTRO?

Momo: te dije que no solo tengo un truco bajo la manga, Tokoyami-san – dijo volviendo a sacar otra barra, para atacar a la sombra de Tokoyami.

Tokoyami: eso ya no te volverá a funcionar, Yaoyorozu – dijo moviéndose y haciendo que la sombra atacara directamente a la chica.

Momo: _tengo que probarlo_ – dijo bloqueando el golpe de sombra con su escudo, y tomando la barra que creó – ¡toma esto! – gritó golpeando a sombra con la barra que tomo.

Tokoyami: ¿Qué diablos? – Dijo al ver lo que pasó – "sombra: guaaajjj" – exclamó al sentir dolor por el impacto.

Momo: entonces era cierta mi hipótesis, Tokoyami-san – dijo al ver el resultado que salió - ¡tú "Sombra Oscura" es débil ante la luz! – exclamó impresionando al chico.

Tokoyami: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Y ¿Qué es esa barra? – preguntó atónito por lo que dijo la chica.

Momo: en tu combate contra Aoyama-san hiciste que "Sombra Oscura" evitara todos sus ataques – dijo rememorando el combate – así que pensé que posiblemente, "Sombra Oscura" puede ser dañada, la cuestión después de eso era ¿cómo dañarla? – Indicó su sabio análisis al chico – para comprobar mi teoría tuve que hacer estas barras luminosas, ¿conoces las barras de juguete que se consiguen en las fiestas? ¡Igual a las barras que encienden al romperlas que usan los exploradores para lugares oscuros! – le comentó al chico, impactándolo – solo tuve que confirmar mi hipótesis creando una barra de tamaño grande – dijo astutamente.

Mic: ¡WOOOOOOOW YAOYOROZU, DESCUBRIÓ LA DEBILIDAD DE LA SOMBRA DE TOKOYAMI! ¿PODRÁ GANAR EL COMBATE CON ESA INFORMACIÓN?

Tokoyami: tch ¡Sombra Oscura! Ataquemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo corriendo también para atacar a la chica.

Momo: ¡no me subestimes, Tokoyami-san! – Dijo creando un espejo – ahora podré eludir fácilmente a sombra – dijo creando otro espejo, después otro seguido de otro, y otro, muchos espejos creo todos reflejando la luz solar.

Tokoyami: "Sombra: aaaagghhhhhh" – gritó la sombra recibiendo demasiado daño por la luz – maldición, ahora solo puedo depender de mí mismo.

Mic: ¡WWWAAAAAAAA INGENIO EXTREMO, YAOYOROZU VENCIÓ A LA SOMBRA OSCURA DE TOKOYAMI!

Momo: yo voy a ganar, Tokoyami-san – dijo corriendo hacia él con una de las barras, que había creado anteriormente.

Tokoyami: yo también puedo utilizar tus barras – dijo tomando una para defenderse.

Momo: ¡muy tarde! – exclamó creando una red, atrapando al chico en ella.

Tokoyami: maldición – exclamó al ser atrapado en la red.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡bien hecho, Momo-san! – gritaba contento al ver que la chica iba a ganar el encuentro.

Mina: ¡así se hace, Yaomomo! – gritó emocionada del combate de su amiga.

Toru: ¡si, muy bien, Momo-chan! – gritaba igual de emocionada que los demás.

Asui: ¡increíble, Yaoyorozu-chan, pudo combatir contra la "Sombra Oscura" de Tokoyami-chan! – Dijo perpleja por lo sucedido – Ribbit.

Ochako: ¡"Sombra Oscura" no pudo hacer nada contra la luz que recibió!

 **Plataforma**

Tokoyami: _la subestime, pensé que solo por ser mujer debía ser más suave con ella_ – pensó adentro de la red sin tener escapatoria – hmp _parece que tengo bastante que aprender_ – pensó aceptando su derrota.

Mic: ¡YEEEEAHHHH INGENIO MORTAL, YAOYOROZU DERRIBÓ AL SAMURAI OSCURO!

Midnight: ¡Tokoyami-kun está fuera, Yaoyorozu-san gana!

 **Gradas**

Sero: pensé que Tokoyami ganaría – le dijo al chico a su lado.

Kaminari: supongo que eso significa que no es invencible.

Kirishima: así que la luz es su debilidad ¿verdad? Ya veo – decía al ver el combate, sobándose sus moretones, mientras estaba cubierto de vendas.

Ida: ¡bien, me voy! – afirmó serio el chico, dejando a Midoriya en las gradas.

 **Ciudad Hosu**

Asesino de héroes: fama…dinero…no importa desde donde lo veas, a estos tipos no les da vergüenza hacerse llamar "héroes" hah – hablaba un sujeto al lado de un cuerpo ensangrentado – haah ninguno de ustedes bastardos es un maldito héroe – afirmaba aplastando un celular perteneciente al cuerpo en el suelo – sólo he visto a dos…ellos son los únicos capaces de hacerme frente…All Might…y ese sujeto…

 **Estadio gradas**

Ochako: ¡Deku-kun! – dijo al ver al chico llegar.

Asui: Midoriya-chan ¿tu cirugía fue bien?

Midoriya: si, ahora estoy completamente sanado – respondió sonriente.

Ochako: ¿no deberías estar descansando? – preguntó preocupada.

Midoriya: tengo que ver los combates – respondió mirando hacia la plataforma – el esfuerzo de aquellos que aspiran a ser héroes.

Gohan: ¡qué bueno que ya estés mejor, Izuku! – le dijo a su amigo que llegaba al lugar, dándole un pulgar arriba y cerrándole el ojo refiriéndose a la semilla.

Midoriya: si, ya estoy mucho mejor Gohan – dijo regresándole la sonrisa y el pulgar arriba en complicidad – pero ahora tenemos que ver el combate de Ida-kun.

Gohan: tienes razón, espero que Ida gane – le dijo a su amigo viendo hacia la plataforma.

Momo: ¿Qué tal estuve, Gohan-kun? – dijo la chica llegando a donde están sus amigos.

Gohan: ¡Momo-san, ya estás aquí, lo hiciste muy bien! Felicidades por pasar al siguiente combate – le felicito al ver llegar a la chica - ¡tendrás que pelear contra alguno de ellos! – dijo más serio a la chica, mientras miraba a la plataforma.

Momo: ¡sí, tendré que pelear contra Ida-san, o contra Bakugo-san! – Dijo mirando seriamente a la plataforma – pero no importa, por ahora quiero que me sigas diciendo como estuvo mi pelea – dijo abrazando al chico de cabello ónix.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡ÚLTIMO COMBATE DE LOS CUARTOS DE FINAL! ¡PROVENIENTE DE UNA FAMILIA DE HÉROES, IDA TENYA DE LA CLASE A! CONTRA ¡EL CHICO MATÓN, QUE HA DEMOSTRADO FIEREZA EN TODO EL FESTIVAL CON SUS EXPLOSIONES, BAKUGO KATSUKI DE LA CLASE A!

Bakugo: llevo tiempo queriendo aplastarte, ¡bastardo élite! – le dijo amenazadoramente al oponente que tenía en frente.

Ida: eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Bakugo-kun – dijo seriamente al chico – _es como dijo Midoriya-kun, él puede tener mucha movilidad gracias a su quirck, también es bueno en combate, y tiene maniobrabilidad para el aire, ¡no puedo atacar despreocupadamente, de lo contrario, podría eludir mi ataque, o crear una explosión para contrarrestarme!_ \- pensaba analíticamente viendo a su oponente.

Mic: ¡INICIEN!

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: Ida-kun tiene un combate muy difícil contra Kacchan, Kacchan no dudara en dar una gran explosión en contra de Ida-kun, si él no puede contraatacarlas de cerca solo podría depender de su velocidad, pero eso tampoco servirá de mucho contra los reflejos de Kacchan, aunque si Ida-kun utiliza mucha velocidad podría atacar velozmente a Kacchan sin darle tiempo, ah pero si Kacchan prevé eso sin duda…

Uraraka: Deku-kun, ¿Ida-kun tiene un combate bastante difícil, cierto? – dijo interrumpiendo al chico que comenzaba a balbucear como siempre.

Midoriya: ¡Oh, lo siento, es mi costumbre, algo así como un pasatiempo! - respondió cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

 **Plataforma**

Ida: _no puedo atacar solamente, tengo que pensar en algo mientras sigo atacando_ – pensaba el chico corriendo por la plataforma.

Bakugo: ¿Qué te pasa, bastardo gafas? – Decía el chico preparando sus brazos para generar explosiones - ¿Por qué no atacas?

Mic: ¡IDA ESTÁ CORRIENDO PARA EVITAR LAS EXPLOSIONES DE BAKUGO! ¿Qué CLASE DE ESTRATEGIA TIENE PENSADA USAR?

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: como pensé, Kacchan tiene la ventaja de sus explosiones a media distancia, lo cual fuerza a Ida-kun a un combate cercano, en el cual Kacchan es muy bueno – dijo viendo el combate.

Gohan: ¡sí, además de eso Ida no es tan propenso a pelear de la forma agresiva que lo hace Bakugo! – dijo mientras miraba la pelea.

 **Plataforma**

Ida: _supongo que solo puedo atacar directamente, rápidamente_ – pensó acercándose corriendo contra el chico explosivo – debo vencerte, Bakugo-kun – dijo soltando una patada en el aire, pero fue esquivada por el otro chico, a la vez que dio una explosión.

Bakugo: no me vas a dar con esa patética patada, idiota – dijo soltando otra explosión en contra del chico.

Ida: tampoco puedo permitir que me alcancen tus explosiones Bakugo-kun – dijo esquivando el ataque corriendo a otro lado.

Mic: ¡IDA SE LANZA AL ATAQUE, PERO BAKUGO CONTRAATACA Y FUERZA A IDA A RETROCEDER!

Bakugo: maldito, no me vas a ganar, ¿Por qué no vienes de una vez a morir? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa confiada.

Ida: _si mantengo un combate cercano con él, probablemente solo pueda esquivar algunos cuantos ataques, pero, si no me acerco jamás le podré ganar_ – pensó sintiéndose presionado por el combate – _¡no tengo elección, no importa si salgo lastimado, obtendré la victoria!_ – pensó decidió corriendo hacía el chico explosivo.

Bakugo: ¡muy bien, así es como debe ser, maldito! – Gritó emocionado al ver que su oponente corría en su dirección – ¡vamos! – gritó lanzándose contra el chico, impulsado por sus explosiones.

Ida: _tengo que vencerlo, y mostrarle a mi hermano que he mejorado_ – pensó acercándose cada vez más al chico - ¡RECIPRO-BURST! – Exclamó cuando estaba a una distancia corta de su oponente – _tengo diez segundos antes de que mis motores se detengan, ¡debo ganar en ese tiempo!_

Bakugo: ¿Qué? – Preguntó viendo a su oponente aparecer más rápido de lo que pensaba con su puño clavado en su estómago, siendo aventado hacia atrás por el poderoso golpe

Mic: ¡WAAAA IDA LOGRA DARLE UN TREMENDO GOLPE A BAKUGO Y LO MANDA A VOLAR POR EL ESCENARIO!

Bakugo: ¡maldito! – dijo al caer, creando una explosión para poder recuperar el aliento que perdió debido al golpe en su estómago.

Ida: ¡no me darás con eso, Bakugo-kun! – Dijo apareciendo arriba del chico soltando una patada descendente – _tengo 8 segundos más._

Mic: ¡IDA USA SU PODEROSA ACELERACIÓN! ¿BAKUGO PODRÁ CONTRARRESTARLO?

 **Gradas**

Sero: ¡recibió un golpe fuerte! – exclamó sorprendido.

Kaminari: esa patada fue increíblemente rápida – exclamó al ver tal velocidad.

 **Plataforma**

Bakugo: _maldición, ahora este maldito es mucho más rápido, apenas puedo reaccionar_ – dijo bloqueando de último segundo la patada, pero recibiendo el daño por el impacto en sus brazos.

Ida: todavía no acabo, Bakugo-kun – afirmó comenzando a moverse a su alrededor, soltando varias patadas muy rápidas desde varios ángulos, las cuales el chico explosivo, no alcanzaba a cubrir o esquivar la mayoría – _solo me quedan 4 segundos._

Mic: ¡IDA ATACA FRENÉTICAMENTE, BAKUGO NO PUEDE HACER NADA CONTRA LAS VELOCES PATADAS DE IDA!

 **Gradas**

Gohan: puede que Ida gane si logra sacar a Bakugo de la plataforma – dijo viendo el gran combate que tenía su amigo contra el chico de las explosiones.

Momo: muy bien ¡si Ida-san continúa así seguramente ganara! – dijo apoyando el comentario del chico de cabello negro.

 **Plataforma**

Bakugo: ¡desgraciado! Deja de moverte tanto – gritó molesto soltando explosiones en todas direcciones.

Ida: ¡voy a terminar con esto! – afirmó saltando por encima de la cabeza del chico y dando muchas vueltas con su impulso para asestar una poderosa patada.

Bakugo: ¡desgraciado! – Exclamó saltando con una explosión, evitando el potente golpe - ¡Granada Aturdidora! – gritó creando una explosión concentrada.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO ESCAPA DE LA JAULA DE GOLPES Y CREA UNA GRAN ESPLOSIÓN! ¿Qué TIENE PENSADO HACER?

Ida: _¡no puedo verlo, peor aún solo me quedan 2 segundos!_ – pensó entre la nube de humo, mirando y corriendo en busca del chico.

Bakugo: ¡estoy aquí, bastardo! – Gritó desde el aire – continuemos nuestro combate, desgraciado – exclamó aterrizando con una gran explosión.

Ida: _maldita sea_ – pensó recibiendo un poco de la explosión al acabarse su tiempo de sobrecarga.

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: ¡increíble! – exclamó observando el combate.

Kirishima: ¡ese Bakugo tiene unos grandes reflejos para poder cubrirse de algunas de esas patadas! – dijo atónito viendo el combate.

Ochako: pero, Ida-kun es increíblemente veloz, no hay forma de que Bakugo-kun acierte sus explosiones, seguramente si continúan así Ida-kun va a…

Gohan: ¡No, Bakugo va a ganar! – Afirmó dejando confundidos a todos los que veían la increíble batalla - ¡se terminó el tiempo de aceleración de Ida! – sentenció dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡BAKUGO CONTRAATACA DE NUEVO!

Bakugo: ¡oye, estúpido élite! no me digas que solo puedes estar en ese estado por poco tiempo – dijo soltando ráfagas de explosiones ligeras con golpes – ¡si ya no puedes correr de mí, entonces ahora te voy hacer volar! – exclamó bombardeando al chico con golpes y ligeras explosiones.

Ida: _rayos, ya no puedo correr para evitar sus explosiones_ – pensaba tratando de bloquear algunos golpes pero recibiendo las explosiones de lleno.

Bakugo: ¡muere! – Gritó soltando una última explosión fuerte para terminar – bueno, entiendo que no tenías muchas opciones, menos en una batalla de resistencia contra mí.

Ida: _¡ya no resisto!_ – pensó cayendo al suelo.

Midnight: ¡Ida-kun está noqueado, Bakugo-kun gana!

Mic: ¡QUE GRAN BATALLA EXPLOSIVA, BAKUGO AVANZA A LA TERCERA RONDA! ¡CON ESO ESTÁN DECIDIDOS LOS MEJORES CUATRO!

Ida: _Tensei_ – pensó el chico que estaba derribado en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

 **Gradas**

Kendo: realmente elegiste a la persona adecuada para pelear – le dijo al chico de enfrente palmeando su cabeza.

Monoma: ¡solo tuvo suerte que el otro no pudiera atacar a distancia! – dijo tratando de no mostrar su frustración.

Gohan: ¡Ida no tuvo oportunidad después de que se agotara su tiempo de sobrecalentado! – Comentó viendo el resultado de la pelea – de haber aprovechado para arrinconar a Bakugo, o asestar algún golpe muy fuerte, podría haber ganado, o por lo menos debilitar mucho más a Bakugo, pero no pudo hacer más debido a que Bakugo tampoco dejaba de crear explosiones y no pensaba en acercarse cerca del límite – comentó a los presentes que también pensaban algo parecido.

Momo: ¡sí, pero Bakugo-san de cualquier manera, tiene unos grandes reflejos y reacciona rápidamente! – comentó continuando con lo que decía el chico.

Mina: ¡cierto, ya lo pensaba desde hace tiempo y cuando formamos equipo en la batalla de caballería, supe que Bakugo no solo grita y ataca sin pensar, también razona sus ataques mientras los realiza! – afirmó la chica pensativa.

Toru: ¡increíble, pensar que en el siguiente combate, Momo-chan tendrá que pelear contra él, me pone muy nerviosa! – comentó dejando algo tenso el ambiente.

Momo: ¡ah, es cierto, Toru-chan, como él ganó, tendré que luchar contra él! ¿Cierto? – dijo nerviosa por el comentario que hizo su amiga.

Mina: ¡me compadezco de ti, Yaomomo! – Dijo también nerviosa por el combate – ¡esfuérzate al máximo, Yaomomo, yo cuidare de Gohan! – dijo quebrando el ambiente que se había formado.

Momo: ¡Mina-san, voy a salir bien del combate! No me pasará nada, ¿sabes? ¡Así que no entiendo por qué dices eso! – dijo con un aura oscura comenzando a rodearla, estando molesta y celosa del simple comentario.

Toru: ¡tienes que reunir fuerza de una vez, Momo-chan! - dijo apoyando a su amiga - ¡también no te preocupes, yo me asegurare de Gohan-kun, no se lo dejare a Mina-chan! – dijo confiada también entrando en la batalla.

Momo: no sé si sentirme contenta por su apoyo, chicas – dijo poniéndose algo más molesta y celosa por el comentario de la chica invisible.

Gohan: jajaja ¡tienes que prepararte bien para que derrotes a Bakugo! – le dijo a la chica de cabello ónix.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, gracias por apoyarme! – Le agradeció feliz del apoyo que le brinda el chico de cabello ónix – sin embargo, Bakugo-san es muy fuerte.

Gohan: ¡vas a ganar, Momo-san! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Plataforma**

Midnight: lleven a Ida-kun con Recovery Girl - ordenó a los robots enfermeros.

Robots: ¡ya sabemos! – Dijeron comenzando a avanzar - ¡siempre es lo mismo!

Midnight: _malditos robots, ¿Quién se creen para responderme de esa manera?_ – pensaba algo molesta por las palabras de los pequeños robots.

Mic: ¡BIEN AHORA QUE ESTÁN DECIDIDOS LOS 4 FINALISTAS, VEAMOS A LOS PELEADORES, AUNQUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE SABEN PERFECTAMENTE QUIENES SON! – comentó emocionando mucho al público que no paraba de gritar con cada fabuloso combate que observaban

 **Todoroki Shoto vs Son Gohan**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo vs Bakugo Katsuki**

Mic: ¡ESTOS SON LOS FINALISTAS, LOS CUATRO MEJORES DEL TORNEO, LOS QUE HAN DEMOSTRADO SU FORTALEZA HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!

 **Enfermería**

Ida: ¡le estoy muy agradecido por curarme, Recovery Girl! – afirmó haciendo una reverencia muy marcada como era su costumbre.

Recovery: ¡está bien, después de todo, no tenías ninguna herida severa! – le dijo tomando su dulcero y regalándole uno al chico de piernas turbo.

Ida: ¡entonces, con su permiso, me retiro! – dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando camino a los asientos de su grupo.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ahora es mi turno – indicó levantándose de su asiento.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, por favor ten cuidado! – le dijo preocupada, aunque sabía de su fuerza, es obvio que se preocuparía por el chico.

Mina: ¡no pierdas, Gohan! – le dijo sonriente al chico.

Toru: ¡da lo mejor de ti, Gohan-kun! – le dijo igual preocupada por el chico, pero sonriente, aunque no se viera su sonrisa. **(:v)**

Gohan: ¡claro, no voy a perder! – les aseguró con una gran sonrisa, retirándose del sitio.

Midoriya: me pregunto qué sucederá en éste enfrentamiento entre Gohan y Todoroki-kun – decía ansioso por ver el combate.

Ida: tenemos que observarlos cuidadosamente para obtener la revancha después contra ellos – dijo el chico llegando a las gradas con sus amigos.

Midoriya: ¡Ida-kun! – exclamó viendo al chico que llegaba.

Ochako: ¿estás bien Ida-kun, te curó Recovery Girl? – preguntó curiosa por el estado de su amigo.

Ida: ¡sí, no tenía ninguna herida grave, así que vine directo hacia acá! – contestó cuando repentinamente comenzó a temblar.

Ochako / Midoriya: UWAAAH ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntaron espantados.

Ida: ¡es i teléfono! – respondió dejando de templar.

Ochako / Midoriya: ufff solo es tú teléfono – dijeron suspirando aliviados.

Ida: _¿mamá?_ – Pensó viendo su celular con llamada entrante

 **Entrada a las gradas**

Ida: "¿hola? Perdí mi lucha hoy, mamá…fui débil" – habló por su teléfono a su madre – "madre: no, no es sobre eso…lo siento…Tenya por favor quédate tranquilo y escúchame…Tensei…a tu hermano mayor…un villano lo…"

 **Ciudad Hosu**

Asesino de héroes: bastardos, ustedes ni siquiera entienden – decía el sujeto desde arriba de un edificio observando la escena que él mismo creó.

Policía: "¡este es el recinto policial Hosu, necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente!"

Asesino de héroes: sumida en vanidad e hipocresía…haaah…su sociedad está tergiversada – decía serio viendo la escena - ¿acaso todos aquellos se quieren nombrar "héroes"? ¡Haré que vean la realidad!

¿?: He estado buscándote, Asesino de Héroes, ¡o debería decir, Stain!

Stain: … - no dijo nada solo desenfundando velozmente su katana deteniéndose en el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Kurogiri: por favor cálmate, tenemos intereses similares – dijo mostrándose ante el mencionado – he estado buscando a alguien de tu notoriedad, ¿te importaría darme un poco de tu tiempo?

 **Lugar secreto**

Tomura: Asesino de Héroes, Stain – musitó viendo una imagen difuminada con la silueta del mencionado.

 **Fine hasta here se queda el episode de today, ¿qué les pareció la pelea de Momo? ¿sé emocionaron con la pelea de Ida? ¿Acaso Momo no es la mejor? ¿Cómo será el combate de Gohan y Todoroki? ¿Momo peleara contra Bakugo en el siguiente episodio? véanlo todo en el siguiente capítulo de la novela... digo en el capítulo siguiente de mi Fic, sin más adieu.**


	19. Chapter 19 Poder

**Bueno siguiente capítulo del fic, una disculpa por subirlo apenas, se me olvido que lo iba a subir y me puse a ver videos y demás cosas :v pero ya me acorde XD sin más rueden la cinta.**

 **Saludos:**

 **GokuSuper117: pues neee ni que Todoroki fuera tan poderoso :v, solo es más fuerte que todos los demás normalitos XD.**

 **Bis10212: pues para que :v no es como que lo necesite XD.**

 **Bardockfloo: pues si me gusta :v por si no ha quedado claro en todo mi fic y comentarios :v, pues la pelea de Todoroki y Gohan ya está aquí.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja el que lidera la resistencia maligna es Bakugo :v pero lo traiciono Deku y ahora quien lidera es Uraraka, pero los que quieren regresar a la normalidad todo son liderados por Toru :v.**

 **Fanfic world010: pues no sé si ya viste el último cap pero igual saludos XD.**

 **Brg2000: gracias saludos.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 19 Poder**

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO DE LAS SEMIFINALES! ¡PROVENIENTE DE UNA FAMILIA ÉLITE DE HÉROES, HA DEMOSTRADO UNA GRAN FORTALEZA, COMO FUE VISTA EN SUS COMBATES PASADOS, TODOROKI SHOTO DE LA CLASE A! CONTRA ¡EL IMPARABLE, CHICO DE QUIRCK DESCONOCIDO Y QUE HA DEMOSTRADO UNA GRAN FUERZA, DE LA CLASE A, SON GOHAN!

Gohan: ¡qué bueno que hayas decidido usar ambos lados de tu poder! – Le dijo al chico que tenía al frente contrario – de lo contrario no sería divertido – le dijo al chico.

Todoroki: ¿divertido? – preguntó confundido - escucha Gohan, te voy a vencer con mi lado derecho para demostrarte que soy superior a ti, que Midoriya me haya provocado a usarlo, no significa que tenga necesidad de eso contra ti – dijo fríamente contra el chico.

Mic: ¡EMPIECEN!

Gohan: entonces esto será muy aburrido – dijo justo al costado izquierdo del chico.

Todoroki: ¿Qué? – dijo viendo a su oponente al lado suyo,

Gohan: te dije que te demostraría la diferencia de nivel que tenemos – dijo apareciendo a su costado derecho – aceptando tu declaración de guerra.

Todoroki: ¿Qué estás haciendo? – decía impactado por que no podía ver los movimientos de su oponente.

Gohan: ¡solo hago que recapacites sobre entrenar! – Dijo golpeando al chico por la espalda sacándolo a volar - para eso quiero que entiendas que no siempre vas a ser el mejor.

 **Gradas**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ninguno de los presentes podía mantener sus quijadas cerradas, todos estaban completamente impactados por la velocidad que estaba mostrando el chico contra su oponente.

Mic: ¿es…es broma…verdad? – anunciaba nervioso e impactado

Aizawa: _¿ Qué, esa es la velocidad que demostró en la carrera? ¿O es que era más veloz?_ – Pensaba impactado el héroe - _¡este chico en serio es un monstruo en cuanto a fuerza!_ – pensó con los ojos totalmente abiertos impresionado por la velocidad que demostró el chico en tan solo unos instantes.

Endeavor: _¿Qué rayos? Es muy veloz, no puedo verlo moverse_ – pensaba impactado por la velocidad que mostraba el oponente de su hijo.

Bakugo: _¿Qué sucede con ese poder?_ – Pensaba con la quijada abierta – _ese maldito, ¿Cuál es su verdadero quirck?_ – pensaba estupefacto viendo el combate.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¿qué rayos pasa? ¿Acaso…ese chico no dejara de sorprendernos? – dijo atónito por la pelea que se desarrollaba.

Todoroki: maldición – dijo recuperándose del golpe – me las vas a pagar – dijo creando grandes cantidades de hielo en dirección del chico.

Gohan: veo que te decidiste a atacar – dijo manteniéndose en su mismo sitio – pero no será suficiente con solo tu hielo, Todoroki – dijo soltando un golpe que destruyó por completo el hielo – te dije que me atacaras con todo – dijo caminando hacía el chico de hielo.

Mic: ¡DESTRUYÓ EL GLACIAR DE TODOROKI! ¡PARECE…PARECE QUE GOHAN TIENE DOMINADO EL COMBATE! – exclamó emocionado pero también en cierto modo asustado de tal fuerza.

Todoroki: maldito – decía creando mucho más hielo - igual a su primer combate en contra de Sero – veamos si puedes resistir esta embestida de hielo.

Mic: ¡TODOROKI VUELVE A ATACAR CON SU HIELO! – anunció tratando de mantener la compostura, pero todo el público estaba pasmado por lo que ocurría.

Gohan: mmm ¡otra vez atacando con ese glaciar! – dijo aburrido golpeando y destruyendo todo el hielo.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun es muy poderoso! – Pensaba tratando de mantener la compostura, pero era un hecho que también estaba impactada – parece una broma que le dijera que tuviera cuidado.

Nadie del público podía decir nada estaban completamente congelados, aunque no necesariamente por el hielo de Todoroki, estaban congelados por el impacto de ver la fuerza del chico de cabello negro.

Endeavor: _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ – pensaba quieto por el combate.

Bakugo: _¿acaso ese bastardo no tiene límites? ¿Qué demonios es su quirck?_ – Pensaba impactado viendo la completa superioridad del chico de cabello negro contra el otro chico - _¡maldición, así que esa es la fuerza que no había mostrado en todo el torneo!_ – pensó abrumado por esa muestra de fuerza.

 **Plataforma**

Gohan: ¡vamos Todoroki, utiliza todo tu poder, ésta es una oportunidad perfecta para que demuestres de lo que eres capaz! – Le dijo provocando al chico - ¡después de todo, tu padre debe estar viéndote! ¿Cierto? – le dijo provocándolo completamente, al haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Midoriya en su combate.

Todoroki: maldito – decía enfurecido, y congelándose poco a poco por las grandes cantidades de hielo que desplego – ¡congélate! – gritó soltando una vez más una embestida de hielo.

Gohan: ahhh ¿Cuántas veces utilizaras ese ataque, Todoroki? – Preguntó con un tono de decepción – no te va a servir contra mí – dijo volviendo a romperlo.

Mic: ¡Todoroki vuelve a atacar con su glaciar de hielo, Gohan no se ha visto ni siquiera inmutado por tales acciones! – anunció controlando su estupor.

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: es increíble, Gohan tiene el completo control de la pelea – dijo asombrado por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ochako: ¡Todoroki-kun parece que está congelándose por sus propios ataques!

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun está dejando a Todoroki-san congelarse! Se está enfriando cada vez más mientras charlan – dijo viendo la plataforma.

Mina: ¡siento que si continúa así, Todoroki-kun se va a congelar por completo!

Toru: ¿eso no sería malo? – preguntó nerviosa pensando en el resultado.

Midoriya: ¡sí, es justo como en mi pelea, Todoroki-kun tiene un límite en cuanto al hielo que soporta su cuerpo, pero parece que actualmente lo sobrepaso! – dijo viendo la plataforma.

A.M: _ya veo, el joven Gohan está ayudando al joven Todoroki a que recupere el control de sus emociones, y dándole un impulso mayor para aceptar su poder._

Endeavor: _"todoroki: necesito pensar si es bueno o malo, aunque sea correcto o no"_ – recordaba las palabras de su hijo - _¿aun estas dudando en usar tu lado izquierdo? idiota_ – Pensaba al ver el combate - _¡definitivamente necesitas tu poder del lado izquierdo para vencer a ese mocoso tan poderoso! _

**Plataforma**

Todoroki: maldito, ¿Por qué…estás…haciendo…esto? – preguntó temblando y comenzando a sucumbir ante el frío y congelándose en gran medida.

Mic: ¡TODOROKI ESTÁ COMENZANDO A CONGELARSE! – comentó al ver algo más normal entre todo lo de la pelea.

Gohan: ¡ya te lo dije, tú me pediste luchar, y yo acepte en demostrarte mi poder! – Contestó tranquilamente - ¡también me gustaría que aceptaras utilizar todo tu poder! – dijo dejando confundido al chico.

Todoroki: ¿Por qué…también…buscas…es…eso? ¿Midoriya…te…dijo que…lo hicieras? – preguntaba aludido por lo que decía el chico en frente de él.

Gohan: ¡No, es algo que simplemente debe pasar Todoroki! – Le respondió al chico que estaba congelándose - ¡jamás serás el número uno utilizando solamente la mitad de todo TÚ poder! – dijo recalcando la parte de pertenencia.

Todoroki: ¿por…por qué…por qué me quieres ayudar? – le preguntó entrecortadamente al chico mientras seguía congelándose.

Gohan: ¡pues porque somos amigos! ¿No es así? – le respondió al chico.

Todoroki: _¿amigos?_ – Se preguntó el chico que seguía congelándose - ¿Cuándo te dije que yo era tu amigo? – musitó el chico apenas audiblemente.

Gohan: ¡somos compañeros, como tal podemos ser amigos, y los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros! ¿O me equivoco? – le dijo al chico tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Todoroki: ¡te equivocas, yo solamente me haré más fuerte! _Ja, supongo que tiene razón_ – contestó retomando un poco el control sobre sus palabras - ¡yo no estoy aquí para jugar a los amigos! _Debe ser una tontería el que esté dudando tanto_ – decía el chico empezando a descongelarse poco a poco.

Gohan: _¡muy bien, parece que está dejando sus dudas de lado!_ – pensaba viendo al chico descongelándose, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Todoroki: _simplemente tengo que hacer mío este poder_ ¡yo seré el héroe número uno! – Decía empezando a sacar pequeñas flamas de su cuerpo.

Gohan: perfecto, sí no lo haces, no será un combate – le dijo sonriendo al chico.

Todoroki: _le demostrare a mi padre que soy mejor que él_ ¡te demostraré mi superioridad! – Dijo sacando una gran llamarada de su cuerpo.

Mic: ¡TODOROKI SACÓ SUS LLAMAS! – anunció viendo la gran llamarada.

Gohan: ¡ven con todo lo que tengas, lo recibiré con gusto! – le dijo alegre al chico, mientras sonreía de que aquél chico despejara sus dudas.

Todoroki: _y le mostraré a mi Mamá que no soy como mi padre_ ¡te voy a derrotar en este combate! – aseveró poniéndose en una posición que nunca había mostrado.

Mic: ¡TODOROKI VA A IR EN SERIO, ESTÁ UTILIZANDO UNA POSE CON LA QUE PODRÍA ATACAR CON SUS DOS LADOS!

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡planea utilizar todo su poder! – exclamó sorprendida por tal posición.

Midoriya: ¡está preparado para luchar con todo! – dijo sorprendido.

Ochako: ¡parece que está más caliente que cuando utilizó sus llamas contra Deku-kun! – dijo mientras sudaba por el repentino calor.

Toru: ¡hace mucho calor! – se quejó por todo el calor que se desprendía por el chico.

Momo: ¡parece que solo está calentando al ambiente, pero no derrite los hielos! – dijo también acalorada.

Mina: ¿Por qué? ¡Si hace rato los derritió en un momento! – dijo sudando mientras intentaba mantener su vista en la plataforma.

A.M: _parece que tanto el joven Midoriya, y el joven Gohan lograron reconciliar al joven Todoroki consigo mismo_ \- pensó con una sonrisa viendo la decisión del chico de hielo…y fuego.

Endeavor: ¡eso es perfecto, maravilloso, Shoto, tienes que demostrarles a todos tu gran poder! – Gritó emocionado de que su hijo dejara sus dudas - ¡tienes que ser el mejor, este será tu gran inicio, tienes que vencer a ese chico, tienes que volver a mostrar tu fuerza como lo hiciste antes! – gritaba emocionado viendo la decisión de su hijo.

Tetsutetsu: ¡parece que éste acabó siendo el paraíso para la clase A, maldición! – dijo enojado de que sus rivales de clase los hayan superado.

Momo: ¡planea usar otra vez su expansión de aire contra Gohan! – exclamó alertando a sus compañeros.

Ochako: ¿Qué, otra vez eso? – preguntó alarmada.

Midoriya: ¿Cómo lo sabes, Yaoyorosu-san? – preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

Momo: ¡es obvio, está almacenando sus glaciares para crear una enorme expansión del aire a su alrededor! – Dijo exaltada – será mejor que se aparten o se agarren de algo – exclamó a sus compañeros que de inmediato obedecieron.

 **Plataforma**

Todoroki: ¡Allá voy, Gohan! – exclamó volviendo a calentar todo rápidamente para utilizar su ataque de cambió de presión atmosférica.

Gohan: ¡Perfecto, Todoroki! – gritó emocionado soltando varios golpes creando una enormemente poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Cementos: "Midnight, esto no es bueno, volverá a pasar esa gran explosión" – le dijo a su compañera.

Midnight: Rayos, ¡no otra vez! – exclamó tratando de sujetarse de algo para no salir disparada.

Mic: ¿QUEE? ¿OTRA VEZ ESA EXPLOSIÓN DE LOCURA? ¿POR QUÉ LES GUSTA HACE…UAGGGG – exclamó mientras anunciaba saliendo hacia atrás por el viento generado.

Como se pensó se creó un gran choque de fuerzas entre el viento y la expansión del aire, solo que más poderosa, sacando a todos los presentes de sus asientos.

Todoroki: ¡aún no acabo! – gritó embistiendo en dirección de Gohan impulsado por un pilar de hielo.

Gohan: ¡eso espero! – dijo esperando el ataque del chico de hielo.

Todoroki: ¡sabrás la diferencia de nuestros poderes! – Dijo embistiendo creando varios ataques de glaciar contra Gohan – ahora estoy usando mi fuego, así que no tengo límite de congelación Gohan, dime ¿Qué harás? – gritó creando glaciar tras glaciar.

Gohan: ¡eso es lo que esperaba! – exclamó destruyendo todos los glaciares, uno a uno destruía con sus puños todo el hielo que generaba el chico.

Todoroki: ¡te dije que también usaré Mí lado de fuego! – gritó creando una llamarada contra el chico de cabello ónix, combinando sus ataques de hielo y fuego.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡está ráfaga de viento es mucho más fuerte que la anterior! – exclamaba agachada cubriéndose del viento.

Mina: ¡incluso refugiadas en el suelo, cubiertas por el barandal de concreto el viento nos alcanza todavía! – gritaba con los ojos cerrados.

Toru: ¿Qué tan fuerte es el viento allá afuera, para que nos alcance así? – preguntaba también agachada en el piso.

Ochako: ¡ésta ráfaga es mucho más fuerte que la que hicieron Deku-kun y Toodoroki-kun! – gritó también agachada junto a todos los demás.

A.M: _esta no es una sola explosión de viento_ – pensó resistiendo el viento gracias a su fuerza – _es embestida tras embestida, creo que el joven Gohan y el joven Todoroki están yendo muy lejos._

Endeavor: gugggh ni siquiera yo puedo mantenerme con todo este viento – exclamó siendo arrastrado mientras se trataba de agarrar de algún lugar.

 **Plataforma**

Gohan: ¡le estamos causando algunos problemas a los presentes, así que es hora de que te demuestre la diferencia entre el esfuerzo y orgullo! – Exclamó mientras seguía evitando los ataques con ráfagas de aire muy potentes – ¡Ha! – exclamó apareciendo junto al chico empezando su ataque indetenible de golpes y patadas.

Todo el escenario estaba siendo despedazado poco a poco por las continuas ráfagas y golpes de viento generados por la expansión y contracción del viento, junto a los golpes de aire que generaban ambos chicos con sus ataques.

Todoroki: guaaajjjjj – exclamó siendo apaleado por todos los indetenibles golpes de su oponente.

Gohan: ¡todavía no acabo, Todoroki! – exclamó soltando golpes un poco más fuertes para terminar con la batalla más rápidamente - ¡Haaa!

Todoroki: puaaaaajjj – exclamó soltando de su boca algo de sangre y saliva por todos los impactos recibidos.

Gohan: ¡es el final, Todoroki! – exclamó dando una última patada en su oponente derribándolo del cuadrilátero que estaba totalmente agrietado y con muchos destrozos por tal combate.

Todo el escenario era un caos en cuanto a ráfagas de viento, las cuales sacaban a todos de sus asientos y los mandaba a volar por tal presión.

Gohan: bueno, supongo que ya va a cesar el viento que creamos – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

 **Gradas**

A.M: _parece que terminó el combate_ – pensó sintiendo que el viento poco a poco perdía potencia – _fue un combate muy loco para alumnos de primer año_ – pensó mientras veía al cuadrilátero.

Endeavor: ¿ya terminó la pelea? ¿Acaso ya ganó mi Shoto? – preguntó recuperándose del arrastre que sufrió.

Bakugo: _¡maldición, maldición, maldición!_ – Pensaba el chico levantándose para ver el cuadrilátero - _¡maldita sea, yo también necesite albergarme bajo un estúpido barandal, maldición! ¿Por qué…por qué…cómo…cómo crearon tal presión de aire esos bastardos? ¡Maldita sea!_ – pensaba frustrado, de que se vio abrumado por el viento y tuvo que refugiarse, igual que el resto de su clase.

Momo: ¡parece que ya se detuvo el viento, o concluyo la pelea! – dijo inquiriendo sobre la pelea que tuvo su chic…su amigo.

Mina: ¡qué bueno, ese viento era demasiado fuerte! – dijo levantándose para ver el cuadrilátero.

Toru: ¡a mí me dio bastante miedo! – dijo también sentándose de nueva cuenta en su asiento.

Momo: ¿Por qué te dio miedo, Toru-san? – preguntó curiosa mientras veía la gran cantidad de vapor y niebla que seguía cubriendo el estadio.

Toru: ¡pues me preocupa que Gohan-kun esté herido! ¿Tú no lo estás? – le preguntó confundida a su amiga.

Momo: ¡claro que lo estoy, pero no es momento para eso, ya que confió en que Gohan-kun está bien! – le respondió con una sonrisa a su amiga y rival.

Midoriya: ¡eso verdaderamente fue increíble! – Dijo viendo al cuadrilátero - ¿así es como sintieron cuando fue mi pelea con Todoroki-kun? – preguntó curioso.

Ochako: ¡No, la verdad, ésta fue mucho más fuerte que en tú combate, Deku-kun! – le respondió al chico peliverde.

Momo: pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó curiosa y nerviosa por el chico

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡rayos, en serio tu clase está loca, Eraser! – le volvió a decir a su compañero, tirado en el piso - ¿Qué diablos les enseñas? ¿En verdad tienen que armar todo este desastre en cada uno de sus combates? – Le reclamó a su compañero, encargado de la clase de los combatientes – RAYOS, NO VEO NADA.

Aizawa: tengo que admitir, que esta vez talvez se excedieron esos chicos – le dijo a su compañero.

Mic: ¿Cómo QUE ESTA VEZ? TAMBIÉN HACE RATO PASÓ LO MISMO – le reclamó a su compañero – AHHH ¡QUIERO VER QUE PASÓ! CEMENTOS, MIDNIGHT ¿PUEDEN DECIRME QUE PASÓ? – Preguntó a los héroes, pero estos dos estaban inconscientes debido a que eran los más cercanos al conflicto - ¿QUEEE? ¡CEMENTOS Y MIDNIGHT ESTÁN FUERA DE COMBATE! – gritó al ver a sus compañeros tirados junto a las paredes.

Aizawa: bueno no esperas que estuvieran perfectamente después de todo ese vendaval, ¿o sí? – le dijo comentó a su compañero.

Mic: bueno tienes razón, Eraser, ¿PERO QUIÉN FUE EL VENCEDOR? ¿QUÉ PASÓ EN EL COMBATE? – dijo tratando de ver entre el vapor que se despejaba.

Gohan: parece que tengo que despejar el escenario – dijo creando una leve ráfaga de viento para despejar el vapor y niebla que cubría el escenario.

Mic: ¿QUEEEEE, ACASO NO TERMINÓ? ¿VAN A CONTINUAR? – exclamó refugiándose en el suelo de donde estaba al ver que el humo empezó a moverse inusualmente rápido.

Aizawa: cálmate, solamente está siendo despejado el escenario para que podamos ver el resultado – le afirmó a su compañero que ya estaba oculto.

Mic: ah ¿en serio? ¿Solamente despejan el escenario de toda esta niebla? – le preguntó a su compañero que no se ocultó al ver lo que sucedía.

Aizawa: Sí, así que cálmate, pareces un miedoso – le contestó a su compañero – ahora tienes que anunciar al ganador – le ordenó al héroe.

Mic: ah claro, bien veamos – respondió volteando a ver a la plataforma hecha pedazos - ¡SON GOHAN GANÓ, GOHAN ESTÁ EN EL CUADRILATERO, MIENTRAS QUE TODOROKI ESTÁ FUERA DEL LÍMITE! – gritó viendo la escena frente a sus ojos.

 **Gradas**

Momo: ¡Sí, Gohan-kun ganó! – gritó feliz por la noticia.

Mina: ¡Excelente, ese es mi Gohan! – afirmó molestando a la chica de pelo ónix.

Momo: _esto no lo pasaré por alto, Mina-san, después te haré saber ¡que Gohan-kun es mío!_ – Pensó enojada por el comentario de la chica rosita – _pero por ahora estoy muy feliz que Gohan-kun esté bien y haya ganado su combate._

Toru: ¡bien hecho, Gohan-kun! – gritó también contenta por el resultado.

Midoriya: ¡increíble, es completamente asombroso! – dijo pasmado al ver el resultado de tal combate.

Bakugo: _¡maldición, maldito bastardo, maldición!_ – Pensaba frustrado el chico viendo el resultado de la pelea entre los dos chicos de su clase - _¡desgraciado, ese maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo lo podré vencer en la final?_ – se preguntaba abrumado, al haber presenciado esa pelea tan brutal.

Endeavor: es mentira _esto es mentira, ¡nadie debe ser más fuerte que mi Shoto!_ no puede pasar esto – decía el héroe al ver la derrota de su "creación/hijo" - _¡Shoto debería ser el más poderoso, para eso lo hice, él debe superar a All Might, y ser el más fuerte!_ esto no pudo haber pasado – decía impactado por el resultado de tan tremendo combate - _¿ese maldito mocoso es más fuerte que mi Shoto? debe ser broma._

A.M: _ganó el joven Gohan_ – pensó viendo hacia la plataforma - _parece que como lo había pensado, el joven Gohan será el ganador del torneo_ – dijo con una sonrisa al ver el resultado – _parece que el joven Gohan si le quiso decir al mundo "estoy aquí"_ – pensó con una gran sonrisa – _qué bueno que uno de los dos, pudiera anunciar en este torneo su presencia en el mundo, parece que podría retirarme en este momento y dejaría bien cuidado el título de "Símbolo de Paz"_

Shinso: hmp, bueno por lo menos, no fui vencido por algún don nadie – dijo sonriendo mientras veía la plataforma con el chico ganador.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡SON GOHAN AVANZA A LA FINAL! ¿En serio, este chico no es un monstruo? ¡EL GANADOR INVICTO POR TODO EL TORNEO HA SIDO ESTE CHICO DEL CUAL NO SABEMOS CON PRESICIÓN SU QUIRCK, PERO ES MUY PODEROSO! – anunció estremeciendo a todo el público que aún estaban estupefactos al ver el término de la batalla.

Público: increíble – se escuchó una voz en el escenario – ese chico es absurdamente poderoso – se empezaba a escuchar la voz de otra persona en otro lugar del estadio - ¿ese chico no es asombroso? – dijo una tercera voz, comenzando a escucharse más y más voces por todo el escenario - ¡aquel chico es tremendo, derrotó al hijo del héroe número dos! – se empezaba a escuchar las voces del público que se recuperaba de su estupor.

Gohan: _parece que he hecho más que ayudar a Todoroki_ – pensó al escuchar las palabras que salían del público - _¡también cumplí con lo que nos encomendó All Might!_ – pensó con una gran sonrisa viendo hacía las gradas, dando un gran pulgar arriba, dirigido al héroe que conoció llegando a este nuevo mundo, y también dirigiéndose con esa señal y sonrisa a las gradas donde se encontraban sus compañeros, amigos y amigas.

 **Gradas**

A.M: _bien hecho, joven Gohan, pudiste ayudar a dos personas, al joven Todoroki, y a mí, cumpliendo mi objetivo_ – pensó con una sonrisa viendo la señal de aquel chico.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun, que bueno que saliste bien! – dijo soltando ligeras lágrimas de felicidad por el chico – siempre supe que ganarías, pero eso no implica que deje de preocuparme por ti – musitaba viendo al chico que le dirigía una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba en señal de victoria en señal de "todo está bien"

Mina: ¡no sé por qué, pero también tengo ganas de llorar de felicidad! – dijo la chica también con sus ojos llorosos.

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun, bien hecho! – Gritó a la plataforma - ¡chicas, creo que son muy sentimentales! – les dijo a las chicas tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

Momo: ¡pero si también se notan las lágrimas cayendo en tu asiento, Toru-san! – le contestó a la chica que pretendía disimular su felicidad y lágrimas.

Asui: ¡parece que están muy contentas por la victoria de Gohan-chan! – Exclamó hablando con la chica frente a ella – Ribbit.

Ochako: claro, ¿Por qué no estar alegre de la victoria de un amigo? – le respondió a la chica ranita que le habló.

Midoriya: ¡Gohan es increíble! – Dijo viendo al chico plantado de forma firme en el escenario – siempre lo supe, pero casi nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo de esta forma – afirmó el chico que no podía dejar de ver la plataforma.

Asui: ¡Midoriya-chan, tú no dejas de decir lo mismo con lo que sea que veas! – dijo rompiendo la nube de ilusiones que el chico se quería formar, como alguien callado.

Midoriya: ah jaja es cierto, ¡Asui-san! – le respondió a la chica porque decía la verdad.

Asui: ¡llámame Tsuyu-chan! – le dijo al chico cuando la nombró.

 **Fuera del estadio**

Mt. Lady: ¡ese chico es asombroso, Kamui! – le dijo mientras miraban a la pantalla.

Kamui: ¡tienes razón, incluso a mí me dio curiosidad por ver después de escuchar todo aquel ruido! – le contestó viendo la pantalla que mostraba al ganador.

Arms: ¡fue completamente asombroso! – dijo apoyando lo que decían sus compañeros, asombrado mientras veía la pantalla.

Mt. Lady: ¡sería genial tenerlo con nosotros! ¿No lo crees, Kamui? – le preguntó a su compañero, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa – _me pregunto si esa fortaleza será en todo su cuerpo, ujujuju_ – pensó viendo la pantalla de forma lujuriosa con un dedo en sus labios, sin que sus compañeros notaran su aura libidinosa.

 **Lugar escondido**

Tomura: ese maldito mocoso – musitó viendo la televisión en que mostraban el festival de la preparatoria U.A.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, la respuesta a la pregunta es No :v no salió la pelea de Momo en este capítulo XD, no me maten, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 20 furias

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic, sé que me excedí bastante con el poder de Todoroki, pero digamos que es su potencial completo liberado, por lo tanto solo ataca con todo sin controlarlo, algo así como Deku liberando el 100% de One For All; bien ahora si la esperada pelea de Momo para algunos, la no tan esperada pelea de Momo para otros, pero como sea, rueden la cinta.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Bardockfloo: pues si menuda pelea, creo que le subí el poder a Todoroki :v, pues no respondo #nospoilers:v.**

 **Bis10212: gracias, lo feo es que en otros no me dijeron nada sobre otros combates y esas cosas u.u example el de Ida me quebré la cabeza pensando cómo hacerla interesante y que Bakugo no humillara a Ida como en el Ova2 :v, pero bueno no importa con que algunas si las disfruten vale la pena.**

 **Historia1: pues no creo :v, yo pediría otra cosa XD, si me sorprende que pudiera escribir pelea por capítulo, saludosx2.**

 **Victor0606: es un caballo de monta :v (supongo que notaste lo que puse de Mt. Lady) jajaja fila para subirse, tiempo estimado de espera para subir a la atracción… jajajaja; si, qué lástima, pero sería más lastimoso que alguien decidiera hacer un Ova y pospusiera el combate otros capítulos más o hacer un spin-off, sería una pena :v, NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN POLISONTES.**

 **Jonatan10497: gracias, gracias, es un honor, pues no se en lo personal me gustan todos mis capítulos de mi fic :v, pero en uno que escribí bien padre, fue el 8 la invasión a U.A. por la liga (te recomiendo volver a leerlo :v) literal se prendió la mierda (creo que es del capítulo 19, pero me sale como del 13 así que no estoy seguro, bueno de hecho sale en ambos) pues siempre lo demostró :v.**

 **Linkzx: pues paque, mejor los dejo pidiendo más, jajajja "su chi XD" gracias por el seguimiento.**

 **GokuSuper117: pues sinceramente en la verdadera serie veo más a Momo junto a Ida que con Todoroki, no quiero pelear por eso, porque la verdad ninguno de esos dos shipeos me gusta en lo absoluto, pero siendo sincero (supondré que si termina con alguien sería con Ida #Momosinshipeospndjos #Momoesmía), bueno tampoco es como que lo humilló, solamente salió ileso, apaco por completo su poder desde el comienzo de la pelea y le demostró su debilidad :v, jajajaja poder de la amistad, ¿poder nakamas? ¿O poder cariñosito? XD.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 20 furias**

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡GOHAN ES EL PRIMER FINALISTA DEL TORNEO! – Gritó haciendo al público estallar en gritos de emoción - POR CIERTO, QUE LOS ROBOTS SE LLEVEN A TODOROKI A LA ENFERMERÍA

Gohan: bueno, supongo que debo retirarme ahora – dijo al escuchar que ya anunciaron su victoria.

Mic: ¡BUENO, TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR A QUE CEMENTOS Y MIDNIGHT RECUPEREN LA CONSCIENDIA, DESPUÉS CEMENTOS REPARARA LA PLATAFORMA Y VOLVEREMOS A CONTINUAR CON LOS COMBATES! MIENTRAS TANTO PUEDEN DISFRUTAR DE UNA SECCIÓN DE CHISTES DE MI PARTE… **jajaja no es cierto** ¡EN LO QUE ESPERAMOS QUE SE RECUPEREN VEAMOS UN RECUENTO DE LAS VICTORIAS DE TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES!

 **Pasillos**

Gohan: ¡bien, parece que todo fue bien con Todoroki! – Decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las gradas con su grupo – ahora solo queda el combate de Momo-san – dijo pensando sobre tal combate.

Bakugo: ¿haa? – exclamó mientras caminaba por el pasillo al toparse con el chico del anterior combate.

Gohan: no sé si debería darle algún consejo a Momo-san – dijo mientras seguía caminando, mirando al techo y pensando en el orgullo que tiene la chica para ese tipo de cosas.

Bakugo: tch – exclamó molesto al ver pasar al chico de cabello negro – sé que no hay necesidad, pero vamos ¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó enojado al chico que pasaba a su lado caminando, enojándolo por tal acción.

Gohan: ¿Qué? – Dijo al escuchar los ladridos de enojo de su compañero – no te había notado Bakugo, simplemente estaba centrado en mis pensamientos – contesto al chico enojado - bueno nos vemos – le dijo continuando su camino.

Bakugo: ¿Esa es tu actitud hacia tu oponente en la final? – Le preguntó al chico que caminaba - ¡te estoy hablando a ti, maldito bastardo! – le gritó creando una explosión para llamar la atención del chico.

Gohan: ¿Por qué dices que serás mi oponente en la final? – le preguntó deteniendo su paso, llamando la atención del chico explosivo.

Bakugo: ¡porque yo ganaré mi combate! – le respondió enojado al chico.

Gohan: ¡todavía no han luchado, así que no des por sentado que serás mi oponente! – le respondió mirándolo a la cara.

Bakugo: Haaaah ¿crees que tengo probabilidades de perder? – Le dijo riéndose confiadamente - ¡avanzare y te derrotare en la final, maldito bastardo!

Gohan: ¡de eso no puedes estar tan seguro! – le dijo tranquilo al chico.

Bakugo: ¡escucha, voy a destrozar a esa perra, así que será mejor que tengas algo para consolarla después de nuestra pelea! – le dijo con una cara de molestia y confianza al chico frente a él.

Gohan: ¡no le digas así a Momo-san! – Dijo seriamente, al escuchar lo que dijo sobre la chica de cabello ónix – no te voy a dar tu merecido, solo porque sería injusto que estés malherido para el combate con Momo-san, ¡pero si vuelves a llamarla de esa manera o cualquier otra forma… - dijo pausadamente apretando sus puños - te haré arrepentirte! – aseveró mirando de forma seria al chico explosivo.

Bakugo: tch – exclamó ver la intención del chico, así que decidió no decir nada más - ¡voy a derrotarla, y después seguirás tú, maldito! – le dijo retirándose del sitio.

Gohan: hmmm tendré que decirle a Momo-san que tenga cuidado – dijo calmándose de la conversación que tuvo con el chico de las explosiones, yendo en busca de la chica mencionada.

Bakugo: _¡ya verás bastardo, derrotare a esa perra y te superare, entonces seré indiscutiblemente el número uno!_ – pensaba molesto el chico mientras caminaba a su sala de espera.

 **Enfermería**

Recovery: por todos los cielos, ahora incluso los guardianes y referí del torneo salieron heridos, ¿Qué voy a hacer con los chicos de ahora? – decía viendo a los dos héroes que tuvo que curar.

Cementos: ¡lo sentimos, Recovery Girl! – le dijo disculpándose por lo que les pasó.

Midnight: ¡vamos, Recovery Girl, no podíamos hacer nada, ese viento nos dejó paralizados en tan solo unos momentos, no podíamos haberlo evitado! – le dijo a la heroína en su defensa.

Recovery: si, si, como sea, tienen que regresar para continuar con el torneo.

Cementos: tiene Razón Recovery Girl, el estadio debe estar hecho un desastre.

Midnight: ¿pues qué esperas para ir a restaurarlo, cementos? – le dijo mandonamente al héroe.

 **Sala de espera número dos**

Momo: ¿Qué debo hacer en el combate contra Bakugo-san? – se preguntaba para sí misma, mientras pensaba su estrategia de combate.

Gohan: ¿estás aquí, Momo-san? – preguntó entrando a la sala de espera donde estaba la chica.

Momo: ¡Gohan-kun! – Exclamó viendo al chico entrar al cuarto - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó, mientras el chico pasaba y tomaba asiento.

Gohan: ¡vengo a desearte suerte en tu combate, Momo-san! – le dijo sentado en una silla frente a la chica.

Momo: gracias, Gohan-kun – le agradeció con una sonrisa – pero pensándolo, será un combate bastante difícil contra Bakugo-san – le mencionó al chico.

Gohan: tranquila, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo – le dijo tomándola de los hombros para calmar los nervios de la chica – no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, mantente tranquila.

Momo: pero Gohan-kun, si pierdo…

Gohan: ¡no perderás, solo tienes que confiar más en tu propia fuerza! – Le respondió interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica - ¡ya has vencido a muchos tan solo con llegar hasta aquí, en la carrera, en la batalla de caballería, en el torneo, venciste a Tokoyami dándote cuenta tú misma de su debilidad! – Le decía a la chica - ¡tú eres muy fuerte, Momo-san, solo tienes que mantener la calma como lo haces cuando estudiamos y practicamos juntos, tienes una gran capacidad analítica, si usas lo que sabes, seguro que puedes superar cualquier reto! –le decía a la chica mirándola a los ojos.

Momo: Gohan-kun, no sé si pueda lograrlo, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con una mirada determinada.

Gohan: ¡muy buen, espero que tú seas mi oponente en la final, Momo-san! – le comentó a la chica apoyándola nuevamente con una gran sonrisa.

Momo: Sí, Gohan-kun, yo también te quiero ver en la final – le dijo contenta por todo el apoyo que le daba el chico - ¡aunque no creo vencerte a ti, Gohan-kun! – le dijo con un tono más divertido, riéndose ambos por el comentario.

Gohan: jajajaja ¡no creas, quizá si te esfuerzas en este combate tengas lo necesario para vencerme! – le contestó siguiendo con el juego.

Momo: jejeje ¿entonces dices que me dejaras ganar, si venzo a Bakugo-san? ¡No tienes que ser tan complaciente conmigo, Gohan-kun, yo te derrotare por mí misma en la final! – le dijo divertida.

Gohan: jajaja eso espero, Momo-san, ya quiero vernos en la final – le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

Momo: ¡eso haré Gohan-kun, te veré en la final! – le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada de determinación – por cierto, Gohan-kun, también quisiera pedirte algo si es que llegamos a vernos en la final – le dijo un poco más tímida.

Gohan: ¿de qué se trata, Momo-san? – le preguntó curioso.

Momo: bueno, ya sabes, yo, me gustaría que… - le decía tímidamente al chico – te lo diré después – dijo rápidamente – mejor ve a las gradas y apóyame desde ahí – dijo tomando al chico del brazo y sacándolo del cuarto.

Gohan: ¿Qué, por qué? – le preguntó confuso por el repentino cambio de la chica.

Momo: ahh, ya vete, necesito prepararme para el combate – le dijo rápidamente al chico ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

Gohan: ¿eh? ¿Qué? Bueno ¿Qué? – preguntaba confundido por la repentina acción de la chica, al sacarlo del cuarto y cerrar la puerta – supongo que necesita mentalizarse para el combate – dijo pensando sobre lo sucedido y caminando hacia las gradas.

Momo: _que vergüenza, estuve a punto de…de…_ \- pensaba la chica con un sonrojo en su cara, pensando sobre lo que iba a decir – _necesito tranquilizarme y pensar en cómo vencer a Bakugo-san_ – pensó tratando de retomar el control de sus acciones – _ahhh, ¿habré hecho mal en sacar así a Gohan-kun? Espero que no se enoje conmigo_ – pensó la chica volviendo a recordar lo que pasó instantes atrás.

 **Plataforma**

Cementos: el escenario quedo peor que en la batalla de Midoriya y Todoroki – dijo mientras reconstruía la plataforma gracias a su control de cemento.

Midnight: ya no te quejes, mejor termina de repararlo para continuar con los combates – le dijo mientas veía todo el escenario que fue azotado por el viento – esa debía ser una pelea muy intensa para dejar el escenario así, y pensar que estuvimos dentro de todo ese vendaval – exclamó la heroína.

Cementos: bien ya está listo – afirmó el héroe al terminar de recrear el escenario.

Mic: ¡THANKS AGAIN, CEMENTOS! ¡BIEN, YA QUE VOLVEMOS A TENER LA PLATAFORMA LISTA, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON EL PENÚLTIMO COMBATE DEL TORNEO!

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: Gohan, ya llegaste – le dijo al chico que llegaba al sitio.

Mina: Gohan ¿en dónde te encontrabas? – le preguntó al chico.

Gohan: jaja estaba hablando con Momo-san – le respondió a su amigo.

Midoriya: ya veo, supongo que le diste algún consejo para su combate - afirmó el chico al pensar que esa era la razón.

Gohan: jaja bueno, eso me hubiera gustado, pero seguramente Momo-san no lo habría aceptado, es bastante orgullosa – le contestó al chico.

Toru: ¿entonces por qué fuiste con Momo-chan, Gohan-kun? – le preguntó en un tono que denotaba ser un puchero y celos.

Gohan: ¡fui a desearle suerte! – Respondió con una sonrisa – pero bueno, ya es hora de su combate – les dijo tomando asiento y mirando la plataforma.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡ÚLTIMO COMBATE DE LAS SEMIFINALES! ¡LA CHICA QUE HA DEMOSTRADO SU FUERZA EN EL TORNEO, DEMOSTRÓ QUE SU INGENIO SUPERÓ EL PODER DEL SAMURAI TOKOYAMI CON SU PODEROSA SOMBRA OSCURA! ¿VOLVERÁ A DEMOSTRAR LO MISMO EN ESTE COMBATE? ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, YAOYOROZU MOMO DE LA CLASE A!

Momo: fuuuu _tengo que concentrarme para la pelea_ – pensaba subiendo a la plataforma – _ya he llegado muy lejos, no puedo dar un mal combate._

Mic: CONTRA ¡EL CHICO AGRESIVO, EL BANDALO KAMIKASE DE LAS EXPLOSIONES, DEMOSTRANDO SU GRAN PODER, BAKUGO KATSUKI, DE LA CLASE A!

Bakugo: ¡eres la perra del bastardo de Gohan! ¿Cierto? – Le dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, molestándola por el comentario - ¡no me importa si están saliendo o no, te voy a hacer añicos en este combate! – aseveró el chico amenazadoramente.

Momo: ¡eres muy maleducado, Bakugo-san! – Le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño por el anterior comentario del chico – parece que necesitas un bozal para dejar de decir tantas vulgaridades – afirmó la chica sin dejarse intimidar.

Bakugo: tch ¡tú lo pediste! – dijo el chico cabreado por el comentario.

Mic: ¡EMPIECEN!

Bakugo: ahhhhhhh – gritó lanzándose contra la chica impulsado por sus explosiones.

Momo: tan agresivo como en tus anteriores combates, Bakugo-san – dijo empezando a crear algo de sus brazos.

Bakugo: ¡no me importa que mierda crees, lo voy a destruir todo! – gritó acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

Momo: será mejor que te relajes un poco, Bakugo-san – le dijo terminando de sacar su creación - ¡quédate quieto! – exclamó disparándole al chico.

Mic: ¿UNA PISTOLA? – gritó viendo la creación.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo al recibir el disparo - ¿Qué es esto, maldita? – preguntó quitándose el proyectil que tenía incrustado en su pecho.

Momo: ¡te disparé un sedante, poco a poco iras perdiendo las fuerzas y caerás desmayado! – le respondió al chico enojándolo por tal acción.

Bakugo: ¡maldita, como si fuera a dejarme caer por un estúpido sedante! – gritó volviendo a lanzarse contra la chica.

Momo: ¡que impaciente eres! – Dijo creando un espejo para deslumbrar la vista del chico – me pregunto si puedes ver con el sol directo en tus ojos.

Mic: ¡YAOYOROZU, ESTÁ SIENDO MUY INGENIOSA, AHORA ESTÁ HACIENDO USO DE SU COMBATE CONTRA TOKOYAMI PARA CEGAR A BAKUGO! **(alguien dijo taiyuken :v)**

Bakugo: maldición, no veo donde estás – dijo cubriéndose los ojos por el sol.

Momo: no dejare que me atrapes – le dijo al chico.

Bakugo: talvez no pueda verte directamente, pero también sé dónde está el espejo y en donde te encuentras por tu voz – exclamó el chico lanzándose al lugar del espejo – ¡no me vengas con tonterías! – Gritó creando una explosión destruyendo el espejo que lo cegaba – bien ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirás corriendo? – preguntó enojado corriendo hacia la chica.

Mic: ¡PARECE QUE BAKUGO ESTÁ ENOJANDOSE CADA VEZ MÁS! ¿Cuánta FURIA CABE EN ESTE CHICO?

Momo: no, de hecho ahora te dejare inmóvil – exclamó del lado opuesto en que estaba el espejo destruido - ¡quédate inmóvil, Bakugo-san! – exclamó disparándole con un tubo parecido a una bazuca un proyectil de color rosado.

Bakugo: ¡maldición, ya deja de hacer tus estúpidos juegos! – gritó atrapado entre una gran masa de goma que restringía sus movimientos - ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Momo: ¡es un compuesto de goma capaz de resistir la tensión, perfecto para atrapar al que caiga en él! – le contestó al chico.

Mic: ¡WAAAAA YAOYOROZU HA ATRAPADO A BAKUGO EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLASTILINA O GOMA!

Midnight: ¡parece que Bakugo-kun está inmovilizado! Por lo tanto…

Bakugo: ¡aún no, no me derrotara con algo tan estúpido como esto! – gritó interrumpiendo a la heroína mientras se escuchaban varias explosiones.

Midnight: ¿puedes moverte, Bakugo-kun? – preguntó al chico dentro de la goma.

Bakugo: ¡claro que puedo, maldición! – gritó creando una explosión que destrozó la goma dejándolo libre.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO LOGRA LIBERARSE DE LA TRAMPA DE YAOYOROZU CON UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN!

Momo: ¿no te rindes, ? – preguntó al chico que salió de su trampa de goma.

Bakugo: ¡ni creas que podrás derrotarme con tus estúpidos juegos! – dijo más que furioso por lo que ha pasado durante el combate.

Momo: ¡no voy a perder, Bakugo-san! – Aseveró la chica – _tengo que encontrarme con Gohan-kun en la final, así que no puedo perder._

Bakugo: ¿crees que tienes oportunidad de derrotarme? No me hagas reír, ¡yo seré el mejor, te venceré aquí y después a tu bastardo noviecito, entonces todos reconocerán que soy el mejor! – exclamó molestó - ¡después de todo tengo el mejor quirck de todos! – exclamó orgulloso.

Momo: ¿entonces dices que eres el mejor solo por tener ese quirck? – le preguntó seria al chico explosivo.

Bakugo: ¡así es, yo soy el mejor, soy único, soy asombroso, siempre lo he sido! – gritó el chico contestando la pregunta de la chica.

Momo: pues lo siento, pero déjame decirte que no lo eres – exclamó apareciendo guantes en sus manos - ¡no estás ni cerca de ser alguien tan especial como afirmas serlo! – Dijo mirándolo fijamente – pero eso no me molesta – dijo seriamente – lo que me molesta es que me subestimes, que subestimes a Gohan-kun y a los demás – exclamó cubriendo sus extremidades con una especie de armadura - ¡por eso te voy a derrotar, Bakugo-san! – exclamó lanzándose contra el chico corriendo con una gran velocidad.

Mic: ¡YAOYOROZU SE LANZA AL ATAQUE CON UNA ESPECIE DE ARMADURA CUBRIENDO PARTES DE SU CUERPO!

Bakugo: ¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó al ver que la chica corrió rápidamente hacia él.

Momo: ¡esto lo tome prestado de Ida-san! – Le dijo dándole una patada en la cara al chico, propulsada en sus piernas - ¡esto lo tome de ti, Bakugo-san! – dijo creando una explosión contra el chico.

Mic: ¿YAOYOROZU LO EXPLOTÓ?

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó el chico al recibir tales ataques.

Momo: ¿olvidas que puedo crear cosas? – le contestó corriendo hacía donde salió el chico por la explosión - ¡he tomado lo que crees que te hace tan especial, nitroglicerina! – exclamó creando más explosiones por sus piernas y brazos lanzándose contra el chico explosivo.

 **Gradas**

Midoriya: ¡increíble, replicó el quirck de Kacchan! – dijo atónito por tal hecho.

Mina: ¡no solo eso, también está usándolo para asemejar el motor de Ida! – dijo atónita viendo lo que hacía su amiga.

Gohan: _bien hecho, Momo-san, parece que te diste cuenta de lo que puedes hacer si lo crees_ – pensaba viendo orgulloso a la chica de cabello ónix – _solo tú le puedes poner límites a tu poder, esa es la gran fortaleza de tu quirck, Momo-san_ – pensaba con una gran sonrisa viendo la batalla de la chica.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡INGENIO AL LÍMITE, ESTA CHICA ES EXTRAORDINARIA, ESTÁ RECREANDO EL QUIRCK DE BAKUGO! ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

Bakugo: ¡maldición, no creas que puedes robar mi quirck solamente! – Gritó más enojado que nunca – ¡te demostraré que soy el mejor, te voy a destrozar! – gritó iracundo lanzándose contra la chica actualmente explosiva.

Momo: ¡no solo puedo hacer tu quirck, Bakugo-san! – Exclamó corriendo impulsada por las piernas imitación de motor - ¡puedo también luchar contra él! – dijo creando un escudo para protegerse de las explosiones del chico mientras atacaba con las suyas.

Mic: ¡AHORA HAY UN INTERCAMBIO DE EXPLOSIONES, DEL CUAL YAOYOROZU LLEVA LA VENTAJA POR LA ARMADURA Y ESCUDOS QUE TIENE!

Bakugo: ¡maldita sea! – Gritó empezando a crear explosiones más y más potentes - _¡esta perra, me está robando mi quirck! ¿Acaso quiere decir que no soy especial? ¡Jamás, la derrotaré mostrándole mi superioridad!_

Momo: preferiría derrotarte simplemente inmovilizándote o sacándote del cuadrilátero – exclamó mientras seguía el intercambio de explosiones.

Bakugo: _¿Qué pasa, me estoy sintiendo cansado?_ – Pensaba el chico sintiendo adormecido su cuerpo poco a poco –  ¡ _ya veo, es el estúpido sedante de esa perra, demonios, tengo que derrotarla ya mismo!_ – Pensó cabreado el chico – ¡te mandaré a volar! – gritó saltando al aire con una explosión.

Momo: eso no te servirá, Bakugo-san – exclamó creando explosiones hacia el chico explosivo.

Mic: ¡BAKUGO ESTÁ EN EL AIRE, YAOYOROZU SIGUE CON SU ATAQUE!

Bakugo: veamos si te gustara esto – dijo preparándose para crear una gran explosión.

Momo: ¡no te dejare! – Exclamó creando una cadena atrapando al chico con ella – ahora sal del límite – gritó usando la cadena para lanzar al chico fuera del límite.

Mic: ¡YAOYOROZU ATRAPO A BAKUGO EN CON UNA CADENA! ¿YAOYOROZU SACARA A BAKUGO DEL LÍMITE?

Bakugo: ¡maldición, no me sacaras! – gritó empezando a soltar explosiones, continuas, muchas explosiones, haciendo girar su cuerpo en el aire y creando un tornado continuo.

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡Oh no, Bakugo tiene pensado usar la gran explosión que hizo contra Uraraka! – gritó alarmado de lo que podría pasar.

 **Plataforma**

Momo: _así que eso es lo que tienes planeado ¿verdad?_ – Pensó viendo girar al chico en el aire con continuas explosiones – _en ese caso, no tengo otra alternativa._

Bakugo: ¡ataca con lo que quieras, no saldrás ilesa de esto! – Gritó siendo liberado de las cadenas al romperse por tanta fricción y explosiones cercanas a ellas - ¡Impacto…

Momo: ¡DESCARGA EXPLOSIVA!

Bakugo: Howitzer!

Impactando ambos ataques, tanto el tornado bomba de Bakugo como la descarga de nitroglicerina de Momo.

Mic: ¡UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN, AMBOS LUCHADORES SOLTARON GRANDES EXPLOSIONES! a tu grupo les gustan mucho las explosiones, Eraser ¿QUIÉN GANÓ EN ESTE IMPACTO DE EXPLOSIONES?

 **Gradas**

Público: esa fue una gran explosión – decían al haber presenciado un choque entre las explosiones – sí, esa chica tiene un quirck muy interesante – discutían los héroes en el público – pero todavía no termina de despejarse el humo, ¿Quién habrá ganado este combate? – Preguntaban tratando de adivinar el resultado – simplemente fue genial el encuentro, yo creo que ganó la chica – se escuchaban en las gradas – yo creo que ganó ese chico, después de todo las explosiones son su terreno – debatió otro expectante – pero la chica demostró controlarlo bastante bien – empezaban a debatir los héroes y público que apoyaban a los peleadores.

 **Plataforma**

Midnight: ¡parece que Yaoyorozu-san quedó aturdida por la gran explosión que crearon! – Comentó viendo a la chica tirada en el suelo, aunque sin aparentes heridas - ¡y Bakugo-kun…está fuera del límite! – anunció emocionando a todo el público.

Mic: ¿ESTO ES EMPATE O QUE ES, MIDNIGHT? ¡YAOYOROZU ESTÁ DESMAYADA, PERO BAKUGO ESTÁ FUERA DEL LÍMITE!

Midnight: Bakugo-kun está desmayado fuera del límite - habló la heroína - lo que significa que si ambos estuvieran conscientes, ¡Él habría perdido de cualquier manera! – Sentenció - ¡Yaoyorozu-san gana! – anunció emocionando a todo mundo.

 **#Gohansuertudo #nncatemetasconunawaifu #quequircktanroto #YaoyorozuMomoestámuyrota #quebuenawaifu #Momobestwaifu #yamecansedeponerhastags #MomoesRugalaquíXD**

 **Bien, les tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala :v, la mala (bueno para ustedes :v) es que ya entre a la escuela así que no podré centrarme en los fics; la buena es que como siempre digo, TODOS MIS FICS LOS VOY A TERMINAR, así que supondré que a lo mucho (en serio es un estimado muy generoso de hecho, aunque bueno todo depende si tengo inspiración o me da flojera hacer cosas de escuela, etc… escribiré fic :v) a lo mucho podría subir un capítulo de alguno solo de mis fics por semana, espero no se impacienten si no puedo subir seguido; bien sin más nos seguimos leyendo.**


	21. Chapter 21 campeón del torneo

**Ahora sí el capítulo que termina con el torneo multiversal de poder…digo el torneo del festival de U.A. vamos a verlo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Bis10212: gracias amigo, seguiré tratando de que sean buenos.**

 **Historia1: pues no lo sé XD puede que, o puede que no, todo ya lo veré yo, gracias amigo.**

 **Bardockfloo: jajaja a Todoroki si le metí cheats para hacerlo más poder bueno eso creo :v, pero Momo tiene un enorme potencial, que el autor original no quiere explotar en serio, si yo lo hago simplemente digo lo que es, aunque parezca Rugal en Mujer :v, para mí Momo posee el mejor de todos los quirck, (SPOILER: y le sigue ó se debate el primero con el de transformar tu cuerpo en cosas que te comiste, el One For All y All For One).**

 **Victor0606: jajajaja holy vacas XD aquí? En el mundo de fanfiction? Oie no lo sé :v, ya viste que Momo, Mina y Toru son más poderosas que Zeno-sama, Daishinkan y cualquiera que tenga los eggs tan hinchados para proclamarse el más power :V.**

 **LinkZX: jajaja lo sé, el autor no ha querido explotar su quirck, pero yo soy old power ups chidos, y sé darle lo que se merece a la mujer que creo más poderosa de Hero Academy (jajaja la true quien sabe que fic leias si no habías notado el quirck de Momo), si humillación total a Bakugo, su ego quedó hecho añicos por la superioridad de Momo, che Bakugo kk salió hecho un guiñapo.**

 **GokuSuper117: pues yo no le he visto ningún power up loco, ni le he dado algo parecido, solo mostré algo del potencial bestial que posee Momo con su quirck, no es mi problema que Bakugo se haya quedado corto :v.**

 **EtherNightDragon: pues simplemente que me muriera ya no los terminaría :v weno eso pienso, pues no está tan rota (por ahora :v) simplemente su quirck es de los mejores que han sido mostrados en Hero Academy, yo solamente me dediqué a mostrarles a todos la realidad, que Bakugo está todo pendejo y se queda corto contra verdaderos quirck que sabiéndolos usar son potentísimos.**

 **Nathanielvillela09: jajaja era algo justo y necesario :vvvv, pues no se we me parece chido ser el todo salvador :v espero que no te moleste eso, pero bueno espero que disfrutes del fic.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 21 campeón del torneo**

 **Gradas**

Gohan: ¡ese ataque, fue igual al que Bakugo usó contra Izuku en los combates de simulación! – dijo sorprendido recordando aquel suceso.

Midoriya: ¡sí, parece ser que la explosión concentrada que generó Yaoyorozu-san, venció al impacto del proyectil humano que hizo Kacchan al usar ese impulso giratorio! – Dijo al ver el resultado – más aún Yaoyorozu-san no se tuvo que preocupar por la liberación de la nitroglicerina, debido a la armadura y guantes que creo para eso, ¡fue muy inteligente al pensar en eso!

Gohan: sí, pero aunque puede soltar mayor cantidad de explosivo, no significa que pueda soportarlo en sus oídos, seguramente la explosión la desmayó al no estar acostumbrada a explosiones cerca de ella – respondió viendo que la chica estaba desmayada en el suelo.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡EL INGENIO VENCIÓ AL PODER, YAOYOROZU PASA A LA FINAL! ¡BAKUGO FUE DERROTADO CON SU PROPIO PODER!

Midnight: ¡bueno tenemos que esperar a que Yaoyorozu-san recobre la consciencia para continuar con el último combate! – llamando nuevamente a los robots – llévenla a la sala de espera 2 – indicó a los robots.

Robots: ¡al fin, una vez no es a la enfermería! – Dijo un robot – que raro.

Midnight: _¡voy a hacer que los reciclen!_ – pensó enojada por los comentarios sarcásticos de los robots.

Mic: ¿MÁS ESPERA? ¡BUENO NO IMPORTA, CON ESTO EL COMBATE FINAL SERÁ ENTRE GOHAN CONTRA YAOYOROZU!

 **Gradas**

Asui: ¡Yaoyorozu-chan ganó! Ribbit – dijo contenta y asombrada.

Kirishima: ¡Yaoyorozu estuvo increíble, derrotó a Bakugo con el mismo poder!

Gohan: ¡perfecto, pudo vencer a Bakugo! – exclamó feliz por su chic…la chica.

Público: ¡no importa quien gane o pierda, todos los chicos de primer año son impresionantes! – Se escuchaba en las gradas emocionados por todo el festival - ¡si, pero el más impresionante hasta ahora es ese chico, Son Gohan! ¿Acaso no es bueno ese chico? ha sido genial durante todo el torneo – se escuchaba entre el público - ¡ya quiero ver la pelea! ¡Quisiera que ese chico venga a mi compañía de héroes! – decían los héroes entre el público.

Sato: ¡como se esperaba de Gohan, todos los héroes están hablando sobre él!

Kirishima: ¡tienes razón, después de todo, fue capaz de derrotarme!

Sero: ¡bueno, fue más impresionante su combate con Todoroki! – le dijo al chico del endurecimiento que confiaba en que su combate fue asombroso.

Kirishima: ¡solo fue destructivo, pero la fuerza de los hombres se debe definir con los puños! - contestó varonilmente por el comentario.

Mezo: ¡ciertamente, necesitamos entrenar también mucho más para ser más fuertes y no quedarnos atrás la próxima vez! – dijo hablando por una boca en sus tentáculos.

Kaminari: ¡Sí, tengo que pedirle que me entrene mejor para controlar mi electricidad! – Exclamó – _oh sí, una personalidad electrizante seguramente atraerá a muchas chicas_ – pensó como objetivo de entrenar.

Mineta: ¡te comprendo, Kaminari! – dijo escurriendo saliva de su boca – las chicas no pueden resistir a un héroe cool – afirmó cómplice de la perversión.

Gohan: ¡bueno, tengo que ir para el combate! – Dijo a sus amigos levantándose de su asiento – aunque Momo-san está desmayada, seguro que recobra rápido la consciencia – afirmó a sus amigos.

Mina: ¡buena suerte Gohan, no te excedas contra Yaomomo! – le dijo en tono de burla al chico de cabello ónix.

Gohan: jajaja no lo haré – dijo recibiendo con buen gusto la broma de la chica.

Toru: ¡los estaré apoyando a los dos, así que esfuércense! – dijo animada la chica invisible.

Midoriya: ¡yo también los apoyare desde aquí, Gohan! – dijo de igual manera.

Ochako: ¡qué envidia no poder estar en la plataforma al igual que ustedes! – dijo con una cara de frustración típica de ella – como sea buena suerte ambos.

Gohan: ¡gracias chicos, ojalá que la próxima vez nos veamos en la plataforma! Para eso debemos esforzarnos mucho todos juntos – les contestó con una sonrisa alentándolos a superarse.

Todos: ¡tenlo por seguro, Gohan! – le respondieron al chico.

 **Enfermería**

Todoroki: _"Madre: Shoto…el lado de ese niño algunas veces se ve muy desagradable" "Midoriya: enfréntame con todo tu poder" "Gohan: porque eres mi amigo" "Midoriya: es tu poder ¿cierto?" "Gohan: los amigos se ayudan entre sí" desde cuando… hasta mi pelea con Midoriya ni siquiera intentaba pensarlo_ – soñaba el chico – Mamá, yo… - musitó despertando recostado en una cama.

Recovery: ¡ya despertaste! – dijo al escuchar la ligera voz del chico.

Todoroki: sí, solo…no importa – respondió a la afirmación de Recovery.

Recovery: bueno parece que tuviste un gran combate, supongo que tuviste un buen descanso – le comentó al chico de hielo y fuego.

Todoroki: ¡supongo que perdí! ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó levantándose de la cama en la que estaba.

Recovery: ¡sí, ya también pasó el siguiente combate, solo queda el último combate! – respondió al chico que tenía unos cuantos vendajes.

Todoroki: ¡ya veo, entonces solo queda el último combate! Supongo que es entre Gohan y Bakugo ¿cierto? – preguntó inquiriendo en el combate.

Recovery: ¡No, él perdió contra su oponente, la niña lo venció en su combate! – dijo sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

Todoroki: ¿Yaoyorozu venció a Bakugo? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

Recovery: ¡Sí, lo venció, aunque ahora están esperando a que despierte para el combate final! – respondió al chico.

Todoroki: ya veo, ¿Cómo lo venció? – preguntó curioso.

Recovery: preguntas mucho, chico – dijo cansándose de contestar – al final en una explosión la chica sacó a su oponente del cuadrilátero, pero ella también quedó aturdida y quedando en la plataforma desmayada.

Todoroki: así que eso pasó, me hubiera gustado ver ese combate – dijo pensativo – bueno, supongo que todavía puedo ver el combate de Gohan y Yaoyorozu – dijo levantándose de la cama.

Recovery: si, solo no te esfuerces, te curé de tus heridas, así que puedes estar cansado – le dijo al chico que tenía algunos vendajes.

Todoroki: gracias por curarme – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

 **Sala de espera 2**

Momo: _"Gohan: Momo-san, ¿ya estás bien? – Decía tratando de despertar a la chica – Momo-san – decía con voz calmada tratando de despertar a la chica"_ – escuchaba la chica entre abriendo los ojos – Gohan-kun…que agradable vista…quiero quedarme así – decía pensando que era un sueño – quedémonos así para siempre…Gohan-kun – decía sin poder saber la realidad.

Gohan: ¡Momo-san, despierta! – Le dijo moviendo un poco a la chica para despertarla – no podemos hacer eso, tienes que despertarte – dijo despertando a la chica.

Momo: ¿Qué, Gohan-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó despertando rápidamente - ¿Qué pasó, Gohan-kun? ¿Acaso perdí? – preguntó con una cara baja al chico.

Gohan: ¡No, ganaste el combate, pero quedaste desmayada por la explosión! – Le contestó a la chica – como no tenías heridas, te dejaron aquí hasta que despertaras, entonces yo vine aquí – le dijo a la chica.

Momo: ya veo, entonces significa que ahora tú y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos ¿correcto? – Preguntó contenta – pude cumplir lo que dijimos, Gohan-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa al chico.

Gohan: ¡Sí, muy bien hecho, Momo-san! – le dijo con una sonrisa – que bueno que vine a felicitarte por tu victoria – afirmó sonriendo ampliamente.

Momo: pero, ¿dices que estabas despertándome? – Le preguntó al chico pensando en algo – _por favor que no sea lo que pienso._

Gohan: ¡Sí, estabas diciendo unas cosas estando medio dormida! – le respondió a la chica.

Momo: significa que lo que estaba diciendo _¿no era un sueño?_ – pensó poniéndose roja al recordar lo que estaba diciendo en su supuesto sueño.

Gohan: ¿Momo-san? – preguntó al ver a la chica tomar un color rojo intenso.

Momo: ¿me escuchaste? – le preguntó al chico desviando la mirada.

Gohan: ¿Qué si te escuche? ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó confundido.

Momo: ¡de nada! – Contestó rápidamente – bueno, entonces gané el combate ¿cierto? – dijo cambiando el tema de su conversación.

Gohan: ¡Sí, tu explosión sacó a Bakugo de la plataforma! – le contestó a la chica.

Momo: entonces ahora el siguiente combate es entre tú y yo, Gohan-kun – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gohan: si, ¿pero estás bien? No quiero que tengas alguna herida por el anterior combate – le preguntó preocupado por la chica.

Momo: ¡Sí, claro que estoy bien, después de todo, tenía esa armadura perfecta para crear explosiones! – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¡entonces vamos a avisar que estás lista! – dijo levantándose de la cama en la que estaban.

Momo: sí, tenemos que acabar con el torneo después de todo – secundo la chica.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡FINALMENTE INICIARA LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE U.A.! ¡LA CIMA DE LOS DE PRIMER AÑO SERÁ DECIDIDA EN ESTE ENFRENTAMIENTO! ¡LA FINAL! ¡DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, SON GOHAN!

Gohan: muchas felicidades Momo-san, llegamos a vernos en la final como prometimos – le dijo a la chica.

Mic: CONTRA ¡ES UNA PELEA DE PAREJA…DIGO LA NOVI...LA PRINCESA EN PELIGRO Y SU SALVADOR CABALLERO… **(bueno ya XD suficiente, no dijo todo eso XD)** TAMBIÉN DEL CURSO DE HÉROES, YAOYOROZU MOMO!

Momo: claro que sí Gohan-kun – le contestó con una sonrisa – pero, todavía quiero que hagas lo que te quería pedir – le dijo al chico algo más nerviosa.

Mic: AHORA ¡INICIEN!

Gohan: ¿de qué se trata, Momo-san? – le preguntó a la chica.

Momo: te lo diré después del combate – dijo corriendo contra el chico de cabello ónix, creando un arma para el combate.

Mic: ¡YAOYOROZU SE LANZA AL ATAQUE! ¿TENDRÁ ALGÚN OTRO PLAN COMO HASTA AHORA?

Gohan: ¿Qué? Espera, espera, dime de que se trata – dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes de la chica.

Momo: pelea, Gohan-kun – dijo mientras seguía atacando – tú mismo me dijiste que no me subestimara, así que atácame, Gohan-kun – dijo mientas seguía tratando de golpear al chico.

Gohan: pero, eso sería… - dijo pausadamente pensando en la chica.

Momo: vamos Gohan-kun ¿Por qué no me atacas? – dijo mientras creaba más cosas para atacar al chico.

Mic: ¡GOHAN ESTÁ EVADIENDO LOS ATAQUES DE YAOYOROZU!

Gohan: de acuerdo – contestó el chico sonriente a la chica – te propongo esto – dijo apartándose de la chica – será como en nuestros entrenamientos, si logras pegarme, tu ganaras, pero si no lo haces y te saco en un tiempo de diez minutos, yo ganaré – le dijo a la chica sonriente, debido a que no quería pelear con ella y mucho menos lastimarla en lo más mínimo.

Momo: ¿Cómo nuestros entrenamientos? – Preguntó confusa – eso no servirá para nada, Gohan-kun, pelea – dijo molestándose con el chico.

Gohan: ah bueno, ¡si tú ganas haré lo que sea que quieras, haré lo que me querías pedir! – Le dijo a la chica tratando de motivarla – en cambio si yo ganó… - fue interrumpido ya que la chica ataco velozmente usando armas de largo alcance.

Momo: en ese caso, prepárate a perder, Gohan-kun – dijo muy motivada creando armas de alcance – voy con todo – dijo recreando su armadura de explosivos de nitroglicerina – te voy ganar, Gohan-kun – dijo atacando con todo tipo de artefactos al chico, desde redes hasta explosivos y su armadura al chico.

Mic: ¡REPENTINAMENTE YAOYOROZU EMPEZÓ A ATACAR SIN PIEDAD A GOHAN!

Momo: ¡con esto seguramente te podré alcanzar esta vez, Gohan-kun! – exclamó creando ametralladoras gatling **(smoke weed every day jajaja es broma :v)**

Gohan: ¿Qué, tanto quieres ganar? – preguntó mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica que atacaba frenética.

Momo: _voy a ganar, voy a ganar y entonces Gohan-kun hará lo que yo le iba a pedir_ – pensaba súper motivada mientras atacaba al chico - claro que si Gohan-kun, no pienso perder, menos después de que propusiste eso.

Gohan: jajaja veo que estas muy motivada, Momo-san – dijo divertido pensando en la chica de cabello ónix – eres muy persistente – dijo recordando algo.

 **Flashback**

Gohan está viendo los recuerdos y regalos que todos sus amigos le enviaron del otro mundo, pero viendo uno en particular.

Gohan: _después de conocerla, me puse a recordar a mis amigos, pero en especial esto_ – pensó el chico viendo fijamente con unas ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era una hoja de papel, pero no una cualquiera, era una carta de la primera novia que ha tenido en su vida el chico de cabello ónix.

 **Fin flashback**

Gohan: _ahora recuerdo, esto me hace recordar aquel momento_ – pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la chica que lo atacaba fervientemente – _ya lo soy_ – pensó recordando un poco melancólico pero feliz – _"SE FELIZ, ATTE:VIDEL"_ – pensó recordando la dos únicas palabras, pero muy fuertes, y llenas de sentimientos en ellas, escritas en una simple hoja de papel destinadas hacía el chico – _ahora mismo soy feliz , en este mundo encontré a alguien especial_ – pensaba hablando como si sus palabras llegaran a la primer chica en que deposito sus sentimientos – _ella es muy terca a veces, y muy decidida, igual que tú, Videl-san_ – pensó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la chica muy sonriente – _ella es tan persistente como tú lo fuiste en el momento que querías descubrir mi identidad_ – pensó soltando una minúscula lágrima invisible para todos – _ella es fuerte, alegre, bondadosa, carismática_ – pensaba ignorando todos los gritos del público y los anuncios del héroe que anunciaba el evento - _¡por esas y mil razones más, ella se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí!_ – Pensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro evitando los ataques de la chica - _¡muchas gracias, Videl-san, yo soy feliz!_ – pensó alegre mientras seguía en su combate.

Momo: ¡te voy a derrotar Gohan-kun! – gritó también con una sonrisa mientras seguía atacando al chico.

Gohan: muy bien, supongo que ya nos divertimos mucho – exclamó el chico sonriente a la chica – ahora será aún más difícil que ganes nuestro encuentro – dijo a la chica - ¡esto aún no te lo había mostrado Momo-san!

 **Gradas**

Mic: es...esto…esto es…esto es mentira… ¿cierto?

Clase A: Es…está…está volando – musitó impactado el grupo del chico - ¡¿Gohan puede volar?! – gritaron impactados todos los chicos viendo al chico de cabello ónix.

Midoriya: _¡había olvidado que Gohan podía volar!_ – pensó igual que siempre sorprendido recordando la historia del chico y cuando fue a pescar peces volando.

Endeavor: _¿ese chico, por qué tiene tantos quircks? ¡Mi Shoto debería ser el más poderoso con sus dos quirck!_ – Pensaba impactado – _yo mismo lo hice, él debería superar a All Might, ¿pero ahora aparece este chico con todos esos quircks?_ \- pensó para sí absorto de lo que pasaba tratando de evadir la realidad.

A.M: _joven Gohan, creo que ya les diste muchas sorpresas a todo el público, si sigues así, les provocaras un ataque_ – pensó viendo al chico, recordando que podía volar.

Mic: ¿es broma…cierto? – decía estupefacto al igual que todo el público viendo otra de las capacidades del chico.

Sato: imposible, ¿Cómo es que Gohan puede hacerlo? – decía impactado al ver al chico flotando en el aire.

Mezo: ¿acaso tiene tantos quirck? – preguntaba estupefacto.

Mina: ¿Gohan podía hacer eso todo el tiempo? – preguntó impactada.

Toru: puede…puede…puede volar – musitó asombrada del chico.

Kaminari: ¿acaso Gohan es un monstruo? – preguntó hasta cierto punto espantado por lo que veía.

Sero: ¡tiene demasiados poderes! – exclamó recordando todas las cosas que ha demostrado el chico.

Kirishima: ¿Qué cosa es su quirck, o cuantos tiene? – preguntó asombrado.

Mineta: maldición, no solo es fuerte y acapara a las chicas del salón – dijo rabioso y con celos – también tiene muchos quirck – dijo celoso por el chico – ahh maldito Gohan, solo porque tiene esos poderes tiene a todas las chicas.

Jiro: no, simplemente tu eres una basura – dijo volviendo a ensartar sus cables en el cráneo del pequeño pervertido.

Todoroki: _así que esa es la diferencia entre nosotros_ – pensó viendo otra de las capacidades del chico que lo derroto fácilmente.

 **Plataforma**

Mic: ¡ESTÁ VOLANDO! – gritó súper impactado, estupefacto se quedaba poco en su estado.

Momo: ¿también puedes volar, Gohan-kun? – le preguntó asombrada al chico.

Gohan: sí – respondió alegre desde el aire - bueno sigue intentando golpearme Momo-san – le dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

Momo: ¿no me dejaras ganar, verdad Gohan-kun? – Le dijo haciendo un puchero, reclamando al chico – ¡pero aun así no me daré por vencida! – exclamó para comenzar de nuevo con su ataque.

Gohan: ¡atácame con todo lo que tengas, Momo-san! – exclamó dispuesto a esquivar todos los ataques.

Midnight: ¡Gohan-kun está fuera, Yaoyorozu-san gana! – exclamó sacando del trance a todos los presentes, y dejando en otro a los peleadores.

Gohan: ¿Qué? – Preguntó aludido - ¿fuera? ¿En qué momento?

Midnight: bueno, estás volando fuera del límite, así que también cuenta como fuera del límite para los que tienen quircks para volar – explicó aludiendo al chico e impactando a los presentes.

Gohan: ¿Qué, en serio? – preguntó aludido aún.

Midnight: de no ser así, sería una injusticia, para los que no pueden volar – contestó – tómalo como si hubieras abandonado el combate contra un villano ¡Yaoyorozu-san gana!

Mic: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 **Gradas**

Público: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 **Japón**

Espectadores: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 **Estadio**

Momo: ¿Gané? – preguntó en estado de shock por lo anunciado.

 **Gradas**

Mina: ¿Qué? ¿Yaomomo ganó? – preguntaba ilusa.

Midoriya: Yaoyorozu-san ganó por el descuido de Gohan, ya veo, ese tipo de cosas definitivamente tiene sentido como un error de un héroe – decía con sus análisis de siempre – _pero sigo incrédulo de que solo por eso haya perdido Gohan._

Toru: ¡Gohan-kun perdió por una cosa insignificante! – dijo algo disconforme.

A.M: _¿queeeeeeeeeeé, solo por eso perdió el joven Gohan? No es que esté de su lado, pero es algo exagerado…eso creo_ – pensaba debido a que quería seguir viendo las habilidades de su alumno.

 **Plataforma**

Gohan: ajajaja supongo que perdí jajajajaja – empezó a reírse debido a tal cosa.

Momo: no puede ser, gané así de fácil, esto es una broma seguramente – decía incrédula - ¿Midnight-sensei esto es una broma, cierto? – preguntó a la heroína.

Midnight: ¡No, Gohan-kun perdió el combate!

Momo: eso significa que entonces yo gané – dijo comenzando a razonar – entonces cumplirás nuestra promesa Gohan-kun – dijo emocionada hacia el chico que descendía del cielo.

Gohan: eje je je ah supongo que tienes razón, Momo-san – afirmó algo nervioso – no me tocaste, pero venciste el combate, así que haré lo que me digas - contestó alegre pero nervioso el chico que perdió.

Momo: _al fin, voy a demostrar que… gané, gané, que feliz me siento, aunque también no siento como si fuera justo, digo de no ser por esa tonta regla, probablemente no habría vencido a Gohan-kun_ – pensaba contenta, pero también con cierto remordimiento de la "victoria falsa" que ella pensaba.

Gohan: _me pregunto ¿Qué cosa me ira a pedir Momo-san?_ – pensaba curioso el joven.

Momo: _bien supongo que después podré pensar sobre ello, por ahora no quiero desperdiciar este momento, si es un sueño no quiero despertar_ – pensaba alegre la chica.

Gohan: bien, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme, Momo-san? – preguntó curioso el pobre perdedor de cabello ónix, a su vencedora de cabello ónix.

Momo: ¡quiero que me beses y declares tu amor ahora mismo, frente a todos los medios! – aseveró decidida y con una gran sonrisa la chica.

Todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto por aquella declaración de la vencedora del torneo.

Gohan: ¿Qué? – preguntó impactado y muerto de vergüenza, rojo como nunca lo ha estado en toda su vida.

Midnight: ¿Qué? – preguntó también aludida.

 **Gradas**

Mina: ¿queeeeeeee?

Toru: ¿queeeeeeee?

Clase A: ¿queeeeeeeeeee?

Público: ¿queeeeee? – Preguntaban unos - ¡FIUUUUUUUUUU! – Chiflaban otros - ¡WUUUUUUUUUU, bien hecho chico! – Gritaban otros - ¡bésala! – gritaban los últimos, es lo que se escuchaba por todo el estadio.

Mina: _arrrggghhh esa Yaomomo, siempre adelantándose_ – pensaba frustrada y con celos la chica rosita.

Toru: _¿Qué la bese y declare su amor? Un b…b…be…b…bes…beso, que valiente eres Momo-chan_ – pensaba sonrojada y con celos la chica invisible, claro no se notaba puesto que es invisible.

 **Hogar Yaoyorozu**

Familia: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – gritaron impactados.

 **Estadio**

Mic: ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ¿SERÁ QUE ESTE TORNEO DARÁ MÁS DE QUE HABLAR AÚN? ¿GOHAN BESARA A YAOYOROZU?

 **Plataforma**

Gohan: Momo-san, eso es…eso.

Momo: estoy esperando, Gohan-kun – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en espera de la confesión y contacto labial por parte del chico… **(jajajaja si como no, era broma, si me los trolee XD, ¿o preferirían que lo hubiera dejado en verdad 7u7? Jajajaja ya ahora si la verdadera)**

Gohan: bien, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme, Momo-san? – preguntó curioso el pobre perdedor de cabello ónix, a su vencedora de cabello ónix.

Momo: qui…quiero…qui…quiero que tú… - decía nerviosa y con voz baja por los nervios que tenía, hasta que se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró su deseo.

Gohan: ¡está bien, Momo-san, lo cumpliré! – le contestó a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Momo: ¿en serio? – Preguntó contenta, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico – que felicidad, ya quiero que llegué – gritó dando saltos de alegría.

Gohan: ¡claro, Momo-san! – reafirmó con una sonrisa y un tenue rubor.

Midnight: _tch ¿Qué le habrá pedido a mi Gohan? ¡Esa chica roba victima…digo shot…digo hombres! Aaarggghhhhh Gohan debería ser mío, yo le eché la vista encima desde que vi su vídeo de examen de ingreso_ – pensaba con un aura de animal rabioso al ser invadido "su territorio".

Mic: ¡Y AHORA TODOS LOS EVENTOS TERMINARON, EL GANADOR DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE U.A. DE PRIMER AÑO DE ESTE AÑO ES DE LA CLASE A, YAOYOROZU MOMO!

Después de eso, todos en el estadio y público que veía desde algún lugar el festival estaban emocionados y otros estupefactos por el último combate, viendo que era retirada la plataforma de combates y estaban haciendo preparativos para lo último del festival deportivo de U.A...

 **La ceremonia de premiación**

Midnight: ¡todos los eventos del festival deportivo de UA de este año han sido completados! ¡Y ahora empezaremos la ceremonia de premiación!

Siendo anunciada la ceremonia empezaron a escucharse fuegos artificiales, explosiones de estos, confeti y papeles volando por todo el estadio, así como varias plataformas con los concursantes de la premiación.

Mineta: waaaaa.

Jiro: ¿Qué demonios?

Kirishima: ha estado quejándose desde hace rato.

Bakugo: ¡hhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnngrgggggggg! – se escuchaba la queja del chico que estaba encadenado, embozalado y retenido justo en su plataforma de tercer lugar, retorciéndose y gritando tratando de zafarse.

Kirishima: pero bueno… ese tercer lugar está por todas partes.

Tokoyami: es como un demonio come hombres – dijo al ver al chico explosivo.

Gohan: jajaja creo que no le gustó nada el haber quedado en tercer lugar – dijo divertido del comportamiento de su compañero.

Momo: _¿acaso está loco Bakugo-san?_ – pensaba cubriéndose la boca y viendo el comportamiento de su compañero.

Asui: es una pena que Ida-chan no pudiera ver esto, estaba muy emocionado con el festival – dijo al recordar a su compañero.

Midoriya: si – contesto al pensar también en su amigo.

 **Flashback**

Ida: Uraraka-kun, Midoriya-kun, es repentino, pero tengo que irme antes, un villano derrotó a mi hermano – dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

Midoriya: ¿tu hermano? ¿A Ingenium? – preguntó impactado.

Ida: si – respondió seriamente.

Ochako: ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Ida: no conozco los detalles, así que iré directamente a visitarlo – contestó serio con los ojos cerrados sin saber del estado de su hermano.

 **Fin flashback**

Midoriya: "Ida: él es un héroe genial que honra las leyes y lidera las personas, puse mis objetivos en ser un héroe porque quiero ser un héroe como él" Ingenium… por el bien de Ida-kun también, espero que estés bien.

Midnight: ¡ahora entregaremos las medallas! ¡La presentación de las medallas este año, será por supuesto, hecha por este hombre…

¿?: JA JA JAJAJA – se escuchaba una risa desde el techo del estadio.

Público: ¡ES ALL MIGHT! – gritaban los presentes mega emocionados.

A.M: ¡soy yo y estoy aquí… - gritó saltando desde el techo girando.

Midnight: ¡NUESTRO HÉROE… - anunciaba en dirección opuesta del héroe.

A.M: con las medallas! – aterrizó de su salto.

Midnight: ALL MIGHT! – mostraba su anuncio hacía la dirección donde esperaba al héroe – hable al mismo tiempo – musitó haciendo un ademan de disculpa con el héroe por arruinar la llegada triunfal e éste.

Público: los de primer año de esta vez tienen mucha suerte – hablaba una persona – tienen a All Might como instructor.

Midnight: bueno, ahora, All Might, por favor entrega las medallas empezando desde los terceros lugares – le dijo apenada por lo que había pasado.

A.M: felicidades mi chico Todoroki, realmente eres fuerte, sin embargo, para luchar bien contra diferentes tipos, no solo debes confiar en tu quirck, si entrenas más tu propia fuerza, tu propio potencial, tus oportunidades de ganar incrementaran – dijo dando un abrazo colocándole la medalla en su cuello – también asumo que tenías tus razones para antes solo usar tu lado derecho, y por ello no sepas controlar mejor tu quirck izquierdo.

Todoroki: nunca lo había pensado, hasta que tuve mi combate con Midoriya y después con Gohan, creo que entiendo por qué estas interesado en ellos, quiero ser un héroe como tú, pero siendo sincero aún tengo algunas dudas, así que antes de eso, tengo algunas cosas que resolver – dijo calmadamente.

A.M: tu cara se ve totalmente diferente – dijo abrazando al chico – no preguntare los detalles, pero estoy seguro que podrás hacer lo que tú quieras – dijo dejando de abrazar al chico – bien ahora, mi chico Bakugo – dijo volteando a ver al chico – pero esto es demasiado – dijo viendo lo aprisionado que se encontraba el chico – es una lástima que no hubieras podido cumplir tu objetivo durante la juramentación – dijo quitándole el bozal al chico.

Bakugo: All Might – musitó el chico llamando la atención del héroe - ¡maldita sea esa perra me robó mi quirck ¿Cómo pude perder con esa perra? No puede ser, ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar mi quirck? Yo habría ganado!

A.M: _su cara es increíble_ – dijo viendo la expresión que hacía el chico – en este mundo donde las personas son comparadas públicamente, no hay muchos que puedan seguir apuntando a la cima de una escala inmutable _su cara es increíble_ solo toma esta medalla, ¿bien? ¡Piensa que esta derrota te servirá para mejorar!

Bakugo: ¡no la quiero, quiero volver a pelear, quiero matar a esa per… - fue callado y dejado inconsciente en donde estaba.

A.M: hmmm joven Gohan, creo que eso no era necesario – dijo al ver como el mencionado retiraba su puño del estómago del chico explosivo.

Gohan: lo siento All Might, ya no podía aguantar sus insultos hacia Momo-san – dijo disculpándose - anteriormente le hice una advertencia solamente, pero debido a que iba a luchar no hice nada – se excusó el chico.

A.M: ahhh bueno, supongo que no importa – dijo suspirando el héroe por la disculpa del chico – bueno tú eres el siguiente Gohan mi chico – dijo sacando la medalla de plata y colocándola en el cuello del pelinegro – no sé qué decirte que no hayas hecho ya Gohan mi chico – dijo pensativo el héroe – lo único que podría decirte es que a pesar de tener un gran poder el confiarse puede ser muy riesgoso, tal como pasó en la final, solo era un simple torneo y una tonta regla, pero tratándose de villanos, un error así puede costar incluso vidas, también deberías saberlo muy bien – dijo refiriéndose a las experiencias que ha tenido el joven de cabello negro.

Gohan: tienes razón, All Might, tengo que dejar de confiarme tanto, aunque tenga la fuerza, si lo hago alguien puede salir mal – dijo reflexionando sobre el mismo.

A.M: muy bien, confío en ti, Gohan mi chico, ésta vez no ganaste, pero demostraste una gran fuerza, y si haces uso de lo que has aprendido seguramente, la próxima vez estarás en el siguiente lugar.

Gohan: sí, prometo que dejaré de confiarme, haré todo mi esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo – afirmó decidido.

A.M: y bien ahora, la especialmente ganadora joven Yaoyorozu, muy bien hecho logrando superar todos los obstáculos que se te presentaron – dijo a la chica – demostraste que la astucia e ingenio son un arma muy poderosa, lograste vencer a todos tus oponentes y hacerte con la victoria.

Momo: bueno, sigo dudando sobre si es justo que yo ganara contra Gohan-kun de esa forma – dijo pensativa al héroe frente a ella.

A.M: JAJAJA claro que está bien, después de todo ambos demostraron ser grandes combatientes, que fueron capaces de sobresalir con su esfuerzo en todos los enfrentamientos del festival, está claro que ambos se merecerían la victoria, así que yo también creo que tienes una bien merecida victoria – le dijo riéndose de los pensamientos de la chica.

Momo: pero, si fuera de verdad, él estaría ileso, y me hubiera podido derrotar cuando él quisiera – argumento pensativa.

A.M: entonces, tómalo como una experiencia, y entrena y vuélvete más fuerte para la próxima vez que tengan que enfrentarse – comentó dando un pulgar arriba en señal de "está bien".

Momo: claro, All Might-sensei – dijo decidida la chica.

A.M: bien, entonces esto es tuyo – dijo colocando en el cuello de la chica la medalla de oro - ¡entonces ellos son los ganadores de esta vez! ¡Pero, escuchen todos, cualquiera aquí pudo haber terminado en esos podios, solo como ven! ¡Competir! ¡Mejorar cada vez! ¡Y subir aún más! ¡La siguiente generación de héroes, definitivamente está floreciendo! – Anunciaba a todo el público con entusiasmo - ¡así que, solo tengo algo más que decir! ¡Todos, díganlo conmigo por favor! Listo…

Público: ¡plus ultra!

A.M: ¡GRACIAS POR SU GRAN ESFUERZO!

Público: buuuuuuuuuuuu ¿Qué? Buuuuuuuuuuu ¡debiste gritar "plus ultra" ahí, All Might! Buuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuu – abucheaban y se quejaban todos los presentes.

A.M: bueno, es que todos se esforzaron…

 **Pues weno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 21 que todos querían ver el final del torneo de supervivencia… digo el final del torneo de combates del festival de U.A. jajaja no sé si alguien se esperaba alguna de las cosas que pasaron, si no lo hacían, me los trolee XD, ¿esperaban el beso 7u7 de Momo y Gohan? ¿O la declaración? ¿O pensaban que Gohan le iba a ganar a Momo? Pues lástima que eso no pasó :v debería haberlo hecho, para los que lo esperaban, finalmente saqué a la luz mi totalmente cliché pero satisfactorio mensaje de Videl hacia Gohan; también Bakugo se fue alv pero a quien le importa :v #Gohandefiendeasuwaifu #Momoestanbuena #bendicióndeVidel**


End file.
